


Accompanied Sonata

by herumtreiber



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 109,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eclipse, Edward mulls over his upcoming marriage. A relationship slowly develops between him and Jake but they face opposition from Sam and some of the Cullens. What will happen to Bella and how will the Volturi react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**EPOV**   
  
  


I ran through the woods, unmindful of the darkness of the new moon. It was welcome oblivion and at the same time a true reflection of my darkening feelings, for I was trapped.

Actually I never thought Bella would want to marry. I knowingly played on her fear of commitment. I wanted her to be free, to remain alive… a  part of my mind wanted to be rid of her.

Aro’s words kept swirling in my head. He’d said _‘la tua cantante’_ as he exchanged a knowing look with me.The Volturi were cruel beyond human ken, but they were also wise with the knowledge acquired through the centuries, the millennia they’d spent lording over their domain in Tuscany - when the known world was contained within the shores of a continent in the Old World.

The sound of crunching leaves accompanied my frenzied running like the tremolo in a Chopin concerto. The night was cold, as frigid as my skin and the unbeating heart within. I knew I would not get rid of this eternal coldness lying side by side with my soon to be undead wife, and my feeling of hopelessness grew.

In my mind, Aro’s comment awakened something I feared ever since I met Bella. It hinted that was all she was - the person whose blood sang to me, that it was a physical attraction, the imperative that all vampires must follow. Nothing less... and nothing more.

Bella remained immune to my powers, her mind as impenetrable as the clouds over Forks. She was the cool counterpart to the cacophony of the jumbled thoughts emanating from the rest of the mortals.

But in the end, was this enough to tie myself to Bella for all eternity? To the person I could manipulate at will?

Just then, a juggernaut of impressions assaulted my head, long before the trembling in the earth alerted me to his presence. There was confusion and anger broiling just below the surface of his mind. Where Bella was closed and mysterious, this man was blatant and open.

I stopped in the middle of a clearing and crouched, ready to defend myself. I smirked when the huge lumbering beast crashed through the brush, snarling.

“What are you doing here, mutt?”

Jacob growled, his mind wild and untamed. _You’re near our border, fucking leech from hell!_

“No need to be so offensive, Jacob.”

_Don’t call me that, and get out of my mind, leech!_ growled the russet-colored wolf, his stance shouting he was ready to pounce on me.

I stepped forward, intent on needling this man that escaped my every attempt to confine him. This shapeshifter whose mind was as fluid as the moon that presided over his kind. “I might need to teach you some manners, Jake - now that I’ll marry your best friend.”

Jacob shifted in an instant. In the darkness I used my sharpened perception to drink his silhouette, his broad shoulders tapering to a slim waist. His impossibly handsome face twisted in a grimace of disgust and Jacob seemed ready to jump me.

In that instant the world shifted. I realized that all the tension and the brawling; teasing Jake with Bella - kissing her in front of him - was a twisted, sadistic form of courting. We were two fools, trying to outdo each other, not really vying for Bella - we wanted to impress each other.

Jacob must have sensed this, smelled my excitement, for I could see his cock slowly growing erect. He’d forgotten the denim shorts tied with a slim cord to his heel.

Leering at him, I took his warm thick flesh in my palm, fisting his cock. It was scalding hot, a dim reflection of the thoughts churning in my mind.

I gave up trying to fight my feelings; when Jacob took a step back, reluctantly trying to break our contact, I sneered.

“Don’t fight this, mutt!” I could read Jacob very well. The man was riddled with guilt, careful as ever of Bella’s feelings.

Sneering, I kept my delightful massaging of his cock while I prepared a barb.  “Do you want to keep being Bella’s bed warmer? That’s all you’ll ever be to her, you know, the boy she loves to string along.”

Jacob frowned, his cute nostrils dilating in anger. “You should talk, leech! When we were kids, Bella used to steal Leah’s mags. She just stared for hours at the glossy mansions. Bet you’re just her meal ticket to riches and immortality.”

The shapeshifter laughed, thrusting his hips forward, his member scalding hot in my cold palm. Apparently my ploy had succeeded, though I winced while Jacob shuddered in my hand.

I must admit, the mutt’s words hit pay dirt. I wished I were able to read Bella’s thoughts and find out if this was the truth. But something told me it was - the glazed look on Bella’s face when she first saw our house and her perky, acquisitive little smile every time she got on my Volvo.

Noting Jake’s triumphant, smiling visage, I glared at him. As ever in our dealings, I wanted to upstage him, to go one better, so I whipped out my own dick, relishing the sight of Jacob’s astounded face at my girth.

The mutt unconsciously licked his lips while I put our cocks together, enjoying the contrast of his warmth against my coldness. I smiled triumphantly when Jacob’s legs trembled and his hand joined mine, vigorously massaging our slick cocks.

In the darkness of the new moon, this felt like a new beginning. A melody that wasn’t all perfect notes and glissandos, but alive, jarring and hot - a jazz improvisation that would stand the passage of centuries, a mate that would give as good as he got.

In the dark, a wolf howled.

“Someone you know?” I said, lifting an eyebrow, but Jake didn’t answer. He was busy grunting, rubbing his thumb along my foreskin, teasing an exquisite orgasm out of me.

Groaning, we soon reached a climax, and our seed mixed on our hands.

Jacob lifted his sticky palm and pushed his fingers against my frigid mouth. “Lick it, Edward!”

I savored our come, leaning forward and kissing those inviting, pouty lips, sharing the taste. This wasn’t frail Bella that could break if I applied too much force or would stumble to the floor when she stepped back. Jacob was strong, sturdy as the trees which stood around us, silent witnesses of the marriage of love and hate.

“I intend to make you mine, Jacob Black.”

“Sure, sure.” Jake stepped back, lifting his muscled leg to grab his shorts, blushing demurely.

At that moment, I didn’t care about Bella, my family or the pack. All I wanted was to preserve this precious melody, this fluttering of Jacob’s heart against mine. I felt free at last. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

" _Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-_  
 _I took the one less traveled by,_  
 _And that has made all the difference._

_The road not taken, by Robert Frost."_

Bella finished reading aloud the poem, closing the black book with finality. She smiled shyly at me, pushing aside a curl of her hair. She put the slim tome over the tall grass, nervously fingering a stalk of a violet wildflower. Our meadow seemed very peaceful at that moment.

"I love this poem. It gives me strength to take the plunge with you, Edward, because I will also take the uncommon road."

I smiled encouragingly at her, entranced as always by her fragrant scent. It smelled of life, of sweetness, all the things I no longer had.

Yet I couldn't help but wish that Bella wouldn't recite these old poems. It wasn't that they weren't good - they were. It was just that Bella, for all her considerable empathy, lacked the imagination to wonder how they affected me. I've had more than a normal lifetime to hear poetry, to chart how it rises and falls in favor and disfavor. If there was a thing I hated about high school, it was English lessons. The succession of teachers prattling on and on about the wonders of Melville and Shakespeare could grow tiring after decades.

Sometimes, poetry called up unwanted memories, for the poems were tinged with sorrow and regret, overlaid by my experiences when I first heard them.

I recalled reading reviews about Frost's work in the _New Yorker._ Back when I was Edward Anthony Masen, when I had illusions and ambitions - when I lived. It was around 1917 and I was an avid reader of the East Coast papers. I followed intently the news about the Great War.

I had read with excitement and despair the tribulations of the British Expeditionary Force at the Marne. The great taxi rush of 1914 inspired my imagination, when General Gallieni used them to transport soldiers across Paris due to the choked railroad.

I wanted so much to enlist in the Army, to sail across the Atlantic and prove my mettle in that great adventure to end all wars. In my mind, I pictured how after the conclusion of the war I would spend time in Montmartre, mixing with bohemian painters and musicians, soaking their way of life. Maybe I would enroll at the conservatory of Paris and study music. But my mother of blessed memory persuaded me to remain at home, to stay safe from the perils of the war until I grew older.

Little did she know that by doing this she was only condemning me to die. I could have been safer in the muddy trenches of the Western Front, though maybe the Spanish Flu would have gotten me even there. It was too late for regrets anyway.

I didn't know how the war ended until much, much later. In my newborn crazed state I remained unaware of such affairs which no longer were a concern of mine. From those tiring times I only recalled Carlisle's honest, concerned face. His smooth voice and clear reasoning kept me from tearing people apart in my lust for blood. I had become a monster, the antithesis of the hero I so yearned to be.

Carlisle saved me from the typical life of a soulless vampire; this man I loved so fiercely, the father I sometimes resented for this undead life I was forced to endure.

"Something troubling you, Edward?" Bella reclined against my chest, tugging demurely her frilly blouse. It felt soft against my bare throat. I was sure Alice knew perfectly well the name of the fabric, but I cared little about such matters.

"It's just that your poem affected me." I smiled at her, ruffling her hair.

"I know what you mean, it's powerfully written. Do you want to hear more?" Bella made to pick up the book, but I stopped her, putting my cold hand over hers. It sparkled in the sun, a painful reminder of all that was taken from me when I became what I was.

What price immortality, when I could no longer mingle with the rest of humanity? Montmartre and the conservatory were forever out of my reach, no matter how long I lived this soulless existence.

"Later, Bella. Let's enjoy the moment." I gazed with affection at her. I didn't know how to tell her my doubts about our marriage, my growing respect and affection for the mutt.

My mother wanted me to marry, to give her grandchildren someday; she was like Bella, a bit shy and fumbling. She had fine features and long bronze-colored hair. My mother was full of zest, a passion for life. She wanted so much to protect me; that's why she asked me not to enlist and the reason she begged Carlisle to turn me.

In my daydreams of going to war, I always pictured a girlfriend just like Bella who would be waiting for me when I returned from abroad.

"This is such a fine day, Edward."

I nodded my assent, noting that Bella appeared to be tired.

She was exactly the kind of girl my mother would have liked me to marry. I was sure mother wouldn't have approved of Jacob, but lately I had come to wonder if I should just let the past go - if my mother's wishes were reason enough to marry Bella, to spend with her the rest of my cursed existence.

I caressed Bella's soft hair. My shining hand brought to mind my loss and loneliness - that spark of life which Bella was so eager to give up without having lived at all, barely a teenage girl. I wondered if my mother - who lived life to the fullest - would have really approved of Bella. Would she scoff at my bride who was so willing to give up her own life?

I softly took the book out of Bella's unresisting hands, opening it at random and touching the crisp paper. It reminded me of the _New Yorker._ I remembered the Frost review was next to an advertisement for transatlantic voyages on a Cunard steamship. I recalled the feeling of my stiff, starched collar and constricting tie around my neck, the itch caused by my tweed jacket, and the felt hat my mother bought me.

Fingering the book, I returned to the present, wondering what kind of poems Jacob would read. I smiled picturing the wolf; he'd probably laugh at me for even suggesting it. Or else he would create a new poem, something I'd never heard before. It wouldn't matter to me if it was unpolished or not, I felt sure it would reflect Jacob. It would be something about this verdant land of tall trees, meandering rivers and stormy coasts - of everlasting rain - that his tribe protected so tenaciously.

"Edward, I don't like the car," mumbled Bella sleepily.

"Why?"

"It's just too ostentatious." Bella sat up and looked intently into my eyes. "Today I went to the gas station and some guys? They wanted to take a photo of the car! I think a Mercedes Guardian is way too much."

I shook my head, speaking in the smooth voice that I knew Bella couldn't resist. "I'm doing it for your safety, Bella. I don't want you to have a mortal accident."

She nodded, brushing aside a strand of her dark hair. "I'll accept it for now, but really Edward, a Mercedes?"

She reclined against my chest again, putting an arm around my neck. I wondered if it was a woman thing, this disdain for the expensive car. I imagined how Jake would react if I gave him a Mercedes. Probably he would use it to cruise, looking for girls to pick up. My nostrils flared angrily, thinking about the wolf doing that.

On second thought, Jacob most likely would punch me. The proud Quileute would never accept a car from me. Then I pictured Jake riding his bike wearing black boots, tight black jeans, shirtless, his bronzed skin shining in the sun as he revved his motorbike while scores of girls and boys drooled just looking at the sexy mutt's toned abs, hungrily eyeing his crotch.

"Edward, your eyes are very dark. Do you need to go hunting again? You just went two days ago." Bella looked at me with concern and I ruffled her hair, hefting the slim book in my palm. Trying to distract her, I said, "Won't you read another poem, Bella?"

So intent was I on pacifying Bella that I didn't notice Jacob's presence in my mind - or maybe the wily wolf was camouflaging his thoughts - until the earth trembled and Bella's damned poetry book slipped from my hand, falling to the ground.

I turned towards the nearby copse and saw a huge russet-colored wolf, his muzzle snarling in revulsion. The wolf lifted his head and howled in despair; then he turned and ran towards the woods.

"Oh my god! Edward, you have to go and find Jacob!" said Bella urgently as she sat up, startled. She lifted her hands to her face and grimaced. "I couldn't forgive myself if he left because of me!"

I stood up and ran towards the stubborn wolf, rolling my eyes. Bella always pretended she cared so much about Jacob and wanted to protect him when in reality she just wanted his undying devotion. What was it with women that they always had to sugarcoat things, evading the truth?

I'd always been honest in my dealings with Jacob, letting dirt fall where it may. But the wolf's agonizing howl broke my heart. I couldn't let Jake go with the wrong impression. Some part of me desperately needed the mutt.

I ran as fast as I could, but the wolf was way ahead. Jacob reached a natural crossroads and suddenly veered to the left, heading towards the creek that delineated the land protected by the Quileutes.

I was going way too fast to change course effectively. I jumped 20 feet and hit a sturdy oak, breaking most of its limbs in the process, changing my momentum enough to take the path that would lead me to Jake. Those damned physics classes proved useful at last.

I jumped constantly as I ran, avoiding the numerous rocks dislodged by Jake though several hit my ankles. If I'd been a mortal, I would have a broken leg by now. I cursed when I noticed we were rapidly approaching the mound where the big oaks were, near the gorge separating our territories. I knew I had to catch Jake, in his mind there were thoughts of going far away to the north.

Filled with desperation, I jumped before Jacob could. I grabbed his thick russet fur, which was as silky and sensual as I'd imagined. The wolf snarled and jerked, twisting his body sideways to get rid of me. We collided against a birch, uprooting so it tilted forward, its bark torn.

I clawed my way up the wolf so I could grab his neck, unmindful of the tufts of fur that remained in my cold hand - knowing that the shapeshifter's healing powers would take care of that. The smell of wet dog that I used to hate reminded me now of my mortal family, coming home in the afternoons to my warm, loving mother.

"Wait, Jake!" I pleaded with him in my smooth, hypnotic tenor. I continued in a hoarse whisper when I realized my sensual timbre would have no effect on the stubborn mutt. "This is not what you think!"

The wolf growled angrily, his thoughts swirling around betrayal. _"Get off my back, you fucking leech! You and Bella think I'm your fucking toy? No way!"_

I knew where to strike to convince my wolf, for Bella was his weak point. "I can't break Bella's heart again! You saw how brokenhearted she was, do you really want to see her like that?"

The wolf crouched at the edge of the ravine, trembling with nervous energy, pondering whether to jump or not. _"So go back to your Bella and let me be! Don't wanna see you again, fucking bloodsucker! I thought you and me -"_

The wolf twisted, turning his head to face me. I could see my reflection in his big dark eyes; the tousled bronze-colored hair, the perfect planes of my face, my perfect cheekbones. Everything that marked me as special, a flawless vampire - everything I hated. But Jake's eyes were imbued with passion, an unquenchable thirst for life - and reflected in their inky depths I fancied I saw the innocent boy I used to be, the one who dreamed about becoming a hero who would help to save the world.

I felt renewed and my chest felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted, for I had made my choice.

I fixed my gaze in his eyes, growling, "Don't think you can escape me so easily, Jake! I'm not frail Bella that will just lay around and weep, hoping you return someday!"

I grabbed his ear and cruelly twisted it, disregarding his loud yelps. "I'll follow you wherever you go. I'll haunt your every step!"

I leaned forward, touching my forehead to his silky fur, savoring its warmth. "And when I find you, I'll fight you; and if you should kill me I'll gladly accept it. I can't - I won't live without you!"

" _Really?"_ Jacob's mental voice sounded timid and tentative, unlike his usual cocksure self.

"I'm tired, Jacob. You wouldn't believe how tired I feel, even with Bella. You make me feel young again. I won't give up what we can have."

I felt his smooth, hot skin against my own a moment before we tumbled down the ravine, the sounds of crunching leaves and twigs all around us. I inhaled deeply the fragrant smell of the wildflowers overlaid with Jake's unique scent, shifting my position instantly to protect his precious skin from the piercing underbrush.

We fell to a stop at the edge of the ravine. Jake was above me; I held him tight so he wouldn't slip, hungrily rubbing his broad shoulders.

He touched my cheeks, staring intently at my eyes. "You really mean that, leech?"

I nodded, too overcome to speak.

"You'd better mean it, Edward!" He took a deep breath, shuddering. "Just don't pull a Bella on me, ok?"

He mumbled, "Couldn't stand that again."

I could hear a wolf howling at the other edge of the ravine, but paid it no mind. Instead I drank the sight of the handsome shapeshifter. I lifted my head, but before I could reach him, Jacob leaned down and kissed me.

His kiss was rough, demanding, very different from Bella's tentative ones. With her I had to hold myself in check, afraid of hurting the delicate mortal girl.

If there was a lack of that quality - Bella's scent that sang to me - it was more than made up by Jacob's warmth. His mouth seemed a furnace, a liquid fire that heated my senses and made me forget how cold I always was, even with Bella.

Jake's thoughts swirled at the edge of my awareness, luring me as relentlessly as his heated kiss did. I lost myself in the moment and in him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The Mercedes jerked. Bella lifted her left hand from the leather wheel and brushed her hair, exasperated.

"Bella, you have to handle the car differently." I sighed, looking at the small copse of trees on the other side of Bogachiel Way. Fortunately there was as usual little traffic.

"I know, Edward. It's just that it is so… bulky!" Bella reluctantly caressed the wheel, leaning forwards to touch the dashboard.

"Edward, you shouldn't have bought me that lifetime subscription to that online music service." She touched the CD player button and the first notes of the second movement of Beethoven's Ninth blared over the Boise loudspeakers.

"But since you did it, over my objections I might add, I downloaded some classical music for you and burned a CD." She smiled winsomely at me, brushing aside a curl of her lustrous black hair.

I sighed a bit dejectedly. I recognized Karajan's energetic directing of the Vienna Philharmonic. Actually my preferred version of that piece was the 1951 Furtwängler lyrical, concise recording in Bayreuth. I recalled buying the LP at a music store in Anchorage around 1957, together with the first Elvis Presley single I bought, "Hound Dog." I still had the two records in a box somewhere in Alaska. I wondered which one would be more valuable now.

After the black car lurched when we reached the corner of the appropriately named Lupine Ave, I reached down and turned off the CD player. Bella glared at me but continued her determined if choppy driving.

I ruffled my hair, wondering why I'd allowed Bella to drive. There was an itch in us that craved speed. My immaculate reflexes gave me a thrill, the assurance that I could drive the car with precision. Besides I could read the minds of the other drivers. It was one of the few things I could enjoy and appreciate from the relentless predator in me, this joy that handling a car with utmost care gave me. And Bella's driving was like her walking, a bit unstable.

"Don't worry, Bella, you're doing wonderful!" Alice's chirpy voice reminded me she was the reason I'd allowed Bella to drive.

I looked at her in the rear-view mirror. Alice's pixie hair was as artfully arranged as always. She was wearing a red blouse - probably from the latest collection in either Milan or Paris - and her amber eyes winked at me.

I envied my sister her forgetfulness, her blessed innocence from what her life had been before she was turned. Alice didn't remember what it used to be human, to feel the warmth of the sun walking down Main Street, window shopping. To see one's reflection in the glass, limned in the bright sunshine.

I loved Alice fiercely, her cheerfulness and buoyant energy that always tried to make us feel good. But lately I'd begun to resent her friendship with Bella. It seemed she always took Bella's side over mine.

And I wondered if my relationship with Bella had been influenced by Alice. Long before I met Bella, before I was seduced by her innocence and awkwardness - her endearing vulnerability - I'd caught glimpses of a mysterious girl in Alice's visions. They were as evasive as a mirage in the highway, but I was definitely intrigued by this slim brunette girl that featured so prominently in my sister's mind. But nothing prepared me for the scent of Bella's blood - it truly sang to me and still did.

I turned to Bella, fidgeting with the safety belt. "Bella, I think our wedding should be-"

"Catered by a different service." Alice interrupted me rudely without missing a beat.

"Whatever you guys want, just as long as there are plenty of flowers." Bella leaned forward, driving as if she was still on her Chevy truck.

I glared at Alice's reflection on the rear-view mirror, but my sister lifted her small nose and turned sideways, seemingly more interested on the passing cars than me.

Frankly, Alice's meddling pissed me off. I wanted to break off our engagement, or tell Bella that I wanted to postpone the wedding, but Alice didn't leave us alone. She insisted on coming along, as if she had foreseen my breaking up with Bella and wanted to prevent it at all costs. I couldn't find a moment alone to tell Bella about my growing doubts and my feelings for that sexy mutt.

I found Alice's behavior so annoying, I wanted to grab a pair of scissors and cut all her precious dresses to shreds, like I'd threatened to do from time to time when we fought. As always though, Alice foresaw this and put her wardrobe in Rosalie's room. I didn't dare disturb my other sister, knowing her strong character.

" _Don't you dare break-up with her, Edward!"_ Alice's mental voice sounded as harried as she looked on the rearview mirror.

I formed a thought, _"Why do you think so, Alice?"_ My sister had the uncanny ability to foresee my responses once I'd formulated them in my head, much like she foresaw an opponent's move during battle. It gave us the chance to talk in the privacy of our minds without Bella being aware of it. She was frowning at the dashboard, appearing to consult the GPS map.

Alice lifted her hands in the air. " _You've gone in and out of my visions, Edward. It started a few days ago. You're suddenly hidden from me… like you were shielded by one of the stupid dogs!"_

I rubbed my hand on my forehead. If this was Alice's reactions - she who was always so supportive of me - I couldn't begin to guess how the other members of my family would react, or Jacob's pack for that matter. But then, maybe it was only Alice. She had always been insistent on my hooking up with Bella, as if she was a matchmaker.

" _What I do with Bella is only my concern, Alice. You're not the one who's getting married… or not."_

Alice shifted restlessly on her seat; I could hear the sound of the leather against her slacks. _"But you're so happy with her! Aro said she was your Singer. Surely that counts for something!"_

" _Maybe she is my Singer, but have you stopped to consider I might want something more? It's my fucking life, Alice! Not yours!"_

" _Grow up, Edward! Stop being so selfish! What if Bella goes into a funk after you break up with her like last time! She almost died, if it hadn't been for that fucking dog… the one that smells the worst!"_

I chanced a look at the mirror and I saw Alice glaring at me. She was on the edge of the seat, as if ready to jump on me and keep me from breaking up with her precious Bella.

" _Alice, millions of guys break up with their girlfriends all over the world - and they get over it! Maybe you could turn Bella yourself and live happily ever after with her, you two are so cozy!"_ I smirked at my sister on the rear-view mirror and she gave me a middle finger salute.

"You two are very silent. I can't help but think you are talking about me," said Bella as she fiddled with the air-conditioner button.

"It's just a family discussion, Bella." Alice replied in her usual lilting voice, belying the furious expression in her eyes.

Alice glared at me, pouting. " _That was mean, Edward. You're changing so much these past few days. Please listen to me! You've been so happy with Bella ever since you two got together, the perfect couple."_

" _And the Volterra incident? I wasn't so happy then. I tried to kill myself if you'll recall."_

Bella started to swing the wheel to take Merchants Road.

" _But that was because you thought Bella died!"_ Alice's mental voice sounded particularly whiny.

I scoffed mentally, crossing my arms and breathing heavily - an unconscious gesture - a reminder of the way I was when I was alive. _"You and I know that there are deeper reasons I felt so despondent. Stop trying to saddle me with Bella! For once, don't meddle!"_

"Bella, don't take that turn!" Alice's shout startled both Bella and me, but it was too late. The heavy car finished the turn. When I heard a claxon and read the warm thoughts I knew so well, I realized why Alice didn't want us to take this turn. Sure enough, Jacob's Rabbit was just to the left of us.

Jacob looked at us, but his gaze shifted rapidly forward. At first I thought he felt ashamed of our kissing and groping in the borders between our lands, but his thoughts made me realize he was measuring the Mercedes. In his mind he was comparing it to the reviews he'd read about in the magazines. Jacob was picturing the motor, gauging how to ask Bella to open the hub so he could study it.

I rolled my eyes and grimaced. The wolf's indifference towards us was very off-putting. If the mechanically-minded mutt didn't care about me, he should at least have glanced at his precious Bella.

"Edward, don't pout! I'm glad I made you go after Jacob so he can remain in our lives." Bella shifted gears and the motor of the car groaned.

I felt like groaning in sympathy when I heard Alice's thoughts. _"Those dirty dogs! I'll have to dry clean my clothes, and I just bought them!"_

Seth Clearwater smiled and waved to us as Bella parked the Mercedes by the road. Jacob stopped just behind us and got out of his car. My wolf wore cutoff jeans and a black t-shirt. I heard a man singing _'soulmates never die,_ ' and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Placebo's 'Sleeping with ghosts' could be heard coming out of the Rabbit's loudspeakers as Jacob opened the door and got out.

Jacob sauntered towards us and leaned forward, greeting us with a cheerful grin. "Hi, Bells." He nodded to me, evading my gaze. But in his thoughts, he was undressing me and wondering if I went commando. Jake licked his lips, saying, "Leech."

Smirking, I nodded back at him. I could hear Alice's thoughts as if in the distance. _"Fucking mutt should use more deodorant, but then nothing can dispel that doghouse smell!"_

Alice snorted angrily when Jacob smirked at her. "And the chic leech."

Jake didn't pay her any mind and continued, "What brings you here, Bells? Nice car by the way, d'you mind if-"

"We are in a hurry, dog! Can't you infect someone else with fleas today?" My sister pouted, crossing her arms.

"Alice! I thought we were all friends! Please don't talk to Jacob like that," replied Bella indignantly.

I smirked in triumph, but then a Budweiser truck approached us. The trucker slowed down to ogle the black Mercedes, but especially Jake's behind. I glared at the passing truck, wanting to go and wreak some mischief on the leering man safely ensconced in the white cab.

I'd felt the same protectiveness towards Bella, yet there was a difference. With Bella I wanted to keep her safe from harm, to shield her from the dangers of the world. I felt tenderness towards the frail girl. With the wolf I wanted to make sure he belonged to no one else but me, and I chastised myself for my selfishness at the same time that I wanted to run towards the lecherous driver and knock the car door off its hinges.

"Edward, don't growl at Jacob! I've told you a million times that I want you two to be friends." Bella batted my arm and then admonished the wolf. "Jake, don't sneer at Edward, you have to do your part too!"

" _Fucking dog. Why did he have to come along and ruin our perfect day, I'd planned our shopping perfectly!"_ Alice's thoughts were the last straw. I opened the door of the car and got out, closing it with a satisfying thud.

Jake frowned, crossing his arms. His thoughts came loud and clear. _"What's got into you, leech? I only wanted Bella to show me the car you bought for her!"_

I lifted my arms to the sky, cursing this awful 'gift' of reading minds. Today was a particularly trying day, but help came from an unexpected source.

"Hey, Edward, do you want to come with us to City Hall? I want to see when I can take Driver's Ed." Seth had opened the window of the Rabbit, beckoning to me.

"Sure, kid." I took the opportunity to get away from my meddling sister and Bella like a man offered a drink in the dessert.

I walked towards the driver's door of the Mercedes and leaned down. "Bella, since you insist so much on Jake and I being friends, I'll take this opportunity."

Bella pouted cutely. "But Edward, I-"

"You can go shopping with Alice." I looked towards my glaring sister and added suavely, "Just make sure you drive, Bella - since Alice insisted so much."

" _Edward, don't you dare walk out on-"_ I throttled Alice's indignant thoughts by focusing on Jacob. The mutt was eyeing me hungrily, recalling our past encounters.

I sauntered towards Jacob's Rabbit as the Mercedes lurched forward. Meanwhile Seth got off the car and pushed the seat forward, leaning his lanky body into the car and climbing into the back seat.

"Sit in the front, Edward. I'm sure guys have a lot to talk about," said Seth, winking at me.

I frowned at the Quileute boy; sure that he knew something about our budding relationship. Once the seat was back in its place I climbed on the car, noting that the oblivious wolf was too busy thinking about the motor of the Mercedes to ponder about the implications of Seth's words.

Once Jacob put on his seat belt, he leaned forward and turned off the ignition, shooting an infectious grin at me. "Not your usual fare, man?"

"I'm sure it'll do, Jake." I smiled at Jacob as I fastened my seat belt. Actually the wolf's car looked to be in mint condition. It might not pack the punch of the Mercedes or be as safe, but I had not doubt that given Bella's probable treatment of the Benz- and Jake's meticulous care for the Volkswagen - his sturdy red Rabbit might outlive her black car.

The perfectly tuned motor purred and Jake drove in silence for a few minutes. The wolf handled his car with dexterity, knowing exactly when to push it. He took several unknown turns which left me bewildered, until we returned to Bogachiel from a side street I hadn't been aware of. I shrugged when I read his thoughts. My wolf read the subtle signs of the wind, the shadow cast by the sunlight - though it was an overcast day - to navigate his way around the land.

I fidgeted in the seat when I remembered I hadn't told Bella I wanted to break up with her. I needed to remedy this situation soon, dealing with interfering Alice in some way.

I might have moved away from Jake and given him the wrong impression, because the mutt glared at me. _"What's the matter, Edward? You're getting all jumpy and virginal? It was you who gave me the handjob, remember that?"_

Mindful of Seth on the back seat, I turned to the angry mutt and smiled, leaning forward as if I was studying the dashboard and rubbing his knee, moving my hand insinuatingly towards his crotch. That seemed to pacify Jacob while I refrained from rolling my eyes. This appeared to be my day to be misunderstood.

My mind drifted to Seth's thoughts, so I wasn't surprised when the Quileute boy said, "Jake, Leah just texted me that Billy needs you."

Startled, Jake swore, "Fucking hell, is my dad hurt?"

The worry in Jake's mind was sharp, and it reminded me that I needed to cultivate Billy Black's friendship, for Jacob loved and needed his father. He wasn't like Bella who was ready to ditch her parents to attain immortality.

"No, nothing like that. His wheelchair is stuck. Don't know why."

Jake turned his head around, looking for the fastest route to the Quileute lands. "I'll have to turn back, kiddo."

"Doesn't matter, Jake. Can you drop me off at the diner? I have some money from doing chores for Quil's family and I'm hungry." Seth licked his lips, imagining a juicy burger.

"How will you get back to the Rez?" said Jake as he accelerated the car.

"Man, you forget I'm a wolf too? I can run you know, or Edward can carry me." Seth winked at me.

Seth was busily devouring his second burger. His mind was overloaded with the sensory impressions of the crunchy lettuce, the juicy meat and the catsup sauce. Underneath it all there was a worry for Jake, whom the boy idolized. There were flashes of the wolf pack too; I recognized Quil and Embry, his sister Leah and Sam.

In his mind there was a brief image of Jake naked after a transformation, I drank the sight of his copper-colored skin in the forest, his broad shoulders and muscled arms, his pert behind, and when he turned, Jake's impressive cock. I was so busy storing the image for my future fantasies that I didn't realize Seth was speaking to me.

"… careful with where you two do that." Seth was waving his burger at me.

"Sorry, Seth. Didn't catch that."

The Quileute sighed exasperatedly. He put his burger down and wiped his lips with the napkin. The boy spoke slowly, as if he suspected I'd been daydreaming about a particular male. "You and Jake? I caught you two groping near our borders. Just be careful, man."

"You're not disgusted?" I raised my eyebrow, noting with distaste that the waitress appeared to find this gesture fascinating.

Seth shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't care, just as long as you don't hurt Jake."

After he finished his burger, Seth ordered a third one from the waitress who was snooping around us.

"Leah's gonna kill me for this. She always says I have to save money, but I was just very hungry, you know?"

I nodded, though it had been decades since I'd had the pleasure of eating food. "I take it your sister's very mean."

"Naw, she's just tough. But she loves me. She's not like Jake's sisters, Rebecca and Rachel. The two bitches just up and left, leaving Jake to take care of Billy all by himself."

I nodded slowly. I was aware of this information because it was in Jake's mind, but he'd never reflected on this. It was interesting to hear about Jacob from another source than himself or Bella.

"It's just not done in our tribe, man. We take care of our own. And Billy? He was a great father for Jake and the women." Seth took a bite from the hamburger brought by the waitress, but he didn't seem as hungry as before. Maybe thinking about Jake's sisters had lessened his appetite.

The Quileute leaned forward. "But Jake never blames them. Tells me they had to seek their own fortunes or whatever. Jacob's very noble."

The boy frowned angrily. "It pisses me off when Bella takes advantage of his nobility and just uses him, you know?"

"But you've always appeared very friendly to her." I lifted my eyebrow, essaying a smile.

"Don't wanna put more strain on Jake. Don't get me wrong, Bella's a nice girl, I like her. I just think she exploits Jake." Seth continued in a menacing voice, scowling at me. "If you do the same, I'll come after you, man. Doesn't matter if you tear me to shreds or something. I won't let you play with him like Bella does. After all, you're a man and can fight back."

I was sure Seth would do just as he said; his mind was firm on that point. I nodded.

"It's strange. Jake just lets Bella do what she wants. It's almost as if he half-imprinted on her." After giving me a measuring look, the boy continued, "And on you. You're constantly on his mind as well, even before what I saw."

I was interested in what the pack would say to a possible relationship between the mutt and me, so I asked Seth, "Will the others be as understanding as you?"

"Don't know. Edward, you have to understand that after what happened to Jake during the fight with the newborn leeches-" Seth ruffled his hair, in his mind he was looking for the words to express himself, but he appeared to have trouble finding them.

"-We suffered a lot. His pain? It went through all of us when he was a wolf. Later we thought we would lose him." Seth's voice trembled, and he stopped for a second. "Quil and Embry have always been his friends and I think they'll stand by him. Paul? I'm not sure, he gets angry easy, that wolf does." In his mind, Seth continued, _"And he worries me."_

"And Sam?" I was really keen to know what the Alpha's reactions would be.

"Sam will do what he thinks is best for the pack. Though he's not always right. The elders can overrule him, you know."

"Bella told me about the elders." I ventured.

"Bella doesn't know shit! She doesn't even know Jake's sohh…" Seth's words stopped suddenly and so did his train of thought. It was eerie, like he had crashed against a boundary he could not cross. His thinking just shied away from elaborating as if it was magnetically repelled. I thought his Alpha, Sam, had given him strict orders never to talk about that, and I wondered what sohhh… really meant.

The boy finished his hamburger in a rush because it was getting cold.

Seth put his hand against his mouth, burping contentedly. He reclined on the chair and crossed his arms behind his neck. "Bella doesn't understand our tribal ways. She just gets the surface. She's very shallow, like Jake's sisters."

Seth lifted his gaze toward the ceiling. "I was there when the elders spoke about our legends. I bet Bella never even wondered why the third wife was called so."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

I closed the piano, the loud thump echoing in the music room. The dim moonlight shined upon the polished wood where I could see my cursed reflection, the tousled hair that would forever remain that copper shade. Never aging, never becoming the distinguished silver I admired in my grandparents.

Glancing at the trees outside, I could see the crescent moon partially obscured by the tallest oak. I sighed and stood up, making my way to the window. I'd been trying to play, to find some solace in music, to submerge myself in the melodies and forget things for a while. But it was all in vain, the relief I sought eluded me. I was frustrated because I felt the sudden urge to compose, to create something and thus get rid of some of the anxiety left over from my impending breakup with Bella, but inspiration was fickle this time.

What led me to this room were Seth's thoughts. Just before he stopped telling me that secret thing about Jake, I felt in his mind a faint wisp of a melody, as if the secret had to do with music. The Quileute's mind was sharp with sensual impressions - the flavor of the meat, the light streaming through the window - and just before he was forced to stop, Seth imagined the sound of the streaming Quillayute River.

There was a steady drizzle that night, but the usual pitter-patter failed to calm my nerves this time. I touched the window, tracing the patterns of the drops as they fell down, gazing at the woods. It was a stark beauty I saw that night. But there was no one to share it with.

Carlisle built the house far apart from any possible neighbors. Those we could not risk guessing at our undead lifestyles - those we did not dare hurt - and it struck me again that Bella wouldn't see this.

Apparently all she saw was the glitter, the luxury of our dwelling. She didn't sense the loneliness that ate at my soul, the sense of strangeness that pervaded my being. This luxurious mansion in the middle of the woods, filled with the latest tech and boasting so many cars - she couldn't comprehend that it was a ghetto of our own devising.

I felt so restless, full of nervous energy. The moon and the trees outside were the only witnesses to my silent yearning.

As my fingertips traced the descending path of the raindrops outside the window, I couldn't help but remember the Robert Browning poem. The one my grandpa told me in his aged voice, just after grandma passed away.

 _Grow old along with me!_  
The best is yet to be.  
The last of life, for which the first was made.

I would never get to live what this poem talked about. When my time came to leave this undead coil, I'd be as young as I was when I truly died. I'd know no creaking joints and malfunctioning organs, but I would have no satisfaction of having aged and died among my living peers.

* * *

I felt my sister's thoughts just before she opened forcefully the door and glided inside with her usual grace. Rosalie wore a low cut dress the same shade of red as her BMW.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Rosalie crossed her arms and pouted. "You're driving Alice mad!"

I walked towards her and tried to explain myself. "Rose, I don't know what-"

My sister stopped me putting one cold finger on my lips. "I would say keep doing it, Edward. You know I sometimes hate how chirpy Alice always is."

Rosalie walked to the piano and touched the wooden surface. In her mind I detected she wanted to play one of the songs she heard growing up, but apparently she desisted for the moment and she turned toward me. "Alice always makes me feel so dour, so grouchy."

I smirked and was about to retort when she put up her hands. "Don't say it, Edward! You know I do have reasons to be unhappy."

Unconsciously Rosalie's hand went to her belly. She was imagining a baby, the family she could never have, the offspring she desperately wanted for Emmett.

"I can't control my emotions, Rosalie." I went back to the window and looked at the trees outside, watching the reflection of my beautiful sister as she approached me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't mind Alice emoting for a change; but I can't bear to see Jasper suffering." Rosalie frowned, lifting her hand and touching the windowpane. "All your negative emotions are having a field day with him, so stop it, Edward. Whatever it is you're feeling, just let it go."

Rosalie made a grimace of distaste. "I gather it has to do with your Bella."

"It's not what you think, Rose."

"And for Christ's sake, stop planning on destroying Alice's wardrobe!" Rosalie walked to the shelf and rummaged around the papers with musical scores.

"You know she always foresees it, and frankly I'm fed up with all the space her precious dresses are taking up!"

I sighed resignedly. This always happened when Alice and I fought in this special way, and for all of Alice's angelic outlook, she appeared to have a devious mind. She actively counted on Rosalie becoming involved and forcing me to play the peacemaker so I'd give up my revenge and forgive her.

"Where's the score for that jazz thing you were playing the other day?" Rosalie looked at me, one eyebrow arching inquiringly. "I've been wanting to try my hand at it ever since I heard you."

"In the upper shelf, to your left."

Rosalie lifted her hand and grabbed the folder, looking sideways at me. "You could tell me what has you so vexed, Edward."

I tried to smile reassuringly, but Rosalie just shrugged and crossed her arms around her bosom, clutching the folder. "Out with it, Edward! I don't have all night. Emmett will finish watching that movie soon enough."

"It has to do with Bella." I felt uncertain; trying to explain things to Rosalie was different. She was the one who knew me the best, except for Carlisle. She and I had a convoluted relationship, tinged with regret on my part because I hadn't accepted her as my mate.

Even then, when Rosalie just joined us, I had my doubts about my orientation. But in those times I repressed them forcefully, paralleling the society I was no longer a part of.

Rosalie huffed exasperatedly. "And?"

"I know you all are aware of my doubts about the wedding."

"It's not a secret, Edward, with you moping around more than you usually do."

I grimaced at one of Rosalie's typically ill-mannered outbursts. "I can't go on with the wedding, Rose. I'm calling it off." I crossed my arms and huffed. "Trouble is, Alice won't let me tell Bella."

My sister sneered, putting the yellow folder on the piano bench while she smoothed invisible wrinkles in her silk dress. "That's all the trouble? You could let her know with a tweet. Bella has a Tweeter account, right?"

I nodded. "But that'd be too cruel, Rosalie."

Rosalie picked the folder and hit me with it. "I was joking, Edward! Well… a bit."

"I can never be sure with you, Rose." I batted away the folder, making my way to the other side of the bench and sitting down in front of the piano.

Rosalie carefully kept her thoughts shielded from my prying gift. "I know you, brother. You're very astute; I'm sure you can find an easy way to evade Alice's meddling, even with her foreseeing the future. For example, you could use the dogs-"

Rosalie must have noticed something in my expression, because her face became calculating and her tone more reserved. "It has to do with them, right?"

I nodded resignedly, fidgeting with the cover of the piano. "It has to do with one of them." My thoughts strayed toward my wolf, as they invariably tended to do in the last weeks. I pictured Jake's russet-colored skin as he drove his car, turning his upper body to ask Seth questions. The flexing of his biceps and the cute way Jacob looked at me through narrowed eyes as he struggled with an idea.

"So you finally gave up and are going to let Bella live a normal life with the handsome dog." Rosalie smirked, her thoughts straying to Bella with a huge belly, pregnant with Jake's son. My sister felt an almost overpowering envy thinking of Bella heavy with child; that which Rosalie was denied in the gilded existence we all lived.

I growled, thinking of Jacob hooking up with Bella. "Over my dead body!"

"Let me tell you, you're already dead, brother. At least this way, Bella gets to live a normal life."

"I thought you hated Bella." I lifted the cover of the piano and played the beginning notes of Tara's theme.

"I don't, Edward. I just hate to see her give up her life when Bella has everything a mortal could ever want." Rosalie began to count with her fingers. "She has her parents who adore her."

I pointed out that Bella's mother appeared to be a little irresponsible. "But her mother has her own life; I don't think Bella could fit there."

"So they aren't perfect." Rosalie shrugged and balled her hand into a fist. "Whose parents are, really? The thing is, she has them, and she has an unlimited future. Bella's smart, and not precisely ugly. She can go to university and marry. She can have a normal family and live out her life."

"If we marry and I turn her, she won't grow old! Bella is very afraid of age." I was playing devil's advocate. I knew the arguments, pro and con, but it was refreshing to hear someone else point out obvious flaws in my reasoning.

Rosalie patted her stomach with an air of wistfulness. "But she will have a family! What are wrinkles and grey hair compared with the joy of seeing your sons, daughters and grandsons?"

Rosalie covered her mouth with her hand, repressing a sob. In that moment she regretted bitterly our inability to cry, for she mourned that which she always wanted and was forever unavailable to her - children of her own blood.

I was distressed by her obvious pain and so I sought to distract her. "It's a moot point anyway, Rose. I'm not marrying Bella. I've made up my mind."

"So what made you change your mind? You were all set on tying the knot with little Bella. Did you find another girl?" Rosalie smiled craftily, her mind veering away from the painful subject of bearing children.

This was the moment of truth. I could pretend that everything was normal and that I was really interested in another girl. I could forget about my growing attraction to Jacob and go on with my life such as it was - until the cold, dreary days merged into months, seasons of cold and years of emptiness - or I could admit I was falling in love with my wolf.

The mere thought of leaving Jake filled me with such utter sadness that I was unable to concentrate for a few seconds until Rosalie's concerned thoughts entered my mind _. "You can tell me, Edward. Don't let me out. You already broke my heart once, you owe me this consideration!"_

Rosalie was perfect to test the waters. Somehow I counted on Carlisle's empathy to see things my way, and I knew in my heart that Esmée would never turn her back on any of us. She was truly my mother and consolation now, in this forsaken existence.

But my sister was something else entirely, she was harsh but in the end she was fair. Rosalie had endured the worst that life could do, unlike Alice who didn't remember the horrifying circumstances of her past life. Truly I owed Rose the truth, remembering when I could not choose her as my mate all those decades ago.

Out of habit, I took a deep breath and plunged doggedly ahead. "It's not a girl, Rose. It's a boy I'm falling in love with."

Rosalie surprised me. She didn't instantly condemn me as I expected, neither did she grimace in disgust. Instead there was a strange relief coming from her thoughts.

"Oh, I see."

"Let me explain, Rose, I feel-" Rosalie stopped me putting her finger on my lips.

She grinned; in fact she appeared buoyed by the news. "You can explain later, Edward. Let me tell you this clears up many things on my mind. When I first met you, I expected you to fall for me. After all, many men did. They couldn't withstand my beauty."

Rosalie sat beside me in the piano bench and her voice acquired a bittersweet tone. "But you didn't swoon at my feet and that shook me up a great deal. I thought you felt I was a monster because of what I did to my dreadful fiancé."

My sister had never seemed more beautiful than in that instant of openness, of vulnerability shining through her usually tough armor. I hugged her and whispered, "I never thought that, Rose. Not for an instant, it was just that-"

"You felt something was missing." Rosalie smiled now, and in her thoughts there was a soothing sense of homecoming that was contagious. "You know, Edward. Even with Bella I've often wondered-"

"What do you mean?"

"When Emmett came out of his transformation, we just-" Rosalie winked at me, remembering the joyful days after she found her soulmate. "Fell into each other arms. We made passionate love-"

"Spare me the details, Rose!"

"Whatever. With Bella you've been reticent, doubtful. Frankly you've been a pain in the ass with your usual angst, a bit heavy even for you. But this little tidbit you've shared with me… this explains a lot."

Rosalie nudged my elbow. "Who's the lucky boy? Just tell me it's not that Mike that used to hang around with Bella. I can't stand the guy!"

I hesitated for a moment, but since my sister had been supportive, I could tell her nothing but the truth. I said in a rush, "It's a Quileute."

My sister frowned. "A shifter?"

I nodded and went on. "It's Jacob Black."

Rosalie tutted and patted my knee. "You've been a bad boy, Edward. I suppose the dog is agreeable'"

"He seems to be."

"Well, you'd better tell Bella soon, by Twitter or in person before she finds out."

I played some random notes on the piano, looking sideways at Rosalie. "You surprise me, Rose, I expected-"

"Condemnation? That I'd faint like a damsel in distress? Sorry to break the mold, Edward." Rosalie batted away my fingers and played the beginning of Gershwin's 'Rhapsody in blue.'

"Aren't you angry that I'm thinking of courting Jacob?"

"Edward, I know you." Rosalie sneered as she played. "When you want something, you go after it with passion. I think you've gone beyond _courting."_

She stopped for a moment, wrinkling her pretty nose. "I guess I'll have to get used to that awful smell though."

"You're not angry that he's a shifter?"

Rosalie scowled at me, waving her finger at my face. "He's trapped in his destiny, exactly like we are. We didn't choose to become monsters, Edward. Fate did it for us, a cruel one I might add."

I was tempted to add something sarcastic but I held my tongue. It was rare for Rosalie to speak so candidly, and I treasured these moments of openness between us.

"Bella though, she chooses to become a monster, throwing away all those things that make life worthwhile. Parents, friends, a future with her own children - just so she keeps her youth forever." Rosalie stood up suddenly and glided to the window, scratching with her fingernail the cold glass.

"So what are you doing here, Edward?" Rosalie pointed to the latch. "Go out and find your wolf."

"I don't know if he's patrolling right now." If my voice sounded a bit whiny, Rosalie chose to ignore it.

"Just go, ok? Fun as it is to drive Alice bonkers, the rest of us are going mental witnessing poor Jasper's suffering."

* * *

I ran in the woods, my clothes wet because of the rain. It didn't matter though, such things as colds and pneumonia could not affect me and for once I was grateful for my inhuman strengths.

I approached the boundaries of the treaty lands and waited.

 _Thud,_ silence _, thud_. The crunching sounds of the wet leaves. _Thud… whack… thud._ A twig broke. _Thud, thud, thud._

" _Gonna surprise… my leech."_ Jacob's steps had a unique pattern when he tried to approach me stealthily, apparently forgetting my keen sense of hearing and the fact I could read his thoughts. This rhythm of his, I yearned to capture and I had the glimmering of an idea for a musical composition.

I turned and beheld the huge wolf, his fur glistening with raindrops, a beast as terrifying and untamed as the woods of his land. I could see the moon's reflection in his huge dark eyes and I caught a glimpse of a yearning that equaled mine.

"What do we have here? I've found the big bad wolf. I wonder if he will eat me?" I smirked, approaching Jacob.

Jake grinned wolfishly, his huge paws moving restlessly as if he wanted to reach out and touch me.

The wolf took several steps towards me, his tongue lolling, his ears flattened back. " _Depends, are you Little Ed Riding Hood? Then I might eat -"_

"-you, though I'd prefer if we fucked first," finished Jacob after he transformed to his handsome human form, the raindrops falling down his naked torso and joining at his slim hips. I licked my lips and pounced on my mutt, kissing him hungrily.

Clash of lips. Coaxing his warm lips with my tongue. Diving into that warm heat. Struggling with his restless, slippery tongue. Clawing his back. Falling on the wet ground and tumbling upon the wet leaves, unmindful of the world around us.

I took off my shirt in a hurry; some buttons were just ripped off and fell to the ground. Jake fumbled with my belt, his fingers caressing my cock through the wet linen of my pants. He put his thumbs under the waistband and yanked down my pants and briefs. I pouted at his impetuousness and not to be outdone, I untied the slim cord around his ankle which had his shorts.

Jake knelt down above me, eyes intense as the warmth that radiated off his massive body. He smirked briefly before he dove. I felt my stiff cock enveloped by warmth I hadn't known before; his tongue played with my slit and drove me wild. I bucked my hips eagerly, savoring the moment, needing more of this unusual heat, this teasing warmth that seemed to melt away my doubts just as easily as it overwhelmed my senses.

I wanted more. I needed to own Jake, to know the wolf inside and out. I wanted to reciprocate so I twisted my body sideways; mindful of my strength I moved smoothly. I ran my hands down the wolf's flanks and Jacob shivered.

I grabbed his cock, teasing his foreskin. Jake moaned around my prick, swallowing me whole.

His thick girth looked extremely edible, and I sampled his crown, savoring the warmth and smell of the wild, the untamed scent that was Jacob Black.

There were certain advantages of being a vampire. For example I didn't have to breathe and I didn't mind if I choked - and there was no gag reflex.

I took my wolf down to the root, mouthing his cock leisurely, my cold throat a sharp contrast to his hot prick. Poor Jacob thrashed and moaned like he was in heaven and it drove me wild. All thoughts of the future and the past disappeared if only for the moment, and I was happy pleasing Jacob as he serviced me.

Jacob didn't last too long; his thoughts were murky and full of sensual imagery that added to the passion of this night. The combination of the sexy images my wolf sent me and the heat and wet enveloping my cock ensured I would not last long too.

Jacob came with a muffled shout and I swallowed, bucking my hips as I followed him after a particularly well-aimed thrust of his tongue.

The pleasure I felt was intense, and it was compounded by the sharp and wild thoughts coming from Jacob. It was so overpowering I blacked out for a few seconds.

When I came to I was lying on my back and Jake was curled up beside me, his arm stretched around my chest, his head next to my unbeating heart. If we'd been mortal humans we'd been miserably cold and wet. But we belonged to the dark and the wild, to the magic that flowed around us, unseen by the mortals.

I tried to ruffle Jake's short hair, plastered to his sexy head. "You had fun, mutt?"

"Sure, sure," mumbled Jake. "That was pretty intense, leech."

Jake sounded sleepy, and his thoughts took a decidedly lyrical quality as if he was falling asleep.

"Later you _will_ tell me why you're so tense, Edward."

I cocked an eyebrow, surprised at my wolf's intuition, for we had barely exchanged a word. And Jacob could not read my mind as I read his.

"Why do you say so, Jake?"

"You're pretty easy to read, Ed."

I patted Jacob's head affectionately. "Go to sleep, Jake. I'll watch over you."

Jake mumbled an inaudibly reply, but his thoughts came out strong. _"Sure, Edward."_

I knew I would enjoy watching the majestic Quileute in his slumber, something I was unable to do in normal circumstances. I could not break the treaty by going to Jake's house to watch him sleep, and I intended to savor this opportunity.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

I entered the foyer of our house, my mouth dripping with blood. I hastily took out my handkerchief and wiped my lips, mindful of my mother's careful housekeeping.

It was Carlisle who told me to feed because my eyes were getting darker. I'd been too preoccupied with Bella's reactions if I told her I was breaking up with her to care much about food. Jake worried me too. From what Seth had told me and the ideas swirling around the Quileute boy when he thought about his friend, I knew Jake would take it badly if Bella overreacted to our breakup as was her wont.

My family wasn't making things easier for me. Alice still found a way to interfere; she'd stolen my three mobiles so I was unable to contact Bella. My Volvo mysteriously developed a failure in the computer system and I couldn't turn it on, rendering the shiny car completely useless.

I yearned to confide in Carlisle, knowing that my father's endless concern and empathy would surely enable him to give me good advice but a food poison epidemic had broken out in Forks and he was too busy at the hospital. Even his inhuman strength was proving a bit inadequate for the daunting task; I didn't want to weigh his mind with my woes at this time.

I could have gone to Esmée, but I hesitated to unburden my undead soul to my mother because I would have to tell her about the growing rift in our family, and this I refused to do. Esmée was a mother above everything. I knew that she wouldn't, couldn't take sides.

Rosalie glided down the stairs with her usual poise, wearing dark denim jeans that hugged her hips; her ivory hand toyed with a button of her silver blouse. "Emmett still giving you trouble, Edward?"

I nodded distractedly as I bounded up the stairs past Rosalie. I idly noted the Celtic knot on the choker that directed my gaze to her ample bosom.

My sister followed me upstairs, grimacing. "I'll beat the shit out of that stubborn man, I swear!"

My shoulder touched one of the stupid mortarboards of our endless graduations and I growled, ruffling my hair. "I thought he would support-"

Rosalie touched my shoulder gently. "Give him time, Edward. He'll come around, you have to understand him."

I opened the door to my room, my gaze drifting across the rows of CDs and books. None of them would help me now.

I'd confided in Emmett, telling him about my growing infatuation with Jacob. I didn't know what I expected. Maybe a bit of sympathy? That he would clap my shoulders with one of his big paws as he joked about the awkward situation, that he would show understanding?

I wanted him to act like the supportive brother he'd always been. I didn't expect his coldness, this extra space he put between us. I'd never cursed this supposed gift of mine more as when I read his thoughts, broiling with revulsion and wonderment.

Esmée had suggested that Emmett and I should go hunting and he refused, saying he had things to attend to and would hunt later, though his eyes were black as coal. In his mind, Emmett wondered whether I would hit on him if we were alone in the mountains.

This felt like he stuck a knife to my gut. Hadn't we spent decades together? Before he'd been mortally wounded in Tennessee, Em spent a summer in Quebec working as a woodsman. He picked up a bit of French there. It was Emmett who told me that La Push was a derivation of _La Bouche_ , French for the mouth of the Quileute river. This inevitably led me to thinking about Jacob's hot mouth wrapped around my cock and mine around his hot prick.

With a shake of my head, I backed away from the erotic imagery and returned to the puzzle that was my brother Emmett. I'd never felt the least bit attracted to either Emmett or Jasper, handsome and statuesque as they were.

Did Emmett think that now that I'd confessed my attraction to Jacob I would become a slut? It infuriated and saddened me. Without saying goodbye I'd dashed out of our house, leaving my mother open-mouthed. I dared not tell Esmée the reasons Emmett suddenly shied away from me, or why Alice kept sabotaging my attempts to break up with Bella. I would not put my mother in the quandary of having to choose between her children.

While I hunted, I wondered if I was wrong - maybe it would have been better if I went ahead with the wedding, if I married Bella and spent the rest of my existence - however brief or long - pretending I didn't feel the way I did. It would have kept peace in the family and Bella happy. But I imagined Jake's face in the lees of the trees; I heard his voice in the rumblings of the nearby rapids as I ran. In my mind, the opening bars to the song I'd dubbed "Wolfheart" were taking shape, as clear as the sun that shined on my face.

I was sure that Jacob would stick to his convictions as stubbornly as he'd kept courting Bella, notwithstanding her manipulation and rejections. I could do no less than my wolf.

If Emmett found my choice disagreeable, I'd have to live with that. He certainly wouldn't be the last to do so.

My thoughts went to Jacob's pack; despite Seth's words, I was not certain they would approve of his unorthodox choice of mate. Wolves were very protective of their own, and I didn't know the Quileute mores regarding this.

What would the elders say? If they forbid Jacob to see me, would he agree? The stubborn mutt would probably defy them and thus put himself at risk.

"Earth to Edward. Edward, please answer." Turning my face, I saw Rosalie brandishing a CD as if it were a microphone. When she saw she had my attention, Rosalie put the CD on the shelf. I noticed it was the Talking Heads' _'Stop making sense'_ which certainly fit the situation.

"Emmett has talked to me, you know." Rosalie fingered her white silk scarf as she grimaced, recalling the conversation with her husband.

"And?"

"You have to understand him. He comes from a background in which these issues were not discussed." Rosalie's face acquired a glow as she spoke about Emmett. I felt jealous, wondering if ever someone would talk about me the way she did about her husband - if Jake would ever love me as much as she loved Emmett.

I nodded distractedly while she approached me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Give him time to get used to the idea. Whatever you're thinking-"

Rosalie stopped and appeared to browse the bookshelf behind me. In her mind she was devising ways to convince Emmett, discarding them almost as fast as she made them up. Finally she chose a book at random.

"-just stop. Emmett loves you as his brother. He's struggling with the idea. Em is like a bear, you know." Rosalie smiled sweetly, a stark contrast to the way she usually behaved. "Growling and fierce, but once you have their love they never stop caring about you."

"You think he'll ever accept me and Jacob?" I shook my head wonderingly. "Perhaps it's the idea of the wolf mating with me. If I chose another man th-"

Rosalie playfully hit my shoulder with the book. "It's not the dog, believe me. Emmett would have trouble with you and any man. At the risk of sounding bitchy-"

"Bitchy, you? Who would've guessed?" I smirked, forgetting for a moment the quandary I was in.

Rosalie waved the book at the door. "If you don't tell Bella, I'll send her a tweet myself." Rose continued in a singsong voice, "Dear Bella, welcome to Dumpsville!"

I smiled nervously. If I hadn't had my gift, I would've dismissed her words as a joke, but in her mind I read she was being deadly serious.

"Sure, put more pressure on me, as if-" Before I could say anything more, I sensed my brother's thoughts just before the door opened.

"What's the matter with you, Edward? Your emotions are all over the place, and you left without hearing what I had to say." Jasper strode elegantly into the room; though he wore a black silk shirt I couldn't help but picture him in a knee-length gray coat, golden cufflinks adorning his white wrists.

When I rushed out of the house to go hunting, I'd met Jasper who was getting off the red BMW. I was sure he would shun me too, just like Emmett. After all Jasper came from a time when such things were harshly punished.

It was with guilt that I recalled the words I'd thrown at a surprised Jasper. _"I'm gay, ok? Now if you'll excuse me I have to hunt."_

Rosalie's words brought me back to the present. "Edward told you?" She asked, leaning towards me, holding another book close to her chest.

"That he is gay, as people so quaintly put it nowadays?" Jasper frowned and crossed his arms. "Edward, you've always been a confusing man, but lately I despair of ever understandin' you at all."

Without letting me answer, Rosalie asked him, "Are you fine with that, or are you going to behave like that brute I call my husband?"

Without answering her, Jasper sighed and furrowed his brow. "At first I thought you told me you were _happy_ that you were going huntin'."

Reading his thoughts, I said, "Sorry, I should've put it more cogently."

Jasper ruffled his hair, as silky and golden as Rosalie's. "It wasn't until later that I got the gist of your succinct message, but then you were gone and Emmett was broodin'."

Jasper walked to the CD shelf to his left and touched the spine of their plastic cases as he drawled, "You should've stayed to hear my answer, man. I don't care who you love."

"You're ok with it?" I felt comforted by Jasper's presence. It had nothing to do with his gift; rather it was his perfect manners and his drawling voice that soothed me.

"Edward, I can't read minds but I do feel emotions." Jasper picked up a CD and stared at the cover; I noticed it was Brahms' Requiem. "Underneath it all, we all have the same drives, love, hate… greed."

My brother put the CD back in its place, mindful of my obsessive orderliness. He turned to me and smiled soothingly, "I just want you to be happy. Besides, who am I to judge? The man who's killed so many…"

I took two steps towards my brother and grasped his elbow. "Thank you, Jasper! I appreciate your understanding."

"You two are such wimps!" Rosalie huffed, touching her alabaster forehead with the book. I turned to glare at my sarcastic sister while she put the book back on the shelf.

"Sorry to interrupt male bonding time and all that." In her thoughts I read nothing of the sort and was about to say so when Rosalie smirked at Jasper.

"Jazz, if your wife doesn't get all her stuff out of my wardrobe, I'm going to take the bigger scissors I have-" Rose frowned and her new train of thought made me smile. "Wait, I'm going to take my electric screwdriver and cut tiny holes in all her dresses!"

Jasper held up his hand, shaking his head ruefully. "So that's why Alice was movin' in and out of your room! Must've seen this in one of her visions."

The moment of levity was cut short when Jasper frowned, turning to me. "I take it you haven't told Bella, about the gay thing."

"No, I haven't. How do you know?"

"Man, you've been feeling more guilty than usual. May I inquire why?" Jasper leaned on the CD shelf, his black boots touching the edge of the Norwegian wood.

"Your dear wife, Jazz!" said Rose exasperated while she fingered the knot on her choker.

Jasper scuffed the wooden floor with his right boot, deep in thought. Finally he said, "Alice wouldn't want you to disappoint Bella, then?"

"That's the problem in a nutshell." Suddenly I had the urge to sit at the piano and pour out the melody that Jake inspired; something in my siblings' conversation had seemingly motivated me. Yet I had to tell Bella before she found out from someone else.

"We'll have to distract Alice." Just like that, Jasper took command of the logistics of the situation. "Rosalie, try to needle Alice a bit, I trust that won't be difficult?" He cocked an eyebrow at Rose, who smiled maliciously.

Jasper looked at me. "While I soothe Alice, you can take my Ducati and go to Bella's to-"

My brother stopped and touched gingerly the pocket of his shirt. He took out his mobile and looked at the screen for a moment before handing it to me.

I grabbed it and read the terse message: _Edward Leech, we have to talk. Meet me at the burger place. Leah C._

Jasper put it back in his pocket after I handed it back, frowning. "How did she ever get my number?"

"Who?" Despite her cool demeanor, I could tell Rosalie was nervous; she kept touching her choker as if seeking comfort.

"Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister." I turned to Jasper and explained, "I gave Seth your number, in case-"

"Alice interfered," finished Jasper, lifting his eyebrow.

After I nodded, Jasper smiled craftily. "We can use it to further my plan. You go meet with her; Alice won't see you for a while because Leah's a shifter. Afterwards go to Bella's and for Chrissake break up with her before you drive me mad!"

My brother looked at Rosalie. "Meanwhile you and I will distract Alice."

Rosalie pointed to the door, making shooing motions with her hand. "What are you waiting for, Edward? Go!"

I fidgeted, glaring at the burger in front of me. Leah was late and I was forced to order so the waitress wouldn't find it suspicious. She kept glancing at me while she licked her lips, adjusting her apron so it would fit better her generous figure. She'd been smitten with me ever since she saw me park the Ducati in front of the diner.

I sighed; apparently the motorcycle I gave Jasper made me look sexy, which I hadn't counted on.

After I'd looked at my watch for the tenth time, the door swung open and Leah strode in, her confident strut belying her irritated thoughts as her Converses hit the linoleum angrily.

She sat on the chair opposite mine and I couldn't help but glare at the man on the other side of the diner who was ogling the beautiful Quileute woman.

Leah made a striking figure with her simple gray tee and torn jeans. Her exquisite russet-colored face wouldn't look out of place in a Mayan frieze or in one of those Polynesian settings I'd read about in Margaret Mead's books.

"You gonna eat that, leech?" Leah pointed to the burger and I shook my head.

Leah pushed the dish towards her and began eating. After she took the first bite, she explained, "Not gonna let this burger go to waste. I'm not Seth. I've told that kid to save his money so he can go to college later!"

Leah took the red-colored bottle and poured catsup generously on the meat while she complained, "But does he listen to me? Heck, does anyone listen to me at all?"

She glared at me. "Don't answer, leech!"

I held up my hands placatingly. Leah's thoughts were sharply protective of her pack and family. I could sense she felt a deep kinship with Jake. After all both of them had their hearts broken by seemingly indifferent love interests.

I crossed my arms, expecting the same kind of threats I'd received from Seth earlier. But her next words surprised me. "The kid told me all about you and Jacob, leech. After I threatened him a bit of course."

I would've been intimidated by her words if I hadn't read in her mind her methods to get the truth. Apparently she had warned Seth he'd have to do the household chores for a whole month if he didn't spill his secrets.

I sighed. "And you will tear me to bits if I hurt Jacob, which I assure you I won't."

"You're wrong, leech. I'm warning you, but not about that." Leah paused and put the burger on the dish as she leaned towards me. "You see, Edward, I've had my heart broken and-"

"You don't want me to break Jacob's."

Leah stomped her feet on the floor and lifted her arms. "See, no one fucking listens to me! You all put words in my mouth!"

She put the burger aside, frowning as her angry voice deepened an octave. "I'm warning you that _you_ might have your heart broken, not Jake!"

Intrigued, I lifted an eyebrow. Leah was proving as surprising as her sharp mind.

"You've heard about Imprinting?"

I nodded, playing with the plastic fork on the table. "Bella told me-"

"The fucking leech-lover knows shit! She's just like Rebecca and the other Black bitch, out to fuck over poor Jake." Leah bit her burger angrily and finished it in two large bites.

Apparently the Clearwaters had it for the Black sisters; I wondered what tribe dynamics were at work here.

Leah wiped her mouth with the napkin. "Imprinting is not as simple as Jake told her in a moment of weakness." She shook her head, her short hair making an obsidian curtain around her sharp cheekbones. "God knows men go crazy around her, including you!"

I sneered; obviously Leah didn't know me at all. I wasn't anyone's pawn, not even Bella's.

"Bella won't ever know Jake's so…" Her mind suddenly edged away from the topic, as if it was a fish speared on a hook that the fisherman was reeling back; but there was a hint of a song and I heard distinctly some words in her mind, _'when you crashed in the clouds, you found me.'_

I recognized the song by Barcelona. However much I pried into her thoughts, I couldn't gather anything more.

Leah Clearwater muttered sullenly, "Fucking Sam and his stupid orders!" Raising her voice, she added, "Just take care, leech, ok? I don't want you and Jacob tearing each other's hearts, 'cause I'm sure my happiness depends on you two. Silly boys!"

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "How?"

She shrugged. "Woman's intuition."

In the darkness of the new moon, I'd sat on the motorcycle for half an hour in front of Bella's house. I fidgeted in the leather seat, unsure of how to proceed, knowing that Jacob's well-being was strongly linked with Bella's. If I broke completely Bella's heart I ran the risk of alienating Jacob - that infuriatingly loyal mutt.

Finally I walked with a heavy heart towards her house, glancing back at the Ducati, a black shape in the darkness that only my keen senses could see.

I jumped and loped an arm around the upper branch in the tree in front of Bella's window, swaying gracefully in the night, propelling my upper body towards the window ledge and grabbing it with a predator's ease.

Opening the window silently, I entered her bedroom, watching fondly the girl I had loved so intensely as she lay asleep, her arm curled protectively around the iPad I'd bought her.

I went to the side of the bed, brushing tenderly a curl of her shiny hair, her scent feeling me with a renewed sense of protectiveness towards her. I vowed to always care for her, even if I didn't love her anymore as she wanted me to.

I bent down and whispered in her ear. "Wake up, sleepyhead!"

After a minute, I gently shook Bella's shoulder, knowing that my siblings couldn't hold Alice at bay forever. I feared I would hear the sound of her Ferrari outside the house any minute.

"Whaa?" Bella opened her beautiful dark eyes and rubbed her eyelids, looking up at me.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She yawned, her blouse riding up her belly.

"I have to tell you something important, Bella. I'm sorry I disturbed you, but I couldn't find any other way." I cupped her cheek tenderly, perhaps for the last time.

"What's so important?" Bella looked quizzically at her iPad and touched the screen, closing the browser. Then she put it next to her pillow.

"Don't tell me you changed the caterer again? Alice told me..."

I put my index finger on her shapely mouth and silenced her. Taking a deep, unneeded breath I gathered all my courage and resolutely plunged ahead. "It's not that at all. Bella, I'm calling off the wedding. I'm breaking up with you."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Bella scrunched up her face, her eyebrows twitching in that lovable way she had. I recalled it was the same gesture she used when Dimitri was holding my neck, about to tear off my head at the behest of Aro.

I ran to the wall and turned on the lights. After all, it was only fair that Bella should see me as clearly as I was able to see her.

"Calling off the wedding? Breaking up with me? You're joking, right?" She sat up on the bed, unconsciously pulling down her blouse as she worried her lip.

"Bella… I'm serious." My voice came out hoarse, bereft of the soothing harmonics that served to enthrall the listeners.

Bella pulled the iPad onto her lap as if she wanted to consult something. After a moment she threw it away and it skidded to a stop on the edge of her plum comforter, the color I hated.

She lifted her hands to her hair, brushing it aside, almost pulling it. "You're mad, Edward." She frowned at me, sitting on the bed, ignoring the helping hand I reached towards her.

"Edward, if this is a ploy to keep me safe from the Volturi, forget it! I'm willing to risk everything for you because I love you." She crossed her arms around her slim body and rocked back and forth in the quintessential pose of grief captured so well by the sculptor Käthe Kollwitz.

I rubbed a hand across my weary face, wishing that I could sweat, that I could cry. This was a moment that demanded tears on my part, for I was about to break Bella's heart.

"Bella, I've found someone else."

She looked up at me as tears slid down her alabaster cheeks, glinting like diamonds matching her dragonfly lights.

"Tell me you're lying, Edward. Our love," she motioned with her hand, encompassing both of us, "it was supposed to last forever! We'd get married as you wanted and then you'd turn me and we'd always stay together."

I stood up and turned away from her. I felt like a coward, like I couldn't tell her the truth face to face. Exactly like the summer day in 1942 when my life changed.

"People change, Bella. I think your scent, what Aro said about you being my Singer, it… obfuscated me and lured me as if I wa-"

"Obfuscated you! How dare you tell me this?" Bella yelled; when I turned my face to look at her she was glaring at me.

I motioned to the door, fearful that Charlie would hear his daughter shouting and come to investigate. This appeared to calm her down slightly. She tugged on her blouse and hid her face behind her hands.

"Jake was right! He told me you'd break my heart once more." She lifted her arms as her voice rose steadily. "You hooked up with someone else? Who's she? Don't tell me… she's another vampire? I should've seen it coming."

"Bella, it's not-"

She interrupted me as if she didn't hear my words, laughing brokenly. "Your kind, they're so beautiful and cruel. Just like Jake said… the Cold Ones."

I gulped involuntarily. Things were not going as I had thought. I imagined I would tell her, that she would be furious with me but after I explained my reasons she would calm down. That she would take things in stride.

Apparently I was wrong. It didn't matter how long I'd lived, I would never understand women.

"Who's the fucking bitch?" Bella glared at me, grabbing a pencil from her nightstand.

I shook my head. I'd never heard Bella swear. Maybe she did it mentally but since I wasn't privy to her inner monologue, there was no way I would ever know.

I glanced at the oak outside as I replied in a monotone voice. "It's not a woman, but a man."

"A... man? You are going to leave me for a MAN?" Bella shouted.

I looked at the reflection of her angry face in the framed poster of The Killers. Veins were pulsing on her temple, and in that moment I felt completely disconnected from reality.

"You're gay now? Is this another ploy to get rid of me? You're going to the Volturi and ask them to kill you because you're-" Bella made stabbing motions with the pencil, as if she was facing the Volturi, or me.

"It's not that! This is for real!" I replied exasperatedly, lifting my arms toward the ceiling

I heard Charlie Swan's rapid steps on the hall. Bella's father opened the door to her room. I moved with my usual speed and dived out the window; balancing aloft as my hand gripped the outer window ledge.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie sounded as if he'd had a bad day. He was imagining it was me Bella was fretting about.

Of course he was right.

"Nothing, Charlie. It was just a bad dream, that's all."

I heard the rustling of the sheets against the comforter as Bella searched for something. Someone opened a bag. I wondered what was going on inside the room; fortunately Chief Swan's thoughts told me Bella was holding her cell phone.

"Who are you going to call?"

Charlie was annoyed when Bella paid him no mind, as was her wont.

My stomach lurched at her next words.

"Jake, sorry to wake you up but-"

If I couldn't read Bella's thoughts, I did hear my wolf's answer on the other side.

"Hell's Bells? Why are you calling me this late? Something's the matter?"

Bella sobbed. "Edward told me-"

"Finally? The leech told you that we're together?" Hearing this, I heartily wished I could throttle the oblivious mutt.

"Jake, what are you talking about?" Bella sounded timid, her voice rising at the end in disbelief.

"Edward and I, we are lovers or at least…" Jake's voice trailed off; apparently the wolf finally realized that I hadn't told her yet about his involvement. Certainly I would've been more diplomatic than the infuriating, plain-spoken mutt.

"Wait… what did he tell you, exactly?" Jake sounded hoarse; in that incongruous moment I felt a delicious shiver running through my spine hearing his sensual voice.

Bella moaned, sounding weak as if she was a small girl whose father tells her there are no gifts for Christmas. "You and Edward… are together? Jacob, how could you betray me, your best friend?"

Charlie's thoughts were a mixture of relief tinged with reluctant grief. He was pleased that Bella and I would not be together anymore, but like any father he didn't like to see his daughter suffering.

I was distracted from Chief Swan's thoughts when I heard Jacob's angry response on the phone.

"Betray you?" he roared, "What in the fuck are you talking about, Bella? It was you who left me for Edward after I nursed you back to your old self. You had to run to your-"

"At least I didn't ruin my best friend's wedding by sleeping with her fiancé!" Bella really let loose on Jacob, as she did whenever they fought. The care she always took in her dealings with me was lacking when she spoke with Jake. "What did you do, Jacob? Did you get on all fours and wiggle your behind so Edward would forget about me?"

Chief Swan's thoughts were very distracting. _I'm too old to listen to all the teenage angst. Tomorrow I'll pick up the pieces and try to mend my daughter's heart. It's a pity, Jacob and she could have been great. I'm getting too old for this shit._

With the equivalent of a mental shrug, the Chief finished this train of thought. _I wish I was back in the 80's when things were much, much simpler._

But then I dismissed Chief Swan's thoughts for the imagery called up by Bella was warming my blood, metaphorically speaking. I visualized Jacob on a leather couch, his bronzed arms gripping the armrests, biceps bulging and legs splayed. Shaking his ass enticingly at me as I growled.

My mind grudgingly returned to Bella's heated conversation with her other, former suitor.

".. tell me you imprinted on Edward, Jake. At least that way, it will be fate that defeated me and..."

Jake's answer came loud and clear. "No, Bella. I haven't imprinted. Told you it feels like gravity fails. Haven't felt that, even when Edward and I-"

I shrank back from the wall, my grip on the window ledge slipping a bit. I wasn't that worried about falling down because my body could easily handle that, but the sound would attract Chief Swan.

I held on tightly to the wood as I shook my head in disbelief. It would be just like the oblivious wolf to blurt out what happened that time when we had sex, hurting Bella's feelings.

I didn't have to worry. I heard the sound of the cell phone hitting the wall.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Charlie was worried about Bella's uncharacteristic behavior. He mourned that Jake would no longer be available as Bella's friend, thinking _that_ was more important than the fact that Bella and I were no longer a couple.

"I'm fine, Charlie. Just give me time." Bella sounded tired and defeated.

"You want me to stay with you? I could give you a glass of hot milk."

"No, please go back to bed. I know you have a busy day tomorrow."

I heard the door open as Charlie went out of the room, calling out to Bella, "I have a headache, Bella. Doubt I can sleep. If you need me to talk about that… girly stuff, just give me a shout."

"Sure, Charlie. I will."

I took that as my cue and heaved my body up, blessing my inhuman strength as I gracefully entered through the window to find Bella sobbing desperately.

I felt completely wretched, seeing her curled up on the bed, her exquisite face hid by her hands. I resolved to make her understand that it wasn't her fault I was breaking up with her.

I had to tell her a story I kept hidden for far too long.

I crouched on the floor next to her, touching her knee, but she shrank back from the contact as if I was infected. It was the first time she showed revulsion to my touch; not even when she learned I was a monster of the night had she shown such loathing.

Nevertheless I went on. I whispered, "It's not your fault, Bella. In a way, I think this was fated to be."

She replied between sobs, "I don't understand how you could do this to me, Edward. Now that we finally got rid of Victoria and the newborn army."

I sat on the bed, noting with distaste that she scooted away from me. She finally looked up, her beautiful eyes wet with tears. I felt tempted to swipe my thumb across her alabaster cheek and wipe it dry but I did nothing, knowing she would hate the gesture.

I looked at the cluttered shelf on the wall as I began the story I had to recount, however much the remembrance hurt. "He had great eyes."

"I know," mumbled Bella, "Jake is beautiful. You don't have to rub it in."

"It's not Jacob. His name was Arthur. I met him in the summer of 1942."

Bella looked up at that, scrunching her face. "Arthur?"

"Arthur Wilson. He was a sailor in the aircraft carrier Saratoga. In those days, people were worried about the outcome of the war."

"So? I don't see what that has to do with me."

"It has to do with me, Bella." I replied patiently, looking at her as a wistful smile spread on my face. "Because I fell in love with him."

Bella opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. After a few seconds, she whispered, "In 1942?"

"I've felt drawn to men, Bella, ever since I became a vampire. I've always repressed it. Perhaps in my human life too, but that part is shrouded in forgetfulness. What I remember vividly about my human life is my family, especially my mother. Other things, they come and go."

Bella grabbed the corner of the comforter and wiped her cheeks, cocking her head as if she wanted to hear more.

"In the 40s being gay was widely condemned. We lived in Alaska then. One day I was coming home from the high school I attended at the time and met him at the gas station. He was on furlough, visiting his family. Arthur was handsome and strong; he called up something in me I thought I'd lost when I died and became what I am."

Bella picked up the iPad from the floor, opening a browser window, fiddling with it. "What happened? Did you…?"

She trailed off, staring at the screen as if the web held the answers to her pain, finally continuing in a small voice. "Did you turn him? I bet being eternal and young, he left you."

At that moment I detested my inability to shed tears, recalling when I couldn't cry the day I heard about Arthur's fate. "No, Bella. He died."

I squared my shoulders, looking intently at the wall filled with photos. "We flirted; in the week we spent together we did many things. Today they'd be considered quaint - holding hands, kissing. Mostly, we talked. We made plans for the future."

"What happened? Did he die at sea?"

"No, Bella. The day before he was to return to the Saratoga? He was supposed to call me on the phone. When he didn't, I panicked and searched for him."

I shook my head, recalling that awful day with a shudder. I appreciated then the ability to read minds. I'd approached a Chief Petty Officer and pretended I wanted to enlist in the Navy. Unfortunately it was idle talk; I couldn't do it, condemned to watch from the sidelines forever.

Bella nervously played with the hem of her blouse. "You've never talked about this, Edward."

"You never asked me about what I felt during those long decades." I said curtly, noting her shivering.

I waved my hand, trying to appear nonchalant. "But that's another story. The Navy officer? I read his mind and found the bitter truth. Arthur had been murdered."

"What?" Bella's hand jerked away from her blouse. "You think someone found out he was gay?"

I nodded, recalling that part of the story. "I was devastated. Like you say, I thought someone had seen us, that Arthur had been killed because of me. Two days after hearing that, I went to the morgue and read the coroner's mind. It was much worse."

"What do you mean?" Bella hefted the iPad, breathing heavily as she resolutely refused to cry anymore.

At that moment I felt confident that she could put the past behind, that she would find someone else to spend the rest of her life with. After all, the girl had spunk; it was Bella that bought me time enough to extricate myself from Victoria and Riley.

"Arthur's body was found drained of blood." I touched my cheeks, dry as always. They'd never feel the tears of pain that were reserved for true humans. This inability to cry made me howl inside.

I plodded on with my woeful story. "He wasn't killed because he was gay; he was murdered by a vampire because he was with me. That day I vowed that I would never be the cause of someone else dying. That's why…"

I hid my face on my hands, feeling Bella gently touching my head. "So when Alice told you that I had-"

"Yes, Bella. When I thought that you were dead because of me, I felt so wretched I knew I had to stop this… touching people's lives, cursing them so they die."

Bella's empathetic moment suddenly departed as she pushed away the computer. "But the gay thing, Edward! You kept that to yourself. What happened to all that trust between us?"

"Bella, I-" My explanations went unheard, because Bella continued, her face becoming splotchy with anger.

"And now you suddenly turn gay on me, with Jacob of all people? Tell me…" Bella paused in her tirade, choosing her words carefully. "What made you change your mind?"

I couldn't tell her that I'd been having serious doubts about our marriage, that maybe I was marrying her out of devotion to my mother. If I told her that ultimately her behavior caused the doubts, she would start weeping again. So I kept my mouth shut.

Instead I just replied wearily, "Whatever it was, it's my fault and no one else's, not yours, especially not Jacob's. As always he's caught in the middle."

"Edward, you just broke my heart again. This time there's no coming back. I don't want to ever see you again." Bella pointed to the window, her face determined. "Go!"

I stood up and went to the window. It had left me exhausted, mentally if not physically, this hurting so badly Bella's feelings and the talk about the past I was condemned to carry with me till the day I finally perished. As I balanced on the edge of the window, I turned to her. "If anything happens to Jake, anything at all that I have caused? I will end my cursed existence once and for all."

Without waiting for her answer, I jumped down the window, landing with the ease of the eternal predator.

I went to the Ducati and turned it on. As I drove along Bogachiel Avenue, I felt at my lowest point in years. I pushed the pedal of the bike and rushed forwards, the air whipping my hair. Obliterating the lingering, intoxicating scent of Bella. Flapping my jacket. Caressing my face just like I imagined Jake would.

My thoughts revolved around my wolf, as relentless as the pull of the undertow at the beach. When I reached North Forks Avenue I turned to the left, to La Push. I didn't intend to breach the treaty. I just needed to be near Jacob, to reassure myself in some way that he wasn't dead, that he hadn't suffered Arthur's fate. I needed to catch his scent in the air.

I ran through the woods. Though it was the new moon, my vision allowed me the luxury to know exactly where I was going. The only sounds were crunching twigs under my feet and the rustling branches as I sped by. I was following Jake's earthy scent, mindful not to trespass into Quileute territory.

Reaching the border, I stopped near a cedar. There was only starlight to guide my gaze, but it didn't matter. All the stars in the universe were as ephemeral as the twirling leaves that drifted past me, because my eyes fixed on his magnificence.

Jake approached me with the confident swagger that had irritated me so much at first. Naked, with only the cutoff jeans tied around his slim ankle.

But my wolf's expression was troubled, belying his strut. Jake stopped two feet away from me and crossed his arms, as my heated gaze drifted to his pert nipples. "You finally told Bella, huh?"

"I heard you on the phone, Jake."

"She provoked me; she said I betrayed her!" Jake stomped on the ground, the crunching leaves accompanying his words, adding a few notes to the sonata I envisioned in my head.

Jake stood tall in front of me. Starlight caressed his bulging biceps, his slim waist, his abs, and his cock which was so enticingly soft.

My thoughts drifted away from despair, towards heat and warmth as if following the score of a Beethoven piece.

Jacob bit his plump lip and I was overcome with the need to taste him.

Apparently he saw something in my face; in a swift motion his hands - those big paws of his - gripped my waist. He was clutching me to him, his burgeoning erection pressed against my pants.

He pushed me against the cedar so violently that its branches shook. I could hear the animals of the forest scampering away in fear.

Jake slipped one hand inside my silk shirt, playing with my nipples, teasing them, making me groan. In my haste to take off my shirt, some buttons were torn off.

Jake's fingers splayed against my cheeks and mouth in an awkward caress. Taking his index finger, I sucked on it greedily as his moaning and the scent of his arousal filled my senses.

Shoes, pants and briefs were gone in a blur in front of his heated gaze, without giving Jake time to blink.

His left hand caressed my waist and descended to my cock. Giving it a slight squeeze, Jake started playing, his hand sliding down, twisting my ball-sack. Filling me with warmth enough to chase away the coldest thought.

Despite the wrenching scene that happened at Bella's, I felt oddly liberated. Jake and I didn't have to hide from her anymore. We could be together as lovers, join our bodies without the fear of Bella learning about us.

Jake knelt and took my cock into his hands, staring at it as if it was an especially valuable tool for his car. His thoughts centered on me, feelings of arousal and belonging, jealousy and pride freely mixing.

His warm lips kissed my cockhead softly, driving me to distraction.

"Stop teasing, Jake!"

He looked up at me, smirking. "Sure, sure."

His breath against my glans was intoxicating. I wanted to plunge inside his mouth but I refrained, reading his intentions.

Finally, at long last, his mouth latched onto my cock. His tongue, moist and warm, rubbed circles around my glans as if it was a lollipop.

I lost myself in the sensual moment, forgetting about my checkered past, my relationship with Bella, everything. Jake had that power over me.

I came back to the present when I heard Jacob's grunts, a feeble echo of his churning thoughts. I heard the squelching sounds he made as he rubbed his cock, wet with precome, with his left hand.

Realizing I was being selfish, I stepped back from my wolf, smirking at his disappointed face. Only a thin thread of saliva connected my body to his lips.

I grabbed his strong shoulders and pulled him up. His disappointment vanished when I knelt and leaned towards his crotch, inhaling the musky scent of the man.

I licked his shaft, holding with my right hand his wobbling cock. Just like the sexy mutt had done with me, I teased him, licking from the base of the shaft to the cockhead until he pleaded, "C'mon, leech!"

Jake's thoughts were full of appreciation when I wrapped my lips around his cockhead; feeling his knees buckling I wrapped my arms around his thighs.

I slid my lips, my throat opening to his whole prick until I swallowed him completely. I bobbed my head up and down slowly, my languid motions driving Jake wild, driving him to pump his hips, fucking his cock into my mouth.

He didn't last long and neither did I. As I made love to his shaft I had my hand wrapped around my needy cock. His thoughts of lust and love drove me to a shattering climax as Jake came, his seed filling my throat.

Afterwards, I reclined against the cedar as Jake put his head on my lap, gazing starward.

"I'm hoping for a shooting star, man." Jacob said hoarsely.

Ruffling his head, I smiled affectionately when I sensed the tiredness ebbing its way into his mind. "Why, pup?"

"So I could make a wish."

At that moment the wolf tensed; following his thoughts I looked up as a bright trail descended towards the direction where the Quillayute River was.

I smirked. "What did you wish for, Jake?"

"Not gonna tell you. That ruins it, you know."

But Jacob's mind held the answer anyway. ' _I wish this night could last forever.'_


	7. Chapter 7

 

 **JPOV**  
  
I glared at my new cell phone as I was cutting the vegetables. I'd spend money we didn't have to get that thing, just so Bella could talk to me over the phone.  
  
And what did I get? Bella moaning that I'd stolen Edward from her! And that sly dig of hers, suggesting that all I had to do was wiggle my ass to lure _her_  leech away from her.  
  
Was that the way to treat her best friend?  
  
I stabbed furiously the last of the potatoes for the chicken broth. I hadn't slept well last night. I spent it with _my leech_ , under the stars.  
  
I was so angry I cut my index finger. I might have yelped, because dad called out from the other room. "Something the matter, Jacob?"  
  
"No, dad. I'm fine. Just cut my finger." I lifted my finger and sucked the blood. Didn't want to wipe my hand on the white towel near the counter because blood stains were difficult to get out.  
  
The coppery taste was awful. I wondered how Edward and all leeches endured the flavor of blood. What was so enticing about it anyway? I shrugged, thinking it wasn't the blood they craved but the life force or whatever that went along with it.  
  
Being a shapeshifter did have its merits because the blood stopped flowing after a few seconds. Glancing at the clock, I realized it was getting late. I hurried along the preparations, wanting to work on the carburetor of my car while there was still light.  
  
I picked up the thin potato slices and threw them on the pan, grabbing a wooden spoon to stir the broth. I'd already added the chicken and the other veggies.  
  
Yawning, I opened the fridge to get some celery stalks. At that moment I wished I had Edward's powers. Being able to stay up all night would surely help with my workload.  
  
The fucking stalks were frozen stiff! I needed to get the refrigerator fixed, but there was no money. And my friend who knew about these things had moved to Oregon.  
  
I glanced at my dad. He was still watching the basketball game, his hair shining in the reflected light of the old TV. I could see his profile; he was frowning.  
  
What was I going to tell dad? That I'd suddenly fallen out of love with Bella and was falling for Edward, a bloodsucker?  
  
He might've approved of the Bella part, but I doubted he would be a cheerleader for Edward. What if dad did forbid me to see him? If he made me choose between him and Edward, what would I do?  
  
I just couldn't leave Billy alone; his life was tough enough as it was. With my sisters away pursuing their careers, living their lives, it was my responsibility to take care of dad. I intended to do just that.  
  
When I heard the beer commercial, I realized I'd been standing there for a while. I had to finish dinner. Hopefully it would be enough for two days. Why the hell did I have to be a shifter? My hunger was too much for our tight budget.  
  
My thoughts were all over the place. Life was more conflicting every day. It had been easier when I followed Bella around, trying to win her love. At least then I wouldn't have risked my father's anger, or banishment from the tribe. What would Sam do?  
  
I opened the fridge, taking out several carrots. They'd be the last thing for the chicken. As I cut off the ends, I wondered what Edward was doing right now.  
  
Probably brooding about something; my leech looked pretty lost sometimes. I wanted to bring a smile to that perfect face, to erase his frown with a swipe of my thumb. Edward was too hard on himself!  
  
I bit my lip as I reflected on that last thought. Why had I become so tolerant of the leech that used to drive me nuts?  
  
Those questions were making me edgy.  
  
I glanced at the simmering pan, hurrying with the cutting.  
  
The carrots were cold, coming from the fridge. Cold as Edward's cock. I hefted a thick one, frowning at it. It was about half as long as his prick, and really very thin compared to his cock. What would it feel sliding inside me?  
  
Not that Edward would get the chance, of course. I wouldn't bottom for him; he'd have to do it for me. I was conflicted enough without walking with a limp for days. Lifting the carrot to my mouth, I licked its blunt tip, my tongue playing with the rough surface just like I'd played with Ed's cock.  
  
"Jacob, something wrong with that?" I was so startled when I heard dad's voice, the carrot slipped through my fingers and fell to the floor. I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard the wheelchair.  
  
Dad leaned towards the veggie, his arm inching downward to grab the carrot. Before he could, I crouched next to his chair and picked up the orange thing.  
  
"Dad, I've told you before -" I pointed the carrot at him. "Please, don't do anything dangerous!"  
  
"I was only trying to help you, son."  
  
"But what if you fell? What if you broke something?"  
  
I scowled at the tattered leather of the chair. I'd have to ask him later if it chafed his back. Perhaps Quil's cousin could provide some leather to make a strap?  
  
Dad sighed, reclining on the chair. "I can take care of myself, son. Been doing that since way before you were born, in fact." He smiled to take the edge off his words, but I knew I had to tread carefully. Dad didn't like to be pampered.  
  
I returned to the kitchen counter, dicing the carrot while I tried to talk sense into him. "I just worry about you, dad. When I'm on patrol or going to school and you're all alone…"  
  
"Sue Clearwater visits when you're away, Jacob."  
  
I finished the carrots and put them on the pan. Squinting at the gas flame, I turned it down a bit. No sense in wasting fuel.  
  
I waved my arms towards him. "She doesn't stay all the time, dad. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself?" I hated the petulant tone of my voice, but I couldn't help it. Ever since my sisters left the Rez to seek their fortune, it had been dad and me all alone. He'd taken care of me and I wanted to return the favor.  


 

\--

  
  
I wiped the bowl with my bread, grunting contentedly. It had been a fine meal I'd prepared, if I said so myself.  
  
"Do you want something else, dad?" I pushed the apple I bought in the store towards him.  
  
Dad frowned as he took the knife and cut the fruit in precise, evenly-sized slices. He knew how to wield knifes. I'd watched him as a kid, carving smoking pipes to trade with the elders of other tribes. I got whatever skill I possessed carving wood from him.  
  
"No, Jacob. It was a fine meal; I thought we still had the fishes Sue brought the other day?"  
  
After I shook my head, he went on, looking at me intently, "Why are you so nervous, son?"  
  
He took a slice of apple, sighing. "Bella told you something?"  
  
I gulped, realizing this was the perfect moment to tell him the truth of what I felt for Edward. Now that the pack was thankfully absent for the moment.  
  
How would I ease into telling him? _Dad, do you remember the time you caught me peeking at Paul's nude body?_  
  
No, it wouldn't do. I had to think of a subtle way. Surely Edward would have been able to charm his pants off as he confessed he was gay. Probably all the Cullens were cheering for him.  
  
"I'm waiting, son." Startled, I looked up into my father's seamed face. His dark eyes glinted, and his brow was furrowed in concern. I decided to just cut to the chase.  
  
"Dad, I won't be bothering with Bella anymore."  
  
"Thank God, Jake! Don't get me wrong, I like the girl." Dad took a knife and speared an apple slice, mumbling, "Just hated the way she treated you."  
  
"The reason I won't be after her, dad, is…"  
  
I couldn't tell him face to face, but I had to tell him. I felt my cheeks blushing as I grabbed the dishes and cutlery. Amid the tinkling noises, I muttered, "I'm interested in someone else."  
  
I made my way to the kitchen and put the dishes on the sink. Billy called out to me, "Who's the other girl?"  
  
"Not a girl, dad!" I hunched my shoulders and busied myself rinsing the dishes. I expected my father to yell, to call me ugly names like many Rez boys did when this topic came up.  
  
"So, it is a boy then." Dad said softly from the doorway. I turned to look at him, expecting to see a grimace of distaste on his face. Instead, he was frowning at me with deep attention.  
  
I nodded, scrubbing the pan. "A man, actually. He's older than me." I nearly snickered, realizing Edward was way, way older than me.  
  
"Have a care, Jacob! I don't want someone to hurt you."  
  
I finished with the pan and put it on the dish rack. Drying my hands on the towel, I feigned indifference as I delivered the final news. "It's a vampire, dad."  
  
I could hear his wheelchair colliding with the table.  
  
I felt like crying as I choked up, barely able to continue. Finally I whispered, "I'll understand if you don't wanna have anything more to do with me."  
  
"What are you talking about, Jake? Been hanging around the Swan girl for too long, you're getting to be just as mopey as she." Dad pulled my arm, and when I looked at his weather-beaten face, I didn't notice disapproval, just concern.  
  
"Are you finished?" He motioned to the couch.  
  
After I nodded, he easily swerved his chair around the counter, rolling out of the kitchen. "Let's discuss this sitting down like civilized adults, shall we?"  
  
While my dad turned off the TV, I plopped down on the couch, toying with the frayed edge of a cushion.  
  
"So you are in love with a male vampire?"  
  
I shook my head. "I've been going out with him, so to speak. Not sure if I love him yet."  
  
Dad nodded, his fingers tapping a strange rhythm against the metal edge of his chair. "I take it, it is Edward Cullen?"  
  
I gasped incredulously. "How did you know?"  
  
"Son, you've always been passionate about that lee…" Dad stopped himself, coughing in embarrassment. "Vampire, sorry. I guess now that you are," he made quotation marks in the air, "going out with him, I'll have to refer to them more politely."  
  
I looked at the TV, averting my gaze from his. "You're not mad?"  
  
"No, Jacob. One can't help the person one is attracted to, you know." He steepled his fingers under his chin, saying somberly, "For your sake, I do hope he doesn't treat you like the Swan girl did."  
  
Feeling very relieved by his words, I looked at his dark eyes. As always, they were caring, kind. They reflected wisdom.  
  
"Do you think the elders will throw me out?" I fidgeted on the couch, putting the cushion on my lap and rubbing it as if it was Edward's tousled head.  
  
"You underestimate them, Jacob. As long as your relationship with the vampire doesn't threaten our welfare, they'll just wait and see." Dad rolled his chair towards the shelf near the TV, where we kept our few books. He stared intently at a framed photo of mother and me when I was five years old, taken at First Beach.  
  
"They'll accept it just that easy, huh?" I snorted in disbelief; when it came to my love life or lack of it, nothing was easy!  
  
"I'm not saying they will be thrilled at the news. Certainly some members are homophobes, not to mention vampirophobes." He smiled wryly, and I realized he was trying to lift my mood.  
  
He had that knack. When I was lost or baffled by things spiraling out of control in my life - like becoming a shifter or Bella almost loving me and then breaking my heart - dad would lift an eyebrow, tell me a legend, or crack a bad joke and part of the tension I felt would seep out of my body.  
  
"I don't know how the pack will react, Jacob. You have to realize how much power you hold, though. You're the descendant of Ephraim Black, and thus of the first Alpha Shifter."  
  
I laid down on the couch, hearing the comforting sound of the chair as it passed over the wooden slat that always creaked. My father's voice, rumbling and deep, lulled me to sleep as he told me a story.  
  
"Being a Shifter is more than becoming a wolf, Jacob. We are charged with protecting the land, guarding our people against the Cold Ones. Until the Cullens, we thought they were all killers."  
  
"They are cold-blooded killers." I pointed out, covering my mouth when I yawned. "Remember Victoria and her newborn army?"  
  
"How could I forget them, Jacob? They threatened to take away from me the person I love the most." His hand touched softly my shoulder as he whispered, "When Leah told me, I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"You won't. I promise you."  
  
"Don't make promises you might not keep, Jacob. Are you sure Cullen will treat you all right? You two have fought like dogs and cats."  
  
"Edward is cool, now that he's not taken with Bella."  
  
My father quipped, "You mean, now that the two of you aren't obsessed with the girl?"  
  
I nodded. Putting my arm over my forehead, I stared at the cracked painting on the ceiling.  
  
"What if I imprint on someone other than Edward, dad? I don't know what I would do." I groaned. "I hate imprinting!"  
  
"You won't until the time is right, Jacob. Remember what I told you last year?"  
  
I didn't answer him because I wanted to know his take on the pack leader. "What if Sam forbids me to see Edward?" I yawned again, covering my mouth with my forearm.  
  
"You're worried about the Alpha order?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't think he would, but… looking at him through Leah's thoughts makes me wonder."  
  
"If he does, you follow your instincts, Jacob. I can't… I won't tell you what to do. Every man has to choose his own path. The world is as it is."  
  
I burrowed into the couch. Dad's soothing voice, the smell of the spices in the kitchen, his cologne - the sweet smell of home was lulling me to sleep.  
  
"Won't you sing me my song?"  
  
He patted my forehead. "The time's not right for that, Jacob."  
  
He hummed a lullaby, the same one I recalled mom used to sing when I was sick. Perhaps she taught him, or was it a song all parents knew?  
  
I may have dreamed the part where he kissed my forehead, but I'd like to think I didn't.  


 

\--

  
  
"Guys, cut it off!" I shook my head. It had been a bad idea to have Quil riding shotgun. Embry would have been the better choice.  
  
And Embry? He was usually the shy one, but he'd had too much coffee that morning. He kept punching Quil's arm. My burly cousin didn't like that. When Quil would inevitably turn back to hit Embry, it was distracting to my driving to say the least.  
  
"Quit calling me a vampire-girl lover!" growled Quil.  
  
"You are, man! You keep defending Bella!" Embry jostled Quil's seat, which made him angrier.  
  
I shifted gears and turned the wheel, looking at the rearview mirror. I tried to tell myself I wasn't looking for a certain silver car.  
  
I shouldn't have told them about breaking Bella's heart. Embry had been secretly delighted while Quil was worried about her. Hadn't told them the biggest news yet. I hoped they'd understand, but they were very thickheaded sometimes.  
  
Calawam Way was busy and I had to wait impatiently behind a Ford SUV until the driver saw fit to accelerate.  
  
"Where did you say this record store was?" I scowled at Embry on the rearview mirror. The guy just waved his hand to the right. "Two blocks that way, I guess."  
  
"You guess?" I pointed to the dashboard. "You'd better be right, man. I don't like to waste gas just so you can ogle the girl at the counter."  
  
Embry shrugged. "What can I say? I didn't imprint on a baby like him." He jostled the seat once more as Quil squawked indignantly.  
  
"You know perfectly well it is fate." Quil said angrily, "The protection of our genes demands…"  
  
I tuned out their voices as I mentally prepared the words to tell them I was going out with a vampire, and a male at that. How would they react? They'd been my friends ever since I remembered but I was afraid of their reaction. Would they reject me if they knew I took it up the ass?  
  
I chewed my lip with determination. I wasn't going to be the bottom! Edward's cock looked a bit intimidating. The vampire had better be ready to be the catcher or I'd ride him hard.  
  
Wrong mental image. I felt a discomfort on my shorts as my cock stood to attention.  
  
"Thinking about Edward?" Quil leered at me.  
  
I nodded dumbly before his words had registered completely. Then I gripped the steering wheel and turned to look at him. "Wait, how did you know?"  
  
Embry piped up from the back seat. "Seth told us, he said you two were pawing each other. Must have been a sight."  
  
"I'm going to kill that kid!" I clenched my teeth, imagining the talking to I was going to give Seth for spilling my secrets.  
  
"Don't, Jake! Kid was only trying to help you. Said he was worried you would go mental. Knowing you, I'd say he was right." Quil tapped his hand against the dashboard. "I don't mind, actually."  
  
"Neither do I." Embry's earnest eyes looked at me from the rearview mirror.  
  
"You don't really mind, guys?"  
  
"Nope," said Quil, playing with the buckle of the safety belt. "But you'd better watch out for Jared. Didn't take it too well."  
  
I sighed exasperatedly. "Who else knows?"  
  
"Just us, Jared and Leah," said Embry. "Leah is weird, man. She said she saw it coming."  
  
Quil smirked, nudging my elbow. "Tell me, who bottoms?"  
  
I felt heat on my cheeks as I grunted. "I won't. I mean... who knows?"  
  
"You are taking it slow, I see. Do you have a guardian that goes with you two everywhere… what do they call it?" Embry sounded smug, the bastard.  
  
"Chaperone, you idiot. They're called chaperones. Bet Jake and his leech never leave home without one." Quil's leer was pissing me off something fierce.  
  
"I bet they take Bella as chaperone." Embry added, laughing like a coyote.  
  
I firmly pushed the pedal and the car accelerated, jerking forward my two annoying friends.  
  
"Does Bella know?" It figured that Quil would be worried about Bella, she of the snide remarks.  
  
I nodded. "Edward told her yesterday. Did you know she called me on the phone?" I had to share her reaction with my friends.  
  
I glanced sideways at Quil, who for once was taking things seriously. "Bella had the nerve to tell me I shook my ass at Edward and stole him from her!"  
  
"And you didn't?" Quil piped up.  
  
Embry immediately laughed. God, sometimes I wanted to strangle these guys!  
  
I sighed in relief when I saw Edward's silver Volvo behind us. The music store was just ahead. I turned the wheel to enter the parking lot but Quil stopped me.  
  
"You don't have to go with us, Jake. We understand." After I stopped the car, Quil took off his seat belt as he turned his head and winked at Embry.  
  
"We'll find our way back to the Rez." Embry said confidently, opening the door and getting out.  
  
"You're sure, guys?" I knew the trouble it was going places without a car.  
  
Embry leaned on the door, ruffling my hair. "Sure, Casanova. You could use the chance to lose your cherry, now that you have no chaperone."  
  
Quil and Embry made their way to the store, turning to wave at me one last time.  
  
I growled in frustration. Granted, I was relieved that my best friends accepted the new situation, but did they have to rile me up so much?  
  
"Are you truly going to lose your virginity, Jake?" Edward's smooth voice made me shiver, and my traitorous cock stood to attention once more.  
  
He leaned towards me, his flawless face like smooth wood waiting for me to mould it into a thing of beauty. I sighed wearily. Who was I kidding? He was already perfect, who could compare to my leech?  
  
Edward whispered huskily, "You're beautiful too, Jake." Damn, I hated that ability of his to read my thoughts!  
  
My eyes drank up the sight of his pale collarbone, jutting from a black silk shirt. I wanted to bite that spot and see if it tasted as sweet as I remembered.  
  
I smirked when I noticed Edward shivering. Obviously I could turn this talent of his to read thoughts to my advantage. Touching the gear shift, I felt the smooth surface, as unyielding as Edward's cock. I wondered…  
  
"I know you want to feel me in you, Jacob. But not here, please."  
  
I grunted a reply. "I won't be the bottom, leech."  
  
"That's what you say now. But I'll make you change your mind."  
  
I rolled my eyes, feeling like wiping that infuriating smirk off his face with a lick of my tongue, just before I thrust my thick cock into him. He'd feel so tight and cold around me, it would be heaven.  
  
When I saw his hand on the car door slightly tremble, I sneered. "Sure, sure."  
  
My stomach growled, and I remembered I had to buy more groceries. "Have to go. I'll meet you tonight at the boundary, Edward. It's my turn to patrol."  
  
Edward pouted so cutely. I reached my hand towards his face, caressing his strong chin. "Until tonight, Ed."

 

 

\--

  
  
I laid my head against Edward's chest, looking upward at the velvet sky. The night full of stars made me feel free. The fact that we didn't have to sneak behind Bella or my father also helped.  
  
Having the support of Seth, Embry, Quill and Leah felt wonderful. If Sam wanted to kick me out of the pack, at least I wouldn't be alone. Though if he gave them an Alpha order not to see me, I wondered how they would react. I didn't want them to be hurt. I'd have to talk to them and make them understand this.  
  
But tonight belonged only to Edward and me. Gazing up, I felt as if I could only extend my arm long enough, I'd be able to grab a handful of stars from the Great Shifting River. I made the mental note to tell Edward our legend about the Milky Way. Couldn't concentrate though, with Edward's hand playing with my nipples.  
  
I didn't need the stars now, for I had my leech.  
  
"My, you are so romantic, Jacob."  
  
"And you are a snoop." I reached my arm around my head; my fingers lingering over his cheeks. Edward groaned.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you not to sneak in other people's heads?"  
  
"She's dead, Jake. I haven't seen her for decades, and I miss her."  
  
Hearing his mournful voice made me cringe. "I'm sorry, man. I know what it feels to lose a mother, you never get over it."  
  
"I know, Jacob." His cold hand kept toying with my nipples. I tried not to think about what I wanted him to do to me, in case he read my thoughts. I had no need to, for it seemed Edward wasn't horny tonight.  
  
"I'm glad that your father accepted our relationship." Did I sense a deep melancholic tone in Edward's voice? If he read my thoughts about the whole conversation, he should have been happy instead of sad.  
  
I replied cautiously, "Dad is great like that."  
  
"Tell me, Jake; is it hard to care for him all alone? Don't you resent your sisters for leaving you alone to care for him?"  
  
I shrugged, my hand straying down, searching for his. When I found it I wrapped my fingers around his palm.  
  
"Not really. I wanted them to take the chance to break out of here. To study and make a life for themselves. Rebecca always wanted to live near the ocean, and Rachel's really smart, way more than I am."  
  
"Jake, you're smart. Don't--" I pressed my fingers against his mouth to shut him up.  
  
"Don't wanna see them get old and bitter. They would've felt trapped on the Rez." I sighed, remembering the look on Sue Clearwater's face when she encouraged Leah to study harder. "Dad and I, we take care of each other."  
  
Edward loomed over me; his hair was tousled by the wind, and his cheeks were as pale as the moon. Tracing my eyebrows with his fingertips, he whispered, "You're so special, Jacob Black. Beautiful inside and out, I'm glad I ran through the woods that night and broke up with Bella. I'm glad I chose you."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Edward was really weird. I didn't understand why he got so romantic all of a sudden when all we were doing was talking about my sisters.  
  
Those thoughts were brushed aside when he leaned down and kissed me, murmuring against my lips, "I love you, Jake."  
  
I felt warmth in my chest, a liquid feeling that ran deep inside. The words that never escaped Bella's lips were offered freely by my leech, my Edward.  
  
But there was sadness in his voice I wanted so much to get rid of. I'd rather have a sarcastic vamp that pried into my thoughts than a moody Edward.  
  
"Ed, I feel--"  
  
I escaped his embrace and sat on his lap, comfortably wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm falling in love with you."  
  
We kissed while the winds rustled the trees. Recalling dad's words, I smiled against the cold lips of my Ed.  
  
 _The world is as it is._  
  
Tonight, I was happy to be with Edward.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

In the distance, I heard a wolf howling.  
  
I was startled from my sleep. I'd stayed up late the other night, staring at the stars with Edward. The last day was pretty busy, seeing how we had final tests at school. Wasn't too worried about physics and math, but the lit teacher had it in for me. I had to read some sea novel with old words I didn't know.  
  
The wolf howled again. I recognized Seth, he seemed to be distressed. As I put on my cutoff jeans I wondered what bothered him. At school he had seemed all right. Maybe he was stressed by the exams, too? Not bothering with a t-shirt or shoes, I walked out of my bedroom, pausing at the threshold when I smelled eggs and bacon.  
  
"Come on, Jake! Breakfast's ready."  
  
Shaking my head, I went to the kitchen. Dad shouldn't have bothered. He insisted on doing all kind of things by himself which worried me when I left him alone. On the other hand he didn't like to be bossed around, in that, I took after him.  
  
The smell of the food made my stomach rumble. Grabbing a slice of crisp bacon, I greeted Billy. "Dad, I should've made dinner."  
  
Waving his yellow plastic spatula, he smiled. "When? You've been busy, Jacob. I know school and patrols take their toll on you. Not to mention your… vampire."  
  
I sat down to eat, observing that the eggs were kind of burnt. Obviously Dad had been watching TV while he prepared them. I fell to, devouring the bacon first. He pushed a big glass of milk towards me.  
  
"Thanks, Dad." I saluted him with the glass, looking away. "I'm sorry about staying late with Cullen."  
  
My father rolled the wheelchair until he was the perfect distance from the table. "Doesn't matter, Jacob. You're young; enjoy life a little."  
  
I grinned, taking a big gulp from the milk. "Does that mean I can skip classes?"  
  
"No way!" Dad frowned as he mashed his egg yolks. "Jacob, you need to study harder. I know with the pack and all that--"  
  
I held up my hands. "Just kidding, dad, just kidding!"  
  
The wolf howled again, more insistently. Billy pointed to the open window. "I guess they need you, Jacob."  
  
I wolfed down the eggs and the lonely strip of bacon left. Wiping my lips with the paper napkin, I nodded to Billy.  
  


\--

  
  
I ran to the clearing where I smelled the pack, shaking my head. There was an odd scent of nervousness clinging to them.  
  
 _'I'm sorry, Jake.'_ Seth's mental voice sounded unusually timid, his head pointed to the ground. His sandy-colored fur bristled in agitation.  
  
Seeing Sam's bright eyes fixed on me almost predatorily made me fear the worst. _'What happened?'_  
  
The huge black wolf shook his muzzle, growling at me. _'Seth let slip a secret, Jake. CARE TO KNOW WHAT IT IS?'_  
  
My hind legs trembled as I realized the moment I dreaded had arrived. Around Seth, Embry and Quil held their muzzles low to the ground. Looking sideways to the other members of the pack present: Jared, Paul and Leah.  
  
Paul growled at me, his dark eyes menacing as he pawed the ground restlessly. His fur bristled, which I knew to be silver but appeared washed out to my wolf eyes. _'Never knew you were bent, Jake. Should've known that's the reason you couldn't get Bella, she prefers a real man.'_  
  
 _'Shut up, leave Jake…'_  
  
 _'SILENCE, SETH!'_ Sam gave an Alpha order so Seth had to comply.  
  
I shook my head, snarling fiercely at the black wolf. So this was the way then. He would shut up my defenders and allow the others to bully me! I looked at Paul with betrayed eyes, hating the fact that he was the first man I liked that way.  
  
 _'Well, what do you have to say for yourself?'_ Sam advanced on me, baring his teeth. _'I'll let it pass as a kind of… infatuation, Jake. After all, we all make mistakes. I'll expect you to stop seeing Cullen of course.'_  
  
Recalling my father's words, I roared in anger, baring my teeth at the Alpha. _'Who I see is no business of yours!'_  
  
 _'It is when it concerns the pack's safety.'_ Sam stopped about four feet from me, leaning his head forward in the attack pose. He was ready to pounce on me, but I was so mad I didn't care.  
  
 _'Lies! You're a homophobe, Sam! I saw you looking at those two guys who were holding hands that time we went to Seattle--'_  
  
 _'Shut up, bitch!'_ Paul turned to growl at Leah. _'You've no bone in this fight.'_  
  
 _'You shut up, Paul. Don't treat my sister like this!'_ Seth advanced towards Paul; his body looked small next to Paul's big frame, but I knew the kid would attack if he felt his sister was at risk.  
  
Instead of dealing with hot-tempered Paul, Sam turned to look at me with disgust visible in his golden eyes. _'This is all your fault, Jake. If you had been less of a coward and more of a man, we wouldn't be fighting.'_  
  
I was sick and tired of Sam's condescending attitude. I was ready to stand my ground, and if he didn't like it, he could go fuck himself with a sharpened baseball bat.  
  
 _'It's your fault, Sam. You're hardly a leader. Haven't dealt with Leah's grief, you pushed her away. You didn't leave her space to grieve. You call yourself a man? You couldn't deal with a fucking imprint. You caved in just like that!'_  
  
 _'DON'T… JUST DON'T!'_ Sam was taken aback by my fierce answer. Surely he expected me to follow him like a little dog. Well, the fucker was wrong!  
  
Trying to sound more conciliatory and failing miserably, he went on, _'Of course you have no idea how strong the imprint's pull is--'_  
  
He trailed off, his eyes squinting in concentration. _'Is that it? You're with Cullen because you imprinted on him?'_  
  
I knew I had an easy way out. I could lie and say it was the imprint that made me like Edward, but I couldn't hide behind a lie. I wouldn't cheapen my feelings for Edward by cowering like a baby. Besides they would soon know it wasn't the imprint acting.  
  
I shook my head. _'I've not imprinted on him. If I did, I would handle it way better than you. You kept a secret from Leah, your fiancée! Talk about cowardice.'_  
  
Paul laughed. _'You dare speak of cowardice, you faggot!'_  
  
Leah's slim grey body pounced on Paul. But before she could reach him she was attacked by Sam. Hearing her yelping made me lose whatever cool I still had. I jumped on Sam.  
  
When I hit the black wolf we fell to the grass. He twisted sideways, trying to get away from me but my jaws held his shoulder in a vise-like grip. Sam shook his body violently trying to dislodge me but I held on. My vision was cloudy; I kept seeing stars as my anger grew uncontrollably. This was what I was afraid of, the one moment the wolf would take over my body and soul and wreak havoc. Just then though? I didn't mind, I let the wolf have free rein. He perceived a threat, and he was damned right. Fucking Sam was out of his fucking mind, he and his stupid gay-hating.  
  
I was aware of snarls and grunts coming from all sides of the clearing. My tongue tasted Sam's blood and I finally understood in my guts why it held such power over the vampires. It was my enemy's blood, mine to spill, mine to savor.  
  
I was so angry I honestly didn't know what would happen. It was Leah's voice that shook me out of my bloodthirsty fog. She had shifted and was calling to me, "Don't do it, Jake! He's not worth it, I should know."  
  
The trouble was my wolf. He demanded retribution, he was so angry that I couldn't control it. In my mind I pushed against him, trying to shift back to human but he wouldn't let me do it.  
  
I despaired.  
  
Would I become a murderer? Then I was no better than the newborns we fought against. I remembered how Leah valiantly fought alone with the newborn and I had to push her away. That made me realize she had shifted in the middle of the guys. Leah hated to be seen naked, she always tried to preserve her modesty. Strangely, that thin thread was what allowed me to overcome the wolf, to retain whatever shred of humanity I still possessed. Letting go of Sam, I took several steps back and shifted.  
  
Feeling out of danger, Sam changed back. He grimaced in pain and clutched his shoulder which was shining with blood. One by one the other members of the pack shifted and dressed. Jared handed him a strip of cloth so he wouldn't hemorrhage. I knew he wouldn't bleed to death because of our fast healing.  
  
Paul pushed my shoulders. "Are you happy with what you've done, heh?"  
  
Embry and Quil grabbed Paul by his arms. Quil shouted, "Leave him alone, for chrissakes!"  
  
Jared fumbled with the leather strap which held Sam's cutoffs. I realized I was naked and rapidly put on my own cutoffs. The smell of blood was everywhere, it was sickening. The coppery scent was unbearable because it belonged to my pack, to my Alpha whom I had attacked.  
  
I tried to control my breathing and my trembling body. The rush of the fight had left me dizzy. The air, the woods, the pack around me, they all seemed insubstantial like they weren't there. It was surreal. I wanted to empty my stomach.  
  
Leah came up to me. She stopped and crouched, motioning for me to do the same.  
  
"Breathe in, Jake. Now breathe out." Her voice soothed me. It was strange, she was usually so sarcastic and a real pain in the ass but now she was grounding me. Following her advice, I felt a bit better. I looked at her frowning face, her black, shining hair, her concerned expression and slowly I relaxed.  
  
It was a difficult thing though, because in the background I could hear Paul and Jared arguing with my friends.  
  
Leah glanced back at the guys and turned to me. "Pay them no mind, Jake. Keep on breathing. Slow does it."  
  
Taking a deep breath, I asked her, "How do you know… what to do?"  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly. "Easy, I learned the hard way. I had panic attacks after Sam left me for Emily."  
  
"We didn't know."  
  
"No one bothered to ask."  
  
I shuddered, the thought of Leah going through all that by herself helped me understand her bitterness. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, you had enough on your shoulders."  
  
Leah's clipped remarks helped me. I swore that if she had sounded sympathetic and patted my back, I probably would've burst into tears. Instead, she was like a teacher. Calm and collected, her gaze fixed firmly in my face, her hands on her knees. It felt like she was my sports coach. It grounded me.  
  
But the moment didn't last. Sam lurched towards me, leaning on Paul. His face twisting in a grimace of distaste, the Alpha growled. "You're just a kid, Jake. You don't think about consequences!"  
  
I swiped the sweat that was running down my forehead with my left hand. "What d'you mean?"  
  
"You and the leech, stuck in your little…" Sam spit the last word. "Paradise. Have you thought about Bella, the girl you said you loved?"  
  
Leah turned to look at Sam beseechingly. "Don't. Sam… just don't."  
  
Quil let go of Paul, taking a step forward. "Bella will just have to find someone else. She's pretty enough!"  
  
"Fools!" Sam swung his left arm, clutching the blood-soaked cloth to his shoulder. "Bella won't be turned by Cullen. Guess what the vampire head honcho will do?"  
  
Paul smirked. Savoring the words, he said, "The vampires will kill her! She's a threat to their secret if she's not turned!"  
  
I lurched backwards and stumbled to the ground. Their words hit me like a hammer. I was barely aware of the slapping sound of Leah's hand connecting with Sam's face.  
  
Sam was right. What the hell was I thinking? Bella had told me about the Volturi threat to kill her if she was not turned.  
  
I shifted, not caring that my jeans would be torn to pieces for my heart was breaking. If I stayed with Edward, Bella would die. If I left Edward she'd live. It was that simple, her life for my love.  
  


\--

  
  
I ran through the woods, I didn't care where I went. I recalled I stopped by a cedar. In despair I lifted my muzzle to the sky and howled as if my very soul was leaving me.  
  
Pawing the ground, I shifted restlessly, turning to the east where the sun peeked from behind a tree. I was tempted to walk that way, to keep on running until I left Washington. The temptation was so great I started to run until I remembered dad and Edward. I couldn't leave them without at least explaining. Dad I had to take care of, and Edward… he held a piece of my soul. I couldn't give him up that easily.  
  
I followed the meandering Quillayute for a while, without direction. I remembered stopping and howling several times. Nothing much from those hours would stick in my mind.  
  
The rivers and trees that used to make me smile only brought me despair. I recalled fording the river, uncaring if the sharp stones beneath the roiling water cut my paws. It was so easy to pierce a heart with a few well-chosen words. At least the water washed away the scent of Sam's blood. How could he be so cruel?  
  
Nevertheless what he said was sadly true. I'd been so caught up in my growing attraction for Edward that I'd forgotten about frail Bella. Despite her attitude, a part of me still loved her. I remembered the beautiful girl who leaned on me when her boyfriend deserted her. I recalled helping her pick herself up, guiding her through her recovery from the broken shell she was.  
  
The wolf felt very protective towards her as did my human part. I just couldn't think of her lying dead at the hands of the Italian vampires. I didn't want her heart to stop beating. Never!  
  
Sam was right. I'd been blind to think only of myself and my vampire.  
  
After a long while, I shuffled my paws towards a meadow. I thought it fitting that the once vibrant flowers would look like pale version of themselves to my wolf eyes. It fit my mood.  
  
I'd been crazy to think that my leech and I could work together. Sure, he had shown a different side to me, caring and sensual and… loving. I couldn't forget his face as he looked at me the time we met in the forest when our life changed. But the world was against us.  
  
I looked at the overcast sky, feeling the heavy weight of my loneliness as I howled. The sound ran hollow, like a lonely, weeping guitar in the forest. I was so immersed in the thoughts that kept running around like a whirlwind in my mind that I didn't hear his soft steps until Edward's scent hit my nostrils.  
  
I looked up and saw his tousled dark hair. The wolf's vision robbed me of its bronzed hue and the rich honey of his eyes.  
  
Edward's cold hand rested on my head, he rubbed my fur and the spot behind my ears which he knew was very sensitive. He caressed my muzzle, his fingers resting on a spot behind my left eye. He wiped the lonely teardrop that ran down my fur.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jake." His voice was forced and raw. It sounded like he choked back a sob. "I destroy everything I touch. It would seem I have ruined your life."  
  
I wrinkled my brows, sniffing the air. My whiskers twitched when Edward's palm moved to my neck. What the hell was my leech talking about? His fault? It was Sam's fault and mine for thinking only about myself. I hated it when Edward took all the blame upon himself. This was different than when he ran out on Bella. He wasn't to blame, really.  
  
"This all came about because I changed my mind. I left Bella and decided to follow my true orientation. I found you." He petted my shoulder. "I didn't think things through."  
  
 _'So I had nothing to do with it, then? Quit thinking like that, Edward. We're in it together.'_  
  
Edward's lips quirked downward in a grimace. "So I shouldn't take all the blame?"  
  
I nodded my head energetically. _'Sure, sure. It's the two of us.'_  
  
"Then why are you moping around like an emo wolf?"  
  
I sat up on my haunches, dislodging his hand. Growling at him, I snarled in my mind. _'What the fuck? Emo wolf? The danger to Bella's life is real!'_  
  
Edward gripped my head, holding it between his cold hands. "I like you in your wolf form, Jake. But can you shift so we can talk like adults?"  
  
I shrugged as I turned my head, my tongue lapping at his hand. _'Sure. But I don't have clothes.'_  
  
Standing up, the vampire took off his boots and black pants, leaving him clad only in his white shirt and beige briefs.  
  
 _'Wait, how are you going to go back without pants?'_  
  
"The way back is deserted, Jake. Now could you please shift?"  
  
I grabbed his pants with my jaws, inhaling his scent as I walked behind the tree. After I shifted, I put them on. They were a tight fit and the cuffs nearly covered my feet. Walking back to him, I couldn't suppress a shiver when I saw Edward licking his lips.  
  
"I must say you look nice. Keep them; they hug you in the right places."  
  
I was afraid I'd blush, so without another word I sat down beside him. "So let's talk."  
  
He grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb across my palm. "We will deal with the Volturi."  
  
"But they're very powerful. Bella said--"  
  
Cullen put his thumb on my mouth to shut me up. "Jasper will find a way to deal with them. I could persuade Bella to go away."  
  
I licked his thumb and he took it off my mouth with regret, it seemed.  
  
Knowing Bella, I knew she was pretty stubborn. "Don't think she would just obey."  
  
"Or advice her to attend a university far away. Maybe in Canada." Edward put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I put my ear against his cold shirt. Of course I heard nothing, his heart didn't beat. The thought made me very sad. I wished I could've met him when he was young and alive. I was sure we would've hit it off, after a few fights of course. I couldn't think of Edward without thinking about our frequent spats. We would've had great adventures.  
  
With a shudder, I realized that when my Edward was alive, people were even more homophobic than today. That gave me pause.  
  
"Just don't leave me, Jake. I…" I felt Edward shuddering and I put my arm around his chest. "I love you."  
  
His words called up deep emotions in me. After the day I'd had, to have found him and the fact that he listened to me - that he cared about me - it made me see what had been obvious all along.  
  
I leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Edward Cullen."  
  
He reclined against the tree, breaking our contact. In a tentative voice he said, "You... do?"  
  
Swatting his arm, I tried to smile. But the moment required seriousness and so I gave it up after a moment. Instead I looked at his amber eyes. "Course I do, leech. What made you think otherwise?"  
  
Edward didn't answer me for a few seconds. He picked at the tall grass around his pale shins. Finally he murmured, "When your father asked you, you said you didn't know."  
  
"How in hell did you know that?" Was he spying on me or something? After Edward pointed to his head I wanted to knock my head against the tree. I'd forgotten his powers.  
  
At that moment something changed in my perception of him. I'd always thought that it would be cool, having that ability of his to read people's thoughts. It would've come in handy at school, not to mention with Bella. But seeing his forlorn expression, I realized that those powers came with a big price. It would be awful to read what people really thought of you. With the pack there was really no choice, we were aware of what the others thought, which I suspected was how Sam knew the information about me.  
  
At least my packmates were few and the mental contact was intermittent. My vampire though, he was forced to suffer through this every hour, every day of his hundreds of years.  
  
Edward pouted. "I'm not that old, mutt."   
  
I felt a rush of tenderness towards the vampire, who always felt he had to take the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  
"Says the shifter who blames himself for things that haven't happened yet and can be prevented."  
  
I held him in a grip, knowing he could easily break it. "Stop reading my thoughts."  
  
"I can't, Jake."  
  
Pressing my forehead against his, I looked into his amber eyes. "Stop invading my heart, you already own it!"  
  
Edward smirked. "Aww, the poetic pup has spoken!"  
  
I kissed the sarcastic leech to shut him up. The kiss wasn't that heated, it was soothing instead. Didn't lift me to the clouds but brought me back to Earth, to Edward.  
  
Breaking the contact, I whispered against his cheek. "Can't help the feelings you inspire."  
  


\--

  
  
I was driving around Forks to clear my mind. I felt I was lucky that Leah was there during the fight or else things would have been bloodier than they were. And  Edward had been very understanding, just what I needed.  
  
Perhaps that was the reason Bella preferred him over me? I knew I was prone to strong emotions. Wasn't always like that but ever since I shifted, I'd had to try harder to control my temperament. I remembered when I threw the wrench at the wall after I tried to persuade Bella not to let herself become a vampire. I recalled her cowering.  
  
That made me more determined to protect her. Despite everything, I didn't want Bella to come to harm. It was the Quileute's duty to protect the people of Forks. More than that, I had to protect the girl I remembered from way back when.  
  
A song from OneRepublic blared out of the loudspeakers of my car as I was passing in front of the Forks Community Hospital. I shifted gears with care because the plastic handle had broken a while ago. The shop that sold them in Port Angeles didn't have that model last time I was there. A big black car rushed out of the corner before I could shift to third gear though. Thankfully the shiny new car lurched to a stop about ten feet from the Rabbit. The driver really needed to use more caution.  
  
Studying the Benz, I recognized Bella's new car, the one she was driving the time I caught her with Edward and the pixie. Thinking of the pixie frowning at me, it was hard to think that Ed's family was divided over the issue of his sexuality. Edward seemed sad when he told me the big guy, Emmett, didn't take to him being gay. Apparently intolerance reigned in the living and the undead.  
  
Bella opened the door of the Benz and walked towards me. Just what I needed to finish my day! She would probably hit me, or maybe not? After all, last time she did she broke her hand. Anyway she would surely scream at me.  
  
But I had to face her. Whatever Bella dished out would be less than what the fucking traitor Sam had said!  
  
I opened the car and got out, meeting her halfway. Thankfully I had gone back to my house and changed my clothes, else she would have been really mad when she saw I was wearing Edward's pants.  
  
Bella didn't look that good; she had dark circles under her eyes. Leastways she was going out. I recalled the time after Edward left her when she wouldn't leave her house. Chief Swan told me she spent ours in her bedroom. When he peered through the door she was just sitting on the bed, staring at the windows.  
  
She walked up to me awkwardly as I raised my hand in greeting.  
  
Bella crossed her arms, hugging her slim figure. Taking a deep breath, she finally said, "I'm sorry, Jacob."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"What I said on the phone, it was wrong. When Jessica called me and told me the rumors about you--"  
  
I held up my hands. "What rumors?"  
  
"That you had a falling out with the pack. Of course she doesn't know about them, but she heard Sam and you fought and he called you names because you were seeing E…"  
  
She didn't finish. It seemed as if Bella couldn't bring herself to say Edward's name.  
  
I nodded and crossed my arms. "It's correct, you know. Sam and I fought. He doesn't like me being…"  
  
"Gay, I know. I hope that homophobic rat burns in hell!" Bella scrunched up her face in that cute way she had while she balled up her fist.  
  
It felt good, knowing that Bella was on my side. Frankly I didn't expect that from her but it reminded me of the reasons why I loved her, Bella's fierce spirit and independence. For a moment I wished things were as before, the time when Edward left her and Bella and I were all alone. Those were great days.  
  
"Doesn't matter, Bells. I'll handle that."  
  
"Did he kick you out of the pack?" Bella looked toward the big Mercedes. Following her gaze, I frowned.  
  
"Nope. We just fought. Didn't have time to do it, I guess."  
  
She took out her phone from the pocket of her jeans. "Well, I've been texting the bastard. Did you know he has a Facebook Wall plastered with his smug grin? Left some messages for him."  
  
"Bella, don't. I don't want you involved." God, had Bella used her name? What if those Italian vamps kept track of the things happening around Forks and tracked her through the messages she left?  
  
I grabbed her soft, pale hand. "Don't text him, Bella. And if you want to say something to him, use another name, please."  
  
Her hand squeezed mine. "I just got so angry! And Jacob…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"As I told you before, I love you. Just not as much as I love…"  
  
I hugged her small frame, choking back a sob. I didn't know about the future, but I wanted Bella safe. If I didn't love her as my mate, I did love her as my best friend. I wanted her near me, always.  
  
"Hush, Bells. I'm very, very sorry I hurt you. Believe me, it's the last thing I ever wanted."  
  
She put her head on my shoulder. I could tell she was crying. "I think I could've handled it with him and anyone. But when I knew it was you… I just felt so betrayed…"  
  
At that moment the music of the song 'Stop & stare' came from the pocket of my jeans. I shrugged as I let go of Bella. Taking out my phone, I took the call.  
  
It was Seth. He sounded desperate. "Jake, you have to come. Sam has called a meeting of the elders to kick you out of the Rez!"

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

My car rushed through the road to La Push. I watched the green blur of the trees through the windshield, wondering if it would be the last time I saw them. Where would I go if they kicked me out? Could I transfer to another school? More importantly, who would take care of Dad? I'd have to call Rebecca and Rachel. Maybe arrange something with Sue Clearwater. She seemed to have a soft spot for Billy. Perhaps if I said I'd tutor Seth in math in exchange, she'd take care of Billy? Though if they forbid me to enter the Rez, Seth and I would have to meet in the town.

I floored the pedal, wanting to reach the house where the council delivered. I had no idea what I'd say, only that I'd try to make them see my point. That fucking Sam was a homophobe! How would they react to me attacking him though? I still felt a bit guilty about that; I'd let the wolf take control.

The sky was grey and a thin drizzle fell on the windshield. Didn't turn on the wipers though, because I was on the street that led to the hall.

After I parked the car, on my way in I passed that stupid column with the eagle totem on top. I paused for a sec to kick it. Felt so frustrated I needed to let off some steam.

As I opened the door, Sue Clearwater's voice came through.

"…. his song. Just recall the Third Wife!"

"Doesn't matter, the boy no longer belongs with us."

I walked into the big hall. The elders were there; they were talking animatedly and didn't even notice when I came in. How typical!

I nodded to Dad, who was struggling to keep calm. Sue was touching his shoulders. Her black hair was tied in two braids that framed her shoulders; it shined in the gloomy light coming from the windows. She nodded at me and announced to the others, "Jake's here. I think we should hear his version of the events."

Sam was sitting on a chair near the council. He was shirtless and I could see his shoulder seemed to be healed. There was a thin scar though. He growled, "There's nothing to discuss. Black hurt the Alpha."

I snarled. "Sure, because you were hurting Leah!"

There was an uproar. The old men and women apparently hadn't comprehended that.

Sue looked at me with kindness in her eyes. Gazing around, I could see that other people were frowning, perplexed.

She apparently heard Leah's version. Sue would be on my side for sure. "Please elaborate, Jacob."

"We were discussing the issue of me being…"

"Gay. We've heard that part." Billy put his hands on his lap, touching his pants restlessly. I could tell he was nervous. But like always, Dad put on a brave front.

"Then Paul said something awful to me. Leah pounced on him. And then Sam attacked her!" I wanted so much to speak eloquently like Edward but I didn't have the presence of mind to do so. I was sure that if it had been Cullen in that room, he would've wooed them all with fair words and turns of phrases. But I couldn't, I just didn't have it in me at that moment.

Sam stood up and sauntered to the front of the semicircle formed by the council members. His bronzed skin shined in the light. He was sweating, so maybe he didn't feel that sure of things.

"Leah was creating a commotion! I had to restore order on the pack. It's what an Alpha does!"

Lucas Uley frowned at his relative. "Not by attacking a member of the pack. That's plain wrong."

Sam retorted angrily. "But they only understand force! Believe me, when we're wolves we feel different!"

Billy glared at Sam. "You're not complete animals, Sam. The soul of a man is always present inside you."

Sam grinned victoriously, pointing his finger at me. "But your son, Mr. Black? He behaved like an animal. He attacked me!"

"Because you bit my sister!" Seth was squirming on his chair. The usually smiling and good-natured kid was scowling at the leader of the pack. That told me something about the dynamics of the group. Whatever happened here, Sam would have a hard time winning back Seth's trust.

"Well said, kid!" Quil patted Seth's shoulder. He and Embry were seated just behind the boy. Both shot encouraging grins at me as I nodded to my best friends.

"Silence!" roared Sue, sweeping aside her left braid. "We've important matters to discuss. Son, you gave your account earlier. I trust you to keep your silence now."

"Sorry, mom." Seth grinned unabashedly and gave me a thumbs up. Even if his mother shooed him, the stubborn kid had made his point… and helped me.

Abel Ateara, Quil's uncle, scowled at me. "I must say Sam is right. Jacob let the wolf overrun him. That's very disquieting."

Sue turned to the thin man with the weather-beaten face. "You're forgetting several things, Abel." She lifted up her hand and started counting with her fingers. "One, Sam attacked Leah first, we've established that. He didn't try to impose order, Sam let his opinions about Jake' sexuality affect how he handled the pack."

She turned to glare at Sam, who now appeared a bit cowered. "Two. It's correct that Jake attacked him, but you're omitting that Jake was able to control the wolf inside him. If he'd maimed or killed Sam, that would be another matter entirely."

Sue's gaze swept the room. "After all, this council saw fit to let Sam be the Alpha after he attacked his imprint, Emily."

Sam cringed hearing that and I couldn't help but feel a kind of grim satisfaction. Sam had done awful things and he tried to cover them up with the pretext that he was the leader and stuff.

Ateara shouted, "But Sam's right! Jake is unfit to be a member of this tribe because he's with the male vampire!"

The men and women of the council whispered among themselves while the other people in the hall murmured.

Dad yelled, "That's not what bothers you, Abel! Speak clearly if you please. You want to kick out my son because he's gay!"

"Yes!" Abel lifted his arms to the ceiling. "He has no place in the pack because of that!"

I was fed up with these guys discussing me as if I wasn't there! I walked forward until I was in front of the small man.

"For your information, Mr. Ateara, I was," I made quotation marks in the air. " _'Gay'_ when we fought the newborns. Didn't bother you at all, I guess, letting a gay boy fight your battles and keep you safe. It just bothers you now, all of a sudden."

Ateara said angrily, "How dare you!"

"I dare because it's the truth!"I shouted. I breathed deeply to try to remain calm, going on in a softer tone. "As Mrs. Clearwater said, you let Sam be the Alpha after he attacked his imprint. Guess it didn't bother you then because, heck, he was straight and was acting like a red-blooded man should!"

Several elders spluttered and squawked in indignation. Good, it was time someone rocked their stupid boats made of complacency!

"It's not Sam's fault completely, you know." I crossed my arms, looking at the men and women of the council. It was time to give them a piece of my mind. "It's yours, too."

Sue scowled at me. She took several steps until she was facing me. In a stern voice she said, "What do you mean, Jake?"

"You didn't prepare us to become wolves! You just let us stumble through the transformation, I bet..."

Sue held up her hands. "We didn't know you would become wolves, Jacob."

Taking another deep breath, I went on. "After Sam turned… you knew then. But you kept your mouths shut. I guess it's one of your rites? Going blindly through the transformation without knowing what the hell's happening?"

Quil stood up and walked towards me. "Jake's right! When I turned, I wanted to share it with him but Sam forbade me to!" He glared at his uncle Abel. "D'you think it's funny, hiding things from your best friend?"

I squeezed Quil's shoulder. It was good to know that he felt that way, that he had wanted to tell me.

Not to be outdone, Embry stood up and walked to us. His usual smile was lacking; he was frowning at the council. "I just want you to know that if you kick him out?" He pointed at me. "I'm leaving too. Can't speak for my mother, but I'm tired of the way you all say how important blood is. That we share the same language and all? But when it comes down to important things you ignore us-"

"Silence, boy!" roared Abel Ateara. God, he was trying my patience!

"Let him speak!" Billy smiled encouragingly at Embry, knowing how much it took the normally shy boy to speak his mind publicly. He rolled his wheelchair until he was near the small group comprised by the three of us. He said gently, "Go on, Embry."

Embry shuffled his feet. "I was saying you just don't care about us. You expect us to defend the tribe and follow your orders but don't explain things. We're not robots you know."

The door was opened and Leah strolled in. She brushed her hair aside as she frowned at us, studying the scene. She seemed a bit unsure of herself as she sat on the back.

I could see that Seth was squirming on the chair, he wanted to join the three of us but he kept glancing at his mother as if to seek her permission. Sue didn't notice her son though, she was whispering to the old man next to her. My wolf senses served me well for I heard the grizzled man say, "The Blacks don't follow tradition! Those wayward girls, Rebecca and Rachel…"

"Hey, hey. Wait a sec." The geezer had the gall to question my sisters! I was sick and tired of the council's attitude.

I glared at them, turning my face to gaze around the hall. I knew what most of the tribe thought about my sisters and it was unfair!

"I know you all think Rachel and Rebecca just up and left." I went to Dad and touched his shoulder, drawing strength from him. He smiled up at me as he patted my hand. "That they left me alone to care for Dad, but that's wrong! They left because they wanted to make a future for themselves, they felt trapped in the Rez… just like I'm feeling right now. They left to seek their future and that's fine with me; Billy has me to take care of him!"

Dad whispered angrily, "Don't forget I also take care of you, Jacob."

I blushed, recalling the times when I had been sick and Billy did all the cooking and what he could of the chores. "Right, Dad, you're right."

Abel Ateara growled. "That's hardly relevant!"

I turned to face him. "It is! You all are fixed in the past. You expect us to be, too, and that's silly and…"

Billy grabbed my hand tightly, muttering, "That's enough, son!"

Dad had the tone of voice that meant business. I shut up, realizing he knew the council well and what they would be willing to listen. If I blasted them all to hell and back, that wouldn't help me.

Billy looked around, encompassing with his gaze the other members of the council. "I think we have enough information to make an informed decision."

He looked up at me, trying unsuccessfully to smile. "We'll do it behind closed doors, Jacob."

* * *

I walked on the shoulder of US 101. I'd been so nervous waiting for the decision of the council, I'd wanted to shift so badly.

At that moment I'd been very close to just going away, leave the Rez and Forks. Meet Edward somewhere else, a place more tolerant. With all his money, the leech could afford that. Talk to dad and convince him to sell the house, just move in with Rebecca or Rachel until I could find a job somewhere. Guess I was tired of Sam overlooking my efforts, fixing only on the 'gay' thing.

But the council ruled in my favor. They even stripped Sam of his leading role, wanting me to step in as Alpha! I shoved that in their butts, so to speak. Told them to give Leah the role.

Paul tried to apologize as I left the house. It was all I could do to stop myself from punching the fucking traitor's smug face. I just ran away, leaving my Rabbit behind. I knew Embry or Quil would drive it home.

I needed time outdoors, to come down from the awful feelings engendered by the meeting and the fight I'd had with Sam.

The woods calmed me down, the sight of the tall trees around me. Knowing that they would be there no matter what happened to me. The scent of the pines and the flowers, the movements of the small animals in the forest; all of that reminded me of my ties with the land I'd been willing to leave behind. Despite how much I loved the woods, they weren't me. I knew I could walk away from them. Though I'd miss them, I valued my freedom to be myself more.

Then I saw the gorgeous and sleek BMW M3 convertible on the curve ahead. After devouring the clean lines of the car with my eyes I ran to it, fearful that something had happened to Edward and his blonde sister wanted to find me.

The blonde, Rosalie, opened the passenger door. "Hop in, dog."

She scrunched up her cute nose. "I can stomach your smell for a while."

"You stench too, Blondie. Is Edward hurt? How did you know where to find me?"

Rosalie smiled wickedly, her gloved hand caressing the black leather of the wheel. "I knew you were here because Alice kept telling me not to come to this place. Edward's fine, he's composing. Now hop in!"

Having nothing better to do at the moment, I climbed in the car. After I put on the seatbelt, the beautiful leech drove straight ahead.

"That way leads to the Rez, Blondie." I didn't want her to break the treaty inadvertently.

"I know, mutt. To get to a place you seek, sometimes you have to meander."

True to her word, after we'd gone two miles Rosalie took a side road I thought only the tribe was aware of.

I tried to make small talk with the female vamp. If she said something hurtful, I was ready to answer in kind. "So Ed's composing?"

"Yeah, I'm helping him a bit."

I turned to look at the blonde, noticing that she was pushing the pedal with her bare foot. Her red high-heeled shoes were just behind her seat. She had tiny, perfect feet, as beautiful as the rest of her. The wind played havoc with her hair, creating a silk golden curtain I wanted to touch. I made the mental note not to think about that when Cullen was around. He was pretty jealous sometimes.

Rosalie said in her sensual, smooth voice. "Edward's composing a sonata."

I nodded as I reclined on the soft leather seat. The flashy dashboard attracted my attention but I wasn't in the mood to wonder about what I could do with it. I was still nervous about what happened at the meeting.

I shrugged. "I've heard some. Sue Clearwater likes the pretty one by the German guy."

"You mean Beethoven?" After I nodded, Rosalie continued. "It's like that one. Edward's trying to do something new and challenging. He's composed piano sonatas before. This time… he's writing an accompanied sonata."

"So it's for piano and other instruments?" I really didn't know much about classical music, except what I had heard from the parents of my friends. My thing was rock.

"Yeah. It seems he has found a fascinating subject. He's having trouble trying to score the other instrument. I'm helping him with that with my meager talent."

I gazed at Rosalie as she kept her attention on the road. I hadn't known that the blonde had musical talent.

"Guess he's busy then, huh?"

"Actually, Edward's struggling to write a crescendo. I guess he's afraid he'll mess up the whole piece." Rosalie turned to wink at me. "He needs a little nudge."

"Crescendo's when things reach a climax, right?"

She nodded, turning the wheel to enter Russell Road. "So to speak, yeah."

After I nodded and crossed my arms behind my neck, I heard her muttering, "Oblivious man!"

I smirked as I ruffled my hair. She was definitely right. Edward could be pretty thick sometimes.

"Mutt, could you pass me my lipstick? It's in my purse on the back seat."

I gazed at the porcelain skin of her cheeks, noting her red lips. Frankly she didn't need the lipstick. Anyway, I turned to face the back and searched the black seat. Her beige purse was hidden by a leaflet. I gazed at the glossy cover; it had two guys holding hands. I browsed the brochure as Rosalie hummed contentedly.

It was a promo for a nightclub in Seattle. It said people with alternative life-styles were welcomed. I goggled when I read that the indie group _Bloodtaste_ was scheduled for Friday! It was my fav at the moment.

Rummaging through her huge purse, I blushed when I touched the slick wrapping of a condom. What would a vampire do with it? Finally I passed her the thin lipstick, growling when I saw her sneering at me.

To my untrained male eye, she didn't do anything. Just brushed the lipstick on her upper lip. I guessed a woman would see that differently. And since Rosalie was the only sympathetic female - although an undead one - that I had available, I asked her something.

"Do you think I'm too forceful and violent?"

She fiddled with the knob of the radio, turning her face to me. "What? What do you mean exactly, mutt?"

"Well, I had a fight with Sam and…"

She waved her hand. "You can skip that part. Already heard it."

"The pixie had a vision?"

"Nope, I heard from someone equally meddlesome. Get to the point, dog!"

I crossed my arms. This talking about my feelings was a bit burdensome, but I had to seize the chance to get the opinion of a woman about where I had gone wrong.

"It's just… I figured that was the reason Bella chose the leech over me. Edward's all cool and collected. Me? I tend to blow my top. I recall Bella cringing when I threw a wrench at the wall in anger and since-"

I couldn't finish. The blonde pushed the pedal to the max and the car shot forward like a breeze. Made me want to drive it. She turned to glare at me, her hair whipping like crazy. "You're nuts, Jacob! Get that idea out of your head at once!"

I frowned. The sarcastic blonde seemed to be really pissed off.

"You, too forceful and violent? Believe me when I say this, Jake. I've seen awful men bent on destroying women. You're not 'too forceful.' At all."

She downshifted, decelerating the BMW as she took a curve with the grace of a professional driver. "If anything, you're too pliable; at least for that girl."

"But then why did she choose-"

"Because Bella's nothing but a spoiled princess! When will Edward and you realize that?" Rosalie turned to look at me, muttering, "You two are very similar you know."

"You think she is really like that?"

Rosalie shook her head angrily. She frowned at the rearview mirror and turned the wheel to let a yellow tank truck pass us.

"Bella's the kind of girl who's never had to struggle. The awkwardness you men find so endearing? It's just stupid clumsiness. She's always had everything handed to her by her mother and father. She chose Edward over you because he coddled her, promising her a fairytale life… that she'd be rich, beautiful and young forever. You never had a chance. Not because you were too angry or a shifter, but simply because you couldn't fulfill her every wish."

She whispered to herself but I heard. "She is a spoiled princess just like I was, before life shook me up really good."

I guessed remembering that made Rosalie sad. She hardly spoke for a long while.

I didn't try to make small talk, respecting her silence. She'd given me a lot to think about. I felt a heavy weight lift from my shoulders. If Rosalie was right, it wasn't my fault at all. I could've been perfect Mr. Manners and Bella would've left me anyway. I had to discuss this with Edward, but that conversation would be pretty awkward.

As we were passing the Chamber of Commerce on the way back to the Rez, Rosalie finally spoke. "Edward needs someone who challenges him. He needs to let his guard down, to be vulnerable and open, to feel free to discuss his deepest secrets. He could never do that with Bella. My brother needs someone who cares about the man and not what he can offer them."

I grinned, caressing the smooth black vinyl of the glove compartment. "Well, if Edward gave me a shiny new car like this one-"

"You'd take it?"

"Hell, no!" Who did the blonde take me for?

I mumbled, "I would drive it, though."

Rosalie smirked, apparently satisfied. "Edward never lets anyone but him drive."

I hit the dashboard in anger, recalling what I'd seen a few days before. "He let Bella drive the other day!"

The blonde laughed. Surprisingly it was a very nice, tinkling sound, like a bell. I thought she should laugh more often since it became her.

"That's because Alice and Bella ganged up on him." She turned to me, smiling. "I bet he'd let you drive though."

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NC-17

 

**EPOV**

I felt like screaming. Inspiration wouldn't come to me, I was so near to finish the tricky part of the sonata but the arrival of the dominant theme eluded me. It consisted of a glissando that in my mind was a pale imitation of Jake's strut, both as a human and wolf. I had to integrate it into the sonata's third movement though, and I was fresh out of ideas. Worse, Rosalie had insisted she'd help me with the score. Where was she?

I closed the cover of the piano with a loud noise, gazing at the woods outside the windows. The noise must have alerted my sibling, for I heard a soft tapping at the door. It was Emmett.

"Come in!"

My brother sauntered into the room, smiling winsomely. I just glared at him. I hadn't forgotten his reluctance to accept my orientation. Emmett grimaced when he saw I was angry, passing by me and standing next to the window. He crossed his arms across his broad chest, his biceps bulging. He looked very handsome in the morning light, and my mind wandered. What if Jake noticed that beauty, too, and took an interest in him? Hell, what if my wolf imprinted on Emmett?

I didn't know much about the imprint thing, only what Bella told me. She was scared that Jacob would imprint on her and ruin their beautiful, one-sided relationship. That reminded me I had to check up on her, see if she hadn't fallen downstairs or decided to jump off another cliff. And I wanted to ask Jake about the imprint, plus finish writing the movement, find out why Rosalie left all of a sudden and I also needed…

Emmett coughed and walked up to me. "Edward, I wanted to say-"

"What, that you are scared of me now?"

"No, man!" Emmett huffed, leaning down until his amber eyes were level with mine. "Rosalie talked to me, she made me see reason. That you need us, that you're the same guy you've always been, irritating and moody."

"I get it, Em." Despite his unflattering words, it was warming to know he'd finally accepted me. I wondered what Rosalie did to make him see reason and that brought my attention to my pretty sister. Where in the hell was she? I needed her input to reach the crescendo I had in mind.

I stood up and walked to the windows. My fingertips traced the path of the falling raindrops as I stared for a moment at the beautiful scenery. "Where's Rose?"

"Mmh. She just… left."

Did Emmett take me for a fool? He was hiding something. I would've known that by his tentative tone of voice alone. I frowned, reading his thoughts. Even if he tried to distract his mind, it returned to the subject of his mate. Rosalie had received a call from… Bella?

"What does Rose want with Bella? She detests her!" I sauntered up to the big guy, intent on finding out the truth. If Bella was in trouble, I wanted to know so I could help her.

Emmett held up his hands pleadingly, trying to grin innocently. "It ain't Bella..." his thoughts betrayed him though, _'it's Black.'_

"What? I guess Bella called her to complain about Jacob, again!"

Sighing in frustration, Emmett gave up trying to misdirect me and explained. "Bella wanted to talk to you but since you were composing, Rose took the call. Your Jacob is in deep shit. Seems like he was found out and-"

Growling, I grabbed his neck and lifted him up from the floor. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Jasper said…" Emmett trailed off. Grabbing my arms, he pried them apart. Once he was free he smiled apologetically. "Jasper said you would only make things worse. Alice had a vision, you know."

God, things were getting interesting! Apparently all my siblings were in the plot to hide this from me!

"What premonition? She can't see Jacob! He could be in danger!"

Emmett laid one of his big paws on my shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Alice saw Bella talking on the phone. Seems the pack found out Jacob is gay and-"

"They are going to hurt him!"

He patted my shoulder. "Nothing of the sort. Jake fought with the leader, he's fine. In Alice's vision Bella called, saying Jake was going to a meeting of some old guys. Seems they were going to throw him out of the Reservation."

I punched the wall in anger, the plaster falling to the floor in big chunks as I shouted, "And you think that's not important? Damn you all! Why didn't you tell me?"

Emmett shuffled his feet, looking to the floor. "Jasper said Jacob had to deal with this on his own. We can't go to their territory, it would break the truce. They wouldn't hear us anyway. It's a matter of-"

I didn't stay to hear him. I ran downstairs and dashed out of the house. I got on my car and drove to Forks. My mind was in turmoil as I imagined the implications. If they threw Jacob out of the Reservation, where would he go? Of course I could invite him to live with us but knowing how proud my mutt was, that didn't seem so feasible. What about Jake's father? I hadn't interacted much with Billy but I knew Jake loved him. Would the Quileutes throw him out as well? Who would care for him if Jake left?

When I got to Forks Avenue I downshifted, swerving to the right. In the back of my mind was a gnawing worry. If they threw Jake out, he would be vulnerable. What if my wolf ended up like Arthur did in 1942, dead at the hands of vampires? I couldn't entertain that thought for long. Jake had to be all right, and if it took me going to the elders and explaining to them exactly why they had to see reason, I would.

I searched the thoughts of the people around me as I passed through the street that led to Forks High School. Since the Police Station was near, I braked the car slightly.

A got a mental whiff of Jacob's thoughts up ahead. Then I saw my sister's red BMW, her golden hair flapping in the breeze. Frowning, I concentrated on my wolf's skittish thoughts. He was picturing a concert by some group called _Bloodtaste._

Pushing the pedal, I accelerated towards them as I repeatedly pressed the horn button. Rosalie looked in the rearview mirror when she heard the klaxon. She slowed down as Jake turned around and waved at me, his white teeth gleaming in the daylight.

I opened the car and rushed to them. Jake grinned at me. "Hi, Cullen!"

"Are you fine? Did they kick you out?" Glancing at Rosalie, I growled, "No one told me about your predicament, mutt! What the hell-"

"Hey, Edward, hey! Calm down." Jake's warm hand traveled a path from my wrist to the elbow. "Everything's fine. I fought with Sam, the fucker attacked Leah! She jumped on Paul, that treacherous-"

As Jake told me about the incident, his mind dwelled on the fight and what happened afterwards. I grunted when a stray thought revealed he once was interested in Paul. What the hell did Jake see in him? Granted, he was good-looking, but he was bad-tempered and moody.

I leaned down, my hands holding on to his black hair, tracing a path down his russet forehead until they framed his cheekbones. He smiled at me and I kissed those full lips, nibbling on them, making Jake moan. I lapped up the sounds of his moan with my tongue. He grabbed my elbows as his mouth opened wide and his tongue entwined with mine. I grunted as his hands travelled up to my shoulders, pulling me to him so strongly I would've lost my footing if I'd been a mortal. I was so wrapped up in the sensual feelings of his wet tongue around mine, mapping my teeth and mouth, that I hardly noticed Rosalie whistling.

The kiss ended when Jake pulled back, blushing. His swollen lips and glassy stare left me satisfied, though with a throbbing cock. Bella's kisses weren't half as entrancing!

I breathed his earthy scent, which managed to soothe me as Jake's raspy voice sent a thrill down my spine directly to my prick. It was a relief seeing that he was all right.

"And then Blondie? She just popped out of nowhere! I was jittery so she took me for a ride in this awesome car." Jake patted the black leather armrest. "She and I discussed some things."

The wolf averted his eyes from me as he mumbled, "Heard you're composing a symphony."

"Jacob, Edward is composing a sonata." Rosalie smirked at us as her right hand made a sweeping motion over the wheel.

I scowled at her. "Rose, why didn't you tell me about Jake?"

Her right hand touched her lips as she shrugged. "When Bella told me the whole thing, I had a hunch the wolf would pull through."

"Bella called you?" Jake frowned at my sister, playfully punching her arm. "You didn't tell me!"

She grinned as she winked at me. "Didn't think it was that important, dog."

Watching the play of light on his russet body, his good-humored tone and his grin kept me hard, my erection hadn't flagged at all. I needed release. I wanted the mutt, badly.

"Anyway, Blondie drove me around the town." Jake's gaze strayed to my sister's face, lingering on her lips. In his mind, Jacob replayed an incident. He saw a brochure of a nightclub. He wanted to go there so I seized the chance to get him alone, away from Forks, his tribe and my meddlesome family. We'd go clubbing.

I smiled innocently. "Do you have anything planned for this Friday, Jake?"

 

\--

  
I looked at Jake as I swung the car onto Pike Street. A yellow bus passed by my side while I parked two blocks from the nightclub. The moon was shrouded by the clouds as Jake walked by my side, my gaze idly following the streetcar cables overhead.

"Man, I'm excited! I've wanted to hear this group live for a while!" Jake's enthusiasm was contagious and I turned to look at the wolf. He was wearing my black pants. They hugged him like a second skin. My eyes followed his slim hips, down his prominent bulge to those muscled legs ending in feet encased in black boots.

Jake tugged his black t-shirt which highlighted his bulky torso. "It's kind of muggy, isn't it?"

I nodded to him, drinking in the sight. Damn, I was going to have trouble fending people off the wolf. This night out would prove to be difficult for my patience but Jake wanted so much to listen to this group. He'd been through so much I had to indulge him.

I had ulterior motives, of course. I felt Jacob wouldn't feel comfortable if we made love in the house in Forks. But in the posh hotel where we'd stay the night, I hoped to make him mine, to claim his body and mark it as my own.

There were about ten people in front of us as we stood in line to enter the club. Jake smiled, encircling my waist with his arm, unmindful of the lusty stare of the guys behind us.

The bouncer didn't want to admit Jacob at first but I used my vampire powers shamelessly. The burly man stared at me with a mesmerized look as he waved us through.

The club wasn't that posh. It was an industrial building with red brick walls. Jake trotted down the stairs, affording me a great view of his ass. The throbbing music made my head ache but it distracted my mind from the looks and thoughts the men and women directed towards us.

Amid the loud noise it was impossible to make conversation. It didn't matter though, because Jake directed his thoughts at me and he could read my body language quite well.

He caressed my cheek. _'It's hot, babe.'_

I swiped my thumb over his sweaty brow and licked it as I cocked my eyebrow at him. God, did he know what he did to me? He had me wrapped around his fingers but I wanted him wrapped around my cock.

The loudspeakers blared a Placebo song. Jake stood next to me, his hips swaying as his left boot tapped the rhythm.

I left him to get two beers, though of course I wouldn't drink mine. When I came back, a stranger was trying to chat him up. The thin guy left when I snarled at him.

Handing Jake his beer, I pointed to the loudspeakers, shouting, "It's too loud!"

"Right, Edward, but I hear you fine!"

The wolf hefted the cold bottle and pressed it against his forehead, moving it down so it traced a path down his cheekbones to his neck and finally his nipple.

He frowned at me. _'It's way too hot for me'_

He swigged down his beer in one big gulp. He handed me the bottle. Smiling at me, he took off the tee, waving it around before wrapping it around his neck.

The music changed to a song with a slow tempo.

Jake raised his eyebrows, motioning to an empty space. 'Wanna dance?'

I shook my head. "I'm a bit rusty. You go along."

I didn't know the glaring error I had made.

Jake started shimmying his hips from side to side, shaking his ass and twisting his shoulders. He waved his right arm, held aloft as if he was on a rodeo.

In no time he was surrounded by several guys who clapped his hands and urged him on. Jake danced as effortlessly and gracefully as if he were in his wolf form. He changed rhythm, stabbing his hips forwards and then moving in a slow circle. Two guys wolf-whistled and ran their hands over his sweaty chest.

I had had enough. I stalked forward till I was just behind Jake. I put my arms around his abs and pressed my clothed erection against his backside. Leaning forward to nip his neck, I ran my right hand up his chest until it reached his nipple. Twisting it, I whispered hoarsely in his ear, "You're hot, Jake. This guy in front of you? He wants to bend you over and fuck you while you service his friend with your mouth."

Jake shuddered; he moaned and pressed his ass against me. I grabbed his crotch, smirking with satisfaction when I felt how hard he was.

Licking the shell of his ear, I rotated him till he was facing a hunky blond guy. "That man? He wants to eat you out, to make you scream and feel you clenching around his tongue until you come. He's been watching this," I kneaded his left buttock. "Ever since we arrived. Don't blame him, because you have a delectable ass. If he tried though, I'd have to hurt him. No one touches what's mine!"

Jake put his arms on my buttocks and pressed me against his backside. "What about you, babe? Does anyone want to fuck you?"

I lifted his chin, kissing the edge of his lips as I motioned to the dark corner. "That man over there, he wants to pound me against the wall."

"What the hell?"

I bit lightly his ear. "Don't worry, wolf. If anyone fucks me, it'll be you."

"Right now, I want you to-"

"Fuck you? It'll be my pleasure." I gripped his cock, squeezing his hard shaft. "Are you wet for me, baby? 'Cause I'm wet for you."

"Let's go to the hotel." Jake panted harshly, trying not to come from my words. I rubbed my hand against his bulge and let it go with a disappointed sigh. The thick scent of his arousal clouded my senses. Indeed there was a wet spot on his pants. In mine, too.

We were attracting a small crowd, so I felt it was time to leave. "Come on, Jake."

I drove to the hotel in record time. On the way there, Jake laid his head upon my lap. He was feeling oddly submissive tonight. I guessed he was still thinking about that idiotic thing he told Rosalie, that he was _'too violent'_ for Bella. Having survived that grueling confrontation with Sam and the stress of the elders meeting, Jake needed reassurance and love. He would get that in spades, along with my prick.

I had to seize the chance though. I wanted to sink my cock into that delicious ass, knowing that tomorrow the forceful wolf would be back with a vengeance and would want to fuck me. I was looking forward to that, actually. But tonight, Jacob was mine.

On the hall outside the room, I took out the plastic card with trembling fingers. Jake planted his strong hands on my shoulders, digging his nails into my silk shirt. "Hurry up, Edward."

Finally the card entered the slot and the door opened. We made our way to the bedroom, discarding clothes. Jake hopped on one leg as he pulled down his pants. His thick cock jutted proudly from his tick bush. He went commando, the raunchy wolf.

I licked my lips at the sight of his shaft, the head glistening with precome.

I'd taken off my shoes and pants. Obviously this wasn't enough for my needy wolf. Jake wrapped his hands on my shirt and ripped it off, the buttons raining down on the carpet with a tinkling sound.

His cock brushed my underwear as he wrestled me to the bed. With a swipe of his arm, he threw the comforter off the bed. He pushed my chest and I fell on the white sheets.

Jake hooked his thumbs into the elastic band of my underwear and yanked it down, groaning at the sight of my cock. He palmed it, his warmth enveloping my girth.

He shuddered as he sat astride me, his cock twitching. I read his nervous thoughts. Jake was wondering how much it would hurt. I pushed him down on the bed, leaning over the side to grab my pants. Fishing in my back pocket, I took out the condom and the small bottle of lube. Jacob looked up when he heard the ripping sound I made tearing off the plastic cover.

Jake puzzled his eyebrows, as he spread his legs, his toes curling. His glans was joined to his abs by a slim thread of crystal clear liquid. "What? Why do you need that for? It's not like I'm gonna get pregnant."

"It's for the venom in my semen. When I come inside you, I don't want you to be sore." I scooted closer to that bronzed body. My thighs straddled his abs as I fumbled with the condom. Frankly it was the first time I did this. Jake didn't seem to notice though, he was staring at my prick as if it was an enthralling serpent he'd found on the forest. His hands made a tunnel around my shaft as he pulled the condom over it.

Our cocks were in alignment, slick gel against wet precome. I rocked back and forth on my heels, delighting in the groans I got from Jake. I promised myself I'd made my wolf howl in pleasure, making him forget all his troubles.

I knelt over him, twisting his right nipple with my thumb and forefinger. Jake grunted and spread his legs as I leaned down to lick his abs, trailing kisses until I reached his navel.

Jake was squirming under me. His mind was foggy, filled with erotic imagery. He visualized my cock entering his hole like the piston of a motor. He breathed deeply; just like me he was intoxicated by the scent our mixed arousals created in the room.

I hunched my hips, sliding my cock over his thighs before I grabbed them with my hands, kissing his left knee as I bent him in half. Jake hooked his hands under his knees, holding himself open.

I rocked on my heels, delighting in the sensual scene in front of me. The russet-colored limbs stretched out for my pleasure, his abs rippling with nerves as my thumb slid down the crease of his buttocks, lingering a moment in his furled, pink opening.

If I didn't have him right I would die. Jake's moaning, his twitching cock as he looked at me with black eyes diluted with lust, it all was too much and too little.

Fortunately the condom was lubricated. But I needed to stretch him. I fished for the lube which was near Jake's hips, hidden by the rumpled sheets. Upending the bottle, I coated my fingers with the thick liquid.

I pressed them against his hole, groaning at the tight heat. Jake's mind was distracting me; he felt a burning stretch that was overwhelmed by his need. He jerked his hips backwards, trying to engulf my fingers. When they were inside him to the knuckles, I spread them, massaging his inner walls as I tried to find his prostate.

Jacob's feelings told me when I hit the jackpot. I pressed my index finger against that spot. In his mind it felt so good, I wanted to experience that. It was such an intense feeling; I made up my mind to ride his thick cock as soon as I could. First, though, his ass needed ploughing.

I added my ring finger, scissoring them until Jake shouted, "God, babe! Fuck me now!"

I took out my fingers, making a lewd, squelching sound. I grabbed my shaft with my right hand as my left thumb and index finger spread those luscious buttocks. My glans struggled against his tight sphincter until Jake's hand reached down to grab my cock, pushing it forwards into him.

We both groaned when the flanged cockhead passed his stretched rim. His warm tightness against my cold prick felt delightful. The visuals were stunning; his red rim pulsed angrily as it sought to absorb my shaft. Slowly, ever so slowly, my cock sunk into that twitching hole. Jake's shins fell on my shoulder when he tired of holding himself open.

He lifted his head, watching his body absorbing the penetration. As I kissed those swollen lips, Jake mumbled, "Move, baby. I'm… close, real close."

I grabbed his thighs, lowering them as I took out my cock until his rim stretched against the flanged cockhead. He squeezed his muscles around me, and the feeling almost made me come. I pushed inside his heat until I was sunk in to the root, his balls trapped against my belly.

Trying to make his first time memorable, I fucked my hips into his inviting hole as his rim relaxed. I established a fast, hard rhythm. The sounds of my thighs slapping against his buttocks, his grunting and whimpering and my moans had a strange rhythm I would analyze later. My movements were a blur as frenzy took me over. What had been gentle became dominating, harsh. I pummeled his hole relentlessly in hard, short thrusts combined with teasing withdrawals. Jake's sweaty body slid on the sheets until his head was propped up against the headboard. He had to grab the edge of the bed so he would remain in one place as I kept battering his yielding body.

I reamed him good and Jake was lost, savoring the rubbing motion against his rim, the sense of fullness and the hammering his prostate got when I was in him to the fullest.

I leaned over him and vainly tried to kiss his moans away. Whimpering, he sneaked a hand until he touched his red, angry cockhead. He swiped his thumb over his twitching, slippery cock. When I joined his hand, fisting his cock as I fucked him, I felt he was near orgasm. His muscles clenched around me, trying to keep me inside as he came with a shout. My wolf's eyes were wide open, staring at me.

As his rim squeezed me, the tightness and the heat were too much for me. I came with a loud yell.

I lay my body on the sexy wolf. I was literally speechless, overwhelmed by my feelings and his. The bliss that filled him during our lovemaking made me want to experience what he'd felt.

My cock dragged out of his clenching tunnel and I twisted on the bed. I took out the wet condom and threw it on the floor.

Wrapping an arm around his broad chest, I cuddled next to him, kissing his neck. I bit him then, too gently to cause real discomfort but knowing it would leave a mark.

Ruffling his sweaty hair, I felt contented but I couldn't get rid of the image of Jake in the club, surrounded by admirers. What would happen if he suddenly imprinted on a stranger?

I couldn't bear the thought of Jake with someone else.

"What can you tell me about the imprint, wolf?"

Jake yawned, mumbling sleepily, "You'll have to talk to Billy, Edward. He knows all… the legends and stuff."

The frustrating and lovely wolf grabbed my hand, kissing my knuckles. He slowly fell asleep.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

On the way back to Seattle, I drove deliberately slowly. There was little traffic on US 101 at this time of the morning. Not that it mattered because I drove efficiently, but it gave me the leisure to concentrate on what I had to say to Jake.

The Quileute was silent, looking at the highway as he fiddled with the GPS. He kept touching it, listening as the robotic voice delivered the instructions to get to Forks. In his mind, Jake was picturing detours he would take that would get us to Forks faster. The sense of direction the wolf possessed was uncanny. His thoughts were tainted with worry though, wondering what the pack would say when he got back. The wolf's hand touched my leg from time to time, seeking reassurance.

I loved how well we fit together. He trusted me not to hurt him when we made love; he was brave and daring, my Jacob.

The sunlight passed through the window, illuminating his bronzed face. Unfortunately that meant my face sparkled in the morning sun. Jake didn't seem to mind though; he was too interested fiddling with the radio as he tried to find good music.

He leaned back on the seat, his chest flexing enticingly as the melody from _'What's new'_ came out of the Boise loudspeakers. He mumbled, "I like this music, it's soothing."

The big band sound of the song reminded me of the time it was first in vogue, during the Second World War - and the loss I suffered. With a knot in my throat I realized Jake deserved to know the truth about me.

I wondered how I would broach the subject while Jake touched my cheek, thinking, _'His skin is like finest marble. My own personal Greek statue.'_

Frowning because the wolf didn't voice these thoughts out loud, I turned to him. "Why don't you say it, Jake?"

He pouted, crossing his arms around his chest. "Last time I tried, you told me I was a _'poetic pup.'"_

I grabbed the sensitive mutt's hand, turning it to kiss his wrist.

Jake wrenched it out of my grasp, though. "Hey, man, keep your eyes on the road."

I smirked while I caressed his thigh. "You forget my reflexes, Jacob. I'm sorry I said that, I really appreciated your words. You have to understand though," my hand flittered across his face. "I'm not used to hearing compliments from-"

The wolf interrupted me. "Bella didn't say anything nice?"

I shrugged, tapping my fingers against the steering wheel. "Well, she did. At the time I was more interested in protecting her. To return to the issue at hand, I guess I didn't know how to react when you said that and sarcasm comes naturally to me."

Jake smiled winsomely as he laid his hand on my shoulder, rubbing my cotton shirt. "I know, it's just… I'm not used to having a male lover."

He gazed at me earnestly. "What are we anyway? Lovers, boyfriends?"

Hearing his words caused me a pang. The feeling of disquiet I'd felt at the club, when I wondered if Jake would imprint someday and leave me, returned with a vengeance. Noticing the Quileute's expectant look, I answered fast, "We're whatever you want us to be, wolf. Let's settle on boyfriends and work from there."

Staring straight ahead at the road, I started the story Jake had to know. "You're not my first boyfriend, mutt. There was a-"

Jake hit the dashboard as he growled. "Who else? Don't tell me you went out with one of Bella's friends? I'll find them and then-"

"Hush, pup. It was long before you were born."

He calmed down, shrugging. "Sorry, man. I got carried away."

"It was in the summer of 1942. I met him in Alaska. His name was Arthur Wilson and he was a sailor in the Saratoga."

Jake fiddled with the safety belt, it scraped against his bare chest. "Dad's uncle, James Black, was in the Navy. He was in the Yorktown and died in the battle of Midway."

Looking at me, he smiled sadly. "Never knew him of course, Dad talks highly of him though." He tapped my shoulder playfully. "Sorry to interrupt your tale, Edward."

I swerved to the left to pass a white truck, meditating on what the mutt had told me. His relative had served and paid the ultimate price, something I could never do.

Jake prodded me. "You met him in Alaska, then?"

I smiled at the eager wolf. "Yes, I was in high school at the time."

He nudged my ribs, smirking. "Bet you have a lot of textbooks."

"I do, Jake. Anyway, we hit it off instantly. Arthur was very mature. We didn't do much, except kissing and holding hands. In those days, people could kill you for being gay."

Jake sighed. "They still do, Edward. People like Sam who can't understand and want everyone to think like they do. So-"

He blushed, looking down at his boots he mumbled, "I was your first then."

I touched his shoulder for a moment before I downshifted. "My first and my everything, wolf. You've stolen my virginity like you stole my heart."

He punched my arm. "So the poetic leech says."

I smiled indulgently for in his thoughts Jake was jumping up and down. _'I can't wait to pop his cherry.'_

Jake fiddled with the controls of the radio and a Placebo song started playing. "What happened with Arthur? I guess you must have been lonely. Did you go out with him after the war was over, or did he die at sea?"

I sighed in relief. It was easy talking to Jacob, he understood what I meant. He wasn't like Bella who didn't ask the right questions.

Staring straight ahead at the road, I sighed. "Arthur died just before he could return to the aircraft carrier."

"Sorry, man." Jake squeezed my shoulder in sympathy, hard. "You must've been devastated. I know you, Ed. You probably blamed yourself when he was really killed by homophobes."

That comment stung. The wolf obviously didn't know me very well if he thought I blamed myself for everything. Turning to him, I tried to smile but reading Jake's thoughts, I realized it came out as a grimace.

"At first I thought the same thing, mutt. I couldn't believe he was dead. We'd been careful not to attract attention." I shuddered recalling the memory. "When I read the coroner's mind, I found out Arthur had been completely drained of blood."

Jake scowled. "So a vampire attacked him. That stinks, man! Did you find out who it was?"

"I couldn't, Jacob. I tried very hard, believe me. It was in vain. The vampire that killed Arthur covered his or her tracks very well." Gazing at him, I said, "I don't want to be the cause of someone's death, ever again."

He leaned his head on my shoulder, mouthing against my shirt. "Bet you want to protect me like you did with Bella, leech. Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself."

It felt nice, his warmth against my cold body. Jacob's words gave me pause. It was true that he was a shapeshifter and could fight with any vampire in terms Bella simply could not do. Despite this, I felt a strong urge to protect the wolf. In my mind I pictured him splayed on the bed, ready for me to plunge my cock into him for his first time, and the degree of trust that required. I resolved to protect Jake even if the stubborn wolf didn't want me to.

The Quileute reached his hand to turn off the radio.

The next minutes passed in silence, I heard only the rush of the occasional truck and car as we passed them, and Jake's soothing, strong heartbeat. Its rhythm would add a nice cadence to the tricky part of the sonata I was working on. The silence felt comfortable. After all Jake and I had gone through in terms of enmity and fighting for Bella, I'd managed to know him well, though I had to admit he had many facets. He could be enticingly vulnerable, like last night when we made love. I refused to think we just fucked; there was plenty of love mixed in our lust.

Looking at his broad shoulders, I reflected that Jake could also be tough as he'd been when he faced Sam's challenge. I looked forward to learning more about him.

His phone rang. Jake shrugged, looking at me guiltily as he took it out his pocket.

"Hiya, Leah."

I heard the agitated voice of the Quileute woman on the other side. "Jake, I don't know what to do!"

"What gives?"

"The guys on the pack, they're driving me nuts!"

"They are? Doesn't surprise me." Jake nodded as the blue light of the phone screen tinted his cheek. I was tempted to lean down and trace a path from there to his nipples. I wanted to fuck him in the car but I knew he might not appreciate that.

"Quil and Embry, they keep joking! They won't take anything seriously!"

"What about the others? Jared and," The wolf paused and finally spit out. "Paul."

"Haven't seen them, they're staying away. Works for me though, don't think I could handle them right now."

Jake snorted. "Bite them."

"What? I'm not your boyfriend, Jake."

Jake laughed, the sound made me shiver and called up my dormant cock to attention.

"Don't mean it that way, Leah. You have to assert yourself, show them who's boss."

Leah replied mournfully. "They'll never accept me."

"They will. Quil and Embry are jokers but they're loyal. They've stayed with me through thick and thin." Jake shrugged as his fingers played with the buckle of the belt. "There's no reason they shouldn't follow you. Since Jared and Paul are staying away…"

Jake looked at me with worry in his eyes. "How are you managing patrols?"

Leah snorted; I could hear her calling to someone. "Seth, get your ass down here and do your chores!"

She resumed the conversation. "The patrols? I talked to Emily and told her to relay to those guys that they should take care of stray vamps on Wednesdays and Fridays."

Jake hefted the phone and put it in his other hand, leaning away from me. "See? You're already ironing out the details. That's what a leader does. Those fuckers will feel the pull of the pack with time and resume patrols with you."

"So what do I do with Quil and Embry?" Leah's voice grew fainter. "Seth, you need to do the washing. Tell you what, if you finish it on time you can watch American Idol."

Jake chuckled when he heard Seth's whining response. "Do I have to?"

Leah said, "Heard they are going to sing your favorite song."

Jake smiled at me as he waited for Leah, who finally said, "Sorry, had to persuade the damned kid to do the laundry."

Jake suggested in a raspy voice that made me shiver and lose concentration for a second. "You can deal with Embry and Quil the same way you dealt with Seth."

"Well, since you mention it, I can try to persuade Quil I'll help with his imprint and…"

I didn't pay attention to the rest of their conversation for Leah's mention of the imprint made me worry about Jake. What would I do if he imprinted on someone else? Would he follow the person around like Quil did with that baby? Would he forget about the phenomenal sex we had last night and give himself to the woman or man?

My vision grew dark imagining some guy fucking Jake, having him when only I had the right. A stranger seeing the delectable vision of Jake's strong legs parted and his cock jutting out as he slid his cock into Jacob's slick hole. I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else riding that thick prick, tasting his essence like I yearned to do right at that moment.

Jake's touch on my brow startled me. "What's up, leech? Your eyes got dark all of a sudden. You hungry or something?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me, wrapping my arm around him while my left hand steered the wheel. "I hunger for you, mutt. You know what I want to do? I want to stop the car and have you ride my cock. Here, in plain view of the other drivers. If you feel sore, let's go to the back and I'll ride your cock ever so slowly, driving you mad with want."

Jake looked at me with a defiant look in his eyes, daring me to carry out my plans. I could smell his arousal and was tempted to park the car on the shoulder of the road and do what I wanted. Much as I would have liked to do that, I felt it was too early in our relationship to do that. We would do those things with time.

What weighed heavily on my mind, I had to admit, was the thought of getting in too deep with Jake without the assurance that he would not imprint on someone else.

"Tell me about the imprint, Jake." I looked at the wolf who was glancing around as we sped by the forest. We'd just entered Olympic National Park, and the road wound around the endless forests, as untamed as the Quileute right beside me.

Jake fiddled with the phone; sighing, he put it back in his pocket. "You'd better talk to dad, Edward. He can explain way better than I can."

Glancing at Jacob, I saw he had that stubborn set to his mouth and eyes which told me he would not be moved. I downshifted to take a curve as I made plans about how to talk to Billy Black outside the Reservation. I would need Carlisle's help for that.

* * *

\--

My father rushed into his hospital office while he fingered his stethoscope, though he hardly needed it because he was able to listen to any heartbeat without it. He liked to maintain appearances.

"Sorry I haven't around much lately, son, but there's been an outbreak of the flu." He sat down on his chair and pushed a heavy folder towards him. "Your sister has kept me informed of developments with young Black."

I leaned on the chair on the other side of the desk, glancing at the door. His secretary was busy playing Hanger on Facebook so I knew we'd have some privacy. I put my elbows on the gleaming desk. "Actually, I need your help in a certain matter."

He raised his eyebrows. "I trust Jacob is in good health? I met Seth when he came with his mother for their flu shots; he told me about Jake's problems. "

Carlisle smiled at me as he fished a flimsy paper out of the folder and spread it out in front of him. "Seth holds Jacob in high regard, son."

I fidgeted with the cuff of my shirt, unsure of my plan now that I had to put it into motion. Frankly the notion of speaking with Billy Black was daunting. Jake looked up to his father so much. If I made the wrong impression on Billy, I didn't know what I would do. Curiously enough, I never had this problem with Chief Swan.

I tapped my fingers against the desk. "Carlisle, I need to talk with Jake's father. I have to find out more about the imprint. The thought of my wolf imprinting on someone else is driving me mad!"

Carlisle stood up and went to the corner, opening a metal cabinet as he turned to me. "I think I have a solution, Edward."

That was one of the things I loved about him. Carlisle took a no-nonsense approach without asking awkward questions. He trusted me implicitly and that made my chest soar with pride. There was something about his tone of voice and collected manner that was quite soothing.

He sat down again and glanced at the sheet of paper. Smiling at me, he took his phone out of the pocket of his lab coat and quickly made a call.

"Mister Black? I trust I'm not interrupting anything."

Billy's raspy voice came over the phone. "Dr. Cullen? No, I was just watching a documentary on TV. Nothing important."

Carlisle fiddled with the stethoscope as he talked to Jake's father. "Mr. Black, as you may know, the hospital is trying to deal with the flu. We've been inoculating people from Forks. I've just checked the list and you haven't received your shot yet."

"Guess I've been busy, Dr. Cullen. I'll call Sue to see if she can drive me over to the hospital, she's coming over today… so I hope to be there in a few hours."

"Fine, Mr. Black. I'll be expecting you."

* * *

\--

I prowled the corridors of the hospital for hours, wishing I could bite my nails. I feared what Billy would think of me. Finally, after I bought a Coke from a vending machine just to have something in my hands, my phone beeped. Looking at the screen, I saw Carlisle terse message. _'Billy Black is in Room 122. Good luck, Edward.'_

I dashed out of the elevator and made my way to the room, standing for a moment on the threshold. A nurse was dabbing Billy's arm with antiseptic as Carlisle held a thin syringe.

After the shot, Carlisle smiled at the Quileute and walked out of the room, motioning to Sue Clearwater. "Ms. Clearwater, I need to talk to you about informing the people at the Reservation about the flu shots."

Billy waved at Sue. "Go on, I'll wait for you." When he looked at me, Billy took out the alcohol swab from his arm and smiled craftily. "I guess I won't be bored."

I nodded at my father as he went by, Sue right behind him. The Quileute woman looked imposing in a floral dress, her two black braids a stark contrast to the lilac fabric. She nodded to me as she left the room. "Good afternoon, Edward."

Billy patted the bed near his wheelchair. "Sit down, Cullen. You seem to have walked in at the right moment."

I stood by the wheelchair, putting my hand on a metallic tray near a medical monitoring device. I felt so awkward, like I'd become a teenager again. "Mr. Black, I wanted to talk to you about-"

Billy made a stabbing motion with his hand. "Tell me, Edward, do you truly care for my son?"

"I do, Mr. Black, very much." I waved my arms, trying to get him to understand how much Jacob meant to me. "He inspires… he complements me. Sometimes Jake drives me nuts."

I essayed a weak smile as I fidgeted with the buttons of my shirt. "But he makes me feel so alive! Your son is so strong and yet there's a vulnerable side to him I want to cherish. I don't want him to change but I can't wait to see where he ends up when he grows older. He-"

Billy held up his hand, apparently satisfied with my answer. "I see, Cullen. I care very much for Jacob." He looked out the window at the rooftop of Chief Swan's house on the opposite side of the avenue. "After my wife passed away, my daughters left town, saying they couldn't cope with the loss of their mother. I only had Jacob; it's always been him and me. My son has always been there for me."

Billy rolled down the sleeves of his plaid shirt and started buttoning his cuffs. "Jacob is very noble, Cullen. Don't take advantage of that or you could break him!"

"I wouldn't entertain the thought, Mr. Black."

"Let me tell you a story. When Jacob was seven I bought him a G.I Joe set. How he loved to play with those toy soldiers!" Billy grinned fondly. I saw in his mind the image of a young, thin Quileute boy with short-cropped black hair playing animatedly with the soldiers.

I smiled, lost in Billy's recollections of my young wolf, knowing I would treasure these stolen memories until the day I left this mortal coil. They gave me a glimpse into a part of Jake's past when he was free of the curse of being a shapeshifter, when he knew nothing about wolves and vampires.

"Anyway," said Billy, rolling the wheelchair back and forth as if he was nervous. "One day, oblivious, clumsy Bella visited us and she saw the toys. She wanted them to play with… to dress them up or something like that." Jake's father frowned at the window as if he could see Bella in her room. "Of course Jacob gave them to her even though they were his favorites. I guess Bella played with them in Chief Swan's house. She never returned them. Jake never asked her to give back his cherished toys. Even as a kid, he was noble."

Billy looked at me sharply. "Don't use Jacob's greatest quality against him, Edward. Don't do what Bella did!"

I crossed my arms, nodding to him. "I won't, Mr. Black. Jake is everything to me. He's burrowed into my heart."

I mustered all the courage I had and asked him, "What if he breaks me, though? What if he imprints on someone else?"

Billy rolled his wheelchair to the corner, staring intently at the tray with sterile needles. His hands rubbed the leather armrests of the chair as he turned back to look at me. "I understand your fear, Edward. The imprint is powerful and relentless, but let me tell you that love is stronger. I never imprinted on my wife and when she passed away, I lost my world. Only Jacob's presence grounded me. You see, my son saved me, even as a kid."

He rolled the wheelchair back to the bed and grabbed my hands, staring straight at my eyes. "I don't think Jake will imprint. By the way he always hung around you and Bella, trying to stand between you two in this unwholesome triangle of yours, I thought-"

Billy let go of my hands, gazing at the window.

"What, Mr. Black?"

"Our tribe is rich in legends, Edward. The elders hold different views about imprinting. Many think it's something that will ensure our shifter genes propagate but I think it's more than that. I believe it's a union of souls."

The Quileute glanced at his watch, murmuring, "I hope Sue returns soon, I want to watch that basketball game." Turning to me, he said in a louder voice. "I think Jake half-imprinted on you and Bella. That's why he was always so torn up by the triangle situation. It's as if he was destined to fully imprint on Bella's child…"

I shook my head, wondering if Billy Black was right. There was a certain truth to his words. Bella, Jake and I had strong ties. Certainly my wolf's feelings about Bella and I were passionate, as if he had half-imprinted on us. If I had gone on and married Bella, our son or daughter would have been the one Jake imprinted on.

I sighed in relief, for it meant I need not fear my wolf imprinting on someone else.

Billy leaned towards me. Looking at his earnest, weather-beaten face, I crouched on the floor in front of his wheelchair. Billy patted my head with affection as he whispered. "Jake also won't imprint because of his song."

I recalled Seth's elusive words concerning my wolf. The boy had stopped suddenly, almost uttering the word 'song.' I suspected Seth was under an alpha order not to mention it.

Since Billy was an elder and thus outside the scope of any such order, I trusted he would tell me. I asked softly, "What song?"

Billy waved his arm around the sterile room to encompass the town of Forks. "My son's full name isn't Jacob Black. The naming is a custom the outsiders forced us to adopt. In reality, every Quileute child is given a song."

I leaned towards the man. "What do you mean?"

"When a Quileute child is born, his father sings a special song, naming him. Whoever knows the song has power over the child, that's why it's forbidden to talk about such matters."

Billy paused, taking a deep breath. "My Jacob's is a song of power and devotion, just like him. I was truly inspired by the ancient spirits which dwell on this land when I sang it to him on his crib."

Billy's voice rose in a crescendo as he described lyrically the moment which I visualized through his mind. The bare room in his house, the wooden crib with the dark-haired baby and the dreamcatcher hanging on the wooden rails. "I was moved by the ancient trees of the forests; the ancestors' spirits filled me with awe and music." He pointed to his chest. "These names we hold? We were forced to take them, but our songs, we freely choose them."

Billy grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard. "The moment has come for you to hear it, Edward Cullen. If something should happen to me, I don't want Jake's song to be lost. I trust you will sing it to him when the right moment comes."

With a knot on my throat, I nodded. I went to the door and closed it, returning to sit on the bed beside Mr. Black.

Billy started singing. There was no accompaniment, only his hoarse voice carried the melody, yet it was heartbreakingly beautiful, the work of a poet. The song soared and fell, meandering like the Quilayute, just like my wolf.

In my mind's eye I pictured Jacob through the years. The lonely boy who stared at the woods with wonder; the teen who tried everything he could to bring joy and love to the girl he loved when she was in despair, only to end up rejected by her. The young man I loved with an intensity that drove me out of my mind.

Billy Black held my gaze as he sang and I glimpsed then the final movement of my piece, Jake's sonata. It befitted my Jacob like a soft mantle made with angel feathers.

Unbeknownst to us, though, someone else listened.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

After I waved goodbye to Billy, I opened the door and stepped out of the room. The smell of antiseptics was strong in the corridor, in the middle there was a small cubicle in front of a metal rack stacked with trays full of medicines, pans and hospital bathrobes.

Two nurses passed by me. They adjusted their white skirts, grinning at me while they consulted patient charts. The women's thoughts were full of worry about the flu epidemic. When they saw me though, they wanted to ask me out. Frankly, it was annoying.

Shaking my head, I smiled whimsically at them; my head was still full of the melody Jake's father had sung. It reminded me of Schubert's Unfinished Symphony, evoking in me the intoxicating sensations I felt when I was near my wolf.

The nurse's cubicle had a desktop computer and diverse medical equipment. I stopped for a moment to look at the trays that were on the rack. Apparently the nurse was on her coffee break because the station was deserted.

As I leaned towards the desk, I noticed the monitor showed a list of the people who had taken their flu shots. I smirked while my eyes searched the screen looking for my mutt's name.

I was startled when I heard Billy's voice coming from a tiny intercom on the wall behind the computer. The Quileute greeted Sue Clearwater. "Did you get everything fixed with Dr. Cullen?"

"I did, Billy. I called the Reservation; most of the boys have taken their shots, including Leah and Seth."

I smiled, remembering the exuberant kid with fondness. But then a creeping doubt plagued my mind. Had the intercom been on the whole time Billy sang Jake's song to me?

I crouched unconsciously, sniffing deeply the air to see if there was a scent, a hint that would tell me if someone had been eavesdropping on us through the electronic device.

There was a strange smell which I could swear I'd sensed before. It was too faint to recognize, plus the heavy odor of the antiseptic wasn't helping any. It was an elusive scent that eluded me. I ruffled my hair, damning my inability to recognize the person from that clue. I desperately wished I had James' ability to track, but unfortunately my own purview lay in the mental domain.

I squinted while I concentrated on the mental hubbub of the people in the hospital, trying to find out if there were thoughts betraying a possible eavesdropper.

It was in vain, the people were too worried about their health - understandably so - and I couldn't sense anything that would give the interloper away.

However, I caught the unique pattern of my wolf's thoughts. I looked at the elevator door which was opening slowly. Jake was absorbed in a conversation.

I could see his beautiful profile as he turned to the right. "Yep, I'm taking dad to buy groceries. Pity I ran into those guys."

The door opened completely and Bella stumbled out. She brushed aside her dark hair, turning to look at my wolf. His mind was churning with anger as he remembered when he'd met Paul and Sam walking out of the building. I squinted, trying to delve into Jacob's mind. There they were, the Quileute boys who couldn't accept his sexuality. Sam was rubbing his left arm. It would seem they'd gone for their shots. When he noticed Jake, the former Alpha turned to smirk at Paul and elbowed his ribs.

Jacob had just walked past them, but the attitude of Sam and his friend was very disquieting. Had they heard Jake's song on the intercom?

In the few seconds before Jake noticed me, I scrunched up my face as I tried desperately to sense those guys' minds, to see if they were the ones who listened on our conversation. But it was in vain, they were outside my range.

Jake noticed me and he grinned at me, buoyed by my presence. He waved his arm as he sauntered along the corridor.

Bella's hair looked a bit ruffled. It seemed as if she had just gotten out of bed. The shy smile she had been directing at Jacob disappeared from her face when she noticed me. She shuffled alongside the tall Quileute, stumbling upon a cable from a medical device.

"Hey, man! I was coming to get dad and," Jake motioned towards her. "I found Bella going out of the building in a hurry. What a coincidence, huh?"

He stopped in front of the cubicle, reclining sensually against the desk. I noticed Bella glancing around, her gaze resting for a second on the intercom. She shied away from looking at me as her lips tugged upward in a secretive smile.

If I had been human my heart would have lurched. Was it Bella who had listened to Billy's singing? I glanced out of the window at the end of the corridor. It showed the rooftop of the houses on the other side of the avenue, among them Chief Swan's.

I decried my inability to read Bella's mind. She was as inscrutable as she'd always been. Why did she shy away from looking into my eyes? Why did she look so nervous?

I sighed in frustration, ruffling my hair and gazing upward at the ceiling until Jacob's thoughts brought me down to earth. The wolf puzzled his eyebrows, looking at the floor. 'Why doesn't he answer? Is he ashamed of me?'

"Never, mutt." I walked up to the insecure wolf, looking deep into his dark eyes. "I was distraught, that's all."

My hands caressed his arm; travelling a path up to his broad shoulder, my fingers played with the sleeve of his t-shirt. Jacob blushed and I could feel his heartbeat accelerating.

Realizing that I hadn't greeted Bella, I took a step back and nodded to her. "Hello, Bella, nice seeing you here."

She kept her gaze on the floor as she rubbed her hands together.

Jake's mind was in turmoil. He wanted to kiss me but he was deeply worried about the girl. He frowned at me. 'What do you think is wrong with her? She was all right when I found her on the lobby, coming out of the elevator.'

Finally, Bella looked at me. She rubbed her arms, turning to look sharply at the wolf. "Jake, I've got to go. I just…" She trailed off, looking around the spotlessly clean corridor. "See you later."

She nodded curtly to me and turned her back to us, striding towards the elevator door.

"That was strange, man." Jacob squinted at the door right behind him, reading the number. He strode towards the room where his father was. "Bella seemed fine downstairs. She was smiling and all."

I nodded distractedly. Bella's behavior was very unusual, and in the light of Billy's words it was downright sinister.

"Jake, I spoke with your father."

The wolf stopped, his hand wrapped around the bronze doorknob. "And?"

"He told me… certain things. I need to discuss them with you."

Jacob turned to face me, shooting me a blinding smile that stirred my cock. 'What did he tell you? Did he speak about…?'

"The song." I paused, wondering how to frame my questions but then I realized we were in the hospital, where people had no privacy due to those damned intercom systems.

My hesitation made the wolf frown while Sue and Billy's voices came from inside the room.

Finally, Jacob opened the door. "Have to drive Billy home, Edward. I'll meet you in the border near the big rock before I start my patrol."

oOoOo

I kicked the piano bench in frustration. Whenever I tried to pour the emotions that stirred my heart when I heard Jake's song, inspiration failed me. I was too worried about the person who may have heard it.

What was the use of possessing my acute senses when they could be easily circumvented by electronics? If the person eavesdropping had been at the door, I felt sure I would have heard their heartbeats or their movements.

Perhaps it was Sam. I was sure he resented our relationship. He hated the fact that Jake was gay, that he had fallen for me. In my wolf's mind, I'd glimpsed the fact that he no longer considered Sam his Alpha. Thus Sam was unable to give him an Alpha order, Jake wouldn't obey it. He'd fight it and would end up disregarding it.

But if Sam had heard the song, he could use it against us. The man knew Quileute myths inside out. It was him who forbade Seth and Jacob from telling me about the song. He'd twist it and turn it into an Alpha order and Jake would be forced to submit. I knew Sam and Paul disapproved of our relationship.

Jake had mentioned on the trip back from Seattle that Paul seemed to have changed his stance. He appeared to be sorry. This was something I could use if the two had heard the song. I'd have to drive a wedge between them and get Paul's help.

I sat on the bench, staring morosely at the blank music sheet. The will to write the final movement eluded me. I was too concerned about finding out who had eavesdropped.

What if it was Bella? I growled in frustration at the fact that her mind was impenetrable to my powers. If she got hold of the song though, I had no doubt she would use it to wrench Jacob away from me. She blamed the end of our relationship on Jacob, as usual. She didn't realize there were deeper motives behind my leaving her. When I told her about my first boyfriend and Arthur's cruel death, she didn't grasp its import. Jacob did.

I stood up and went to the window. The sight of the trees outside the house didn't calm me down. They made me remember Victoria using them to elude capture. If only I had James' skills as tracker, I would have identified the scent in the hospital corridor.

A knock in the door distracted me. Reading my sister's thoughts, I said, "Come in, Rose."

My sister opened the door and closed it silently behind her. She smoothed her black skirt as she walked towards me. She hefted a folder which she laid down upon the piano.

"I've finished my part of the score. I hope if fits with the rest. Did you get the inspiration to finally write the crescendo?" Rosalie smirked; after all, she had carefully laid the hints so Jacob would want to go to that nightclub. She sensed that we would be more comfortable making love if we were far away from Forks. She certainly had a labyrinthine mind; perhaps she could be of help.

I walked to the couch and sat down, nodding to her as I patted the leather next to me. She took the hint and approached me. "What happened, Edward? You came back from the trip glowing and now you've returned to your gloomy self."

"Rose, something happened." If the cat was out of the box, so to speak, I needed all the help I could get so Jake would remain mine, and Rosalie could help me plot.

She sat down and looked at me, lifting her eyebrows. When I didn't say anything, she joggled my elbow. "Don't tell me you fought with the mutt. He's way nicer than I thought, if a little gullible."

I put my elbows on my knees, my hands rubbing my cold face. "Jake's not the problem, it's his song."

She shrugged a bit guiltily. "I know I haven't been helping you with the sonata as much as I'd like but I had to go hunting, and in the meantime I've had to work on my lovable bear so he.."

I lifted up my hands, turning to look at her exquisite face. "It's not that, Rose. Do you know about Quileute customs?"

She frowned and crossed her legs; the red stiletto heel of her Prada shoe moved up and down as she thought. "Can't say I do. Let me guess, that homophobe Sam found out about a strange custom and he's using it to pressure your mutt."

I smiled sadly. "Something like that. I talked with Jacob's father at the hospital."

Rosalie leaned forward, smoothing her skirt as she whispered conspiratorially. "Tell me, did he approve of your courtship of him? Jake told me about his father, he seems a nice man. I bet you got all shy while your feelings smothered you."

I scowled at my sister. Apparently she had been reading those Harlequin romances, again.

"Well, he did approve. It was tough to get up the nerve to talk to him but once I did, it was fine. He is indeed kind. The trouble is, he told me about a custom they have. When a child is born, he or she gets a name, like us." I waved my hand across the space that separated us.

"And? What else do they get?" She playfully hit my shoulder. "Spill it, Edward. If you're looking so sour, it must be something important."

"They get a song, Rose. It holds power over the person; Billy sang Jacob's song to me." I smiled fondly, remembering how much I liked the melody; how it reflected Jake in my mind, his playful and intense nature.

I reached towards her and held her hand. "You should have heard it, I'm sure you'd love it. Billy said it was a song of power and devotion, just like my Jake. He's right."

She squeezed my hand, smiling at me for a second before she scowled. "So what's the problem then?"

Sighing, I let go of her hand. "The problem, Rose, is that I'm sure someone eavesdropped on our conversation through the intercom and heard the song."

She glared at the wall, grabbing my hand and squeezing it so hard it hurt. "So who was it? Don't tell me it was her."

Seeing my serious expression, she sighed, balling her hands into fists. "It was Bella. I see. It wouldn't surprise me if she researched the legend using the iPad you thoughtfully gave her and used the song against poor Jacob."

"I'm not sure, Rose." Surprisingly, I felt better. Having my sister listening to me gave me hope. I no longer had to keep all these feelings to myself. I could bounce ideas off her, too. "When I came to the corridor? A few seconds later Jake and Bella stepped out of the elevator. Jake was angry because he'd met Paul and Sam in the lobby, they were smug about something."

"Oh, no. Things got complicate just when I thought they were getting better. So what are you going to do, Edward? You're going to tell Jacob about it, right?"

I shook my head. "No, I want to protect him. I'll find a way out and-"

"Don't, Edward. Just don't." Rosalie spoke huskily, intent on making me see reason. "Don't make the same mistake you made with Bella. You cuddled her so much! You gave her everything and tried to protect her. No wonder she was all clingy!"

"But with Jake I have to-"

She put her finger on my lips, silencing me. "Surprisingly, I like the mutt. He's sarcastic, something I love. Sure, he's quite naive and young but you forget he's strong. He told me about his life in the Reservation. He's had to fight for what he's got. Don't mistake him for a damsel in distress. He isn't."

I frowned, recalling the moment they told me about Jacob's fight with Sam. If I had known about that, I would have rushed to his defense, treaty be damned. I would have intruded and tried to protect my precious wolf. But at the end Jacob defended himself. He got the council to lay off him. I realized Rosalie was right.

I tended to underestimate the people I loved, trying to protect them to the end, to avoid the horrible fate that befell my beloved Arthur.

"So you think I should tell him?"

"Yes. It's his life and his song after all." Rosalie stood up and went to the piano, touching the keys as she mused aloud. "Sometimes I think you should have left Bella alone. Instead of making her strong, she became weak. If Alice hadn't told you about her jumping off that cliff you wouldn't have returned to her life."

I scowled at the window as I read my sister's thoughts. They were certainly intriguing. I stood up and walked up to her, touching the silk sleeve of her blouse. "You think Alice lied?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just think it's suspicious that she didn't see that Bella was saved. Perhaps she kept that important detail to herself, trying to force you to return to Bella's side. After all, you two were Alice's dream couple."

I touched her silken locks as I sat down on the bench. I started to play a random melody. "Rose, you forget that if I hadn't returned…. if I had let Bella alone, I would never have found Jacob. I wouldn't have fallen in love with the wolf."

She sat by my side, a mischievous smile lighting up her face. "Oh, so you love him. Did he tell you he loves you?"

I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face as I started playing Jake's sonata. "He did, back at Seattle."

She nudged my ribs. "Do tell, who topped?"

I growled. "How did you know we made love?"

Rosalie held my wrist, stopping the music. "Someone stole condoms from my purse."

"Which you conveniently left lying around. I read your naughty mind, sister."

She shrugged nonchalantly and started playing along with me. For a minute, we played a Georges Bizet piece until Rosalie stopped.

Holding her chin with her fingers, she stared at the woods outside the window. I refrained from reading her mind, wanting her to explain what she was thinking. I knew thoughts became more refined when people expressed them through language.

In a pensive tone of voice, she said, "Do you recall when we watched the movie 'Ghosts'?"

"Sure. Emmett was bouncing up and down on the couch like a big baby."

She smiled fondly as she recalled her mate's excitement. "And the soundtrack?"

"I liked 'Unchained melody.'"

Rosalie turned to me and touched the collar of my shirt, nudging it minutely. "Which version of the song do you like more?"

My gaze drifted to the shelves filled with my CD collection. "I don't know. There have been so many versions. I like the one with the Righteous Brothers."

"Don't forget Elvis."

"Yes, his version was pretty good, too."

Rosalie stood up and walked to the other side of the room. She took out a CD and glanced at it. Once she'd put it back, she returned to my side and leaned down, whispering in my ear. "When a song is powerful and moves people, many artists cover it. They sing it differently. Sometimes, I like a cover way more than the original version. Do you see where I'm going, Edward?"

I nodded as her hand squeezed my arm. "You mean…"

She sat down again, her hand caressing the smooth finish of the piano. "You have to compose a version of Jake's song which is more powerful than the original. Then, even if they try to twist it, your own will prevail."

oOoOo

I waited impatiently by a big boulder near the treaty limits. I wasn't as downbeat as I'd been before I talked to Rosalie. Nonetheless I was still worried. During my long decades I'd often witnessed how easy it was to destroy, to turn a thing of beauty into something ugly. I also knew I had to work fast. If someone wanted to damage Jake through his song, I had to have a finished version of it as soon as I could.

Reaching into my pocket, I took out the slim device I wanted to give Jake. It was an iPod. I planned to finish the sonata and record it into the device. Then, even if I was absent Jake would hear my version. Hopefully it would be so powerful, imbued with my feelings for my wolf that it would prevail against the eavesdropper's lame attempt to twist it.

The sound of twigs crunching nearby alerted me to the presence of the wolf. Sure enough, I read his thoughts before he reached the clearing. There was something that Jake was trying to hide though. His mind shied away from it, instead focusing on our lovemaking. It made me hot and bothered, which I guessed was his intent.

The wolf stopped behind a big cedar and transformed, putting on his jeans to my great displeasure.

In the twilight, his russet skin blended with the shadows. My mouth watered at the sight of the strong, chiseled chest and the pert nipples. Jake ruffled his short-cropped hair and sat beside me on the rock.

"You wanted to talk, Cullen?"

I turned to him, smirking. "Why so formal, wolf?"

Jake bit his lip as he sighed. "Well, I had patrol with Quil. And he found out what happened in Seattle."

"Let me guess, he gave you grief about it."

"Kind of. He's supportive but he likes to joke. Anyway, I was handling it pretty well until he found out I called you…"

"What?"

Jake snorted. "Baby. He riled me up so much, man. He made me so angry I had to toss him around a bit. Hopefully he'll learn his lesson."

I put my arm on his bare thigh, enjoying his smooth, warm skin. "I love it when you get angry, Jake. You look so hot."

He sat up straighter and laid his hand upon mine. "Is that why you provoked me so much with Bella?"

"It was you who went out of his way to drive me mad, mutt."

Jake grinned boyishly. "Yeah, man, yeah. Hated when you kissed Bella in front of me."

My mood deflated when he mentioned her. "Let's not talk about her, Jake. When I met your father, he mentioned your song."

"Figured he would." Jake bent down to pick some pebbles, rolling them on his palm. "That's why I wanted you to talk to him, since fucking Sam ordered us not to mention that to anyone!"

He threw a pebble against the cedar a few feet away. I drank in the sight of his biceps flexing; his scent made my cock twitch as I remembered the night we spent in Seattle.

I had to tell him about the problem, so with a sigh I returned to the matter at hand.

"He was kind enough to sing your song, Jacob. It's wonderful, just like you."

His hand trembled minutely when he launched a pebble, and I enjoyed watching his blush spread across his handsome features.

"Thanks, man. Haven't heard it yet. Dad says it's not the right moment."

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I'm sure someone else heard your song, Jake."

He stopped and turned to me. His eyes widened as he opened his hand and the pebbles fell on the ground. "What do you mean, Edward?"

"When I went out on the corridor, I noticed the intercom was on. I smelled someone, I'm not sure whom. The damned odor of the antiseptics blocked my senses."

Jake frowned, concentrating on what had happened at the hospital. "When I met fucking Sam and the other traitor, Paul, they sneered at me. Do you think it was them?"

"I'm not sure, wolf. It could've been Bella. I know you met her at the entrance of the hospital when she was going out."

Jake waved his hands. "Naw. Bella's been supportive, real nice to me since the homophobes made their move. She wouldn't hurt me, I'm sure."

I wanted to point out to Jacob that Bella could use his song against him. I wouldn't put it past the girl. But then I recalled Billy's words.

He'd said Jake half-imprinted on Bella and me. If I attacked her too harshly, I'd hurt Jake. I didn't want that. At all.

"Doesn't matter who heard, Jacob. I want to know if what your father said is right. If they can hurt you through the song."

Jake held my hand, his thumb caressing my palm as he looked into my eyes, trying to convey his feelings. "They can. Dad says the song is like a channel to the spirit world. Everyone in the tribe has a song, but if you're a shapeshifter? The song really, really affects you."

He let go of my hand and stood up, brushing his jeans. He looked at the Quileute territory as he said raspily. "Dad told me there's a legend. Years before Ephraim Black, two shifters battled for the Alpha position. Before one of them transformed to battle, the other contender sang his song, but differently… with a twist. The other man heard it and as a result he remained trapped in his wolf form until he died."

I sprang up and went to Jake. Holding him from behind, I put my arms around his abdomen as I caressed his abs.

I said huskily, "I won't let that happen to you, Jacob, I swear!"

He leaned on me, reclining the back of his head against my shoulder. It just felt like he belonged with me, forever. I wished I could stop time while I held him like that.

"Thanks for letting me know, Edward. Appreciate your honesty."

"It was the least I could do, Jake."

His hand snaked back towards my hair, caressing it. He turned his face and looked into my eyes. "I have to be just as honest."

He disengaged from my embrace and turned to face me. His hand caressed my cheek as a pensive look came into his eyes. "Embry has a relative in Seattle, you know. She sent him an email because she was afraid. A person died in her neighborhood and from what she told Embry?" Jacob sighed sadly. "It was a vampire who killed the man."


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

As Jake walked away, my eyes were fixed on his pert behind. I felt my cock twitch. I had to wrench myself away from the urge to sink my prick into his tight heat. I just had to; I couldn't let myself get distracted in carnal delights, however enticing they were.

And that bulge in his jeans betraying his half-hard cock, it made my mouth water with the urgent need to taste him, to lick around his velvety head and savor his juices. But I had to put that on the back burner.

I made the trip back to my house in record time. After Jake told me about the effects of the song - that legend where one Alpha contender got stuck in his wolf form forever - I knew I needed to work on his song, finish it and record it for my wolf.

When Jake's father told me about the imprint, that he believed Jacob wouldn't imprint on anyone, it gave me courage to take the next step in our relationship and lose my virginity to him. It was something I hadn't wanted to do before, fearful that Jake would leave me one of these days.

I had to put on standby these urges I'd carefully kept banked for decades and which came to the fore when Jacob woke them up, so I could concentrate on the song.

I rushed by the house, just waving at Emmett and Jasper who were watching the TV. Alice jumped from the love couch and tried to talk to me but Jasper held her elbow, whispering in her ear to leave me alone which was fine with me. I couldn't deal with her distractions and she was no use to me because she couldn't see my wolf in her visions anyway.

I paused on the stairs when I recalled that Billy Black wasn't a shapeshifter. That meant Alice could have peeked on our conversation using her visions. She was so much on Bella's corner, it wouldn't surprise me if she used the song to help her get rid of Jake. I frowned, trying to read her mind, but she was thinking about the dresses of the Paris Fall collection.

Shrugging, I closed the door to the music room and went to the shelf to grab fresh paper and my old Parker fountain pen that I liked to use when composing. I loved the feeling of the nib sliding smoothly against the paper. I treasured it because it was a gift from Carlisle for one of my graduations. I remembered they played the Beatles' _'I want to hold your hand,'_ so it must have been in 1964.

After I laid the papers upon the polished surface of the piano, I started to play. Staring at the fresh, unwritten sheet was daunting. The lines of the ten-stave paper seemed to mock me.

Time passed rapidly as it always did when I was in the midst of writing a piece. I did not pay attention to the minutes or the hours, blessing for once the fact that I could go without food or drink. Only the changing positions of the dancing shadows told me how much time had passed. Since I had no mortal needs I could stay in the room as much as I wanted.

I worked in vain, though. I had a rough draft of the piece but to my ears it seemed lame. It didn't possess the fire I wanted to pour into the composition, the passion that was Jacob's mouth, his hands making stabbing motions as he chatted with his friends, and the lust in his eyes as he spoke to me in the hotel room in Seattle.

Perhaps it was because I had too much on my mind. I kept picturing Billy's weather-beaten face smiling as he told me about his son. My thoughts inevitably returned to Jake's recollections of the time he faced the council and got Sam demoted. Bella's face invaded my brain but she only interfered with the flow of inspiration, which this time appeared so hard to harness.

Jacob's parting words about the murder in Seattle unsettled my mind, underscoring the grave threats facing us.

Frankly, I spent more time pacing restlessly around the room than sitting in front of the piano. I wished I were mortal and could use medicines to soothe my nerves but I was unable to. This lack of succor and the inability to sleep were but two of the ways in which our kind was cursed. Forever banished to the realm of outsiders.

* * *

\--

I felt the minds of my siblings before Rosalie knocked on the door. Their thoughts were fraught with worry about me so I just said, "Enter."

Jasper sauntered into the room, his right hand stuck in the pocket of his dark slacks. The morning light glinted off his wavy hair as his amber eyes looked sharply at me. "Edward, you got us worried."

"I'm sorry, Jazz."

Emmett shuffled his big feet as he ambled into the room. Em's track suit was a bit muddied around the ankles and his red baseball cap was perched jauntily upon his head. He'd been practicing for our baseball game, hoping there would be a thunderstorm soon. Emmett shot me a boyish grin, his thoughts laced with apprehension about whether I would forgive him. Of all my siblings, he'd been the hardest to accept my sexuality. Still, I preferred his open doubts to Alice's furtive thoughts as she plotted ways to get me and Bella together again.

I smiled reassuringly at the big hunk while Rosalie walked up to me and gazed at the music sheet. As she leaned forward I smelled her Chanel No. 5 perfume while my hand brushed against her red halter dress.

I noticed the absence of my younger sibling. Raising an eyebrow, I looked up at Rose. "Where's Alice?"

She turned to smile secretively at Jasper. "She went hunting with Esmée." Then she winked at me. "There's nothing a mother won't do for her child."

"I take it Esmée didn't need to hunt yet?"

"She could have gone a few days without but when I told her your plight, Esmée agreed to distract dear Alice." Rosalie arched an eyebrow as she sat beside me and started playing the song, squinting at the notes on the sheet.

"You've spent the whole night here, Edward." Jasper walked up to me and peered at the music sheet. "Rose told us about the wolf's song. I hope you don't mind."

Actually I didn't. I knew I could count on my family through thick and thin. Also I could bounce ideas off of them.

Emmett hit my shoulder with his big paw. "Ed, just let me know who's the fucker who listened and I'll punch them in the face!"

"I don't know who it was, Em." I ruffled my hair as my face twisted in despair. "I suspect Sam; he was at the hospital with Paul."

Emmett fisted his right hand and hit his other palm. "Good, I've wanted to punch that sucker's face for a long time."

Rosalie turned to glare at Emmett. Her beautiful mouth twisted in a grimace, she spat out, "It could've been Bella, you know. Just wait until we're sure, ok? You're a little impetuous, dear. "

Emmett licked his lips while he smirked at Rose. "Which you love in bed, honey!"

I shook my head; I didn't want to hear these details about my sibling's love life until I had a mate like they did. Jake was perfect for me but with all the troubles we faced, I despaired of achieving the intimacy my siblings enjoyed so much.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and instantly I felt safe and calm.

"Don't, Jazz. I have to finish the song." I scowled at him while I shook my head. "I can't be all doped up because inspiration would be lacking even more. It's lame enough as it is."

I leaned forward and angrily pushed the music sheet off the piano lid.

"You're not satisfied with your efforts?" Rosalie patted my shoulder while she glared at Jazz.

"The song isn't as good as I want it to be. It lacks something. When Billy sang it?" I lifted my eyebrows, willing Rose to understand my plight. "It gave me inspiration, an entirely new flow of ideas to approach my sonata but I just can't seem to be able to put it down in writing. And the bridge, the connection with the rest of the sonata? Doesn't work at all."

"Wow! You've got it tough, man." Emmett took off his red cap and put it on my head. "This is my lucky cap, it always help me think."

Jazz snorted and Emmett shot me a big grin while he shrugged. "You gotta save your wolf. If Sam heard the song, that evil boy has got the tribe's lore behind him. Bet he whips out a powerful version of the song if you don't do it better."

My spirits sank, for Emmett's words mirrored my own thoughts about the subject.

Rosalie didn't help matters when she said, "I bet little helpless Bella is trolling the web for information if she was the one who heard. She's only clumsy when it suits her!"

If my erstwhile fiancée had at her disposal the combined wisdom of the world, Jacob was truly lost to me.

"It's overwhelming," I whispered.

"Don't listen to them, Edward! Use your strengths!" Jasper patted my arm. His amber eyes looking at me with sympathy, he drawled, "It's what the Colonel I served under in the War always stressed. We'd try to use the advantages of the terrain and weather to spring traps. The man was very wise and I learned a lot from him."

I gazed at the chiseled face of my brother. His eyes glinting with amusement, Jasper shrugged. "I sense your strong feelings for the dog. Let me tell you, they're nothing like the ones you held for Bella. They're tinged with passion and arousal, quite heady in fact. Use them in your song!"

"Do you think that could work?" I'd tried to do what Jasper said, but the results weren't satisfying to me.

Rosalie shot a grateful look at her ruffled-hair sibling. "He's right, Edward! Sam and the other one - not to mention your little Bella - they have nothing on you! Do like Jasper suggested."

She ruffled the lap of her dress nervously and leaned down to pick the music sheet, putting it in the folder with the rest of the sonata. "Think strategically. Discard what you can't use. If you've difficulty writing the connection to the rest of the sonata, remove it!"

I frowned at my blonde sister. "I've worked hard on that piece, Rose!"

"Hey, Rose is right!" Emmett piped up. "She tells me Jake's song might be used against him, right?" He cocked an eyebrow at me while I nodded. Actually I was a bit overwhelmed by my siblings. I'd been so caught up in writing the music that their banter and zest was a bit of a shock.

Em crossed his arms against his bulging chest. "So the music you write has to be ready, to be listened at any time?"

"Yes, Em. I even thought of recording it into an iPod and giving it to Jake, just in case I'm detained and can't get to him on time."

Emmett tapped on the floor with his black Adidas. "So your sonata, how long is it?"

I shrugged and took the folder from Rose, ruffling its contents. "It has four movements. It's going to be about 20 minutes, tops."

Em grinned boyishly. "If I heard it, I bet I'd fall asleep in the middle of it."

I scowled at the big brute. "You can't sleep, Emmett."

"The principle remains." He shrugged. "If Jake has to hear it in a hurry, you gotta make it short and punchy."

I stood up, pushing against Jasper's black leather jacket. Walking to the window, I growled at them. "I'm not writing a commercial single, damn it!"

Rose tried to reason with me. "No one says you are. But Emmett's right. You can write Jake's song and later integrate it to your sonata. That way you don't have to worry about the bridge."

She stood up and walked towards me, her high-heeled shoes making a staccato sound on the wooden floor. Rose looked out the window at the trees, not saying anything.

Reading her mind, I knew she was trying to frame her thoughts. Finally, she laid a hand on my arm. "I think you're following classical music too much, Ed. That's why you feel hampered. Your wolf, he isn't tamed at all. He's wild and free. I think you should try for a more jazzy feeling."

I turned to look at her, noting how the morning light reflected off her perfect pale skin. "What do you mean?"

She wrapped her hand against my arm and pointed to the trees. "Do you remember when we went to that speakeasy in Chicago, around 1936? What was it called, the Continental?"

I shook my head. "It was Club Lucky. I recall it was near the Outer Harbor."

Jasper walked up to us. "I yearned to go with you but I couldn't. Alice and I stayed behind 'cause all those people would've driven me crazy."

Rosalie looked at Jasper. "We drove all the way from that town. It was during a particularly hard winter storm, so we were protected by the clouds."

Turning to me, she said wistfully, "Do you remember that pianist? He worked magic with his fingers."

I had read about those establishments. My curiosity was piqued and we snuck out of the Ontario town where we were staying at that time, to visit a speakeasy.

I remembered the people of that bygone era talking animatedly as they sipped their bootlegged liquor. The smoke from their cigars and cigarettes hung heavy in the room while the waiters navigated their way between the small, round tables, holding trays with drinks whose names I'd long forgotten. Emmett, Rosalie and I were seated near the exit. The hat I wore matched my charcoal jacket with shoulder pads.

I smiled when I recalled how beautiful Rose looked with her blond bob, her eyes heavily outlined with mascara and a black satin ribbon wrapped around her head.

The black pianist was truly gifted. Like my sister said, he wove magic with his fingers. The music he played was zesty and vigorous. The tapered sleeves of his striped jacket jerked up and down as his fingers virtually wrested music from the old, chipped piano.

I said mournfully, "He played very well but I don't recall his name. He must have died long ago."

Rosalie squeezed my elbow, leaning her head so her blond hair brushed against my cheek. "Don Harris was his name. He may be forgotten but he lives on for as long as we remember his music. You have to pour the same kind of passion he did into your composition. Jacob yearns to be free, don't you see? You won't capture his essence through classical music."

Rose touched the windowpane with her fingers. "And the woods. Don't forget them to include them in your song. We've seen this land go through so much. Use the strength of the feelings evoked by your memories, Edward. Sam and Bella don't have anything like it." She smiled at me with a tinge of sadness. "That's your unique advantage."

* * *

\--

After my siblings left, I hefted the folder with the sonata and took it to the CD shelf. Grabbing a fresh sheet, I started composing anew. I forgot about the careful union of arpeggios, ostinatos and tremolos, all the intellectual structure I'd been working on. Instead I concentrated on feelings. Trying to create a more intimate atmosphere, I treated the piece like it was an impromptu.

I let the memories I'd heard during my cursed life pour through my mind. Among them the rackety sound of the train in which I crossed the Canadian plains in the Twenties, and the sounds of the cheerleaders during a varsity football game I attended in Alaska in 1955. I imposed this sometimes rambling structure on the basic melody Billy sang with such passion and verve.

It took time and many tries. Whenever I didn't particularly liked a passage, I scrawled out the sheet and threw it to the floor.

I did make good progress, though I was interrupted once by my phone ringing. Picking it up, I saw Jake was calling me.

However much I wanted to talk to my mutt, I was inspired at that moment and didn't want to cut the flow. Instead of answering him, I typed a succinct text. _'Am busy. Call you later. Edward.'_

Little did I know the grievous mistake I made.

I continued for a while. The rough outline of the song was ready. I was tidying it all up when I heard the front door of the house close with a big thud. Rose was arguing with someone and the intense passion coming from the mind of the man told me it was Jacob.

What the hell had happened? I detected no sing of danger in his mind, only broiling anger. I rushed on my way out as the sound of him running upstairs came through the door. Before I could open it, the wolf did.

He was out of breath, wearing only his cutoff jeans which hugged his muscled thighs. Jake was scowling at me. I tried to talk but before I could utter a word, his finger poked my chest. "What do you think you're doing, leech?"

God, he looked so sexy when he was angry! His dark eyes flashed with passion and his lips curled downward in an angry snarl as he pushed me backwards.

"What do you mean, mutt?"

"I called to tell you something important but you just brushed me off! You're just like Bella!" I sat on the piano bench as the wolf stood in front of me, his chest heaving.

"I'm working on your song, Jake." I said reproachfully. "You told me how important it is. I'm writing a better version so you won't get stuck as a wolf forever or worse, if our enemies decide to use it!"

Jake calmed down; he passed a hand through his short hair and started pacing back and forth in front of me. "Don't try to protect me like you did with Bella! I can take care of myself!"

My gaze slid from the music sheet imbued with my memories to the man in front of me. It went from my checkered past full of recollections and anguish to my present and the future. Jake's song in my mind was made real through his flesh and blood.

And the thread that connected the disjointed moments of my existence was Jacob and his song.

Shaking my head, I returned to the moment to try to calm the irate wolf. "Believe me, I know that very well. But allow me the liberty to worry about you."

Recalling his valiant stand in front of the council of the tribe elders, I knew he was right. That didn't prevent me from worrying to death though, and I wanted to convey that to the Quileute. "When I think about what happened to Arthur…"

The stubborn mutt gulped as his thoughts veered abruptly from the broiling anger he'd felt earlier. Crouching down in front of me, he took my hand and said huskily, "I know, man, I'm sorry. But it's hard for me when I remember how you handled Bella like she was made of glass. I'm not her, 'kay?"

I smirked at the handsome man, my gaze straying to his crotch while I unconsciously licked my lips. "I'm well aware of that, wolf."

Jake hit my arm, hard. "Take your mind out of the gutter, Cullen!"

He stood up and walked around the bench, pushing it back he made space to sit on my lap. His scent so near me was intoxicating. The wet dog odor was nearly imperceptible; it was overlaid by the smell of grass and the forest plus his sweaty skin that did things to my cock I couldn't act on at the moment. The warmth of Jacob's body seeped into my tired, cold flesh as the sunlight reflected off his russet skin.

The uppity wolf stole Emmett's baseball cap from my head and put it on, backwards. He kneaded my shoulders absentmindedly and then ruffled through the sheets, his gaze straying down to the rumpled papers on the floor. He looked at me, his lips curving upward in a sneer as he lifted his eyebrows. "Working hard, huh?"

"Yes, mutt. I've been working my ass off, and you come along and grope me!"

His eyes shining with mischief, Jake smirked. "Admit you like it, Cullen!"

I shrugged and yanked the folder away from him. "So what if I do? Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

He put his right hand on the piano to shift his weight, causing discordant sounds that jangled my nerves. After I batted away his big paw, the wolf shrugged.

"The murder in Seattle? Embry found out it happened the night we were there." Jake blushed, remembering our lovemaking. His jeans sported a tell-tale bulge and the smell of his arousal made me heady.

Still, the danger he was in forced me to concentrate. Caressing his smooth cheek, I said, "It hasn't appeared on the news. I searched."

He just shrugged. "So? They're keeping it covered. Anyway…" His fingers tapped against the yellow folder. "About the song? Last night Paul had patrol. He was in his wolf form and just before he called it quits for the night, I shifted near him."

"What did you find?"

He smiled predatorily at me, making me shiver. "Well, the fucker had interesting thoughts about Jared. Guess he isn't as straight as he pretends."

I raised my arms to the ceiling. The mutt was driving me mad with worry and all he'd found out was that Paul had the hots for a guy! Poking his six-pack, I growled at him. "What about the hospital then?"

Jake squirmed on my lap, rubbing the sleeve of my shirt in circular motions. If he wanted to calm me down, he was doing it wrong. It only made me horny.

"Don't worry, he and Sam just went to their flu shots. I know Paul saw Jared passing through the windows of the lobby, so that means they didn't use the elevator to go to the second floor. They didn't hear my song."

I sighed in relief. At least Sam didn't have the means to drive Jake away from me.

I leered knowingly at the wolf. Jake's thoughts kept returning to the night in Seattle. He wiggled his bottom against my engorged cock as he remembered feeling my girth stretching him. Obviously he wanted a repeat but he also yearned to stake his claim on me. He was feeling decidedly dominant, all the anger he felt when I didn't answer him seemed to have called up that side of him.

This could turn to my advantage if only the young wolf acted on his instincts. As it was, Jake's mind was poised between the two sides.

Rosalie knocked at the door. "I brought something for you, dog."

"Hey, Blondie, come in!" Jake grinned and seeing that buoyed my mood considerably.

Rose sauntered into the room. In her hand she held a plate with a cup. Judging from the aroma, it was coffee.

Noting our position, she smirked at us. "I should come back when you aren't giving my brother a lap dance, Jake."

The wolf blushed and his legs tightened their grip around my hips. I gasped when I felt his cock against my abdomen. This would be utterly pleasurable if I didn't have to finish with the song.

Rose delicately put the dish upon the piano, ignoring my glare. I didn't want the hot object on the delicate instrument.

Jake took a sip from the cup and bowed to her. "Thanks, Blondie! You remembered I told you I like it without sugar."

Rose smiled craftily. Leaning towards me, she whispered in my ear, "I'll convince Emmett and Jasper to go hunting even if they don't want to. The house is all yours."

Having heard the scheming blonde, Jake blushed again. He lifted his thighs to try to hide his burgeoning erection, in vain.

Rosalie ambled to the door; at the threshold she turned to wink at us. "Do try to use the time well, boys.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

"Your sister is a good driver."

Jake sighed as he remembered the feeling of the wind in Rose's BMW convertible. I was delighted with his sensual impressions but his thoughts veered suddenly towards the talk he'd had with Rose. Namely, his worry that he'd been too forceful with Bella. I wasn't pleased to note that his concern about her was deflating his libido and dominant mood.

Having him on my lap was driving me nuts. My fretting about composing the song had changed to an aching need to make love. If the wolf intended to leave me in this state he was dead wrong.

I knew Jake was competitive as hell. In the memories of him chatting with my sister I found the key to wake up his dormant aggressive side. Caressing his smooth thighs, I enjoyed the warmth on my cold hands as the Quileute shivered against me.

Leering at those delectable lips, I waved toward the door. "Rosalie is a good driver. She's the only person I would allow to drive my car because she is decisive."

Jake frowned cutely. "What do you mean?"

My hand brushed his chiseled abs in its way to the piano. Affecting a nonchalant mood, I went on. "Rosalie can take charge when the situation demands it. She seizes the advantage; also she can drive automatic cars."

He glared at me. "I can take charge too. Did it with that fucker, Sam." He poked my shirt. "I took advantage of the chance to be with you, leech."

"But you can't drive automatic cars." I smirked at him, knowing he would be infuriated by the gesture.

"I can too! Been practicing with a car in the school." He stood up from my lap and pushed the piano away.

I smiled, intending to deliver the blow that would hopefully cause a paradigm shift in the wolf's mind so he would realize the truth. "But you're too forceful, Jake, that would mean trouble on the road."

The wolf paced back and forth, waving his arms. "You're contradicting yourself, leech." He approached me and leaned towards me, snarling. "First you say that Rosalie can take charge and that makes her a good driver. But then I'm too forceful?"

"That's right, mutt."

He pushed my shoulder, hard. "Make up your damn mind!"

I smiled sweetly at the scowling Quileute. "I'm only mirroring your thoughts, Jake. You said you were too forceful with Bell-"

"Fuck Bella!" Jake's thoughts were roiling in turmoil. "Blondie's right anyway! I always handled her like a delicate porcelain doll. Always took care of her and what the fuck did she do to me? Used me and left me behind like a puppet!"

I held up my hands. "She…"

He didn't allow me to continue because he had things to get off his chest; thoughts he had held inside his head for far too long. He took off the red baseball cap and twisted it between his hands. "I realize she used me since the beginning. That day I met Bella at First Beach? She fished for information about your family. It took me time but I understood it, finally."

I didn't speak, allowing him to vent his anger. I knew I could take whatever he gave me in the same way that he could handle my full strength.

Jake crossed his arms, nervously balancing on the balls of his feet. "I hoped she'd come to me. Wanted to save her but she was stuck in her ideas. Well, she's the past now, right?" He leaned towards me, a fierce expression on his handsome features. "Fuck you too, Edward! You think I'm too forceful to drive your fucking car?"

He put on the red cap; then he grabbed my shirt and jerked me upwards. Putting his left arm behind my back as he crouched, he held his other arm around my legs and easily lifted me up. "I'll show you forceful."

"Where's your…" He paused for a moment, realizing what he was going to say wasn't forceful enough for the moment. _'bedroom.'_

Without waiting for an answer, he strode towards the hall, glancing at the open doors until he noticed the couch on my room. He laid me down upon it, none too gently.

It was very arousing for me to witness Jake acting out this dominant mood. It was a luxury I never had with Bella. I had to watch my every step with her, fearful that any gesture would hurt her, however soft. It was comforting at first but I grew weary with the amount of effort I spent protecting Bella and taking care of her every need. Like buying her that Mercedes so she could drive safely - though clumsily.

I could let myself go with Jake, reveling in my vulnerability. All thoughts of composing the piece and my myriad worries fled, overwhelmed by his hunger for life, his anger and his need. The wolf always had that effect on me, and I understood then I had subconsciously sought to irritate him many times. Kissing Bella in front of him was a means to get a rise out of Jacob. I recalled his sculpted chest heaving and the roiling emotions in his head - that was a rush I had craved for a long time.

Now he was mine, and I would not give him up. I wouldn't allow anyone to take Jake away from me. Neither Bella nor Sam, not even the Volturi would stand in our way.

I came back to the moment when Jake ripped my shirt, not bothering to undo the buttons. I was so hard it hurt. I wanted release; I needed to belong to him in my body as much as I did in my mind. With my fast speed I took off my shoes, undid the zipper and took off my pants and underwear.

I felt so wanton as I surrendered to the urge to be possessed, to fully yield to the handsome mutt just like he did on Seattle. It was terrifying and so very hot, this submitting to the needs of the flesh. Something I hadn't felt in my long years until we got together.

"Gonna tear you apart, leech!" growled Jake, staring at my bare body. "Gonna make it so you remember me for a long time."

Jake was acting propelled by subconscious urges coming from the wolf, who wanted to claim and mark as his own his mate.

I opened my legs, my sphincter itching for the ravishing that couldn't come soon enough. The damned wolf stopped though, his gaze searching the room for… lube?

"What are you waiting for? I don't need fucking lube!" If I sounded demanding and bitchy, I frankly didn't care. It had taken us far too long to get at this moment and the damned mutt stopped for lube?

I gazed at my pale abdomen; my prick was throbbing, the head glistening with precome. I swiped my thumb over my sensitive glans and reached towards Jake's thick girth, massaging his wet cockhead. The wolf shivered and almost came from the overload.

"Wait, Edward." He batted away my hand and looked down at his dark cock as spit trailed from his lips and fell down on his twitching prick.

His hands hooked around my ankles and he lifted my legs, scooting forward on the couch so his cockhead grazed against my opening. When I wanted to push forward, he laid his hand on my balls and stopped me.

He smirked as he kept up the maddening, teasing pressure on my hole. "I wish you could see yourself, Ed. So open and hungry."

And I saw myself through his eyes. The wolf had such vivid images planted in his brain, it was easy to read them. At the moment, I wasn't interested in Jake's damned mind but in that thick cock that he kept from me.

I reached my hands around his delectable buttocks and held him tight as I jerked forward, impaling myself on his cock, mid-shaft.

His strong arms pulled up my body while he reclined his back on the couch. Gravity made me slid down the thick shaft as it stretched me deliciously. It rubbed against my walls as I felt my rim twitching against the invading girth. Then I felt his pubic hair scratch against my buttocks.

I breathed deeply while moans escaped my mouth. Jake effortlessly lifted up my body and turned around on the couch, until he was seated against the back. I wrapped my legs around his slim waist. He was rubbing against my pleasure spot but I needed more friction. Laying my hands against the leather upholstery beneath me, I raised my body a few inches, releasing my hold after a moment and sinking down until his prick was fully sheathed inside me.

I looked down at our joined bodies, reveling in the contrast between his bronzed skin and my pale abdomen. My cock slapped against my abs after Jake put his hands above my thighs and started bouncing me up and down on his cock.

"God, you're so cold and tight! You grip me…" The wolf's thoughts continued as his frenzy to fuck me took over his vocal chords. _'Was it like that when you fucked me?'_

I nodded, looking deep into those dark eyes as Jake bit his lip. His body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. His muscles rippled with the effort of pistoning in and out of my hole while his legs lifted his lower body from the couch. He met perfectly my downward thrusts and massaged my prostate. Swiping a thin thread of precome from my angry glans, he took it to his lips and smacked them, savoring the bitter taste. He rubbed his thumb over my wet cockhead, his russet fist finally enclosing my cock.

He fucked me for several minutes. The wolf's strength made it easy for him to thrust up his hips and lift me as he impaled me repeatedly on his length. The maddening motion of his cock during the downward thrusts tingled my insides. My cock leaked more precome as it slapped wetly against my abdomen.

My body was wracked with spasms as I neared my climax. I just needed a little push. The wolf looked intently at me, his eyes shining with lust. He took to alternating between deep and shallow thrusts. Taking his cock out of my body until my rim expanded on the flange of his cockhead and then languorously thrusting inside. Thrusting in and out and jerking his hips into the vee of my open thighs.

I wrapped my arms against his broad back, moaning into his ear as I licked the shell. "Need to come!"

He grunted and began pounding my ass, jerking my body with his thrusts. He kissed me; his mouth swallowing my grunts as his hand crawled to the place we were joined. His fingers caressed my rim as his cock pushed in and out of my channel. Then he pinched my left buttock, twisting it viciously. I groaned at the sensation. His fingernails trailed a path up my thighs to my needy, throbbing cock.

He resumed fisting my prick. It only took a few seconds until I came with a hoarse shout.

My inner walls spasmed around his prick as I squirmed on his lap. His senses overcome with his violent orgasm, Jake howled as his come trickled inside me.

He sat there; panting and looking wide-eyed at me as a smile tugged upward the corner of his lips. I put my finger on his pouty lips and without a word I slowly stood up, his prick twitching inside me on the way out.

I rushed to the bathroom and wiped my sticky thighs with a soft tissue, finally donning a bathrobe. I grabbed a green one for Jake.

I found him slumped on the couch. I handed him the bathrobe with a nod.

"Thanks, man." The wolf wiped his cock with the bathrobe and when I arched an eyebrow at him, he blushed and shrugged helplessly. "It was good, Edward. The best I've ever had."

"The first you've ever had." I growled deep in my throat at the thought of Jake ever doing what we had just done with anyone else. I wouldn't allow that to happen. "And the only one you'll ever have!"

"Possessive much?" Jake laid down on the couch, reclining his head against his arm. I leaned down beside him, picking up the red baseball cap from its resting place near the leg of the couch. I put it on the mutt's head while he wrapped his other arm around my chest. Just like that we were spooning in the confining space. It felt natural, as if we'd been doing that for a long time.

"You've no idea, Jake." I ruffled his short, sweaty hair as I motioned to the door. "Want to take a shower?"

"Later, man, later. I'm tired." Jake said, and then he yawned.

I put my head against his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat.

"You're special, Edward… _' And I love you'"_

"So are you, Jake. And I love you, too."

He swatted my back. "Intruding leech. I'm glad we have this, though. Glad I faced the council."

"Was it hard?"

Jake muttered, "A bit. They keep their cards to themselves, the fuckers." He lifted an eyebrow, rubbing my chest. "They don't tell us all the things they should, the legends you know. The one who told me about the Third Wife wasn't Sue but Joshua, her cousin."

Jake's word piqued my curiosity. Seth had mentioned something about the third wife; specifically that Bella didn't know why she was called so. I said nonchalantly, "What?"

He leaned towards me and licked my neck. The raspy touch of his tongue against my cold skin made my cock twitch, again. "Do you know why she is called the Third Wife?"

"Let me guess, the chief had three wives?"

Jacob growled against my neck, biting it lightly. "Nope, wolves are monogamous. You'd better remember that, Cullen!"

I smirked. "Or what, you'll kill me?"

"No, I would tear apart the other guy."

I toyed with his nipple while I asked, "Ok, so why was she called-"

"Let me start at the beginning. Taha Aki, the sole spirit warrior left to defend the tribe against the Cold Ones? When he was a young guy he met a girl. She was strong and had long, flowing black hair." Jake twisted the baseball cap sideways and then he traced my eyebrows with the pads of his thumbs. "She was his first wife, the mate of the senses. They got together but she was killed by a rival tribe during a raid."

It was wonderful, this feeling of intimacy between us after our lovemaking. I wanted to prolong it but I also wanted to find out about this legend. "And then?"

"Taha Aki met a second woman a few years later. She was from another tribe but she complemented him perfectly, Joshua told me. "Jacob took a deep breath and played with the hem of my bathrobe. Then he took off the cap and threw it to the floor, leaning forward until his russet forehead touched mine. "She was the second wife, the mate of the mind. She was wise in the ways of the tribe. They married in a ceremony and lived happily until one winter? The men were out hunting when a huge grizzly killed her."

I inhaled deeply of Jake's scent, staring at the magnificent Quileute lying beside me. I wanted to remember this moment vividly, to treasure it in the years to come. "And the third wife?"

Jake burrowed into my bare chest, whispering against my ribs. "The third wife had always been a part of the tribe. When the spirit warrior, Taha Aki, was mourning the loss of the second wife? It was she who cared for him and saw to his needs. Slowly they fell in love and the next spring they got together."

Jake's hands traced a path under my bathrobe, tickling my flanks. He said tentatively, "Do you see, Edward?"

I could read his mind but I yearned to hear him say it out loud, so I shook my head. "No. I guess she was his imprint?"

Jake said loudly, "Fuck the imprint! The legend doesn't say that. Anyway I don't need no imprint to fall in love." He beat his chest. "To feel deep inside I belong to you!"

I ruffled his hair. "What do you mean then?"

"The first wife was the mate of the senses. The second was the mate of the mind. But the third wife?" Jacob kissed my chest reverently. "She was the mate of his heart. That's why she sacrificed herself for him."

He leaned on his elbows and stared at me, his dark eyes shining with passion. "I was attracted to Paul because of his body. Then came Bella, who made me lose my mind and played with me. But you, Edward Cullen." He cradled my head between his hands, whispering hoarsely, "You hold my soul in your hands. I'd die for you just like the third wife did."

And his mind told me it was true.

I grabbed his head and kissed those lips, tracing a path into his warm mouth with my own. As our tongues intertwined and battled for supremacy, I was jolted by the realization that what Jake had said also applied to me. In my long and sterile life I'd had three loves. The first one who was tragically wrenched from me was unforgettable Arthur. Long, weary decades passed and one day I met this awkward girl called Isabella Swan, and the intoxicating scent of her blood drew me to her. My mind was obsessed with her, but it wasn't until the irrepressible wolf consented to my advances that I felt truly alive.

If I had a soul, Jake surely owned it. Just like he said to me, I would gladly sacrifice myself to save my wolf as the third wife had done long ago.

* * *

\--

After Jacob fell asleep I made my way to the music room. I was brimming with ideas, buoyed by the story of the third wife and sated by our lovemaking. Everything was all right with the world at that moment, and I intended to keep it that way.

 _'The world is as it is,'_ as Jake's father wisely said.

I wanted to put into words the feelings Jake evoked in me but I knew I wasn't one of those poets Bella admired. Although his mind held quite intriguing thoughts, neither was Jake for that matter. Unfortunately I couldn't write a devastatingly good poem about the many-facetted wolf. Yet I could wield music like few people. I could wrest melodies out of cold piano chords. That was my métier.

Taking advantage of the lonely house, I prepared the recording equipment, connecting the microphone to Carlisle's desktop which I took to the room. I placed it just in front of the piano. My keen hearing allowed me to hear the soothing sounds of my wolf snoring.

I played with the software, familiarizing myself with the interface until I got a reasonable recording of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ on the computer.

I took out the thin, black Sony Walkman I'd taken from the wolf's jeans. I connected it and called up the browser to see what he had in the device, copying its contents to the computer before I reset the Walkman. When the moment came for Jake to hear his song, I didn't want him fumbling with the thing until he haphazardly found my song. It just wouldn't do.

When I was satisfied with the settings, I sat on the piano bench and cracked my knuckles. I stared at the ten-stave papers on top of the piano, taking the Parker fountain pen and making the changes Jake's words had inspired. I scratched out some notes and added fresh ones.

Rosalie was right; his song didn't require classical structures. When I played Jake's song, I had to feel as free and untamed as the wolf.

I started playing then, inspired by the Quileute. My fingers slid over the keys as I tried to emulate the passion of that Chicago piano player, so long ago it made me ache.

In my mind I visualized the wolf in the green forest, looking at me with his big, dark eyes as I held on doggedly to his neck to keep him from running away. I recalled Jake watching me as he reclined sexily on the door of the Mercedes, wanting to study the motor while he ignored me; Jacob shimmying his hips in time to the music on the club in Seattle, and then moaning in the hotel room as I thrust my cock into his piping hot body.

Playing the melody, I lost track of myself. I saw Jake's hair dancing in the breeze as he chatted with my sister in her red convertible; his face hours ago, shining with sweat as he pounded into me again and again.

As I played, something in the way Billy sang to me told me to skip certain notes. It would make the song feel more compact but on the whole it added coherence to the jazzy feeling I was aiming for.

I poured all the emotions evoked by my lovely wolf into the pattern of the song Billy gave me to help his son. I condensed it all in my head, taking out passages that seemed too long to me which didn't speak to the image of the wolf I held in my head. I kept them in my mind to be added later to the bigger sonata, once the peril passed and the persons who might have heard his song were thwarted.

After I finished, I played again - a more polished version of the melody.

That took about half an hour. I spent the rest of the night fiddling with the recording, deleting parts until I got a three-minute punchier version, as Emmett would say.

I stared intently at the screen of the music editing software. The two versions of the song were ready. I debated which one to use, the raw one or the polished song?

At the end, I used the raw version. Jake was like that, he wasn't refined. He was a person who lived in the moment, who took what he could get from the world. He was embedded in the present. Given time, he would undoubtedly become more polished. But for now, the Jake I loved was raw and unadulterated.

So I converted the first melody I played into an mp3 file which I transferred to his Walkman over and over, until it filled the capacity of the slim device. I even created a playlist which held only the one song. Afterwards I would restore his other playlists.

I crept into the room where Jake was sleeping and gently put the Walkman into the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

\--

Having finished  the preparations I deemed best, I was bursting with energy.

Since dawn was approaching, I decided to cook breakfast for my wolf. In the kitchen, I took out the spices and the eggs which Esmée had gotten a while ago, back when Bella and I were still going strong.

I took out the ham and bacon she brought back from the supermarket the past week. It had been decades since I'd prepared anything to eat but I guided myself by the odors.

I cut the bacon and ham and put it on the skillet to fry. Added a bunch of cumin, oregano, ground pepper and laurel. Batted the eggs and poured them over the fried bacon. It looked quite brown and crunchy, if I said so myself.

The smell did seem a bit odd, compared to what I sensed in the restaurants but I was sure it was very delicious.

I sensed Jake's mind when he woke up, intrigued by the smell of the dish I'd prepared.

Sure enough, the wolf sauntered into the kitchen a bit later, rubbing his abs as he leered at me. "What are you doing, Ed?"

"Fixing breakfast." I put the food in a dish and pushed it to the place on the table where Jake sat.

I didn't like his puzzled expression as he picked up a fork and tentatively stabbed the eggs. The suspicious wolf was pacified by the texture though. He took a bite and turned to me, forcing a smile.

He gulped down. "It's…. yummy, Edward."

I sighed in defeat, having read his thoughts. "You don't have to coddle me, Jake! I can see I put too much spices."

 _'And you overcooked the bacon,'_ thought the diplomatic wolf.

Looking up at my face and seeing my hurt expression, he shrugged. "Sorry, man. Appreciate the effort you put into the meal, but I know it takes experience."

I sighed wearily. "Not to mention, being able to eat."

Jake stood up and went to the fridge. He took out the ham and grabbed the sliced bread from the pantry. He flashed me a quick grin. "Don't pout. Your body is hot."

He started preparing sandwiches. He deftly made four, quickly slicing the tomatoes and lettuces Esmée brought home. He hefted the last one and turned to me, ready to offer it. Then he remembered I didn't eat at all.

He ate while we sat in comfortable silence.

When he was wolfing down the last one, I motioned to his jeans. "I finished your song and recorded it for you. It's in your Walkman. I erased the songs you had, but I saved them just in -"

He waved the sandwich at me. "Doesn't matter, Edward. I was tired of them anyway. Thank you for writing the song."

I smiled at the mutt. "It was my pleasure, wolf."

Jacob grinned at me around the bread. I leaned forward and with the pad of my thumb wiped a bit of mayonnaise off his cheek.

"Was it hard composing it?" He grabbed the dish and made his way to the sink, meticulously washing it as he waited for my answer.

"It came easy after I had you over to inspire me."

He said timidly, "Last night… was it good for you?"

I loved this about him, that he could shift easily from this self-assured Quileute teenager that gave me grief, to the vulnerable young wolf. I loved both sides of him.

"Trust me, mutt, it was very good." Searching for something to do, I started putting the lettuce and tomatoes back on the fridge. "About the song? It's weird, but I didn't want to use some notes. I trust it's powerful enough as it is."

"Doesn't surprise me, Ed. Actually I think it has to do with…" He trailed off as he stared at the window, waving the green scrubber. "It's Leah. Guess those guys keep giving her a hard time. Have to talk to her, Cullen."

He sauntered to the door, turning to wave at me. "Love your ass, man, and your cock."

With that salacious comment, the young wolf left me.

I took the spice jars and put them in place. My sister's frantic thoughts assaulted me. A few seconds later Alice opened the kitchen door and rushed in. She appeared very alarmed; I noted critically that her hair was in disarray, quite unlike her usual tidy self. In her mind, I read she had made her way back from hunting with the others without telling them anything.

"Edward, I had a vision!" She restlessly shifted her feet, the heels of her leather boots making clanking sounds against the floor. "We've got to save Bella! Her life, her mind is at stake. We have just enough time. I know you broke up with her, but still… you can't allow this to happen!"

"Calm down, Alice. What did you see?"

"Bella is going to crash in her Mercedes and…"

I should've remembered the keen senses of my wolf, and the fact that a part of Jake would always care for Bella no matter what.

Outside our house, a wolf howled in despair.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

The wolf kept howling, it only confirmed the anguished thoughts I read in Jake's mind. He wanted to rush to Bella's side and was considering running towards Forks.

Without another word to Alice, I rushed through the kitchen, leaving her behind. I made my way through the hall and out the door in a heartbeat as I ran to the wolf, jumping above her Ferrari.

Jake was snarling at a smallish grey wolf. _'Lemme go; have to save Bella!'_

Leah growled, her forepaws shifting restlessly on the grass. _'At least wait for Edward! Don't go alone!'_

I ran towards Jake, wanting to grab his fur and keep him there. But I didn't do it. I knew I needed to convince the stubborn wolf, not hold him against his will, though it would be a tricky undertaking because his mind was in turmoil about Bella.

"Leah's right!" I said hoarsely, grabbing his muzzle. "Let's wait and see what Alice's vision is all about, ok?"

When Jake wrenched his head from my grasp and made to run to the forest, I despaired of convincing him. Leah stood decisively in his way though.

Ruffling my hair, I tried to reason with Jake. "Dammit, mutt! We don't even know when or where she's going to crash!"

The wolf turned his muzzle towards me. His dark eyes shined as he shook his head _. 'Don't you get it? I don't want her to die, man!'_

I essayed a weak smile as I crouched, leaning forward until I could see my face reflected on his big black eyes. "No one does, Jake. Let's wait for Alice, though."

The wolf nodded, his russet fur was tinged a golden hue by the light of the dawn. He faced Leah. _'Turn your head, will you? I'm going to shift.'_

Leah shook her head, her tail swishing agitatedly. _'You haven't got anything I haven't seen before.'_

Jake shifted, and even amidst my worries about Bella, I felt aroused watching his smooth bronze skin. His short black hair was stuck every which way and I wanted to comb my fingers through it. He blushed, noting my interest. Then he bent down to pick his cutoffs. There were pieces of white cotton fabric scattered on the grass and I guessed the wolf didn't stop to take off his briefs before he shifted. Jake palmed the slim Walkman that was lying near a dandelion.

I went to him and gently took the thing from his warm hand. I knew it was important that he kept the device by him given the trials we would surely face. To make sure he did, I wrapped the headphones around his slim neck and tied it, not without kissing his chin.

My gaze lingered on his lean legs as he took a step back and put on his cutoffs, lifting them until they hid his prick. I cocked my eyebrows at him, motioning to his neck.

Jake understood, he patted the black slim case and nodded to me. "I'll keep it here just in case, Ed."

"Fine, let's go to the house and find out more about Alice's vision."

Leah had retreated behind a tall cedar. She came out a few seconds later, tugging down her t-shirt with one hand as she closed the zipper of her jeans with the other.

I started on my way to the house. Jake was beside me but we hadn't walked more than a few steps before Alice sauntered towards us.

He crossed his arms and scowled at my sister. "Spill it, pixie! What's going to happen to Bella?"

Alice grimaced as her hands joined in a gesture resembling a prayer. "She's going to crash on Russell Road!"

Jake turned and started to run. I desperately grabbed his arm as he tried to shake me off. "Lemme go, Edward! I have to save her!"

"Wait a second, will you? Let's listen to—"

"I have to save her!" The obstinate wolf repeated his mantra several times until Leah growled at him. "Listen to him! Let's find out what the bloodsucker saw! You're behaving just as impulsively as Paul!"

Leah's harsh words seemed to calm my wolf. He fidgeted and looked at the woods but he didn't run.

Meanwhile I ruffled my hair in exasperation. What was the matter with Jake that he wouldn't listen? I knew he cared for me, that he loved me. I was sure his earlier words had been the absolute truth, he was ready to die for me; but would he listen to me? Hell, no!

In the few seconds before Alice told us her vision, I looked at his bronzed chest heaving, noting the anguish that twisted his handsome features as he ruffled his hair. He shuffled his bare feet on the grass, eager to run to rescue Bella.

I recalled when he held Bella in her arms and walked away into the forest to mask her scent and protect her from the newborn army. That brought to my mind the way Jake gloated at me when his body heat proved so beneficial to her in the tent. The damned mutt always used Bella to taunt me!

But if I was being honest, I had to concede I did the same thing to Jacob. I recalled when I kissed her in front of his red Rabbit, peering over her shoulder now and then to drink in the sight of his smooth russet-colored face as he glared at me and crossed his arms. We liked to provoke each other that way. If Jake hadn't been there, how strong would have been my attraction to Bella? Granted, she was my Singer and her blood drove me crazy with need, but without Jacob I suspected my relationship with Bella would have been more lukewarm. It was our triangle, the fact I fought with Jake every step of the way, which made chasing after Bella so exciting for me.

"Tell us, pixie. Is Bella going to die?" Leah's words brought me back to the present and our predicament.

Alice looked at her yellow sports car, measuring her words. I tried to probe her mind but there was a slight unreality to her thoughts. It was as if she had deliberately woven a fog comprised of recollections of her past, present and future visions. Amidst the tangled imagery, I couldn't make heads or tails.

My sister shook her head. "No, she isn't going to die. It's much worse!"

"A fucking vampire is going to turn her!" roared Jake. He walked towards me and hugged me tightly. His strong hands framed my shoulders as his dark eyes pierced mine. "We've got to save her from the Volturi!"

"Dammit, dog! Quit putting words in my mouth, Bella isn't going to be turned!" Alice sneered at my lover while I scowled at her. I didn't want her calling him names, especially knowing how much she disapproved of my relationship with Jake.

My sister crossed her arms, her stiletto heels crushing the grass underfoot, an ominous sound I would keep in my recollections for a long time. She said softly, "The crash? Her Mercedes doesn't suffer much, but the other car is completely wrecked and the occupants die."

Leah frowned at us, exasperatedly rubbing her face with her left hand. "That's good news I guess, though not for the people of the other car who'll die." The Quileute woman spit out her next words. "But your precious Bella will be safe, right?"

Alice looked accusingly at me. "The car you bought her is a deadly weapon, it—"

I was so fed up with her behavior, and that day Alice was particularly obnoxious. I raised my arms and shouted, "You were the one who said she needed protection from her driving! You nagged me until I bought her the car!"

Alice pouted and stomped on the grass with her Prada shoes. "That isn't fair, Edward!"

Jake caressed my cheek, leaning his forehead against mine. "I'm glad you did, at least Bella will survive the crash!"

I didn't answer my wolf because I heard in the distance a motor I knew well. Sure enough, a few seconds later I saw Rosalie's BMW convertible swerving into our driveway. She just stopped her car, not bothering to park it correctly.

Rose opened the door and rushed towards us while Jasper and Emmett followed a second later. There was a streak of dried blood running down the leg of Em's track suit. Rosalie also smelled of blood, she had a dollop of the liquid, though it was hardly distinguishable against her red halter dress.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Rosalie stood a few feet away from Leah, staring at us intently. "Alice just ran away. When I noticed she was gone, I grabbed these two and rushed back."

Jake nodded to my brothers and waved at her warmly. "I'm glad you're here, Blondie!"

Obviously he was soothed by her presence. I couldn't help but feel jealous of their relationship. In the scant time they had spent together, driving around Forks, Jake and Rose had struck an incipient friendship. They joked with each other with an ease I envied. They really seemed to get along. It was a closeness I had fought very hard to achieve with Jake; Rosalie got it so easily it made me ache.

She scowled at Alice. "So what's going on? Why did you return?"

While Alice explained, I sighed. It was obvious to me that Rosalie wasn't weighed down in Jake's mind with the memories of the confrontations the two of us fought over Bella. But if that was so, the stubborn wolf might listen to Rosalie before he gallivanted off to rescue Bella from whatever plight she faced.

"So Bella isn't going to die? That's too bad." Rosalie chuckled maliciously while Jake growled at her. Despite their friendship, the mutt insisted on defending the brunette girl's honor every time. It was quite exasperating.

Alice glared at my blonde sister as she spit out her next words. "The people on the other car die, Rosalie! Bella will go to prison and once there, she's going to be raped!"

I moaned in anguish. I couldn't let that happen! Jake started to run towards Forks but Leah tackled him. In my despair, I didn't pay attention to the struggling Quileutes on the ground until Leah said, "Wait, Jake! We'll devise a plan."

The mutt growled, "Let me go! I can't let that happen to her, it's my fault."

Leah rolled away from him, still holding tightly his left arm.

I crouched next to them, trying to reason with Jake. "Listen to her, Jacob! We'll think of something!"

It would be too easy to overpower Jake and force him to stay but I didn't want to do this to him. In the overwrought state we were in, we were liable to fight and say hurtful things to each other. I couldn't bear that.

Jake snarled at me. "It's our fault, Cullen! Don't you see that? We drove Bella to—"

Rosalie interrupted him with a sharp retort. "You didn't, Jake! You're behaving like a five-year-old. I thought you were very grown up. Please, oh please, don't prove me wrong!"

Emmett had kept quiet until that moment. He stared down at the Quileute, his amber eyes glinted in the light as he shook his head. "Rose told me she liked your maturity, man; guess she was wrong."

I leaned down to whisper in Jake's ear. "Don't rush, Jacob. If something should happen to you, I couldn't bear it." My hands framed his handsome face as I stared deep into his dark eyes. "Do you remember what you told me? You said you loved me."

That seemed to pacify the Quileute. He tried to smile at me and nodded

I reached out my hand and he grabbed it to pull himself up. I didn't let go of his warmth though, clinging to his arm.

Jasper had something to do with Jake's soothing emotions. I smiled gratefully at him; Jazz was the only one of my siblings who didn't appear to have rushed from the hunt. He was as composed as always while he crossed his arms.

Meanwhile, Rosalie scoffed at Alice. "You'll excuse me if I doubt your vision, dear Alice." Rose motioned at Jake clutching tightly my hand. "It's funny you had your premonition just in time to spoil the boys' fun."

"The vision's true! You know I can't control my visions; they just come when they will!"

Rosalie scowled at Alice as she smoothed her dress. She looked down at the part where the blood had discolored the fabric, glaring at it. Even if she wasn't as obsessed with clothes as Alice, Rose always prided herself in her appearance.

I frowned, studying Rosalie's mind. She wasn't as afraid of Alice's vision as the rest of us. She was worried about Jake though; she quirked an eyebrow at me while she motioned to the Quileute beside me. Her thoughts were tinged with concern, _'Did you finish the song, Edward?'_

I nodded minutely, something none of my other siblings noticed. Rosalie smiled in satisfaction as she gave a brief nod in acknowledgement. _'Good. I don't trust Alice in this. Remember her vision of Bella dying in the cliff? That vision was very conveniently timed if you ask me, happening just when Bella and Jake were hitting it off.'_

Recalling those times, I growled at the thought of my Jake hooking up with Bella. It made me recoil in anger.

Jake unconsciously squeezed my hand, hard. He kept shifting his gaze between Rose and me. He didn't say anything though, firm in the belief I was doing the right thing. This feeling of trust made me choke a bit as I realized the wolf didn't do things half way. Once he trusted or loved a person, the feeling remained, as sturdy as the trees surrounding us.

Alice's shriek distracted me from this train of thought. She pointed at Rosalie and then me. "Stop communicating silently!"

Immediately a feeling of security enveloped me. Jake clutched me tighter as he looked around in bewilderment, being unused to Jasper's powers.

My brother caressed Alice's shoulder. "When will the accident happen, darlin'?"

The soothing timbre of Jasper's voice and his empathetic powers calmed Alice down. She squinted at the glass windows of the house while she told us about her vision. I got glimpses of it when I skimmed through her thoughts.

There was a rushed quality to it. The viewpoint was jumbled, it moved constantly as if a drunken man was wielding a camera. I managed to catch a glimpse of the Mercedes dashboard though, the station was KVAC. The announcer's voice appeared distorted. _'… Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' ends this block. It's ten past eight on a usual cloudy Saturday in Forks, Washington…'_

Bella pressed the uppermost button on the right side of the leather wheel. The voice activated car phone was turned on and when the view zoomed in on the dashboard, I saw the date. Today.

Bella was so intent on making her call that she didn't notice the red light overhead. She didn't stop the Benz as a red Ford minivan crossed her path, and the crash occurred.

Leaving Alice's mind, I lifted my arm and squinted at my watch. It was 8 o'clock; the accident would occur in ten minutes!

Jake noticed my frown; he turned to run towards the forest but I held his arm, motioning to Rosalie's car. He got the idea and ran to the car, followed by me.

* * *

\--

Rose was ahead of us. She opened the door and jumped in, turning on the ignition. Jake took the other seat while Leah jumped on the back seat next to me.

"Hey, wait!" Alice called to us but I shouted to her. "No time, see you there!"

As Rosalie pulled out of the driveway, she brushed aside her curls and asked tensely, "Where to?"

"Just follow Russell Road. It'll happen in the intersection with Bogachiel."

Rose dove expertly into and out of the traffic while Jake nervously tapped his fingers against the dashboard. His thoughts were a jumble of imagery concerning Bella and me. He felt anguished about her fate because in his head he was convinced he was the reason Bella was going to crash.

"You're wrong, Jake." I said reassuringly while I put my hand on his broad shoulders, squeezing him tightly. "Bella's always been clumsy, even when she was a young girl. I've read it in your mind."

He turned his head to look at me, puzzling his eyebrows. His eyes seemed an unfathomable pool of ink in the morning light. "I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to her! I've always protected her."

Leah grabbed tightly to the back of the driver's seat. She scowled at Jake while the wind played with her black hair. "Something which Bella used against you!"

Jake winced when I squeezed his shoulder hard. "We'll be in time, Jake. I know."

Rosalie swerved on South Forks avenue and took a shortcut. She shook her head as the wind whipped her golden hair into her eyes. Rose stared at the road ahead. Her manicured fingers toyed with the gearshift as her bare foot pressed on the accelerator. She didn't pay attention to us; she was very busy visualizing the fastest route.

Jake shook his head, angry at his lack of insight; he'd just had an idea. "Call Bella on the phone, Ed! Tell her!"

I grimaced, realizing Jake was right. I should've thought of this myself since the moment Alice told us! I took out my phone, my thumb pressing lightly Bella's small photo. It was in vain though; a message appeared saying that her phone didn't accept my call. Bella had blocked my number!

"Rose, call her on the phone!" I grabbed her shoulder in desperation.

My sister shook her head as she deftly moved past a lumbering SUV. "Can't, Edward. Don't have her number."

Rose wove through the traffic, swerving to the left to pass a grey Lexus that was hogging the road.

"What the hell?" Rose growled at the huge commotion in front of us. A red trailer had bumped into a blue Ford Fiesta. The two drivers were arguing fiercely about insurance but the damned trailer obstructed the road!

Rosalie pushed the brakes as she swerved to the side, but it was useless. There was no easy way to pass. There were cars parked on the driveways on either side of the road.

Jake looked up and groaned. I followed his gaze and just ahead, I could see the black Mercedes approaching the intersection between Russell Road and Bogachiel.

Rose pressed the horn repeatedly but it was useless. Bella was too caught up in whatever she was doing to notice us. The two middle-aged men who were arguing turned to look at us though.

Jake opened the door and stepped out of the car, he started running desperately. I immediately followed him.

The seconds ticked away as Bella approached the intersection. All was lost as the strangely shaped traffic light over the crossing turned red. Bella was oblivious to the signal; she was going to crash and kill those people on the minivan. She'd go to prison and get raped; when we were so close to stopping her!

Bella was going to suffer an awful fate. I wanted to avoid this because a part of me still cared deeply for her, and also because was a key part in our life. Recalling Billy Black's words about Jake half-imprinting on us, I knew my wolf would suffer a blow from which he wouldn't recover.

I rushed forward using my vampire speed. It wouldn't matter if the two drivers noticed something unusual and told someone, they wouldn't believe them anyway - the road up ahead was clear of people. There was only a copse of trees to the left and a lonely house to my right.

I heard the sound of claws scuffling against the pavement and I turned my head, only to see the russet-colored wolf running by my side. Jake turned his muzzle towards me, his black eyes shining with anxiety as the slim Walkman jiggled around his furry neck, the same color as his eyes.

Leah ran just behind Jake, the sounds of her claws a counterpoint to his as we approached the cars.

There wasn't time for him to communicate with me, even mentally. Up ahead, there was only the road to be travelled and the two cars that inexorably moved towards each other. The woman driving the minivan turned her face to the left and screamed, seeing the big Mercedes approaching her.

The wolf grunted and jumped in a collision course with the right side of the Mercedes. Jake planned to avoid the collision by impacting the huge car, so I followed suit. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Leah jumped, too. My shoulder hit against the passenger door; the sound of tearing metal was loud as the door was deeply dented.

We managed it though, the car lurched sideways, swerving to the left as a sickening sound came to my ears. The Benz scraped the minivan and lurched to a stop on the sidewalk. The Michelin tires were stopped by the curb and Bella's head jerked forwards. She was hidden from our sight by the white air bags that inflated suddenly.

The woman driving the other car wasn't hurt; she was just scared out of her mind. The sound of bawling children came from the back seat of her car, though. The wolf exchanged a worried glance with me. The precious children had been saved, and Bella too.

I walked to the car and looked inside. Bella was bleeding from a cut on her forehead. My wolf though, he was wincing in pain.

I caressed his soft fur, kneading tenderly the wolf's shoulders. "You hurt, Jake?"

The wolf grinned, his head butting against my shoulders. _'Nope, man. I've suffered worse. No big deal.'_

He turned to the grey wolf _. 'Leah, you ok?'_

_'I'm fine, Jake. But you owe me!'_

_'Fine, Leah. It's fine.'_

Rose's BMW screeched to a halt in front of the Mercedes. She stepped out of the car and walked to us, frowning at the two wolves. "You ok?"

I nudged Jake towards her car. "You and Leah had better shift and go with Rose, Jake."

The danger having passed, I felt euphoric and relieved. I smirked at the huge wolf. "I love your bits, Jacob, but the other people might not. And if they did anyway… I won't share you."

Jake shifted and smiled boyishly at me while he massaged his bruised shoulder. "Sure thing, Edward, Sure thing."

My gaze lingered on his shoulder and slid down his slim flanks, enjoying the look of his soft cock framed by his dark bush.

Jake cupped his hands over his genitals, depriving me of that delightful sight while he blushed. "You'll take care of Bella, right?"

Behind Jake, the lights changed to yellow. It was unreal, everything that had occurred happened in just a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to us.

I leaned forward and cupped his cheek, staring into his eyes. "Sure I will, Jake, now go!"

Rose stared at Jacob, whistling appreciatively. "No wonder my brother ditched Bella for you! Mutt, you're packing!"

Jake blushed and bent down to open the door of her car. Seeing his lovely backside, I couldn't help myself and pinched one buttock, enjoying the smooth skin.

Bella's moans in the car distracted me though; I slapped his ass hard in farewell. Jake shuddered and got into the car, fingering the slim Walkman jiggling around his neck.

I opened the door of the Benz and leaned down to wipe Bella's blood off her forehead with my thumb. The scent was intoxicating; earlier it would have driven me to distraction. But I had tasted better - Jake's arousal was infinitely more enticing to me.

I brushed her hair off her forehead. "How are you, Bella?"

"I'm fine." She scowled at me and batted my hand away. "I was distracted is all. I wanted to call…."

She trailed off, and quickly pressed her thumb on the phone button, erasing the number she was calling before I had a chance to find out.

I could hear the sound of Alice's Ferrari in the distance. I motioned to my left, towards Bogachiel Avenue. "You want a lift home?"

"I'm a bit dazed." She stared at her hand, smudged with blood. She turned it so her palm faced me. "I don't think it's a good idea, Edward. Jasper will flip when he smells my blood."

Alice opened the door of the Ferrari and rushed to her side, babbling. "You're fine, Bella? Sorry I didn't see the vision earlier, but I was distracted."

She nudged me aside, reclining her body so her hair almost touched Bella's. "We would have come sooner but some people." She turned to me and snorted. "They didn't want to believe me. Is the car working?"

Bella tapped the wheel, grimacing. "I don't know. It just skidded." She turned the key and the motor purred to life. Bella smiled weakly at my sister. "It's fine. Guess I have to be more careful when I drive."

Alice smiled at her and motioned to the passenger seat. "Scoot over! I'm going to drive you home and make sure you're all right." She turned to face me and smiled coldly. "Edward can drive my car home."

Seeing the determination in Alice's face, I shrugged. It seemed things were all right and we had managed to save Bella from her fate.

I should have known things are never that easy.

* * *

\--

Driving her Ferrari back to our house, I wondered about Rosalie's words. She was skeptical of Alice's vision, yet it had proved to be true. We'd managed to arrive just in time to prevent the accident and save the woman who was driving the minivan and her kids. Surely that proved that Rosalie was wrong and Alice always told the truth when she told us about her visions.

But I recalled Alice's words when she told me Bella had died.

She'd yelled, "Bella jumped off a cliff, Edward!"

I'd grabbed her slim shoulders and looked into her elfin face, wanting to make sure. "What do you mean?"

"Bella jumped, she sank like a rock. I see… bubbles around her. She's so wan and pale underwater!"

Reading her thoughts, Alice had been right. The image of Bella sinking down - her arms extended as if she was sacrificing herself - haunted me. It made me feel so guilty that I left her behind to protect her from the deadly perils she faced around vampires.

At that moment I'd felt so worthless, unable to protect the person I loved, just like happened with my first love, Arthur. This loathing I felt for myself plus my cursed, lonely existence didn't go away. It got worse until the only remedy I could find was going to the Volturi and asking them to end my life.

But Jake told me he had jumped immediately after Bella. He swam down to reach her so desperately. In that moment his mind had been tinged with the same regret I'd felt when I knew about her jump, thousands of miles away. We were joined in our concern for Bella long before we found our way into each other's hearts.

Alice's premonition of her jumping from the cliff only lasted for a few seconds. I wondered at the shortness of the vision.

Looking at the red roof of the Forks community hospital on the way home, I shook my head, marveling at the serendipity of Alice's clairvoyance that was frankly quite flawed. For example, Alice couldn't see the Quileutes in her visions.

Then I was struck by something very odd. Jake was with Bella when she jumped off the cliff. The Quileute being present, that fact alone should have prevented Alice from having that particular premonition. Yet she did have it, even when Jake was beside Bella.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

I paced back and forth near the rock outcropping on the Quileute border. After I'd taken the Ferrari back to our house, I called Jake on the phone. During our conversation, I was lulled by his voice over the phone. To my ears it sounded so raspy and sexy that I had to pay extra attention to my wolf's words. I gazed at the night sky, remembering fondly the last part of the conversation.

"Have to go, Edward. Charlie is going to bring Billy back and I haven't fixed anything for dinner yet."

I leaned towards the phone, caressing the screen with my thumb as I whispered. "Forget about dinner. What are you wearing?"

"What? My cutoff jeans. I don't see what that has to do with—"

I interrupted the oblivious wolf. "Do you feel the rough texture of the fabric against your cock, Jake? Do you remember what it felt like inside me?"

He groaned. "Sure do. It was tight and cold."

I smiled at the screen. "You felt different. Your warmth hugged my prick like the dawn—"

"Cullen, have to go now. I can hear Charlie's car."

I growled at the phone. "I'll wait for you tonight. At that place on the border at midnight."

"Sure thing, man. Have to patrol and relieve the guys anyway. See you."

* * *

\--

The moon hung high above the woods, and still the wolf hadn't shown up. I lifted my arm and looked at my watch. Jake was twenty minutes late!

I could hear the wildlife scurrying around. The animals were scared by the scent and sound of a predator approaching. I grinned in welcome at the copse of trees on my right, which changed right away to a grimace when I smelled a different wolf. It was Leah.

She paused by the big cedar in the middle and I could hear the rustling sound of her clothes as she put them on. Sure enough, the Quileute woman walked towards me, her bare feet hardly making any sound against the tall grass.

Leah brushed her dark hair out of her forehead as she looked at me with sympathy. "I was making the rounds nearby and Jake told me to come over. He's gonna be late. Took a detour and went to Forks."

The woman crossed her hands over her chest and pursed her lips, spitting out her next words. "To check up on Bella."

I was exasperated. Jake's protectiveness towards Bella was annoying. She was all right, Alice herself reassured me. There were no looming dangers threatening her after the near-crash. Why did he feel the need to visit her?

My frustration was clearly visible because Leah lifted her hand. "Believe me, Cullen, Jake's stubborn. Don't I know it! But there's something else you should know."

"What?"

Leah shook her head, her ebony hair whipping around her neck. Then she shrugged. "I think you should talk to Billy. He can explain it way better than I can. Anyway—"

I was distracted by the invigorating scent of the wolf, and his apologetic thoughts. _'Sorry, man! Was busy patrolling Bella's house, I lost track of the time.'_

Jake walked out of the bushes, sauntering towards us. He smiled at me as he rubbed his chest with his right hand. He observed my face carefully, noting my frustration. _'I'm really sorry, Edward. I'll make it up to you, promise.'_

His thoughts meandered towards the memory of our phone call, and he blushed when he felt the rough denim against his burgeoning cock. I smiled tentatively at him, motioning with my arms towards the woods. "I'll make sure of it."

He touched my shoulder, seeking reassurance by my presence that everything was fine between us. His fingers slid down my arm and he grabbed my hand _. 'I was too caught up. I need to protect Bella. Silly, I know, but that's a fact.'_

We were interrupted by Leah. "Sorry to disturb you guys, but maybe you should continue your romantic encounter at your house, Jake."

He snorted. "Much as I'd love to, that's impossible, Leah. You forget the treaty."

She smiled secretively at me just before she turned to Jacob. "I talked to the elders, Jake. I made them see reason. Pointed out how silly it was to forbid the lover of the future Alpha to visit the reservation."

Jake squeezed my hand, scrunching up his face. "Future Alpha? I thought you were the Alpha!"

Leah's hand slid toward the back pocket of her jeans. I squinted at her while I read her thoughts. She had received a college brochure that day.

Leah shook her head. "I'm only the acting Alpha. You were born to the role; it's your birthright. Besides…"

She trailed off and glared at the woods. "I don't intend to remain here forever, you know. I want to go to community college; I have some ideas about how to control my phasing. When I do go, who'll be the Alpha?"

She walked to Jake and poked his chest. "You, of course. I know that, Seth knows it. Hell, I bet the council does too!"

She took a step back and essayed a weak smile. "So Cullen can visit you. Not too much, though; the council is still weary of vampires. But once or twice a week? They'll allow that."

Leah glanced at the woods while she directed her thoughts at me. _'Cullen, one reason I support your relationship with Jake is because I'm sure you'll bring out the Alpha in him. And I want Jake to take charge before I leave town.'_

She flipped her hair aside and frowned at me _. 'When you visit, use the opportunity to talk to Billy. Ask him to explain Jacob's obsession...'_

Leah sniffed the breeze and walked towards Jake, instinctively preparing to phase if needed. I wasn't surprised by her reaction, having heard the soft steps and the smell of my siblings.

I lifted my hands and I looked at Jake, including Leah in my gaze. "My family will join us."

Rosalie glided towards us. In the moonlight, her beige blouse billowed as if she was a nymph. Jasper sauntered just behind her.

The two smiled at me while Rosalie nodded at Jacob, including Leah in her greeting. "Sorry to bother you guys but Jasper was nervous tonight and we went for a walk. Alice is keeping us on edge."

Jasper tucked a hand inside the back pocket of his black pants and nodded at Jake.

"Jasper, Rosalie." The wolf grinned at my sister while Rose slapped his shoulder.

"Hi, Jake." Rose turned to me and said, "We were just driving around and then I remembered you were talking on the phone and you planned to meet Jacob here."

Meanwhile Leah had turned her back, taking out her brochure to glance at it. "I'll go now, Jake."

The Quileute woman had taken several steps when Rose said, "Hey, I see you're going to college."

I sat on the rock and motioned to Jake to follow suit while Jasper waved his hand. "I'll just walk around to give you guys privacy; besides I need to clear my head."

Jacob sat on the outcropping, reclining his head against my shoulder. I inhaled his scent, remembering the times we'd spent together. It felt good to be near him and listen to his thoughts, they were soothing. My fingers strayed to the gleaming black Walkman that dangled from his neck.

"Heard your song yet?"

"Sorry, Edward. Haven't got time."

Jacob grabbed my hand and put it around his shoulder. I was miffed with the wolf who hadn't taken the time to listen to the song I'd composed so painstakingly, so I took my hand away.

I couldn't refrain from playing with his hair though, it was windblown and silky. We sat in silence for a while; the two of us looked at my sister who was talking with Leah, the two women silhouetted against the framework of the woods.

"The college looks neat." Rosalie's voice was tinged with yearning. "Do they offer degrees in mechanical engineering?"

Leah shuffled her bare feet, fidgeting with the buttons of her blouse. "I don't know. Haven't read that far. Right now? I'm interested in the documents they want for the application. That and the scholarships."

Rosalie crossed her arms, studying intently the woman. "I bet you could get a sports scholarship. All of you Quileutes are mean fighters."

Leah smiled wistfully. "Well, I'm good at running; no one can beat me." She motioned towards us. "The guys? They're wimps, even Jake."

Jacob grinned and shouted. "I can hear you loud and clear, you know. And I could _so_ win a race against you." He turned to me and winked _. 'Don't tell her, but no one can outrun her. She's very fast.'_

I slid my thumb against his luscious lips. "I'd bet on you any day."

I leaned down and kissed him, my tongue touching hungrily his teeth, sliding down and meeting his own. As our tongues danced against each other and we became aroused, my world was reduced to Jake. I vaguely heard Leah inviting my sister to that college but I paid it no mind. The wolf grabbed my head and took control of the kiss, his warm mouth a furnace in the night in which I could slake my thirst for him.

As she was leaving, Leah called to us. "Your shift starts in half an hour, Jake. Paul took the north side. You have to patrol the south. I'm worried about the vampire attacks in Seattle."

Jacob reluctantly broke the kiss. "Sure, sure."

He caressed my cheek as he stood up, kissing my brow. "Duty calls, Edward. So, when will you visit?"

In his mind he was fretting that I'd find his house too shabby. He wondered what he could do to make it seem neat. As I stood up and patted his shoulder, my hand lingered on his tattoo, which elicited a shiver from him. "Don't worry, Jake. I don't care how neat or modern your home is. All I care about is you."

He pushed my shoulder, smiling boyishly. "Hard to hide anything from you, Cullen."

As he strode to the south, he turned his head to wave at me, "Call me before you come, ok?"

"Will do, Jake."

* * *

\--

I ran through the woods towards the reservation, glorying in the freedom to do so. The late afternoon made the trees shine ethereally and the leaves a crisp green.

I turned to smile at Jasper. Without breaking his stride, my brother grinned at me. _'Thanks for letting me come, Edward. It was hard on the house with Alice's emotions running amok.'_

He leapt over a big boulder and landed on the forest loam, his black boots making a squelching sound. I jumped over the rock and reached him, muttering, "Do you know why Alice is against me?"

Jasper turned to me and grimaced. _'Alice loves you, Edward. Make no mistake about that. But when you're with Jacob, she can't see you.'_

"So what?" I mumbled tiredly. "It doesn't mean anything."

Jasper reached the border and stood still for a moment, surveying the woods around us. He touched his jacket, searching for his phone. Once he found it, he checked the batteries while he drawled, "Hard as it is living with my powers, having to endure other people's barrage of emotions, I reckon Alice has it worse."

"Why?"

"She feels responsible for our safety. Knowing the future extracts a terrible price from her. Remember, it's one of the reasons Alice's father turned on her and tried to kill her."

He ruffled his hair and then crossed his arms. "While it's comforting to have the information beforehand and make plans so we avoid the ugly situations, it places a heavy burden upon her shoulders. She doesn't understand completely the pressures of her earlier life, thank God. She's innocent; she forgot all those horrors when she was turned, so please be patient with her."

We didn't speak for a while, strolling down the road towards Billy's house. As we were passing Jacob's red Rabbit, Jasper turned to me and cocked his head. _'Jake heard the song already?'_

I shook my head and rubbed my face in exasperation. "No, the stubborn mutt doesn't have time; he's too busy with Bella."

Jasper patted my shoulder. "I feel your irritation. Now you know what he felt when Bella was with you."

I walked to the porch and approached the door. It was a nice house, modest but very clean. Since Billy's illness prevented him from taking care of the chores and Jake's sisters were so busy living their own lives, Jake had to care for it.

I knocked on the door a bit timidly. I smiled fondly at the exuberant thoughts coming from within which could belong to only one person.

Seth opened the door, his grin lighting up his face. "Hi, Edward." Looking behind me, he smiled at the frowning Jasper.

He opened the door wider and motioned for us to come inside. "Leah told me she arranged permissions for you to visit."

"Who is it, Seth?" Billy's strong voice came from the kitchen. Jake's father was rummaging through the fridge.

"It's Edward and Jasper, Mr. Black."

Leaning towards me, the Quileute boy whispered. "Jake's out. He went to Forks to buy groceries."

Seth motioned to the old TV set. "He asked me to look out for Billy."

Jasper sauntered into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So you're a fan of Twilight Zone?"

Seth patted my back and went to the couch, leaning over Jasper. "Naw, man. There's nothing else interesting. Gotta say that with the things we've faced?" The boy motioned to the TV. "That doesn't look too weird."

I grinned at the two of them. Despite his understanding words earlier, Jasper had been irritated; but now in the middle of the living room, he was calming down. His amber eyes fixed on Seth, my brother seemed to imbibe the cheerful emotions coming from the Quileute.

I stood for a few seconds on the threshold, watching them as Seth explained the episode to Jasper. Shaking my head, I entered the kitchen and waved hello to Mr. Black.

Billy hefted a Tupperware, trying to remember if the dish had been cooked first so it wouldn't go to waste. He touched the white door of the fridge and called to me over his shoulder. "What happened to the song, Edward? Did you sing it to Jake?"

Billy's words unleashed the torrent of emotions I was holding at bay. I crouched next to his wheelchair and looked intently into his weather beaten face, hoping he would listen to me and not take the side of his son. "I composed it, Mr. Black. I went to a whole lot of effort to improve the melody and imbue it with the feelings Jacob inspires in me."

"But?" Billy rolled his chair backwards and put the Tupperware on the table. "I take it there's something wrong?"

I stood up and lifted my gaze to the ceiling. "Jacob is too preoccupied with Bella! After the near crash—"

"Yep, my son told me about that." Billy went to the counter and grabbed a pan, leaning forward to take the spoon next to it.

While he measured a portion of the stew to heat it up, I waved my arms. "He is obsessed with her!"

Billy fiddled with the burner of the gas stove, sighing. "I hope Sue brings us some more fish."

He looked at me sideways. "Pass me the salt, will you? Jake doesn't use it too much, says it's bad for my health."

I reached down to grab the shaker and handed it to Billy. "He's right, you know."

"That boy takes too much on his shoulders. That will make him a great Alpha, though."

"Jake doesn't want to be one; he'd much rather Leah continued in that role."

Billy lifted the sleeve of his flannel shirt to look at his watch. "He should be back in half an hour." He looked up at me, sporting a proud smile. "Jacob won't avoid being the Alpha, much as he'd like to. He carries a part of Ephraim Black's spirit."

Billy startled me when he suddenly rolled his chair forward and grabbed the pan, pouring the heated stew upon a big plate. His thoughts told me he was framing his words carefully. There was something important he wanted to tell me, but he wasn't sure how to do it.

"That's why he cares so much about Bella."

I was puzzled by the man's cryptic words. Picking up a spoon, I held it while I asked, "Sir, what does Ephraim have to do with Bella?"

After he gulped down a bite, Billy looked at me intently. "It is said that when Q'wati created the first Quileutes from the wolves, he was so pleased with them he wanted them to multiply. That's why we have the imprint, it ensures that we prosper and the shapeshifter genes are carried on to the next generation."

I sat down heavily. Was Billy implying that Jake would imprint on Bella later on? I felt my spirits plummet to the ground. Not even the sounds of Jasper cheerfully bantering with Seth, coming from the other room, offered relief.

I said hoarsely, "Is that why Jake is so interested in Bella?"

Billy shook his head energetically. "Not at all. If Bella was Jacob's imprint, he would have known after he first transformed. As you well know, that didn't happen."

"But then?"

Billy put his fork on the dish, his intense dark eyes piercing mine. "I told you before, Edward. But I guess with the news of hearing Jake's song, you forgot."

Billy shrugged. "We believe that parents transmit part of their spirits to their children. That's why Jacob is so suited to become the Alpha, because a part of Ephraim's spirit resides in him."

I stared transfixed at his aquiline face, my gaze resting on his long black hair which framed his shoulders, before looking into his dark eyes.

Billy took a deep breath. "You see, I believe Jake protects Bella so much because his spirit feels that her offspring is destined to be his imprint."

If I had been able to breathe, I would have been gasping. I pointed my finger at him. "So Jake will imprint on her child!"

I could never be sure of Jake's feelings because down the line, Bella would come back into our lives! Not Bella precisely but any child she might have with a mortal.

Billy rolled his wheelchair towards me; grabbing my shoulder, he squeezed it hard. "Not at all, Edward. Don't mistake my meaning! I've watched the three of you, observed your interactions carefully. Jake has been obsessed with Bella, that's true. But I know him; it's you he cares about. Damn, I hope you'll be a better partner for him than that girl!"

Billy let go of me and put his hands on the leather armrests of his chair. His right hand slid down to the wheel and the chair started moving back and forth. "Until you and Jacob started seeing each other, I was convinced Jake would imprint on the child _you_ and Bella would have. It explained his obsession with the two of you."

My lips twitched in a faint smirk while I motioned to my midriff. "I'm a vampire. I can't have children!"

Billy's lined face lit up in a wry smile. "Stranger things have happened, Cullen, like the fact that you and my son are together."

He grabbed my wrist. "I told you before that Jake half-imprinted on Bella and you. This is what I meant. Be patient with my son, for the three of you are linked in ways I can hardly imagine."

* * *

\--

Time passed in a blur. Noting my pensive state, Jasper grasped my shoulder and motioned to the door. "I'm going home. I'll tell the others so they don't worry."

"Coming, Jasper?" Seth shuffled his feet on the door, looking at us over his shoulder.

"In a moment, Seth." Jazz leaned down and whispered. "Take all the time you want."

I fiddled with the remote control, staring a while at a black and white old movie, until my wolf's thoughts suddenly invaded my mind. Sensing me, Jacob was wondering if I would look down on the house.

Jake opened the door and waved at his father who was sitting beside me. "Hi, Dad!"

He smiled at me and took long strides until he reached the couch; leaning down he ruffled my hair, inhaling the scent. I'd used a particularly flowery shampoo so he wouldn't be irritated by the vampire scent.

"You smell nice."

"I'll leave you two alone. There is leftover stew on the stove, son." Billy waved at us as he rolled his wheelchair out of the room.

"Thanks, but I had burgers in Forks." Jake nestled his chin upon my head and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Dad, remind me to give you the coupons I didn't use."

"Will do, Jacob." On the way out, Billy raised his hand. "Edward, the council told me you have permission to remain on the reservation until midnight. Good night!"

"Night, Dad!"

"Good night, Mr. Black."

I was mulling over what Billy had told me and my distraction was palpable to Jake. He held back on acting out his passionate imagery, sensing my mood; that and the fact that Billy was on the other room restrained the lusty wolf.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. Smiling at me, he said, "I'm tired of patrolling and school tests."

"Go to sleep, Jake. I'll—"

"Watch over me?" He nudged my shoulder; his voice sounding wistful when he said, "Bella told me you did it with her."

I brushed his cheek as we made our way to his room. "Sure, Jake."

After he took off his shirt and jeans, Jacob laid down, clad only in his briefs. The sight of his long, bronzed limbs splayed on the bed was enticing as always. But my mood was melancholic. If what Billy told me was true, I wondered if Jake was attracted to me only because I was some kind of future father for his imprint.

Stifling a yawn, Jake patted the white sheets. "Lay beside me, Ed."

Sighing, I took off my shoes and laid myself upon the bed. Jake's warmth beside me was soothing.

The Quileute reclined his head upon my chest in what had become his favorite position. "You're quiet tonight, Cullen."

"I have too much on my mind, Jacob."

"Care to share?" He turned slightly his face and looked at me.

Taking a deep breath to inhale my wolf's scent, I told him about my conversation with Billy.

I ruffled his short hair, enjoying its silky feeling. "I wonder if it's true, Jacob. Are you with me only because I was destined to be the father of your imprint?"

He lifted his head and looked at me, moving his hands so they framed my head. "I love my father, Cullen. I look up to him because he's a wise man. But no one, and I mean no one, can look into my soul."

He rubbed his forehead against mine, his black eyes looking down at me. "Except you. You call up something in me, Edward; you make my blood boil…."

He paused for a moment, searching for words. "You surprise me, you're nothing like at all like I imagined. Your body was made for me, I think we both know that. But your soul? It was made for me, too."

"I have no s…"

I couldn't finish because his lips silenced me. His kiss wasn't ardent but reassuring, soothing. Exactly what I needed at the moment. His tongue caressed my lips but didn't seek entrance. Jacob was trying to calm me, to make me understand. While he kissed me, his thoughts moved in a whirlwind.

_'Shut up, man. Wish I could spout poetry like those books Bella loves to read. Know this, Cullen. I love you and it has nothing to do with what my father thinks; it's got everything to do with you and me. Someday we'll be old… leastways I'll be… and I'll still love you.'_

It wasn't only his words that convinced me but the thoughts beneath. There was a wellspring of concern, fondness, passion, and love underlying his mental imagery when he thought about me. Jake's tenderness, a stark contrast to our earlier lovemaking, was reassuring. Still I felt nervous about the whole story Billy told me.

He fell asleep shortly afterwards, spooning me from behind.

I took out my phone and looked at the hour with regret. It was ten to midnight. I stood up and went out of the room, pausing for a moment at the threshold while I looked down at Jake. Bathed in the silver moonlight, he looked like a god from antiquity. I whispered hoarsely, "Good night, sweet wolf."

* * *

\--

Going through the woods at night, I pondered Jacob. The wolf drove me nuts sometimes, but he surely knew how to soothe me. What he said about me also reflected my own feelings. Jake was always full of surprises.

Shaking my head as I jumped over a fallen tree, I realized he knew me well. He called up a maelstrom of emotions in me, the whole gamut that Bella didn't evoke. Life with him was a challenge, ever since I'd met the stubborn mutt.

I stuck my hands in my pockets as I walked up the driveway, looking at the windows that comprised a lot of the façade of our house.

I paused for a moment in front of the door, listening to the sound of the TV coming from inside. I recognized Humphrey Bogart's voice.

As I walked into the den, I noticed Alice looking at the screen. She was watching a Bogart movie, _'The Maltese Falcon.'_

I was reluctant to speak to her but I remembered Jasper's words, so I tried to make small talk. "Where's everybody?"

She waved her slim hand at me. "Rosalie's in the garage. Emmett and Jasper are practicing some sport."

"I trust Bella is all right?"

"A bit unsettled, but she's all right." She turned her elfin face at me. "I worry about her, and you, and even the dog! It's-"

She gazed at the screen for a second and shrank back from it. I puzzled my eyebrows while I looked at the movie onscreen. There was nothing unusual, only Humphrey Bogart wearing a broad-brimmed hat and a trenchcoat. Was Alice so overwrought she reacted like this with no reason?

Baffled by her behavior, I skimmed her thoughts. She was lost in her past. Alice was remembering distinctly when she was in the mental asylum. She recalled one day she had a visitor, a man who wore a trench coat and a hat just like the actor on the screen. Her thoughts lingered on the man's handsome features and I couldn't help but recoil when I noticed the man, who looked nothing like James or the vampire who turned her, looking squarely at Alice with vivid red eyes.

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

"Who was that man?"

I grabbed Alice's leather jacket. I needed answers from her. The man with the red eyes had been a vampire, and he might have had something to do with her attitude towards my wolf. Alice was strictly for Bella and against Jake, and the way she blithely disregarded my preferences was extremely frustrating.

"Who do you mean?" She shied away, evading looking into my eyes, which told me it was someone important.

"Alice, you just remembered a man - a vampire judging from his eyes - visiting you in the asylum. Tell me, who was he?"

She shuddered and took a step back. "It must have been a dream you saw in my mind, Edward. That time was full of nightmares!"

Her gaze slid to the plasma screen and she tugged the hem of her jacket. "When I was trapped there, I wanted to remember my past so much! After the treatments wreaked havoc with my brain, I started hallucinating you know."

She wrapped her arms around her thin waist, rocking back and forth, a motion that mimicked the ones she remembered from those times. Sighing, I motioned for her to continue.

"When you add my power into the mix, you'll realize I was plunged into chaos. I've wanted to remember my past so much!" She gulped and walked to the couch, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV just after Bogart said, _'You're a good man, sister.'_

I frowned while I tried to read her thoughts but it was in vain. Alice appeared determined to evade the topic. She was visualizing the new Fall collection. It was a habit she had developed when she didn't want me prying into her thoughts. Knowing my dislike of her fashion-obsessed mind, she would dwell in those boring details for hours or until I ceased reading her thoughts.

Completely fed up with her tricks, I stormed out of the house and hopped into my car. Toying with the keys, I debated whether to drive into the Reservation and gaze at my sleeping wolf, but I knew I couldn't anger the council by disobeying their strictures. I didn't want to put Leah in trouble when she had been so thoughtful as to provide me with access to my wolf.

I smiled tenderly when I remembered Jake's slim flanks wrapped in the sheet, his eyes closed in repose as his chest heaved with the sureness of his breathing. I treasured this image of Jake, sleeping innocently in his bed.

I stepped out of the car and closed the door with a loud thud. My gaze drifted to the trees around the house and the moon that hung high over the horizon. I felt strangely restless, just like that night - which seemed so long ago - when I had run to free my mind of worries about the upcoming wedding and met Jake, who had obsessed me for a while. On a whim, I ran to the forest, just like I did then.

While I sidestepped a big boulder and landed on an upturned tree, I recalled my meeting with Jake when everything started and the way things had seemed to flow so easily between us. I shook my head, recognizing we both acted on the feelings we'd been harboring for a while. Honestly, I hadn't forgotten Arthur nor would I ever do. And Jake had once looked at Paul with lust, not like a simple pack brother.

The fights we had, I had come to realize, were fueled by more complex feelings than the desire to attract Bella's attention.

* * *

\--

I rushed through the forest, the pines and firs a blur on my peripheral vision until I reached a clearing. I sat down on a felled tree and gazed up at the distant moon. So heavy and majestic was she, and lonely like me.

Breathing deeply the night air while I listened to the tell-tale scurrying sounds of the night life, I was reminded that this was Jake's land. This was territory he would not willingly give up for long, even if he yearned to visit faraway places. Grabbing a handful of soft loam, I smiled fondly, imagining the Quileute as the Alpha of his pack, barking orders left and right.

A wave of longing came to my mind. The texture of the thoughts made me think for a second it was my wolf but then I realized it was someone else; a person close to Jake, a pack member.

The rumbling earth betrayed the wolf's approach. I turned to the north and saw the wolf advancing towards me with sure strides. His tongue lolling, Quill nodded at me.

_'Strange meeting you here, Cullen.'_

"Likewise, Quil. I was restless tonight."

_'Heard Leah got you permission to visit the Rez.'_

"I've just come from there." I grimaced, remembering the words of Jake's father. "Billy told me I couldn't stay past midnight."

_'Like Sleeping Beauty, huh?'_ Quill shook his head, his chocolate-colored shanks dark by the light of the moon. The wolf sat down on his haunches.

_'Wait, that's Cinderella, right? Sorry, can't keep them straight. I've gotta know them well so I can read them to Claire later on.'_

Quil lifted his muzzle at the sky. The wolf inside him was tempted to howl at the moon to express his love but he refrained to spare my sensibilities, which I appreciated.

There was a deep sense of contentment in Quil's mind as he visualized the girl he had imprinted on. His feelings were a mix of fierce protectiveness and respect as he imagined Claire and his future with her. He loved her with such utter devotion, it took my breath away.

Quil's thoughts dwelled on the occasion when he imprinted, recalling vividly the feeling he had been transported out of this world, to a place where gravity was meaningless and simple worries did not apply. He was content to wait eternally for his love to come to fruition. Such complete love would have escaped my comprehension a few months back but now I understood him well, for I loved Jake the same way.

I looked down at the ground. Until that moment I had not appreciated fully the force of the imprint. Recalling Billy's words about Jake half-imprinting on Bella and me, I wished my wolf could enjoy such utter love as Quil felt. I knew that Jake loved me, but if he wouldn't imprint on me or anyone else he'd be lonely.

Just as forlorn as me, away from my wolf in this night of the full moon. Just as lonely as I felt while I listened in on the love that Quil felt so deeply for Claire. I was condemned to be privy to other people's secrets, relentlessly reading their thoughts. No one would ever know what I felt deep inside. Of course, Jake knew me very well and even then, his love enveloped in a warm cocoon which shielded me from despair. And yet my wolf would never know my innermost thoughts. As I had been ever since I died and became aware of my second, undead life, I was condemned to live my life in solitude.

Playing the piano fit me so well. I was a solo player despite Rosalie's help in scoring Jake's song. My life was like an unaccompanied sonata, because not even Jake could listen in on my thoughts.

It was a sobering reflection and it must have affected Quil too. The wolf walked towards me, nudging my shoulder with his big muzzle.

Without another word voiced in his mind, the big wolf stood there, accompanying me for a while. My mind meandered down my memories and I was afraid I lost track of the time. I visualized Arthur's face as he greeted me in Alaska, a moment that was irretrievably lost to me.

Quil howled once in farewell and left me to complete his patrol. I half-heartedly waved my hand at him and returned to my thoughts. Melancholy enveloped me so much; I didn't even notice the light of the dawn casting long shadows on the tall grass.

I stared mesmerized at the tall grass until warm thoughts betrayed the presence of a visitor. I smiled at the fact that the wolf walked very carefully but his great weight disturbed the wildflowers. His thoughts, so carefully shielded to keep his presence secret, still leaked.

"I didn't know you had patrol, pup."

Jake walked towards me and lifted his front paw to ruffle my hair softly. _'Fixed it with Leah. I woke up and you weren't there. Felt a bit lonely.'_

I shook my head and grabbed his paw, softly rubbing his pads. "You don't have to lie, Jake. I saw in your mind that Quil called you on the phone."

The wolf took back his paw and shifted. I picked a wildflower and then turned my face to look at his body but the wily pup was faster. He had put on his cutoff jeans before I could gaze at his soft cock.

Jake sat beside me, his hand wrapping around my neck. "Well, he was right you know. When my lover is sad, what am I supposed to do?"

He turned my head and stared at my face, reading it for any signs of sorrow. "Just walk away? No way, man!"

Jake leaned forward, rubbing his nose against my cheek as he inhaled my scent. It was still a bit uncomfortable for him because it affected his wolf, but he treasured the distinctiveness.

"What's wrong, _quo pat_?" said Jacob softly, continuing in his mind, _'Kwó pkalawoli.'_

I grabbed his hand and kissed the palm. " _Love_ , you should finish. I can read your thoughts."

Jake kissed me, his lips nibbling on mine as if he wanted the moment to last forever but was unable to. He looked deep into my eyes, and I was surprised to see how liquid his dark eyes were. He was holding back tears.

He said in a raspy voice, "I don't want to say it because I've said it before, and Bella didn't love me back. She left me for you and broke my heart." Cupping my cheeks, he whispered, "It was you, Edward, who made me whole again."

Jake angrily swiped his cheek with his thumb to wipe the lonely tear that made its way down. "Don't want to jinx what we have by saying it again, and then watch you leaving me. Couldn't bear that, as I told you."

Looking into his eyes, I whispered hoarsely, "I'll never do that."

I understood how much it took for Jake to bare his feelings. The fact that Bella had left him for me still hurt him. If Billy was right, it affected deeply that part of the wolf which considered both of us his imprints; that sliver of Jake's soul that waited for the child that would never come.

He gently turned my face towards the rising sun and laid his cheek next to mine. I felt the wet teardrop that shared its brief existence between our skins as Jake pointed at the sun.

"Do you see that?" His hand beat against his chest, and then he put his palm against my shirt, right where my unbeating heart was.

"To me you are the rising sun, _Sunquima_."

' _My hope,'_ Jake whispered in his mind as he looked at me with love shining in his eyes. "Never doubt it."

He pushed me against the tall grass, kissing me with a predatory and all-consuming hunger. It was an assertive wolf gesture, an Alpha kiss that made me shiver in want and need, forgetting my doubts. And yet, baring his feelings and opening up made Jake feel vulnerable and needy.

In his mind the wolf was picturing the time we spent in Seattle and how wanton and free he felt. His cock grew under my body as he wrestled me to the ground and embraced me; his strong, warm arms holding me tight as he made me feel loved and cherished.

Jake broke the kiss. He looked at me with intense dark eyes, panting; the bulge in his jeans unmistakably.

My hand slid down the planes of his smooth cheeks to his neck, toying briefly with the Walkman he had tied around it. I twisted his nipple between my thumb and index finger, enjoying the moan that escaped his lips and the thrusting of his hips. Caressing his sculpted abdomen, I lifted my eyebrows. "Do you want to make love?"

Jake shook his head. "We don't have to, Edward." He clutched me tighter and nuzzled his face against my neck. "We have time. This moment… it is yours. Don't feel pressured, man."

"But you're horny."

"Sure, man, sure. But I can wait."

"I'm sorry, Jake." I kissed his russet neck, licking a path down to his shoulder blades. "I know it must be hard for you, dealing with my anguish."

"Hey, if I dealt with Bella when she was in a funk, I can sure deal with you." Jake laughed and his rich, unadulterated expression of joy made me smile.

My gaze strayed to the black Walkman and I frowned. "You've heard your song?"

Jake shrugged guiltily. "I'm waiting for the right moment, want it to be special. I know how much you effort you put into it, though I may not say it out loud, man."

Jacob smiled while his mind continued, _'I just want the perfect moment to hear it.'_

My finger traced the chiseled chin of my stubborn wolf as I leaned down to kiss his lips. "I'm worried that you haven't. Please do it soon, mutt, I couldn't bear to lose you."

"You won't."

We stayed like that for a while, I was safe wrapped in his arms. The shadows on the grass moved slowly until I felt Jake squirming under me.

Reading his thoughts, I smiled and rolled to the side, pointing to the tree.

"Do your business, Jake."

The wolf stood up, his knees creaking while he sauntered to the bushes. He flashed me a smile, "Don't go, we still have a few minutes until I return to the Rez."

* * *

\--

He came back, closing his zipper and smiling apologetically at me; but then he stood still and sniffed.

I didn't need to read his mind to know someone was approaching. The chaotic jumble of my siblings' minds was very worrying. Alice's thoughts were almost incomprehensible while Rosalie and Jasper's were filled with quiet determination. Emmett felt like a coiled spring, ready for action.

"What's going on?" said Jake, standing beside me and frowning at my siblings, who glided upon the grass like a summer mirage in the desert.

Alice reached us first. She grabbed my hand while she babbled, "I didn't see it until a few minutes ago. Wanted to reach you but didn't know where you were. The damned wolf shielded you from my sight! That's why I don't want you to… it's all hell! Promise me you'll…"

I placed my finger on her lips and turned to look at Rosalie and Jasper. "Can anyone tell me what's going on?"

Rosalie shuddered minutely. "Alice told us something. You're not going to believe it. Thankfully Jasper has Seth's phone and we called him. Turned out Quil was there and told us you two were here."

She visibly calmed down as Jasper's power soothed our emotions. I shuddered; if Jazz felt he had to do that, it could only mean Alice brought dire news indeed.

Jasper tightly held Alice's shoulder and smiled at Jake. "Seth and Quil are coming here. Don't worry; together we'll plan what to do."

He gently nudged Alice. "Tell him, sweetheart."

My sister took a deep breath and rushed her words. "I had a vision. Edward, you should have taken care that no one saw you when you and…" She trailed off while she glared at Jacob. "The wolf rescued Bella!"

Jake growled, "What do you mean, pixie? We had to save her, the thought of her being in prison." He stopped and punched his right palm with his fist. "Anyway, there was no one; the crossing was free of cars."

"Jacob is right." I squeezed my wolf's shoulder, needing the assurance of his presence because Alice's ominous words didn't portend anything good.

Alice crossed her arms. Even through Jasper's blanket of calming thoughts, she couldn't recover her poise.

"Then how come this will happen?" She lifted her eyebrows at me, inviting me to read her thoughts.

In a flurry of images, I saw a man watching a monitor. The wall in front of the bearded man was filled with screens showing street scenes around Forks. I failed to see what was interesting in that which had Alice so overwrought.

The man shook his head and apparently made a decision; he opened a drawer and took out a DVD. Shrugging, he put it on the tray of the desktop and closed it with his fingertips.

The pot-bellied man took out a sandwich from the drawer and started eating while his gaze slid across the monitors. From an overhead vantage point, I saw Jacob and myself running in a blur. A few moments later Jake shifted into a wolf onscreen, followed by Leah. The two of them, joined by me, crashed against the side of Bella's Mercedes and changed its direction so the crash with the minivan was averted.

The man opened his mouth in disbelief as pieces of bread fell to the floor. He rubbed his eyes in astonishment. His fingers fumbled with the keyboard until he hit the rewind key. The scene moved backwards and it played again and again. Finally, he was forced to acknowledge the truth and took out his phone from his shirt pocket, making a call.

I left this particular moment in her vision and rushed forward in time. Continuing Alice's premonition, I saw an older woman sitting on a lounge chair. I recognized the view from the Seattle airport. She was talking with a friend until the other woman nudged her elbow, her jaw hanging open. The middle-aged woman turned to the monitor overhead and watched in the news a replay of the scene I had just seen.

The text strip at the bottom of the screen read, _'In a strange incident in Forks, an enormous wolf and an incredibly fast man made news nationwide. Watching the footage, local authorities contacted the FBI asking for reinforcements. More to follow.'_

The inexorable vision shifted forward in time. I saw myself, bound in shackles, fighting the hold of several state troopers as Jake was led to a helicopter.

I plopped down on the grass, pulling my hair in despair. Would I lose Jacob? How the hell did this happen?

Remembering the crash, I tried to recall the scene. Jake and I had run through the street but there had been no cameras!

Unless… I visualized the bird's eye view on the monitor the man was watching, and I remembered the strange shape in the traffic light above the black Mercedes. So the damned camera had been there all along!

"Edward, please tell me what's going on! You're scaring me!" Jake's warmth over my shoulder and his worried voice brought me back to the present.

"Alice had a vision, they filmed us, Jake! A supervisor will watch the moment when you and I rescued Bella. He will alert the police, damn it! They'll even broadcast it!"

Jake shook my shoulders. "We've got to stop it! Surely the pixie knows when it'll happen?"

Turning to look at my sister, I said, "When, Alice?"

She shrugged exasperatedly. "The premonition just came to me! The man must have made the decision to watch the DVDs today. We rushed here to meet you. In the vision? Did you the man was eating a sandwich? The taskbar on the monitor said 12.10 pm. It's today!"

Jasper grasped her shoulders gently. "It's morning. We have time enough, if we can discover where it'll happen."

Alice hugged herself as she cried out, "That's the problem, Jasper! I don't know!"

Jake looked at the trees east of us and waved his arms. "Over here, guys!"

Two wolves approached, silhouetted by the glare of sun. They paused for a moment while they hid behind a tall cedar. Then Seth and Quil strolled towards us.

"What happened, Jake?" Seth said, nodding to me and my siblings. "Jazz said it was urgent."

While my wolf told his pack mates, I fidgeted as I tried to remember Alice's vision. The monitor room was nondescript and functional; there was nothing that could tell me where it was. I paced back and forth as I recalled the man pulling his sandwich from the drawer. I couldn't tell where the damned room was!

"So you see, we've got to stop that man from watching!" Jake finished.

"Wait a sec." Quil frowned, nudging Seth's shoulder. "Didn't your mother say something about that, Seth?"

"When?"

"Embry and I were there. It was when your sister called us to set up the patrol schedule."

"Yeah, Leah really tore you up good. She was angry that day."

"Your mother said something to us?" Quil puzzled his eyebrows in thought. "I don't remember. Leah was really mad."

"Mom said you should be careful when you drive." Seth bit his lips and furrowed his brows. "Chief Swan told her about the new traffic cameras."

"Mom heard about them." Quil added. "There are a few; they want to test them before they put them all over."

Jake went to them and put his hand on Seth's shoulder. "Did she mention a monitoring place or something like that?"

"Lemme think."

"Concentrate, Seth." Jake said, squeezing the Quileute boy's shoulder.

But it was Quil who spoke up. "I think I know where it is."

"You sure?"

Quil nodded earnestly. "Went to Forks one day. There's a baby store on Rankin Road, you know?"

Jake said gently, "And?"

"Went to buy stuff for Claire." Quil paused for a second. "On the building across the street? They were laying cables and stuff. A moving van was parked on the curb. Didn't pay that much attention because I was late for patrol, but I saw it was full of computers and cables."

I held up my hands. "Fine. This is what we'll do."

Quil had imagined vividly the building, and I was sure I could find it again. I pointed at Rosalie and then to Jake. "We'll go there in Rose's car."

Waving at Emmett and Jasper, I said, "You and Alice will be our backup. I trust we will convince the man, but if we can't, I want any overhead cable that leads out of the building cut out."

"Got it, Edward." Jasper smiled reassuringly. "I see you're not taking any chances."

Jake patted my shoulder. "I like the way you think, Cullen."

Seth scowled at me. "What about us?"

"You'll stand guard. I also want you to find out if there are any satellite dishes. If so, you know what to do."

Seth rubbed his hands. "Disable them."

"Right, Seth." Jake turned to the forest. "Where's your car, Edward?"

* * *

\--

Armed with Quil's knowledge and Alice's vision, we made our way to the building. I rushed through the traffic, concentrating on reading the thoughts of any police officers on the way.

I found the building and parked the car. Rosalie grabbed Jake's arm and mine as we walked inside while she made small talk, intending to convey the impression of high school students visiting a friend.

We found the room. It was just like Alice's premonition, with a deadly difference.

The pot-bellied man was sprawled across the desk, dead. The lingering scent in the air told us this was no ordinary murder.

"Damn!" Jake checked the man's pulse, his thoughts roiling in turmoil. "A fucking vampire killed him! How could they pass through our borders?"

I caressed his shoulder, muttering, "It wasn't your fault, Jake. We'll get them!"

Rosalie keenly watched the room. Everything was in order; there was no sign of struggle. The monitors still showed traffic scenes, but the drawer was ajar and some disks lay on the floor, near the man's chair. She picked them up.

I shook my head. "This looks too neat."

I pulled open the other drawers and took out the stacks of DVDs. "Just in case, we'll take these."

Rosalie went to the shelf on the wall and started looking for more discs. "Something tells me whoever killed him took the DVD we're looking for."

Jake sniffed the air; the scent was tantalizing to him. It was a vampire he hadn't smelled before. "Who was it? Doesn't look like a newborn did it, or a crazed bloodsucker like the redhead."

As Jake meticulously opened drawers and I carefully ruffled through the room, to make sure there were no other discs laying around, I voiced my worries. "You're right, Jake. This was no ordinary vampire; I think it was someone with a special power."

Rosalie turned to look at me, hefting three discs. "You mean-"

I nodded. "The Volturi were here."

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Jake approached me and shook my shoulder. "You sure about the Volturi?"  
  
I nodded slowly, pointing my hand at the dead man. "It's the only explanation I can find. A newborn would have torn apart the place in their frenzy."

"What about a vamp like Victoria?" Jake said, looking at us.

Rosalie shook her head. "We would know. A mature vampire would have known this is our territory. They would have searched us first, either to ask permission to hunt or kill us."

Jasper stood at the threshold of the room, balancing on the balls of his feet as he frowned. He was studying the way the man had been killed, trying to find a cue. I hoped he would have an explanation for I was stumped, and this threat angered me. It was very frustrating that the bad guy was always a step ahead.

Rosalie had finished gathering all the DVDs. She hefted the cardboard box and frowned at it. "We'll search in case there's a copy of the disc with the images the camera took from you guys saving Bella, but I'm sure we won't find it."

"You think the bloodsucker took it, Rose?" said Jake with finality as he instinctively leaned towards me. He wrapped his arm around my neck, the cord of the Walkman tickling my ear.

She waved the box at me. "As Edward said, a newborn would've destroyed the place. They wouldn't have bothered to search for a special disc." She shrugged elegantly, pointing at the floor where the discs had been. "We haven't tracked any vampire though."

"Except the murderer in Seattle." Jake said gruffly.

I could feel him coiling with tension right behind me. I grabbed the hand he'd put around my neck, squeezing his fingers. He felt guilty because he hadn't been able to prevent the killings. Jacob was also angry, recalling the agitated pleas he'd made to the council to patrol Forks more tightly. I frowned as I read his thoughts. He'd backed Leah's plans in front of the elders, but an inner circle was apparently unsatisfied that Sam was no longer the Alpha.

"Those old men disregarded your advice, Jake. It's their fault!" I reluctantly disengaged from his warm embrace and turned to face the wolf, smiling at him. The pup was nervous about the new threat to his people and to someone else he cherished.

"Bella!" Jake went to the desk, studying the monitor and angrily hitting the gleaming table. "Gotta set up a patrol schedule so her house is always protected."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and snorted, walking with her ethereal grace towards the door while she shot a retort at Jake. "Why is it I'm not surprised Bella is the first one you think about, Jake?"

She patted my shoulder on the way out, muttering softly, "You and the wolf are very similar, Edward. No wonder you two are in love."

Leah had entered the room silently; she had been observing us for a while. Finally she crossed her arms and said, "Quil and Embry are standing watch, and there were no satellite dishes."

Jasper smiled thinly. "We cut the cables, though it seems that was unnecessary."

Emmett entered the room, grinning wolfishly as he pumped his fist. "It was fun! Rosalie said we're taking those discs home? And the Volturi were here?"

I nodded and pointed to the perfectly ordered room whose only jarring note was the dead man on the chair. "It would appear so."

"What about the DVD with the recording?" Emmett frowned; he crossed his arms and then rubbed his face wearily. "If they have it, won't they broadcast it?"

I shook my head. "No, they won't dare to alert the world to the fact there are vampires and shapeshifters." When my big brother smiled with relief, I felt forced to add, "Doesn't mean they won't hold it over our heads though."

Meanwhile, Leah had gone to the dead man, checking his neck. She handled the body with tenderness, tinged with sorrow and guilt when she realized we had failed to protect him.

"It's not your fault, Clearwater!" Jasper said, sensing her emotions. He went to Leah and gently touched her shoulder while Seth shot him a grateful look from the door.

The Quileute boy nodded when Jasper went on, "We had no way of knowing. We are well acquainted with the Volturi; let me tell you, when they decide to do something, they're ruthless and efficient."

"We should hit them back where it hurts!" Jake said, pacing back and forth across the room. In the sterile environment, amid the screens showing the traffic around Forks, his russet skin and forceful steps were a dash of vitality.

"What do you mean, Jake?" Leah brushed her hair aside. "Those guys are a step ahead."

"Damn!" said Emmett, he was obviously looking forward to a fight with the Volturi. "The killer must've taken it. If I find that sucker." He directed an apparently guileless smile at me, belying the murderous intent in his thoughts.

I looked at the corner where Alice sat forlornly, huddled in her leather jacket. She stared at the monitor in front of her without saying anything. Rosalie entered the room again and she nodded at me. Following my gaze, she frowned when she noticed our sister.

Rosalie glided towards her, scowling fiercely. "Alice, could you explain to us why you did not foresee his death?" She waved her alabaster arm at the body of the portly supervisor.

Jasper frowned at Rose and went to his mate, subtly using his powers to settle a calm influence upon us like a warm blanket.

Alice smiled feebly at him, brushing her forehead with the palm of her hand. When I noticed her exasperation, I frowned.

She stood up and scowled at Rosalie. "You really think it's an easy feat, seeing the future?"

She walked towards Rose, her heels making an ominous clicking sound against the linoleum floor. "It's not easy! With the wolves thrown in the mix is complicated enough!"

Rosalie interrupted her. While she crossed her arms, she sneered at my petite sister. "If you haven't noticed, there were no wolves present when the man was killed, Alice."

"It's not that simple," said Alice with a shrug. "Even without them, there are hundreds, thousands of decisions impacting on a single event."

Then Alice muttered angrily, "It's not like playing marbles, a single one hitting only another and so forth!" She pointed at the body, shaking her head. "The death of the man wasn't determined only by the vampire that killed him. Obviously the murderer was commanded by another vampire to dispose of the guy at the last moment, after I had the vision."

Jake went up to Rosalie, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Can't you discuss this later? We've got to plan, see what we can do against the bloodsucker!"

I sighed; even in that tense moment, I enjoyed the play of a sunbeam suddenly lighting his smooth russet skin. I went up to Jacob and lightly caressed his bare arm, eliciting a shudder from the wolf. "We'll do that, but not here."

Jasper looked up from studying the keyboard while he pocketed a yellow pad. "Quite right, Edward. We don't know when the next shift will arrive, or the janitor."

Rosalie adjusted the red spaghetti strap of her dress and smiled coquettishly at Emmett, grabbing his arm. The two walked out of the door and I could hear her giggling, portraying to perfection the image of a high school beauty out on a stroll with her boyfriend. She turned to look at us. "Let's discuss this at home, guys."

* * *

\--

"You can't go to Seattle." Jasper shook his head, tapping with his black boot against the marble floor as he sat on the edge of the couch. He looked intently at Leah.

"We gotta do something, can't just sit here and let that bloodsucker kill more people!" Leah stood up from the couch and with an angry stabbing motion; she brushed aside a curl of her black hair. She had just arrived from the Reservation, together with Jake and Seth.

"Sam and Paul gave us a lot of grief," whispered the wolf in my ear, his arm wound up tight around my chest. I couldn't help but shiver and wish the presence of the sexy wolf wasn't so distracting, though I understood only too well his need to seek reassurance in the midst of the bad news.

Seth mumbled sullenly, "Sam said it wouldn't have happened if he was still the Alpha, and Quil and Embry have to patrol. They should be here too."

"Exactly," Leah walked to the window and frowned, staring at the woods outside. "Sam is wrong though, we patrol the damned borders just like before! There's no slack in our schedule. There's no way he could've done better, and we've got to go after the leeches!"

"But if you go, you'll disperse the pack." Jasper gently pointed out. "Besides, the vampire is already here."

Jake strode decidedly towards Leah. The two Quileute leaders made a striking pair, standing side by side in the middle of our living room.

"We're bound to have problems if we shift in the middle of Seattle, Leah. Would be the same thing that happened when we rescued Bella," said Jake, laying a hand on her shoulder. In his mind, Jacob was seeking ways to advice her, to point out flaws in her reasoning, taking into account our input.

Leah sighed and looked at the ceiling. She was burdened by the task of defending the tribe but she felt relieved to share it with Jacob. She sighed gustily and frowned at Jake. "So what do we do?"

Leah shook her finger at him. "Don't ask me to patrol Bella's house round the clock; I won't do it. She gets the same protection as the rest of Forks!"

Jake grumbled while Jasper said softly, "We can coordinate shifts."

He frowned, adjusting the sleeves of his black sweater. It felt like he was trying to cover up the fine crescent scars on his arms, left from his deadly fights with so many vampires. I guessed he felt my melancholy thoughts because he smiled gently at me; then he said, "A wolf and a Cullen patrolling the edges of the town, just like when Victoria threatened us."

I smiled sadly at my brother. He was feeling overwhelmed by our anxiety and restlessness. The wolves and us, we yearned to go after the murdering vampire but we had to plan this carefully. My own feeling of despair at being so easily outmaneuvered wasn't helping Jasper at all, or the fact that Alice had gone to her room to sulk and didn't want to participate in the discussion, that surely unbalanced him too.

Leah nodded. "That would work. We'll have to talk to the council, but I don't think there'll be problems—"

"Except for that fucker, Abel Ateara!" Jake interrupted her, growling. "He gave us a lot of grief the other day!"

"Nothing we couldn't handle, though the old guy is a pain in the ass." Leah patted Jake's arm, turning to wink at Seth.

The young Quileute sauntered towards us. He stood next to Jasper who was fidgeting on the edge of the leather couch, trying to overcome the nervous tension in the room. Laying his hand on my brother's shoulder, Seth said softly, "Is that your bike outside, Jazz?"

"What?" Jasper looked up at the smooth brow of the Quileute. Seth was smiling and as usual, his cheerfulness managed to lift up my brother's mood. "You mean the Ducati? Sure, Edward gave it to me."

Enchanted by Seth's guileless smile, Jasper motioned to the door. "Want to take a ride?"

"Sure, man! I love bikes." He pointed at my wolf. "Ever since Jake started going out with Edward, I haven't had the chance to ride on a bike."

Jake sauntered up to them and swatted Seth's arm playfully. "Sorry, kid. Been busy with the pack and all."

"That's what you say, Jake." Seth turned his face to me and winked.

Jasper stood up and lightly held Seth's elbow as the two walked to the front door. Leah called out to them. "Take care, Seth!"

"Sure, sis."

"Don't forget you have to finish homework!"

"I'll make sure he returns on time, don't worry." Jasper shot a smile at Leah while he ruffled Seth's hair.

Seth mumbled low under his breath, "How fast can it go?"

"Fast enough," drawled Jasper lazily as the two went out of the living room. I felt relieved my brother seemed to be in high spirits again.

Watching the two go out, Leah fidgeted with her t-shirt and finally said, "Well, I have to go and sell the idea to the council."

"Want me to come with you?" Jake lifted an eyebrow at her, mentally planning what he would say if the council vetoed the idea.

"No, I think I can handle them. Mom will be there and she'll help me with the bastard Ateara." Leah touched Jake's smooth shoulder on the way out. "If there's any trouble, I'll call you."

Jake's hand shot towards the Walkman on his chest, in a gesture I had come to interpret as seeking reassurance. "Sure, Leah, sure."

* * *

\--

After the Quileute woman left, Jake shrugged and looked at me and Emmett. Shrugging while he balanced his weight on the balls of his feet, he stuck his hands on the pockets of his cutoffs. "Gotta go, guys. Have to fix Billy's dinner."

Jake blushed when his stomach rumbled. I found the gesture so adorable; I wanted to feed him directly on his luscious lips. Motioning to the kitchen, I smirked. "Esmée brought food for you, Jake. Why don't you fix yourself something?"

"Thanks, Edward." Jake walked up to me and squeezed my arm. "Have to prepare dad's dinner."

He frowned cutely and said, "If I leave it up to him, he'll put too much sugar and salt."

Caressing Jacob's arm and tracing a path up to the delectable hollow of his shoulderbone, I said. "I'll come with you then."

"Please, guys. Get a motel room!" Emmett lifted up his hands and grinned at us, signaling he was only teasing. His thoughts were good-natured enough and I took it in stride, knowing it was Emmett's way to smooth things over. Frankly it was very comforting that he had slowly come to accept our relationship. Emmett was treating us just the way he would treat any other couple and it was refreshing, if a bit annoying.

On the way out of the living room, Jake punched Emmett's shoulder, hard.

"Ouch, watch it, man!" said Emmett playfully, pretending to faint.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Crybaby!"

* * *

\--

We ran through the woods; the cedars and yews and other trees whose names Jake surely knew in his language were strongly silhouetted against the rays of the sun, which peeked from behind the clouds now and then. Jake hadn't shifted and it was a delight to see his long, strong legs taking huge steps, the tendons of his powerful thighs bulging with effort as sweat drops fell down his muscled back to collect upon the waistband of his jeans, a journey I yearned to retrace with my lips.

Every now and then Jake would turn to look at me and grin, his mind trying to escape from the gloom of our predicament. He would shot me mental images of the places he'd patrolled with the pack or visited as a kid. It took me a while, but I finally realized it was his way of including me in the places he loved. Jake was storing my image while he associated me with the woods he protected. In his mind, I saw myself running free; bronze hair ruffled by the wind, pale cheeks shining in the light and golden eyes gleaming with emotion.

And at that moment I didn't feel alone, but utterly loved.

* * *

\--

I sat on the sofa while my fingers trailed the contours of the cushion and played with the frayed edges. I had tried to help Jake fix dinner, but he just shooed me away. Apparently he was still reeling from my attempts at fixing breakfast the other day.

Billy was out. Jake had read out loud the note he found on the fridge. _'Sue Clearwater will take me to the meeting of the council. Will be back on the evening.'_

The smells coming from the kitchen would be enticing for a mortal, judging from the way Jake's mouth watered.

I could hear his humming, interspersed with the occasional clanging and banging of the pans and wooden spoons as he mixed the fish stew leftovers. Jake's mind was filled with worry about his father. Despite his outward cheerfulness, Jake was cognizant of the dangers we faced. The thought of leaving his father alone in the world if anything should happen to him bothered Jacob a lot.

"Why don't you have your sisters come and take care of Billy?" I called out to him, smiling at his reply.

"How the hell did you know?" He muttered, "God, the mind reading thing again!"

He grabbed a spoon and stirred the stew. "Wouldn't make a difference, Cullen. Rachel and Rebecca? They'd come and stay with us for a few days and then they'd leave. I can hear them saying that watching Dad like this 'depressed' them."

"Really?" I said doubtfully. Truly I couldn't conceive of them reacting this way. In the scant, treasured memories of my first family, they were always supportive. Carlisle and Esmée had created such a caring atmosphere that it was hard to imagine any of my siblings ever letting me down, with the possible exception of Alice.

"Sure," said Jake. "They left us because they felt sad when mom passed away. They come once in a while, though only for a few days."

I could hear the fridge opening and Jacob rummaging inside. "I support them making their own way outside the Rez. Doesn't mean I don't resent their leaving us alone. If it was me? I'd go in a heartbeat and help them with Dad."

He sighed as he turned on the burner, mumbling despondently, "Dad's right. The world is as it is, and I have to deal with it."

Between heating and cutting and adding vegetables, Jake shot me questions. "Do you think the pixie's right?"

"About her visions? She's always right." I shrugged, watching the old TV.

I wondered at the fact that Alice had always protected Bella, ever since the beginning. I recalled those days at high school when I first met her. Bella's beauty and innocence, her charming awkwardness had enchanted me. Still, when I became aware of the nearly insurmountable hunger she evoked in me and the danger I posed to her, I decided to stay away. Bella, on the other hand, was pissed at me judging from her behavior.

Then how come Alice had always been for Bella, right from the start? It was a point in time when neither Bella nor I had decided to pursue our relationship.

I voiced these worries to my wolf, grimacing when he swore because he had burnt his fingers on the stove. His flash of pain was unsettling; I wanted to rush to the silly mutt and cradle him in my arms, though it was something that the independent wolf would abhor.

Finally Jake sauntered to the sofa, holding a tray with hot soup and stew. He swiped his hand over the table, freeing space, and then he put his food on the table.

I motioned to the kitchen. "Don't you want to eat there?"

Jake shot me a disarming, innocent grin. "Nope."

Meanwhile his bare foot touched my shoe. I shuddered as he playfully traced a path up to my knee. I glared half-heartedly at the mutt, knowing that was the real reason he preferred to eat here. Jake had enough space to tease me further.

He fell to, greedily slurping the soup. The sound made me shudder, evoking precisely the memories when he gave me head in the forest, a time that seemed tranquil and so very far away.

After taking a spoonful of stew, Jake paused. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't know about visions, man. You're the expert. Could it be that Bella charmed Alice since the beginning? She's adorable you know."

Jake blushed while I bit back a growl at the way he referred to Bella. Though I had dearly loved her, I hoped I had never seemed as besotted with the brunette as Jake obviously was. It rekindled a strong spark of jealousy and was quite annoying.

In an effort to distract him, I toed off my left shoe and traced a path up his smooth thigh. I smirked when Jake shivered and looked at me, his eyes dilated with lust. Unfortunately, his stomach chose that moment to rumble and Jake shrugged at me, rushing to finish his meal.

We didn't speak for a while. It felt so cozy, being there with Jacob while I watched him devour the meal. He finished by swiping the bowl with a slice of bread.

He covered his mouth while he burped. Then he patted contentedly his flat stomach as he lazily reclined against the sofa, his foot snaking its way up to my crotch. Jake hummed innocently while his sole rubbed against my hard-on.

Tired of his teasing, I grabbed his foot and caressed the sole, enjoying his shiver. Reaching out to him, I took his hand and pushed his palm against my lap.

"See what you've done?" I growled at him. "What do you intend to do about it?"

Jake immediately pushed the table away from the sofa. He knelt down and grabbed my thighs, holding them apart. He was purposefully thinking about the savory meal, trying to obfuscate his thoughts so I couldn't read them. But I knew my wolf well and I was sure about what he intended to do.

He lowered my zipper and fished inside for my cock, tugging it free of my underwear until it stood proudly in front of his face. Jake looked up at me while he rubbed his own prick through his jeans, his musky scent easily overpowering that of the meal.

"What do we have here?" He licked his lips, trying to appear innocent and failing completely. Instead he was the personification of sexiness, his wanton thoughts betraying him no matter how much he sought to hide them.

Jake leaned forward and swiped his tongue over my cockhead as I grabbed the armrest to keep from bucking upwards into his inviting mouth. He licked and bathed my glans, making a fist around the base of my prick while he moaned, "You're addictive, _quo pat_."

I reached forward to reciprocate the favor but his hands pushed me back onto the sofa. Looking up at me, he said hoarsely, "This is your moment, Cullen."

He took the cockhead into his wet mouth, his tongue rolling around it like he was licking a candy cane. I couldn't contain myself and my hips jerked upward.

Jacob always had this effect on me; he enjoyed seeing me stripped of my inhibitions and control. He easily peeled away the weary façade of my upbringing, making me live again.

His hands burrowed into the old sofa, holding my buttocks as he swallowed me whole for a second; his tongue caressing my cockhead as I moaned wantonly. The slurping sounds he made as my prick left his mouth made me shake. Jake looked up at me, eyes filled with desire and warmth as he swallowed me again and again, bobbing up and down on my length.

I didn't have to read his mind to know exactly the moment when he took out his aching cock and fisted it. He was approaching his orgasm but he held off, wanting me to come first. My stockinged feet feverishly rubbed his crotch as Jake whimpered around my cock.

When he took me completely into his wetness, squeezing his throat around my shaft, I lost it. I grabbed the cushion and fisted it, ripping apart the fabric as my body jerked uncontrollably in my climax. Jake moaned around my girth, greedily swallowing my essence as he achieved his own orgasm. He licked softly my softening cock and gently tucked it back into my pants. He used the napkin to wipe his come off his legs. Pointing at the torn cushion, he said, "You'll have to replace it, Edward."

I barely nodded, desiring to remain in the blissful state Jake had put me in.

As he sat down, I leaned towards him and wiped the corners of his mouth with my thumb. Jake held my hand and licked my thumb as the space between us disappeared. I kissed him roughly. It was bereft of finesse because I wanted to possess him completely as our tongues danced with each other.

Then I framed his head with my hands. "You drive me crazy, Jake."

"You do the same, _quo pat_."

I whispered against the shell of his ear, "My love."

Leaning my head on his smooth chest, I felt the coldness of the Walkman. And just like that, my worries about our situation returned in force. The exhilaration of Jake's gift seemingly vanished, but not completely. I wanted to use this time in the afterglow of our lovemaking to convince my stubborn mutt so he would finally hear the song.

"Jacob, you said you wanted a special occasion to hear your song." I fingered the black case as I looked intently at him. "Don't you think this is the time? After the gift you've given me, I want you to listen to mine."

Jake burrowed into my chest, his warm breath tickling my neck, "Love it when you're this persuasive, man. How can I ever refuse you?"

He pushed me away. As I frowned at him, he turned and put his long legs over the armrest and reclined his head on my lap, smiling up at me. He untied the cord of the headphone and put them on, his thumb pressing the button. The first chords of the song came on and I smiled contentedly. He would hear the melody at last.

However, the notes grew progressively weaker. Jake sat up and growled, "What the hell?"

His thumb pressed repeatedly against the button but it was no use. He lifted up the Walkman and glared at it. He turned it so I could see; the battery icon was empty.

Jake laid his hand on my thigh as he stood up. He started pacing back and forth on the frayed carpet.

"What happened, Jacob?"

"What the hell!" He said hoarsely.

"When I gave it to you, the batteries were full."

"I know, I checked." Jake held up the Walkman. "Been wearing it around my neck, just like you wanted. So how come the batteries are low?"

"When we went to the monitoring station-"

"No, man. Didn't take it off. In fact, I haven't…" He trailed off as his eyebrows lifted. "The other day, Leah called me and said some guys at the council were giving her trouble. I went there."

Jake sat down beside me, his hand holding mine. "Always feel protected when I go there, ever since I was a kid." He took a deep breath and went on, "Even after the fight with Sam. The totem, the elders, they make me feel safe."

"And what happened?" I prodded him gently.

"I took off the Walkman and left it on the table near the door. Everyone is trusted there."

I narrowed my eyes, recalling my anger when I learned about Jake's problems with the Pack which were kept from me by my meddlesome siblings. "Do you think Sam or Paul had anything to do with it?"

"They weren't there, Edward." Jake bit his lip. "Though we talked in the backroom and had a meal. They could've arrived then."

I grabbed his chin and turned his face so he would look at me. My hands cupped his cheeks as I tried to sound confident. "Don't worry, pup. I'll get you another one."

"Sure."

"Do you have a computer so you can recharge it?"

"Nope, man." Jake shrugged. "Always do it at school, or at Seth's, his mother has a computer."

I grabbed the Walkman and pressed it into his palm. "You do that, and I'll get you another one."

My gaze went to the door. "You don't have a piano in the Reservation?"

He grinned tiredly. "We aren't rich, Edward."

As I essayed a weak smile, I wondered who was behind it. This feeling of someone always being a step ahead was damnably frustrating. If I didn't trust Alice so much – though my confidence in her had begun to fray at the edges - I would suspect it was her who did this, by the foreknowledge of her premonitions. Because how could this sagacity, this calculation be anything other than the work of a Seer?

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

While I hunted in the woods near Wentworth Lake, I wondered how Jake had talked me into this; he was quite persuasive though. He'd pointed out that my eyes were black, as dark as my mood when I thought about the people that appeared to stalk us.

I crouched when I saw the deer lapping water on the creek up ahead. It was old and had served its purpose. While it was distracted I rushed towards the animal and pounced on it, breaking its neck so it wouldn't suffer.

I drank greedily its blood, replenishing my forces for the confrontation I knew was ahead of us.

The constant drizzle of the rain fell on the cedars and yews that guarded the spot. It had soaked my shirt and pants like the blood that sustained me.

The deer's instincts had failed for it hadn't noticed me approaching. As I satiated my hunger, I wondered if my own instincts, or Jake's for that matter, would eventually fail us too. Would we become the victims of the invisible predators whose hand appeared to strangle us in unseen ways?

I gazed up at the tall trees. Looking at them invariably brought to my mind my proud Quileute, and I remembered the wolf.

"You're not looking good, Cullen." Jake had said while he cupped my cheek with a tenderness that belied his chaotic thoughts.

"Doesn't matter, Jake. I want to protect you."

"Fine, man, fine. But you gotta protect yourself first. Go and feed! We'll need it if we are to win."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

Jake motioned to the window. "I can rely on the pack. We'll schedule patrols and—"

"What about Paul and Sam?" I caressed his smooth cheeks, grimacing in disgust at the thought of them.

Jake looked down at the threadbare couch where the Walkman was. "Seth will charge it on his mom's computer, man. Sam and Paul aren't behind this! Those two fuckers would be upfront, they're not subtle. Besides—"

He stopped abruptly and hugged himself, shivering. "They won't hurt the tribe!"

"I don't think so, Jake. Don't patrol with them!"

Jake took a step back and pointed to his chest. "Ephraim Black's blood runs through my veins. I am also my father's son. It is my right and duty to guard the tribe!"

"How can you trust them? They hate the very idea of us together!"

"I trust them not to hurt the pack, Edward!" Jake picked up the dishes and then put them back on the table. He was too nervous to do anything. His thoughts revolved around me. He scowled. _'If something should happen to me, don't do anything rash.'_

Recalling my despair when Alice had told me Bella died and my subsequent trip to Volterra, I frowned at him. "You want me to promise not to kill myself?"

Jake grabbed my shoulder, staring deep into my eyes as he said hoarsely, "No, Edward. I won't ever force you, it's not my style! I just want you to be happy and alive, to be the man I see in you…"

He trailed off and snorted in disgust. "Damn words! Wish I was a poet like the guys Bella reads!"

"You're doing fine, Jacob."

He put his arms around me as his forehead, warm and alive, touched mine. Looking at the floor, he mumbled, "Stay safe, Cullen. It's all I ask."

* * *

\--

"Where are the damned iPods?" I shouted to the empty room. Having replenished my strength as Jacob asked me to, I had returned home.

I took out the desk drawer and threw it on the floor. I was getting increasingly restless, having lost precious time in the hunt.

Jake was right though, I needed to feed. The practical wolf knew me very well. I shook my head when I realized Bella wouldn't have pushed me to leave. She would have stayed neutral and left the decision to me, whereas Jacob nearly drove me out. It was what he always did, push me to my limits, and I loved him for it.

Despite my speed and the fact that I'd hunted like the consummate predator fate cursed me to become, I'd lost precious hours.

When I thought about the unknown people who were one step ahead of us I felt haunted. What would they do to my wolf? Would they sing him his song, twisting it to fit their plans? I shivered, recalling Billy Black's tale about the confrontation between the Quileutes and how it had ended, with one of them trapped in wolf form forever.

What the heck did they want anyway?

I glared at the silent computer screen, willing it to cough up the secrets of the Volturi. I doubted they and their minions were unaware of technology. It was useless though, the Volturi wouldn't use such mundane devices to store the secrets of their ruthless plans. And yet, I had employed the computer to record the song. Could it be that was how they came to know it was on the Walkman?

The sound of the opening door startled me; I was so mired in worry that I hadn't noticed Rosalie's thoughts. My sister peeked inside and frowned when she noticed me ruffling my hair. She smiled weakly, holding in her pale hand a white iPod.

"I grabbed them, Edward. While you were hunting I gave them to Emmett and Jasper - Carlisle and Esmée too." She looked at the device with reverence, her mind dwelling on its contents. She knew how important it was for my future happiness; her thoughts were imbued with a fierce protectiveness towards Jake. She was exasperated with Alice, who had chosen that day to go hunting.

"Come down." She walked gracefully towards me, sticking the iPod into the pocket of my shirt and then she motioned to the door. "We need to discuss this!"

As I entered the living room, I found Jasper sitting on the couch while Emmett toyed with his iPod. I felt a sudden elation hit me like a cresting wave, followed by the heavy cloak of worry that wouldn't disappear, even under the influence of Jasper's powers.

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Edward. You've been frantic and it's contagious. I reckon you haven't told us all we need to know."

Rosalie went to Emmett and grabbed the device, tucking it into the pocket of his blue track suit. "Careful, dear."

She turned and scowled at me. "Jasper's right. You just stormed in and told us Jake couldn't hear the song because of the empty batteries."

Emmett shot me a troubled grin. "Spill it, man!" Then he held up his hands. "Better wait, Carlisle said he was coming."

"That's good." I sat down next to him, smiling weakly at him when he clapped my shoulder.

Rosalie growled after a few seconds. "Well, Edward?"

"Rose, let's wait till Carlisle comes." Jasper said. His thoughts worried me because he was visualizing all kinds of dreadful scenarios. If he wanted to comfort me, he was failing miserably.

We didn't have to wait long; I heard the smooth rumble of Carlisle's Mercedes as it entered our driveway.

Once my father came in, I told them about the strange case of the empty batteries.

"So that's it in a nutshell." I took an unneeded deep breath when I finished.

"Jake insisted I should feed while he takes his turn patrolling Forks. He says Sam won't hurt the pack! I worry about the Volturi who want him dead!"

"Are you sure they want to kill him?" Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder. "Though Caius hates werewolves with a passion, Aro might tend to view it differently."

I shrugged. "The events seem to bear this out."

"I think you're wrong, Edward." Jasper frowned and rubbed his forehead. "I agree with Carlisle. If the Volturi wanted Jacob dead, they wouldn't go to the trouble of emptying the batteries; that's too refined for them."

"They might be after something else." Carlisle puzzled his eyebrows, fidgeting with his lab coat which he hadn't taken off. "When I was with them, I heard rumors."

I prodded him when he stopped a few seconds to frame his thoughts. "Which rumors?"

I wanted to get the information fast so I could protect my wolf.

Carlisle nudged the knot of his tie and reclined on the couch. His mind was far away as he remembered his troubling time at the Volturi court.

He said tentatively, "I always wondered why they kept their wives so sequestered, considering they are vampires with all the powers that entails. Also, the way Aro lords it over them—"

"What do you mean, Carlisle?" Emmett's eyes glowed as he sat at the edge of the couch, his biceps flexing; the body language showed he was looking forward to the confrontation.

"I don't think the Volturi guards are the only ones with special powers." Carlisle finally stood up and took off his white lab coat. "There must be something else that would explain Aro's ascendancy, his ability to maneuver such unruly, blood-thirsty vampires. I just don't know what it is."

"Well, he can read a person's entire life at a touch." Rosalie said, recalling the conversations we'd had after I came back from Volterra.

"There must be something else." Hard as he tried, Carlisle couldn't pinpoint exactly what he meant. It was speculation and I felt it didn't help us.

Jasper looked at his watch; my downbeat mood must have been affecting him pretty hard for his next words mirrored my thoughts. "I can't help but think there's something we're missing; something obvious that's staring at us in the face but which we've failed to consider."

I heard my phone ringing and I took it out, gazing at Jake's picture. When we parted, I had extracted a promise from the recalcitrant wolf that he'd check with me if something came up. He had been angry but I managed to persuade him.

"What's up, Jake?"

"I'm outside Bella's keeping watch, waiting for her to come back from the repair shop. Her Mercedes will be ready today. Sam… just left."

There was something strange in the inflection of his voice when he said that. I cursed the fact that he wasn't by my side so I could read his mind.

"You shouldn't be near him!"

"I trust him, Edward. Told you he won't hurt the pack. Sam might fight with me, but he's not the kind to betray his brothers."

I was very worried that Sam, homophobe as he was, might use the song to make Jake leave me. My pup was so trusting!

"Seth gave you the Walkman?" I changed the topic, knowing how stubborn Jake could be.

"Nope, kid's taking his sweet time."

"Please take care. You should've left me come with you!"

"Edward, this is something I can do. You had to hunt. Don't wanna see you weakened when we face…. whatever we face. The thought of you dying…"

Jake trailed off and I didn't need to read his mind to know he was as anxious as I.

" _Kwó pkalawoli."_ Jake said softly before he ended the call.

"I love you too." After repeating his words into the shiny surface of the phone, I put it in my shirt pocket, next to the iPod, and looked up at the expectant faces of my family.

* * *

\--

Emmett shook his head. "I don't get why Jake is so obsessed with Bella."

"I told you, Em. Billy says Jake half-imprinted on her and me."

Jazz looked to the ceiling. This hesitancy alerted me to the fact that he was going to say something unpleasant.

"Do you trust Sam or the other members of the pack?"

"I don't know, Jasper. Jake appears to do so."

"If you don't mind my saying this, Jake is very naïve." He stood up and walked to the plasma screen, absently fingering its surface. "He reminds me of myself before I was turned."

In his mind, Jasper was reliving his first encounter with Maria. The woman had preyed upon Jasper, using against him the instilled notions of chivalry he was brought up to believe. She had played him like a fool and he regretted it.

Recalling Jake's interactions with Bella, at first I was tempted to agree with my brother. Like him, Jacob was someone who believed in chivalry and bending over backwards to help poor damsels in distress; even if they used his love against him and left him lying on the road, just like Bella did.

But Jake was better than this, a whole lot more in fact.

"It's not so simple, Jazz." I looked at him, trying to convince him.

My fingers tapped against the couch, aching to play the piano. "Jake's not naïve. He's noble and there's a world of difference. You should see the way he treats me, it's unique."

Emmett stood up and walked up to me, patting my back. "Yeah, I've seen that. Really brings another side to you, Edward."

Rosalie had been quiet for a while. In a part of her mind she had been keeping an eye on Alice's return. Rose didn't trust her at all.

She turned from the window and nodded at me. "I have to agree with Jazz."

She scowled at the woods outside. "Let me make it clear though, if someone touches a hair of the wolf, I will personally tear their limbs off."

I smiled at the ferocity with which Rose defended Jake but her train of thought troubled me. She looked at me. "Having said that, Jake's naïve. He puts Bella on a pedestal and I have to say—"

I interrupted her. "I assure you he's not as you imagine him."

"Edward, since Billy said you're half his imprint, his reactions towards you and Bella are skewed." Jasper gently pointed out.

I ruffled my hair in exasperation. I wanted to convince all of them that Jake wasn't at all the way they pictured him. He had many facets and I yearned to spend a lifetime exploring all of them.

I smirked when I remembered my talks with the wolf. "Fine, I'll admit Jake's reactions towards me and Bella may be biased by the imprint thing. What about his sisters though?"

"What about them?" Rosalie said, tapping her heel against the floor.

"Seth and Leah hate his sisters. They left Jake to take care of his ailing father all alone while he's still at school. That's something frowned upon in the tribe."

Jasper nodded. "I bet Jake defends them and puts them on a pedestal."

I smiled gently, remembering my wolf talking about them. "I thought like you, Jazz, but he doesn't."

Tenderness infusing my thoughts, I recalled distinctly Jake's words. "Jacob knows his sisters are very selfish. He accepts that and takes it in stride but he's under no illusions. He's mature, you see, he isn't naïve at all."

With these words, something fell in place in my mind and I made a decision. "I trust Jake's judgment, implicitly and explicitly, and—"

The damned phone rang! I took it out and heard the Quileute's hoarse, agitated voice.

"They took Bella! She didn't come and I… I went to the shop, hoping to get a peek at the motor. She'd left hours ago!"

"Wait, Jake. Where are you?"

"The fucking leeches think they can fool me, but they won't. Caught their scent and I'm following it."

"Where?" I stood up and paced, holding the phone next to my cheek. I could hear the sound of his car braking.

"They wound their way around Forks, trying to confuse me. Doesn't matter, I have them! Talked to Leah and told her… to message…"

"Whom?" I had the strange feeling again that Jake was trying to tell me something more. I shook it aside, though, as I concentrated on the danger.

"Doesn't matter, I'm here," said Jake while I heard the sound of his car door opening.

I shouted to the phone. "Damn you, mutt! Tell me where you are!"

"Was on 101, took a detour. I'll upload a picture for you… right now!"

I stared at the phone in apprehension, wishing the damned thing would show where my wolf was. I didn't have to wait long, the picture appeared little by little as if teasing me.

The open door of the Rabbit appeared on the right edge of the photo. I didn't recognize the place. It looked like a dilapidated warehouse with tall trees just behind the other side of the red brick building, which gleamed in the late afternoon.

"I got it, Edward," said Rosalie in a soothing tone as she patted my shoulder. "I recognize the building. Jake and I passed it by, that time we went driving."

In the driveway I could hear Alice parking her Ferrari. I didn't pay it any mind because just then, Jacob shouted, "Hey, what the hell!"

I yelled, "Jake, what's going on?"

He didn't answer me; instead I heard a thudding sound. Jake must have clicked something because the phone took a last picture, the next photo that filled the screen showed mostly pebbles, grass, and my wolf's russet shanks.

I pocketed the thing and dashed out of the house, running just behind Rosalie, Emmett by our side. Rose and I were ready to run all the way to that damned warehouse and it was Emmett's cool voice that yanked us back.

He yelled, "It'll be faster by car!"

I was too nervous to drive. Carlisle recognized this and pointed to his Mercedes. I climbed in as Rosalie's BMW screeched out of the driveway.

* * *

\--

Carlisle tried to soothe me but it was in vain. I was devastated. "We'll get there in time, Edward. We'll save Jacob and Bella."

"I don't care about Bella! It's Jake I love!" I shouted while hitting the dashboard so hard it broke.

"It's fine, son. He'll make it." He downshifted to take a curve. "Have faith in young Jacob."

"Carlisle, I can't lose him!"

He changed the topic. "Son, if an agent of the Volturi is here, the others could be right behind."

"We'd have heard of more murders." I crossed my arms, keeping sight of Rose's car ahead. "So far, there have been only those in Seattle."

I looked sideways at the woods; far in the distance there was a fine mist.

"Edward, remember how they do it in Volterra." Carlisle turned to me, a worried expression in his face. "They lead the tourists to their trap and they feed on the poor unsuspecting souls."

Carlisle pushed the pedal and accelerated so hard my body was pushed against the leather seat. I moaned, reading his thoughts.

His words had reminded Carlisle of a strange report from a psychiatric hospital in Bellingham. He had been checking if more flu shots were available from the hospitals in the area since there was some kind of bottleneck here.

He'd been struck by the unusual pattern of fatalities at the hospital; it was lower than nearby institutions.

"I should've known!" Carlisle turned to look at me. "I've read reports that the hospital is struggling financially. It might be the Volturi have been feeding on people there and they bribed someone to cover up the deaths."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because they gave us all their supply of flu shots! I guess they have no need of them, since their patients are dying for the Volturi!"

"Go faster!" I said while I peered at the red dot of my sister's car as she wound her way through the road. She took out her hand, signaling she was going to turn to her left.

Rosalie drove the car expertly; the BMW skittered on the road as the Michelin tires grabbed purchase.

She swerved her car to the right and braked hard. An instant later she and Emmett sprang and ran, their blurring motion hardly noticeable in front of the aged building.

Carlisle parked more gently. I didn't wait for the car to stop; I opened the door and ran until I reached my sister and passed her. In my mind, I could hear my wolf's anguished thoughts.

I didn't stop running to open the door, my shoulders burst through the heavy oak that guarded the entrance to the warehouse. Looking for any sign of danger, I noticed the dim light coming through the broken windows.

I frowned; Jake wasn't in the warehouse, I saw in his mind the shapes of the trees as he ran in wolf form. The colors appeared watered down, and the blurry edges of the leaves as he looked down told me Jake was following Bella's scent.

If something happened to Jake - if they killed him - I didn't know what I would do. Jake wanted me to live on but a life without him would be a cold, mute existence bereft of love. It was his warmth, the light in his eyes when he looked at me in any form that gave me hope. In his eyes, I saw myself as I was in those bygone years when I was alive.

Jake complemented me, he was a part of my being; if he was wrenched from me I would wither and die.

These reflections took me a few seconds; as I entered the hall that led to the forest, I smelled vampires I had never met before.

Rose and Emmett joined me on both sides, Jasper just behind us. A scant second later, Carlisle spoke to the persons that hid in the twilight shadows. "Please let us pass. We want to help one of our own."

In the despair that threatened to engulf me, I was proud that Carlisle considered Jake my mate and a part of my family.

I said hoarsely. "Jacob is in danger. Let us pass or I'll kill you!"

My threat was fueled by worry and despair. I was ready to lay my life if it was needed to defend Jake and I walked forward, unmindful of their numbers or powers.

I was theirs for the taking if it should save my wolf.

* * *

\--

A man glided towards me out of the shadows; his skin was pale and he had Oriental features. He was tall and handsome; with hair tied in the back in the manner of an ancient samurai. After bowing to me, he said, "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Edward Cullen."

"You know me?"

"Indeed he does, child!" I heard the petulant voice coming from my left before the woman advanced. Her face had tiny scars and her skin was a bronze hue similar to Jake's.

She bowed mockingly and pointed at the man. "Araki and I, together with Jacques -"

She motioned to her left and a huge mountain of a man walked with ethereal grace to meet us.

"- Will stop you from advancing any further, young Cullen."

Carlisle tried to reason with the vampires. "If Aro sent you, please let me speak to him!"

"I'm afraid it's out of the question, dear Carlisle," said the woman. "Aro loves you dearly but the prosperity of the Volturi takes precedence, as you well know."

In a fluid motion, the woman let her black cloak fall off her shoulders, obviously preparing for battle.

"Let us pass," growled Rosalie. "The wolf has nothing to do with your world! He is ours to protect and cherish."

The three vampires stood in front of us and I knew their minds were made up.

While the Oriental vampire slowly took off a gleaming sword from his scabbard, the woman said, "Take one more step and you die! It's that simple. What the Volturi have ordered is the law!"

I heard then a howl tinged with despair coming from the woods. I didn't waste time and made my move. I wasn't going to wait and start a dialogue with the monsters that kept me from my wolf. I would die to defend my love.

I rushed and dived towards the man wielding the sword; the glinting arc of the weapon descending was the only light in the gloomy hall as I tackled his midsection. The man hit me with his hand and I reeled backwards, crashing against the brick wall which was destroyed, pieces of debris raining down on us.

He grabbed my shoulders, pinning me against the wall. He raised his sword above me. I struggled, trying to break his hold but the man was strong, despite his wiry build. I looked up at the metallic surface of the weapon. I couldn't muster enough force to evade the path of the sword that would intersect my neck while the man held my shoulders in a vise.

Fortunately he was jostled by my sister.

Rosalie hit him; her blonde hair was spread like a curtain, obscuring her face just like the time when she was driving with Jake, seemingly so long ago.

Startled by her assault, the man moved the arm wielding the sword and it passed me by, cutting a swath of my shirt.

Snarling, I grabbed his arm and yanked it ferociously. It was a raw move, utterly lacking finesse. It wasn't martial arts like the man obviously mastered. I was fueled by desperation, imagining what horrors had prompted Jake to howl in such a way.

I pulled the limb with all my heart, so forcefully that it broke from the man's shoulders with a gritting sound. He went down with a horrible yell, his face twisted in a grimace while my other arm wound around his neck.

In the corner of my eyes I noticed Emmett wrestling with the gargantuan man who seemed to match his strength. The guy had pinned Emmett against the wall. His smirk was hateful; I trembled when I read his thoughts for he was set on killing Emmett. I wanted to help but I had to deal with the Oriental vampire.

With a forceful motion, I broke his neck and I jerked his head violently, separating it from the body.

I crouched down while I looked at Emmett, ready to spring to his side but it wasn't necessary. Rosalie, her dress disheveled and lacking one shoe, had broken the man's neck while he was busy trying to murder Emmett. She twisted her arm around the vampire's head and yanked it so hard that it broke from the trunk; a surprised expression was clearly visible in the dead features.

"Carlisle?" I shouted, trying to pinpoint the location of my father.

I could read his thoughts, meaning he was alive. I rushed to the door that led to the basement and looking down, I saw him and Jasper at the foot of the stairs. The two were standing over a headless figure. They had vanquished the woman, whose head lay next to a stack of wood.

Carlisle always managed to surprise me. While Rosalie's ferocity didn't come as a shock, the fact that my father and Jasper had had no trouble getting rid of the oldest vampire, the one with the most experience, was telling of their strength.

But I didn't have time to chat. After exchanging a nod with Carlisle and reading his thoughts, I dashed out of the house.

I didn't pause to open the door; I just jumped through the broken windows, the shards falling all around me, sparkling in the waning light.

I ran desperately through the woods and the thick mist, in uncanny resemblance to that day when I met Jake and started the inexorable path that led me to find love and solace at last.

I couldn't lose him, I just couldn't.

* * *

\--

As I dashed through the fog, hearing the soft steps of my family behind me, I read many minds. The Volturi were gathered in force. They might be hidden by the mist but their sanguinary and merciless thoughts betrayed them.

I found a clearing up ahead and then pinpointed Jake's location. He was in front of a copse, putting on his jeans.

The menacing shadows of the Volturi materialized out of the fog as I entered the clearing. They advanced towards me and my family, circling the Quileute who was cut off from us by the blood-thirsty vampires, whose red eyes were the only, eerie note of color in the mist.

Aro stood in the center, flanked by Marcus and Caius, who smirked hatefully at Jake.

Aro's relentless thoughts skittered away in all directions like hot oil disturbed by water. No matter how much he camouflaged them though, their gist told me that in this confrontation it was Jake he was interested in.

He called to someone who was still hiding behind the copses. "Chelsea, _mia cara_ , come here."

Aro smiled at me beatifically. It felt like he had been waiting for me to arrive. He motioned to the trees and I frowned, recognizing the thin silhouettes of Jane and Alec. The hateful twins were covered by cowls, but the slim, pale figure they flanked was not.

Jake moaned when he saw it was Bella they were holding tightly. Like Jacob, she appeared to be a prisoner of the Volturi.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

The Volturi stood like marble statues torn out of time, intent on wreaking evil. The tableau held for an instant and then they glided to form a shield that separated me from Jacob.

Aro said gently, "It's time you did your job, dear Chelsea."

While the petite vampire smirked at Jake, she brushed her brown mane aside with the heel of her hand. Her cloak delineated Chelsea's hourglass silhouette, belying her horrendous power to strengthen or weaken emotional ties. It was obvious they wanted to separate us.

Jake frowned at Bella. Then he looked at me and lifted his eyebrows. _'What's going on, Edward?'_

I ran to him but Jane blocked me using her power. The immense pain hit me like a hammer but still I managed to take a few steps before I crumbled to the ground.

"Stop!" Jake growled; he wanted to shift but a part of his mind realized he would lose the crucial advantage of speech so he could interact with the Volturi. Besides he was wary of their power, knowing we were outnumbered.

Chelsea seized the chance when Jake was confused and I couldn't help him. She did her thing, a frown puzzling her brow as she attempted to destroy the bond Jake and I shared; the ties that joined us which were forged out of enmity and hate, transmuted into acceptance and love. She didn't have it easy though, her mind tried desperately to erode our bond while she simultaneously strengthened the ties that joined Bella and Jake. It was strange and didn't portend anything good for us.

Her powers proved useless and there was a sudden recoil in Chelsea's mind. She staggered back, wincing in pain. Jake grimaced a scant moment later, feeling revolted and tired. His mood echoed strongly in my mind, because there had been an alien quality in him for an instant which repelled my innermost core, a coldness that wasn't Jake's warmth and love which I had become addicted to.

I crouched on the ground, my throat constricting painfully in a dim echo of my youth when I could vomit. I opened my mouth, looking idly at the wildflowers below. I knew it was a vain gesture because the wash of nausea came from my wolf, whose tenacious feelings had managed to thwart Chelsea.

I heard someone retching and I looked to my left. It was Bella who was throwing up her meal. Her dark hair formed a silky curtain around her exquisite face, giving her privacy from my prying eyes as she vomited.

She cried weakly, "Stop!"

Chelsea had stumbled and her serene poise was completely gone, since the bond she so carelessly attempted to destroy reasserted itself with a vengeance, ricocheting back into her mind and soul. It was strong enough to gainsay her powers, angrily reacting to the ruthless killer that would dare tinker with it.

Chelsea crumbled to the ground. Demetri, his pale face as ethereal as the mist below his waist, rushed to her side and held her torso as she looked at Aro, moaning brokenly, "I can't change… the damned dog's bond is too strong!"

The Volturi leader didn't appear fazed by the failure of his plan. He just grinned maniacally and looked sharply at Jake, his red eyes glinting like buttons in the twilight. "Do not worry, _cara mia_. We've another plan. Dear Athenodora's visions told us this might just happen."

Aro's thoughts centered on Caius' wife. When a clear shape emerged in his mind, it terrified me. It would seem the blond vampire's wife had a secret power, closely guarded by the Volturi. She was a Seer. Carlisle had told me about the bleak existence she led, trapped in the Volturi citadel like a prisoner. Her power would explain this, because surely Aro wouldn't want to lose her.

_'Hold on, Edward, I'm coming!'_ Alice's faint mental voice distracted me at that moment. I prayed that she would bring a ray of hope to our dim situation, though it might be that Rosalie was right and we should distrust Alice.

_'I went to get allies, I've got Esmée. Talked to Leah on the phone and also got in touch with the Denali coven.'_

Alice's thoughts relieved me. I could see in her mind how she was running frantically through the woods. When she turned to leap over a boulder, I saw Esmée's hair whipping furiously around her pale face. In the rush of Alice's recollections, I heard her talking to Irina, begging for their help.

_'Hold on, dear. We won't let them hurt you or your love.'_ Esmée's comforting thoughts enveloped me.

I wasn't lulled by them or Alice's promise of succor, because Aro's smug smile meant the Volturi had planned this in excruciating detail.

Alice and Esmée arrived a few seconds later, skidding to a stop just behind us. While our numbers were strengthened by two - which boded well for a future fight - it was a pitiable small force against the might of the Volturi.

Alice looked from me to Aro and Marcus. She wrung her hands and cried out, "Vladimir said this wouldn't happen!"

"What?" I shouted; I just couldn't believe she would deceive me like this!

Rosalie yelled, "Knew it, she betrayed us!"

Jasper winced at the sudden spike of emotions that swirled in our group. Using his powers to calm us down, he walked towards Alice and stood protectively in front of her in case Rosalie attacked her.

"Explain yourself, Alice." Emmett's voice was bereft of his usual playfulness. He kept a wary eye on the Volturi while he spoke; my brother's measured, earnest tone did more to calm me than Jasper's powers.

Meanwhile Jake was very confused. He stood near the cedar, separated from us by the unbridgeable chasm of the Volturi guard. I felt so powerless because I was unable to explain what was going on; what the powers of the different vampires entailed, which I knew only through Carlisle.

His dark eyes gleaming, Jake looked at me while he flexed his biceps. Despite the worry and confusion he felt, there was composure underlying his mind, which was pretty strange considering the predicament we were in. _'The pixie has got secrets, who would've thought?"_

While I was distracted by all that was going on, Alec growled and bared his teeth at us but Aro restrained him. He waved him back, his burgundy eyes shining with demented mirth. "Don't interfere, dear. This is the most entertainment I've had in years."

* * *

\--

"Alice?" In the one word I expressed my disappointment and fury at her seeming betrayal.

She recoiled and took a step back. Her hands joining as if in prayer, Alice blurted out, "I lied to you, Edward!"

Rosalie lunged towards her but Emmett managed to restrain her, barely. She struggled, trying to break his grasp while Carlisle held up his hand. "Stop, Rosalie. Let's hear what Alice has to say. We've got enough problems with the Volturi without needlessly incurring a fight."

Esmée touched softly Alice's leather jacket. "Go on, dear. Your brothers and sister are puzzled by this. You owe us an explanation, to say the least."

Instead of answering her, Alice turned to face Rosalie and screeched, "How dare you say I betrayed you? I'd never do that. I just… withheld information when Edward asked me about the man at the asylum."

I said quietly, "He was a Volturi, right?"

I ruffled my hair in desperation. If Aro had gotten to Alice since the very start - when she had just been turned - it meant our fight was hopeless. She had been feeding us erroneous information. It also meant that, through Alice, the Volturi were aware of every little move we had taken.

"I didn't realize that until much later," said Alice. "The man came to me that day and when he touched me, I had the most marvelous vision!"

She grabbed Jasper's hand. "I already knew I'd meet you someday, Jasper. I'd had visions of Carlisle and Esmée and how wonderful they would be to us, but the man gifted me with a vision of the future."

Alice turned to me and said, "It was you I saw, Edward."

She shivered and balanced her weight on her heels. Looking down, she grimaced and toed off her shoes. That small gesture told me she expected to do battle against the Volturi and that she was on my side.

"The first vision I got from Vladimir, the vampire, was of Bella running free." Alice looked beseechingly at me, begging me to believe her. "The amber eyes and her perfect face, her elegant motion, it all screamed she was a vampire."

"Go on." I nodded slowly. This would mean that the vision she transmitted to Aro when he touched her in Volterra wasn't her own, but that of the strange Volturi.

"The next one was of you and Bella getting married." She said sadly while she hugged herself. "Edward, you looked so happy!"

"That was all?" Rosalie said, crossing her arms and glaring at Alice. "So you let yourself be guided by this damned stranger's premonitions and that's why you fought tooth and nail against Jacob?"

Alice replied in a small voice, "Of course it wasn't all! The last vision had a child in it."

"What?" I asked her, gazing around at the Volturi. They all were still, listening intently at her. Aro's smug smile made me want to wipe it off his face with my fist.

Jacob looked at me forlornly. The silly wolf thought that Alice was swaying me with her stupid visions! I was quite irritated that the mutt would think I would give him up on the strength of the vampire's premonitions.

My sister's next words brought me back to the moment.

"It was a small girl, she was six years old. She was your daughter, Edward!" Alice said in a heart wrenching tone. "She's so beautiful it broke my heart. Your same ruffled, bronze hair; she has Bella's beauty and yours combined."

Bella sighed gustily, wrapping her arms around her sweater. She rocked back and forth, obviously unable to bear the anguish that had come out of nowhere to trap her in this uncomfortable moment. If Alice really cared about Bella, she wouldn't bring up this notion of a daughter with me that was now out of Bella's reach. She should've been more diplomatic. Better yet, she should have kept it to herself.

Jacob wanted to comfort Bella. He took two steps towards her but Alec and Jane blocked his path, having glided with unearthly, predatory grace.

"Vladimir warned me; that dreary day at the asylum," said Alice. "He told me that path to the future was the only safe one we could tread. You and Bella."

"So you tried to sabotage Edward's relationship with Jake to preserve your stupid visions!" Rosalie shouted.

Alice said wearily, "Wasn't mine but the vampire's. That's why I knew from the start Bella was perfect for Edward, something which my own premonitions confirmed later on."

I shook my head as I read her mind and tried to understand her. Alice had stubbornly persevered in her visions of a perfect future for me while she ignored the breathing, living present. She favored a sterile future where everything was preordained, perfectly glittering like us. Aro's smug mind indicated he clung tenaciously to the same belief, in the form of the Seer he relied on. Both of them were dead wrong.

I snorted and turned my back on her, instead fixing my gaze on Jake. He was imperfection, the flawed Prometheus I would always cling to. He was the warm and fallible present, bearing promises and unknowns; he was the future I chose out of my free will.

"My dears, I hate to interrupt this felicitous occasion but we have to continue," Aro said; despite his smooth tone there was such deadliness in his words it made me shiver.

It struck me as very odd that Aro gave us time enough to talk things through. Was he playing cat and mouse now that we were in the Volturi's grasp? Maybe he was letting us talk so he could slyly plant the seed of an idea.

I looked at Jake, who seemed to be the target of his maneuverings. Observing Marcus' pitying look directed towards my wolf, I knew my hunch was right. It was him Aro was trying to influence.

The deadly vampire motioned to the copse behind him, and out of the mist two hulking Volturi emerged. Searching their minds I found no evidence of any special powers. They flanked a woman who appeared to drift in the fog. She looked like a waif next to the massive guards. Her cloak obscured her features, but judging by the way Caius gazed adoringly at her, this had to be the mysterious Athenodora, his wife.

"Dear Carlisle, I hope you remember Athenodora," Aro said.

The blond vampire walked towards her and stood protectively in front of the diminutive Athenodora; Caius' beautiful features betrayed his affection for his wife. Delving into his thoughts, I found that despite the real love he felt for her, Caius was bitterly jealous of the power his wife possessed. The ability to have visions, however infrequent, was the reason Aro had countenanced Caius' presence in the Volturi court. In reality Caius himself could offer nothing of value, except his hate.

The woman stopped just behind Aro, who spread his arms and smiled beguilingly at Carlisle. " _Caro mio_ , in her cheerful isolation, Athenodora has managed to perfect her considerable powers! It was she who had the premonition our dearly departed Vladimir conveyed to Alice."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Alice huddling next to Jasper. Rosalie frowned at me. _'Do something, Edward!'_

I shook my head sadly. There was nothing I could do except sell my life dearly if they tried to hurt Jake. The odds against us appeared to be insurmountable.

Aro smirked evilly at us. "She also had a vision of dear Alice talking on the phone with the Denalis asking for their help."

Alice gasped and Jasper hugged her, using his powers to soothe us.

"Needless to say, we contacted Irina and persuaded her to keep that message from her family. Wasn't hard at all." Aro looked furtively at Jake and I groaned. Alice's plan had gone down the drain! It had been thwarted by another vampire with clairvoyance.

Meanwhile Jake shrugged, he appeared to be indifferent to the proceedings but he eyed carefully the different Volturi, trying to gauge their strengths and weaknesses. Like the wolf he was, Jake waited for the right moment to strike. Foremost in his mind, though, was the need to keep me and Bella safe.

The Quileute looked at me. _'Don't worry,_ kwo pat. _I have a backup plan. Wouldn't come here without reinforcements.'_

Aro turned to Jake and sneered, as if hearing his thoughts. "We intercepted your call to the Native woman, little one. We sent guards to intercept her, what's her name?" Aro shrugged indifferently, a move calculated to make Jake's blood boil. "She won't alert the other curs!"

"Damn you, fucking leeches!" Jake shouted and squared his shoulders. "How dare you come into our lands and threaten my tribe?"

Caius growled at my wolf and pointed at him. Two of the guards advanced towards Jacob but a lazy hand movement from Aro countermanded the order. "Do not harm him. Remember we need the young wolf."

Jake bristled at Aro's cavalier treatment and took some steps towards the vampire. He stopped when Jane and Alec glided towards him.

"To answer your question, little one, we dare because we can," Aro said, his burgundy eyes piercing Jake. "It has always been the way with us."

Marcus shook his head sadly; his noble visage grimaced in utmost grief. I felt gloomy reading that Volturi's mind. Marcus envied the bond I shared with Jacob because it resembled in so many ways the one he enjoyed with Didyme, his dead wife. Yet for all this sympathy, Marcus would not go against the combined will of Aro and Caius.

The Volturi intended to destroy the bond I shared with Jake, though Marcus shied away from envisioning the reason.

I sank to the ground and clawed at the grass, moaning. I sensed Jake's sharp gaze on me. He didn't say anything but his mind was calm, despite his earlier outburst. _'What the boss sucker said doesn't change a thing, Edward. We'll get reinforcements.'_

At that moment I was very angry at Jake. I wanted to go to him and shake him up, to make him see reason. I was sorely tempted to agree with Rosalie and Jasper; he appeared so naïve and his naivety would cost us dearly. It was obvious he was relying on Sam but I didn't trust the former Alpha. It wouldn't surprise me if the Volturi had gotten at him and bought him.

That would explain how they got into the Reservation and tinkered with the Walkman.

When I had read Athenodora's insipid thoughts, I recognized her visions were flawed just like Alice's. She couldn't see any Quileute. There was no way the Volturi could know about Jake's song unless a traitor supplied the information! It had to be Sam, and Jacob trusted him blindly!

Aro's hypnotic voice brought me back to our predicament. "Dear Athenodora."

Looking up, I saw him kissing the waifish woman's hand, stretching the moment to caress lightly her wrist.

He turned to smile at us. "Athenodora not only sees the future, with a touch she can impart her visions to anyone. Unlike Cassandra, people will believe her."

He smiled ferally at the woman. "It compensates for the paucity of her visions, right dear? Your confinement hasn't increased your output, as we dearly wished."

Caius smiled vindictively, satisfied that the woman whom he professed to love and who so clearly outshined him had to suffer for her gift.

Aro gazed at the woods, shaking his head. "She gave the vision to Vladimir, who betrayed us and told Alice. Needless to say, he is no longer among the living."

I ran at the clearing where Jake was, followed an instant later by Rosalie and Emmett. Jane stopped me though, the pain I felt when she used her powers brought me down and I screamed.

I dimly heard Jake's screams echoing mine. "Don't, don't hurt him or Rose. I will behave, I promise." This was immediately followed by his thoughts. _'I won't, man. Just buying us time till help arrives.'_

While I gasped, writhing on the grass until the aftereffects of the pain faded away, a twig touched my cheek. I saw Rosalie's legs kicking someone. I gazed up and saw her being held by a Volturi and just behind Rose, a hulking, pale man had Emmett pinned down to the ground. I couldn't see Carlisle, Jasper or the others but their minds told me they had tried to help and had been subdued.

"This isn't necessary, Aro!" Carlisle said, pleading with the merciless vampire. "We can come to an agreement."

"I'm afraid not, _caro mio._ The survival of the Volturi demands this."

* * *

\--

While I tried to recover my strength, Athenodora glided towards Jake; her small, slim figure appeared tiny next to the broad frame of the Quileute. He turned to peer at me as he balanced on the balls of his feet, wondering if he could put up a fight. He refrained though, when he realized the futility of taking on the whole Volturi guard with my family out of commission.

"Little wolf, meet your future imprint," said Aro, his voice like a soft sigh out of hell.

Athenodora touched Jacob, and we both trembled when her vision hit us.

At first there was nothing unusual; I saw the woods Jake passionately loved, the yews, cedars and pines standing tall like my wolf. And then a girl walked gracefully from behind the bush. She had high cheekbones, a straight nose, and her chin was as strong as Jacob's. Her bronze mane fell to her shoulders and she smiled at him, a beautiful gesture that made her resemble Bella. That made me reassess her, because the pretty girl looked extraordinarily like Bella and her hair - it was the same shade as mine.

The girl had chocolate-brown eyes, Bella's eyes.

So this was the daughter I might have had with Bella. She was destined to be Jacob's full imprint. The feelings Jake had for me and Bella, they were but a pale shadow of what he would feel for her. I was completely jealous of her.

She was the beautiful child that would spring from my union with Bella. Hers was the soul that was fated to become Jake's imprint. What Jake felt for Bella and me would come to fruition with this child, and my future daughter would steal Jake's love and affection from me.

So Alice and Aro were right in their obstinate belief in the relentless future. I sighed brokenly at the ironic and somewhat fitting way our triangle would be decided at last. In the tangled relationship between Jake, Bella and me, woven out of love and rivalry, the final decision rested on Jacob; the boy both Bella and I had neglected and used cruelly.

In the vision, I felt the ground slipping away. This was the sense of gravity falling away Jake told me about; what a Quileute felt when he imprinted. And the man I would love till I vanished from this Earth would be lost from me, at the hands of the cruel Volturi and my future daughter. Bella would triumph at last.

I hid my face between my hands and rued the fact that I could not sob or cry, for I felt as if my heart was ripped from my chest.

Then I felt the Earth's gravity return with a vengeance, and I was yanked out of the vision when Jake roared, "Are you kidding me, leech? Get away from me!"

I looked up, staring incredulously at the magnificent sight of Jacob, clad only in his worn jeans as he scowled fiercely at the ancient and powerful Volturi all around him.

He stamped his bare foot on the grass and shouted, "It's my life to live! Do you think I will give up my will for this girl? Get real, I've never met her!"

Aro puzzled his eyebrows in thought. He didn't expect this; he came to this confrontation with the expectation that Jacob would see things his way on account of the power of the vision.

I felt so, so very ashamed I had doubted my wolf when I heard Jake's words.

"You guys spend too much time underground in your city! No, a thousand times no!" Jake kicked the ground and a clod flew right into the petite woman who was startled and took a step back, fastidiously wiping her cloak.

"It's him I love!" Jake pointed at me, scowling. The wolf was angry at me, having observed my incredulity. "Though Edward doesn't believe me, I do love him. You leeches think a vision will sway me? Think again!"

Jake mumbled low under his breath, "I'm not the pixie; who do you take me for?"

The Quileute scowled at Aro. "I suppose you want Edward's child for your plans, right?"

Hearing this, Aro recovered his poise, gliding towards Marcus who was staring at Jake with admiration written on his face.

"You're hard to bend, little wolf, I'll grant you that," said Aro. "To answer your question, the girl you saw is not whom we have long sought. You are destined to imprint on her though, and you'll marry her in time. Your sons and daughters will have wondrous powers. It is them we seek. They are the reason we don't kill you right now."

Aro pointed at us. "Or the Cullen coven!"

Caius smiled when Athenodora reached him. Motioning to the guards to take her away, he caressed her cheek one last time before he said, "The answer is simple, Aro. I told you before, if the recalcitrant cur won't comply, force him!"

His features distorted by a hateful grimace, the blond vampire pointed at me. "If the dog doesn't back off and allow the future to unfold, we'll kill his lover!"

"We've discussed this!" Aro yelled and the way in which he lost his composure indicated that for the first time since we met them, he was unsure of the outcome. He obviously hadn't counted on Jacob asserting his will so forcefully. He expected him to fold like a house of cards, not knowing how stubborn my wolf could be. They needed Jake and Bella and me for their plan to come to fruition. They wouldn't kill us outright and that gave us some advantage.

"We can't force the wolf, we need him cooperative," said Aro. "He would feign compliance but change his mind later, and the future we've dreamed of would be destroyed!"

Caius snarled at Jake and took a step towards him.

Trying to distract the hateful vampire, I said, "I take it you were acting when I went to Volterra and asked you to kill me. It's obvious you wouldn't have!"

Aro was startled. "You can't be sure, young Cullen. At any rate the wolf's shadow of uncertainty protected you even then."

"She can't see the wolf?" said Alice tentatively.

"Athenodora is a superb seer, but she's unable to predict young _Jacoppo's_ future," said Aro, smirking at her. "Vladimir was executed and we lost his memories, I'm afraid. Those facts kept your brother safe…. until her next vision."

"I can't see Edward now," said Alice.

"That uncertainty protected the wolf for the longest time," continued Aro, disregarding her words.

"He's a shadow we can't see." Aro twirled, his arms throwing long shadows in the twilight that reached to the woods. "But we can track where the shadows go, and guess the outcome!"

Jake looked at me and rolled his eyes. My wolf's levity lifted my spirits momentarily.

"We sent Vladimir here to track an outlaw," said Aro. "After he disobeyed us, he was allowed to remain here for a few years and we ordered him to dispose of a little inconvenience."

Reading his thoughts, I was so angry I ran to him. That damned vampire had killed Arthur, my first love, just so I wouldn't stray from the path of their stupid vision!

"You killed Arthur!" I yelled.

Demetri and Alec intercepted me. When he watched them move, Jake dashed towards me but a man held his arms. He twisted and writhed but couldn't free himself. I stopped struggling, fearful of what they might do to Jake.

Arthur had been killed because of me and the daughter I would have with Bella! My innocent first love, who had nothing to do with the machinations of the vampires, was a victim of the damned Volturi and their stupid faith in their visions! I wanted so much to tear the limbs off that vampire who killed Arthur but I was too late, the Volturi had disposed of the beast!

They wanted me to be straight, so I could marry Bella and have that child! What was so special about her anyway? A half-human, half-vampire hybrid, would she be that unique?

She was the special girl they said Jake was destined to imprint on if he obeyed them, which I was sure he would never do. Jake hadn't imprinted on the girl, as they clearly expected when they showed him the vision in such excruciating detail. But if my future daughter was born, Jake would surely imprint on her. That was their plan. I should have trusted Jake's obstinate willpower.

I was so lost in remorse that I didn't pay attention to the vampires until I heard Marcus pleading. "I beg you not to use that weapon, Aro!"

" _Caro mio_ , we have to!" Aro gesticulated wildly with his arms, a clear sign he was at the end of his ropes. "Chelsea failed and so did Athenodora. The wolf won't be moved easily, we have to bend him to our will."

Aro's mind betrayed him. The song! They were going to use Jake's song against him! If that damned woman couldn't have visions around the Quileutes, just how the hell did she happen to see me and Billy in the hospital when Jake and his friends were around?

How did they manage to empty the batteries of the Walkman _inside_ the Reservation? Sam _had_ to be the traitor, and Jake foolishly counted on him to lead the pack here and attack the Volturi!

I ruffled my hair, unnerved by Jake's eerie calmness. Certainly the wolf was nervous, but it was more like the tenseness I had observed in him before we battled the newborn army.

During the confrontation, he had observed how carefully the Volturi guards treated Athenodora, gauging whether to use her as a shield to blackmail them. That train of thought was interesting and I exchanged a causal glance with Jake. He bent down to pick a twig, throwing it in a random direction. As he stood up he nodded. _'Sure, man; the small woman is their weakness.'_

If the opportunity offered itself, Jake and I would rush and take Athenodora hostage. It was a good plan - the only one we had - though with the overwhelming powers of the Volturi arrayed against us, it could only succeed if the pack helped my family. The Denali coven wouldn't come to our aid for sure.

Alice's reliance on her visions had blinded her to the common sense approach; hopefully the Volturi would be just as blind.

Though Jacob appeared outwardly unruffled, he had been shaken by the vision of my daughter. He kept throwing sidelong glances at Bella, trying to gauge how she felt.

* * *

\--

I was relieved to note that although Jake was curious and intrigued by the vision, he hadn't felt the overwhelming need to be with my daughter, to imprint on her like Aro clearly expected.

Instead of taking the sure, straight fork up ahead on the road, Jake had opted to tread the uncertain, hardly travelled path which led to me.

I just hoped I would earn the chance to make Jacob as happy as he made me.

During the tense confrontation, my attention had been plainly on the Volturi. I hadn't noticed Bella very much; she tried to remain inconspicuous between her captors.

I joined my wolf in trying to devise a plan so we could get to her and save her life before the guards reacted, just in case events with the Volturi spiraled out of control.

Jake stared at a big cedar while he hoped for the best. _'Help will come, I trust the pack. Gotta save her.'_

I groaned at his fixation with Bella; Jake heard me and nodded slowly. _'I trust Bella. Long before she met you, Bella was my friend. She rejected my being with you, of course, but later she was angry at Sam when she heard about our fight. Trust her too, Edward.'_

Should I do so? I was unable to read her thoughts and Bella remained an unknown variable in this situation, just like Sam's doubtful allegiance to the pack which Jake appeared to take for granted. I had peeked into the wolves' minds and yet I was unable to judge how they would react as finely as Jake could. In any case, I really doubted Sam was as loyal to the pack as Jake believed.

"Aro, I beg you to leave our family alone," said Carlisle. "Edward and Jacob have something unique, I've seen their relationship bloom before my eyes."

"Dear Carlisle, do not ask this of me. The Volturi will always come first."

"Surely there's another way you can get that gifted child?" Carlisle pleaded with Aro.

"I can't, Carlisle. It's very unlikely for a vampire to have a child with a human." Aro smiled bitterly. "The child is important, I'll grant you that. What is truly unique is that a shapeshifter will imprint on such a hybrid."

Aro made a fist and hit his other palm. "Their offspring will have powers like none other! We must have them!"

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" roared Jake. "I won't bow to you, leech! At all. You can't change my mind!"

While Marcus shook his head, Aro smirked. "But you will, young wolf. Your song will force you!"

I knelt on the ground in despair; obviously they had Sam on their side and we were lost! They would twist Jake's song to bend him to their will and keep him away from me. Then they would hold Jacob's well-being over my head to force me to marry Bella and have that blasted child!

Jake shouted in surprise, "You know about that?"

"Our agent in your tribe told us about it," said Caius, enjoying the anguish this caused Jake.

"Who's the traitor?" Jake growled, spitting out the words. "I will tear him to pieces!"

"You heard the wolf, dears," said Aro. "Bring him."

* * *

\--

The guards glided out of the clearing towards the copse and returned a few seconds later. A thin man with bronze skin walked proudly between them, clad in blue jeans and a plaid shirt. He scowled at my family in distaste; his old, weather-beaten face twisting in a hateful grimace. He wasn't Sam Uley.

"Fucking traitor!" Jacob yelled and tried to pounce on him. Only the Volturi who interposed themselves between the two kept Jacob from shifting and tearing the man's throat with his jaws.

"You're a disgrace to the tribe and to Quil." Jake spat on him. "He'll be destroyed by your treachery!"

I knew his name through Jake's angry thoughts. He was an elder and part of the Quileute council.

Abel Ateara sneered at Jacob. "I do it for your benefit, Black. You're the true Alpha; in time you'll become an elder and the leader. It's unbecoming that a faggot should lead us!"

"Fucking homophobe!" Jacob was so angry, only the thought of what would happen to me kept him from shifting and tearing the man apart. He balanced on the balls of his feet and glared at him. "Can't believe you betrayed our tribe for your fucking homophobia! You sold our secrets!"

"On the contrary, Jacob, I am saving you and the tribe. The descendant of Ephraim Black must lead us, but he must be strong!" The man snarled at Jake. "The leech makes you weak but I'll make you strong! The Italian vampires swore they'd leave us alone and protect us!"

"And you believed them?" Jake snorted and shook his fist at Ateara. "Men like them betray us, like they've done in the past! You're fucking nuts!"

"You wouldn't listen to your betters!" Ateara was desperate to convince Jacob, an undertaking I knew was fruitless. "You're infatuated with the leech! It'll pass and you'll imprint on this girl; she's a hybrid but at least she's a woman!"

"Fucking traitor!" Jake growled. I hoped he would calm down. Jacob needed all his wits for the coming confrontation.

" _Kwo pat_ , take it easy!" I whispered into the mist and Jake heard me. He looked sideways at me and nodded. _'I'm so angry, man! I want him to understand what he did!'_

"The leech destroys your good sense," said Ateara. "I had to do something and when they contacted me, they were convincing."

He smirked at me and then turned to Jake. "It's lucky I was at the hospital to get my flu shots and lingered outside your father's room. I heard your song through the intercom and memorized it."

"You're worse than a leech." Jake scowled at him. "You lost your soul!"

"Black, you're a fool! Be thankful that Ephraim's blood runs through your veins or I would have killed you to erase the dishonor you brought to us. I can't, because you're the rightful Alpha." Ateara crossed his arms and gloated, sure that the Volturi would keep Jake from harming him. "You'll behave like the Alpha, whether you want it or not!"

"You've killed Leah!" Jake said, but there was something else behind his thoughts; they shifted fluidly so I was unable to follow them.

"I did no such thing! That girl is crazy anyway, thinking that a female can lead the pack." Ateara gloated. "They have a trace on your phone, did you know that? That's how they found out about your stupid Walkman with the song your leech played. When you left it on the table, I turned it on and emptied the batteries. Like stealing candy from a baby!"

"Enough! We don't have time for this squabbling," Aro said. "You will sing his song right now."

* * *

\--

I tried to reach Jake but I was struck down by Alec's power. Their voices became increasingly weak and I could see only grey spots all around me. I did smell Bella's enticing scent nearby. Her hands gently brushed my hair while she shouted, "Leave him alone, you've hurt him enough!"

The Volturi sneered at Bella in their minds, having observed her clumsiness and frailty. Yet I knew how courageous and resourceful she was; it had been Bella who saved me from Victoria and Riley. She had spirit.

I read Jake's thoughts. _'Man, if you've got the iPod give it to Bells. She'll get it to me because the fucking leeches underestimate her. We'll sock it to them!'_

As my vision slowly returned, I saw her leaning over me. Bella's scent, which used to drive me crazy, now brought me comfort since I had found a more enticing one.

Bella's mind remained a blank wall, though. I couldn't divine her intentions. Should I give her the device? Would she give it to Jake or keep it in the hope that, once Jake heard Ateara singing, he would leave me alone? She must have yearned for that child Aro spoke so highly of. This was the perfect way for her to get what she wanted.

It came down to a matter of trust. Did I trust Bella? Better said, could I rely on Jake's judgment?

I recalled the decision I made back in our house when I defended Jacob in front of Rosalie and Jasper. Jacob had been right about Sam, apparently he wasn't the traitor I thought he was. I decided to rely on his opinion.

While Bella cradled my head, I guided her hand to my shirt pocket, where she felt the device, and then I looked at Jake. She nodded weakly and her hand stole into the pocket to remove it.

She stood up slowly and walked towards Jacob as I sat on the grass. The vampires just sneered at her awkwardness; they didn't feel threatened at all.

She made it half the way and I sighed in relief. As she passed over a tree stump though, she stumbled on a limb and fell on the soft loam, while the iPod shot through the air and landed near Jane. The petite vampire laughed in a sinister fashion and her boot stomped on it. I shivered hearing the ominous crunching sound.

The guards laughed but while they were distracted making fun of us, Rosalie took out the iPod she carried on her pocket and threw it at Jake with the same elegant movement she used when we played baseball. She shouted, "Jake, catch!"

My wolf jumped in the air with a graceful motion and caught the small device in his big hands.

The Volturi guards rushed to him but Aro stopped them. "It doesn't matter, dears. Let the little wolf try. The visions will come true!"

Turning to the traitor, Aro said, "Sing, now!"

Jake fumbled with the controls of the iPod while Abel Ateara started singing his twisted version of Jake's song.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

Abel Ateara was standing five yards in front of Jacob. Demetri flanked the traitor, who basked in the knowledge that the pale Volturi would have his back. The thin man glanced at me in a taunting gesture and started singing,  _'Ti'iyaaaaaahl kwayiaaa...'_

I had to stop him because his version might surpass mine in Jacob's mind. The weathered Quileute would hurt Jake with his song, since he knew perfectly well the mores and traditions of the tribe. What Billy had sung with love, Abel would sing with hate. It was bound to have devastating effects on my wolf!

I tried to run to the traitor to stop him but Alec was by my side, holding my arms in a vise. I turned my head and saw Emmett and Rose confronted by Corin and Felix, whose olive complexion contrasted with Rose's pale one. In the rear of our group, Alice looked sadly at me, with Esmée by her side. Together with Jasper, they were kept in check by Santiago and others.

It took me a second to realize there was someone beside Jasper, a vampire he was unable to see or feel, though I received his thoughts. Afton's invisibility shield was in place.

If only the Volturi didn't possess those daunting powers, we could have faced them. As it was, we were outnumbered and our fate rested in their merciless hands.

Meanwhile, Jake had managed to turn on the damned thing and had fumbled with the earphones, finally putting them on.

I turned my attention to him.  He was several yards in front of the copse to my left, standing tall and proud as ever as he tried to avoid listening to Abel's song. It was futile though; given his superb senses he couldn't avoid hearing the song.

I could hear the faint, tinny notes of my version of his song coming from the headphones. It had a slow beginning and I cursed myself for not doing it better. Perhaps I hadn't poured enough emotion into the composition and the traitor's version would win after all.

Jake's attention was caught by the piano's fast glissando, which grew in intensity and pitch in the same way my feelings for the wolf had grown. Jacob had taken me up a spiraling staircase of emotions; a journey which I earnestly hoped would not end today.

The rhythm engaged his curiosity as I hoped it would. In that verse, I had tried to meld the sounds of his footsteps in wolf form with the underlying melody and emotion Billy conveyed to me in the hospital. It was irregular, a bit chaotic, yet I had imbued in the melody the essential playfulness of my wolf.

A distant rumble made me look up and I saw the red taillights of a plane that was preparing to land on the Forks airport to the north. I wished Jake and I were on a plane, flying away from the danger but it was not to be. We were trapped in the relentless moment.

\--

As I listened to the damned traitor's version, I was grateful for Rosalie's advice. She pointed out I had to eschew classical conventions and make it punchier. Abel's strained singing wasn't free-flowing at all. It felt constricted and limited. The traitor laid out a straight, narrow path that inexorably led to the end, eliminating any freedom.

 When Billy sang Jake's song, I had envisioned the majestic woods we both loved, the sense of protection and liberty that resided there – the endless possibilities open to Jake. It had resonated in me, partly because the woods were the place where I first met Jacob on an equal basis; we had shed our masks and started on the road that led to seeing each other as friends, equals and lovers.

Abel's song was designed to limit, to enforce timidity. The traitor wanted Jake to tread the path he chose for him, a straight road that allowed no meandering and led right into the family and Alpha duties Ateara pictured. It would force Jacob to stop loving me, compelling him to wait until a small girl would come along, so he could imprint on my daughter and fulfill the Volturi wishes!

I so wanted to pounce on Ateara and drink my fill of his obnoxious blood until his heart stopped beating! Jake would not bend to the traitor's stupid, narrow sense of what constituted the proper behavior of an Alpha!

My wolf listened grudgingly to the traitor's song, being unable to escape the sounds. His mind perceived it like flies angrily buzzing around him, though his full attention had been captured by my version. As always, I was entranced by his thoughts. Jake felt wonder, losing himself in the soaring notes of the melody as they climbed up and swooped down the scale, echoing my own emotions from that time and place forever lost to me, when the piano player indelibly expressed his passion in the old speakeasy in Chicago.

Jake's emotions brought up the vivid recollections of the first time I heard Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata in my grandfather's parlor. It was as if I could almost reach out and touch the shiny surface of the old disc as it caught the morning light while it rotated on the gramophone, and smell the comforting tobacco scent of his pipe as he stared pensively at the window.

The music had transported me to a place far away from mundane worries; it was the same emotion I felt listening to Ella Fitzgerald's 'Summertime'.

I recalled fondly the first time I heard Elvis' 'Heartbreak hotel' in the diner near the high school I attended at the time.  The enthusiasm of my classmates was contagious as we heard the melody coming from the chrome jukebox; we knew it was something unique.

\--

Rosalie was right, glissandos and crescendos didn't mean a thing. It was the heart and emotion I poured into the composition that lifted up Jake. I had attempted to capture the feelings evoked by his skin glistening in the sun; the way his slim hips shimmied to the rhythm in the nightclub, the soaring feeling in my chest when he smiled at me, and the anger I felt when the wolf was being particularly stubborn. It all informed the song I had composed. I had tried to weave into the melody the freedom Billy inspired in me with his song, the comfort he gave me by confiding in me, and dominating it all, the abiding love I felt for Jacob.

I stared at the wolf; he was crouching down, his russet hand playing distractedly with the wildflowers while he listened intently. Reading his thoughts, I knew Jake was disregarding Abel's constricting interpretation, sterile as a lonely road. The weft of his thoughts made me realize that even my version wasn't the definitive one.

Jake's song was indeed a song of power, of mutability and change. It reflected his ever-shifting nature, as mercurial as the surface of the Quilayute River. Forever free, my Prometheus embodied chaos barely restrained. I glimpsed then why Jacob was immune to Alice's powers; his soul, like his body, knew no boundaries. 

Billy had sung the melody, which I managed to encapsulate briefly but the song was eternal and mutable. Like the jazz the piano player wrung from his instrument at the speakeasy, the melody existed briefly. It was akin to the ray of sunlight caressing Jake's smooth chest, an unlikely chain of coincidences that would go on forever.  The improvisation of jazz fitted Jake's song like a glove, as ephemeral and eternal as the rustling of the trees he loved.

I was relieved, sure that my song had prevailed and freed Jacob from the constraints of the hindering version the traitor wanted to impose. But then his mind became increasingly hard to read. It was as if Jacob was disappearing in the mist, his thoughts becoming murky and indistinct.

I was distraught. Had Abel prevailed at the end? Despite Jake disregarding the traitor's song, perhaps he had unwittingly assimilated it. Would Jacob be forced to stop loving me?

I walked towards him but Alec used his powers. I began to lose my sight and hearing, the world around me, already shrouded in the dying twilight, became nebulous and I despaired.

It was all in vain for I had lost Jacob.  

I turned to gaze dimly at the tall, proud Quileute standing two yards in front of Demetri and Ateara. The song had ended and Jake was distractedly putting the iPod in the back pocket of his jeans while Abel smirked in satisfaction.

My wolf's thoughts were unreadable and I wished then the Volturi would have the kindness to dispose of my existence.

"Why so sad?" Jake crossed his arms, frowning at me.

I wailed in the confines of my lonely mind. _'I have lost you'._

Jake growled, "No, you haven't! What the hell you talking about?"

It took me a few seconds to realize I hadn't spoken, and yet Jacob heard me.

\--

_'Edward, stop feeling so sad! It's driving me nuts!'_

The emptiness that had been Jake's mind was filled in a rush, hitting me like a hammer. I was enveloped in a warm blanket of comforting, caring concern that wrapped around me like a snug jacket. The feeling was similar to Jasper using his powers to soothe me, but much better because it was meant only for me.  

_'Edward, I'm hurt you'd think I'd ever give you up!'_

Alec was sure the song had worked and he left me alone, so my senses returned. Jake was standing proudly, glaring at the Volturi. His broad shoulders were rigid with tension and his face was set in an expression of concern when he looked at me.  

There was a new strength to his mind as the full import of the moment hit me. Having heard the melody Billy had sung to give him his full name, Jake's full potential had been realized.

I was staring at the Alpha of the Quileute pack. Jake would not be able to shirk his obligations any more, and perhaps that had been Billy's intention since the start.  

_'I'm sorry, Jake. I thought…'_

I shied away from thinking about the utter abyss I felt when I believed Abel's song had prevailed but it was in vain. Jake read my thoughts.

_'I wouldn't worry, man. Your song was great! Made me feel so alive!'_

"Well, little wolf, are we agreed?" Aro said, interrupting our mental conversation. The leader of the Volturi expected that Jake would turn away from me in anger and shame. He was curious and increasingly angry that nothing of the sort occurred.  

Despite the warm reassurance of Jake's presence in my mind, I was troubled at our plight.

I raised my eyebrow.   _'We won't be alive for long if Aro finds out his cute plan has failed miserably. He's intent on getting you to imprint on my future daughter.'_

Jake shook his head. _'That's weird, man. Are all vampires so crazy?'_

_'No, doesn’t make it any better though. With all their powers…_ ' Taking advantage of our mental link, I told him briefly about the strengths of our antagonists. _'So you see, we are damned.'_

_'Doesn't matter, Edward.'_ Jake thought smugly. _'I texted Sam.'_

He sent me an image of the message. ' _Sam, U & Paul & Jared can't touch the new Alpha.'_ Below were three words in Quileute.

I crossed my arms and shook my head. _'I don't see how that helps.'_

_'Wait, the message really means…'_

But Aro had grown increasingly impatient. He suspected his plan had failed and began gliding with surreal grace towards Jake.

I measured the space between us, knowing that Alec wouldn't let me help Jake. _'Don't let him touch you, Jake! He'll know all you've ever known.'_

Jacob backed away towards the trees while he looked at me _.  'Those Quileute words? They twist the message around. Felt weird after the whole thing with the camera that caught us; like we were trapped, you know? Like they watch your every move and you don't know?'_

I nodded. _'I get it.'_

Demetri and Santiago walked towards Jake, approaching him from both sides. The situation made me despair.  

_'So the message to Sam really says: protect Leah!'_

I frowned at the two Volturi gliding towards him. _'So in effect---'_

I made to run but Alec wrestled me to the ground and started using his power.

_'Yeah, they'll shadow Leah and ambush the bloodsuckers that try to hurt her!'_

I heard dimly Caius' bitter voice. "Your plan failed, Aro! It's time to force the wolf. Kill the blonde girl!"

Jake shouted, "No!"

The world lost focus because a black shroud took my sight and I couldn't hear anything. It was utterly demoralizing, as a vampire I was used to keen perceptions, to the superb vision and hearing that enabled me to function as a predator.

I didn't know if I was on the ground or if Alec was breaking my body. I couldn't sense the blades of grass or the stalks of the flowers. I was cut off from the world and yet Jake's presence remained in the core of my mind. He was my sole comfort.

_'Edward, grab my eyes!'_

I wondered what my wolf meant and then I was dazzled by renewed vision. I saw myself writhing on the ground, my hands clutching at the grass while a grimace of pain distorted my features. Alec stood just one foot away from me, sneering down.

I realized I was seeing the scene through Jacob's eyes. Using our newfound connection, the wily wolf had lent me his sight and so, together, we would be able to circumvent the powers of the Volturi's deadliest weapon.

I gauged the distance and direction to Alec's leg, moving my arms to check their position from Jake's point of view.  Guided by Jacob's sight, my left hand darted towards Alec's ankle and I yanked him down, turning my upper body to wrap my right arm around his neck.

Alec was very startled because in his long years no one had withstood his relentless powers; he was caught completely unawares. Vision and hearing returned to me in a rush and I was able to hear the sounds of the battle raging all around us.

Seeing I was safe, Jake evaded Demetri and Santiago, who were unsure about their orders. He rushed towards Felix and Jane, who were holding Rosalie as the other Volturi kept my family at bay. While I wrestled with the surprised Volturi guard, I gazed at Rose. Her beautiful face was twisted in a grimace of pain, and I was alarmed to note there were some cracks on her alabaster arm.  

Carlisle shouted to the Volturi leader. "Please, don't… don't do this!"

Aro laughed maniacally. " _Caro mio_ , the little wolf has something I ---"

He was interrupted by threatening growls from behind the copse of trees to my left. I felt elated when I smelled the dog scent of the pack.

I could see the small grey wolf stalking towards Demetri and Abel; Leah was flanked by the huge black wolf, Sam. The sandy-colored wolf, Seth, darted towards Santiago who was menacing Jasper and Alice. He was followed by Quil. Embry passed me as I felt the earth trembling with the huge weight of the wolves. Jared and Paul brought up the rear; they were accompanied by a grey wolf and two black ones which I hadn't seen before. 

The situation had turned on a dime and now it was the Volturi who faced overwhelming odds. We had them in a vise, caught between my family and the pack.

The standstill lasted a moment and then all hell broke loose when Jake attacked. He'd managed to get close to the vampires who held Rosalie. I recognized the slight frame of Renata; she was Aro's personal bodyguard from what Carlisle told me. She and another one whose face I didn't recognize held my sister's arms. They snarled at Jake and pounced on him.

Jacob leaped in the air, his motion as graceful as when he'd jumped to get the iPod. He transformed in mid-air, pieces of denim from his destroyed jeans raining all around. He landed on the ground and when his paws touched the ground, the earth shook and clumps of grass were dislodged. The huge russet-colored wolf snarled at his enemies, his fur bristling.

The two Volturi attacked him and I dashed towards him, having knocked Alec so that he would stay out of the fight a little while. I was afraid that, given the failure of Aro's plan to control Jake and get the future weapon he wanted, he would try to abolish the threat my wolf posed by killing him.

The thoughts of the Volturi triumvirate teetered on the brink of ordering wholesale destruction. Caius seized the initiative to destroy his hated enemies, the wolves.  

"Kill the dogs!" The hateful vampire said, pointing at the pack. It wouldn't be so easy, since the Volturi had already been decimated even before the events that transpired. I read Leah's mind and found the information.  

\--

Leah had been patrolling the Quileute border when she got Jake's call. She had called up Quil and Embry who were patrolling the La Push Road. It was Embry who had gone to alert the pack while Quil rushed to the west to meet her.

Leah immediately ran to the warehouse Jake told her about. She'd been there before and she knew it was on the other side of the town. She had run in her wolf form, hiding her trail in the trees alongside Russell Road. Thus she had faced completely alone the four Volturi guards that ambushed her just before she reached Mill Creek.

They had jumped on the lonely grey wolf and were about to finish her when Sam, Paul and Jared sprang on their backs from behind the woods. The four wolves had killed the guards efficiently and ruthlessly. Afterwards the two halves of the pack had met just on the outskirts of the Forks airport, and together they had reached the warehouse.

Leah had ordered them to meander through the woods and take a road that led them to approach us from the South rather than the North, in order to mask their scent. So they had skirted the Chamber of Commerce and the tannery that was there, effectively hiding the trait that would have given away their presence.  

There was a strong feeling of elation in Leah's mind, apart from the rush of the battle. I didn't have time to find out why, though. The battle was upon us.  

\--

Sam pounced on Heidi and Jared on Demetri. The woman tried to entice the black wolf with her ability to seduce anyone into doing her wishes, but she couldn't concentrate. Brady kept yapping at her.

Jared was thrown to the trees by Demetri, breaking a huge pine in half. Meanwhile Abel Ateara tried to run towards the copse of trees behind him, from which the pack had appeared.

I wanted to go and catch him, but I was distracted by Bella. Obviously she hadn't grasped the mortal danger she was in. She should've run to the trees like the traitor did; instead, she stood still between Jacob and me. Her brow was puzzled in a frown as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

I was frantic when I noticed she knelt down next to the trunk she had stumbled upon. She was grappling with a branch. It was obvious that when she had seen me writhing on the ground, Bella remembered how she distracted Victoria and Riley when I fought them in the snow. She was trying to cut her arm, hoping that the irresistible scent of her blood would distract the vampires and afford us the opportunity to kill them.

The limb snapped and she held it up, pointing the sharp butt end at her forearm. It didn't work though, and I was deeply grateful for that. If Bella succeeded, all the Volturi would rush towards her and with their powers concentrated on a feeble mortal, she wouldn't stand a chance. It had been different with Victoria and Riley because there were only two vampires. With the Volturi, they would manage to kill Bella before we could save her.

I shouted, "No, Bella!"

Jake didn't even have to look at her. Following my thoughts, he rushed towards the vulnerable girl who had only managed to scratch her arm without drawing blood.

He had caught a glimpse of my father and brother fighting. The russet-colored wolf growled _, 'Seth and Embry, get those bloodsuckers that are attacking Carlisle and Emmett.'_

_'Man, shouldn't we protect Leah?'_ The sleek grey wolf shook his muzzle. It would seem that Embry didn't understand.

The russet wolf roared, _'DO AS I SAY!'_   

Faced with the Alpha command from Jake, his two friends ran to help Emmett and Carlisle, who had been fighting Santiago and Corin.

One on one, I had no doubt Carlisle and my big brother would have won easily, but the Volturi were protected by Renata and her mental shield which made enemies forget their intentions, rendering them easy prey.

Carlisle and Emmett could barely defend themselves faced with this mental threat, and the two Volturi men had it easy.

Jacob was tackled by another Volturi, fortunately without any special power. I went to help him, keeping track of my family in case they need my help.

\--

Rosalie kept urging Emmett, "Don't listen!" She was fighting other Volturi though and my father and brother remained under Renata's sway until the wolves arrived.

Renata wouldn't find it so easy to distract four relentless foes and I sighed in relief, knowing that their situation was controlled.

I saw from the corner of my eye Esmée helping Alice. The two stood back to back, defending themselves against Afton, Chelsea and Felix. I rushed to them and wrestled Felix to the ground.

However, Bella was left alone. Seeing her so vulnerable, Caius decided to eliminate her. The hateful blond ordered Jane, "Kill her!"

Alice looked up hearing that, and she saw how defenseless Bella was. She left Esmée's side and rushed to her friend. I waited for Aro to countermand the order but it was useless. The leader of the vampires was defending himself against Sam and Paul.

Jane gloated, her elfin features twisted in a grimace. "Foolish girl! Since your saviors are distracted, I'll kill you!" She motioned for Renata, who left the other Volturi to fend for themselves and glided towards the women.

Alice had approached Jane, intent on killing her if necessary to save Bella. My sister still hoped I would come back to Bella!

Since the place was filled with wolves, Alice's clairvoyance was useless and she was just an ordinary vampire. She couldn't predict any move.

Alice yelled, "No, you won't!"

My sister fell immediately under Renata's distracting mental shield and the Volturi's powers made Alice decide to go shopping! She smiled at me and went away whistling, thinking about the fabulous Milanese collection.

I shook my head and threw the vampire aside, rushing to Bella. Bending down, I yanked Jane's arm to keep her from killing the girl I had once intended to marry. And then…

I had the urgent need to listen to Beethoven's late quartets. They would surely provide me with great ideas to finish composing Jake's sonata! Hell, I could even compose another song for him. The battle had been a source of inspiration!

The wolves growling as they attacked, the twigs snapping under their paws and the trees breaking in half when the Volturi and the wolves crashed against them; Rosalie shouting and Bella yelling, I had to write it down!   

I smiled and took a step back. Suddenly Jake hit me, metaphorically speaking.  

_'What the hell, Edward? I know you love composing, still…'_ The wolf shook his head, pausing for a moment as his fur bristled.

Jake snarled, his dark eyes watching me intently as he read my mind. _'Oh, I get it, the leech girl has a weird power…. hold on to me.'_

My wolf's strong will served as my anchor and I shook free from Renata's distracting shield. I still wanted to compose or even watch TV, but Jake's concern and strength prevailed, though the distraction seeped into part of his mind. Jacob had the sudden urge to tinker with the motor of his Rabbit!

It was an itch like mine and this time, it was I who anchored the wolf to the here and now.  Together, we evaded Renata's power and we advanced on her.

Seeing us coming determinedly, she retreated while she shook her head. She was very confused about the reason her power, just like Alec's before her, had failed to affect me.

Jake's jaws closed on Jane' arm. Before she could inflict pain on him, the wolf hurled her petite body and sent her crashing into a tall cedar. The ominous cracking sound was just one of many that came from all sides of the clearing. There were cries of the hurt Volturi mingling with the growls of the wolves and the shouts of my family. The smell of crushed grass and plants, the sap of the broken trees and the smell of wet dog pervaded the battlefield in the waning light.

We had the definite edge. The Volturi had become timid and unsure, having observed how I easily I withstood the seemingly insurmountable powers of both Alec and Renata.

They had realized by now that the guards they sent to kill Leah had been eliminated. Their ranks decimated, the Volturi knew that if they kept fighting they would inevitably lose.  

\--

Jake snarled, his ears pointing back. _'Remember the tiny leech?'_

_'Sure, you wanted to use her as hostage.'_

He grinned wolfishly. _'We can do that, man,'_

I look around at the field. _'Let's do it, Jake.'_

Athenodora was near the copse of trees on the right side of the battlefield. We ran to her and advanced upon the guards flanking the waifish vampire. I wrestled the man to the ground and took hold of his arm, yanking it back with such ferocity that it broke off. Meanwhile Jake had pounced on the other man; his enormous jaws closed on the forearm and he snapped his mouth shut, amputating it. 

There was another guard, a slim vampire that fought a cunning grey wolf uselessly. Embry prevailed though, and killed the woman.

While we were closing on Athenodora, Afton had used his strange powers. His mental shield allowed him to pass through the wolves undetected.

He took a position behind Seth and pounced on him. Grabbing the sandy-colored wolf around the torso, Afton closed his arms like a cruel vise and broke Seth's ribs.

The wolf howled and suddenly shifted. The teen writhed on the ground while Leah howled in anger and Jared joined her attack. Leah's jaws closed around the Volturi's neck with such force that he was decapitated.   

But the damage had been done. Seth was grievously hurt.

_'They hurt Seth!'_

Jake wanted to find out what was going on with his friend but I held him around the neck, with my other hand motioning to the Volturi who were retreating.

"Seth, are you all right?" Jasper yelled; approaching the Quileute boy he used his powers to soothe him as best he could. Carlisle crouched near Seth and gingerly touched his chest.

I smiled at the huge dark eyes of my wolf. _'Do not worry, love. My family will take good care of Seth. Meanwhile…'_

The wolf nodded. I grabbed Athenodora's arm as Jacob shifted. He held her other arm while I tried mightily to concentrate on the dying battle and not on the magnificent body by my side. His broad shoulders seemed to soak up the light of the dying day, tapering to the slim waist which was pearly with sweat.

Jake shot me a confident smile but then scowled at our prisoner, remembering what the Volturi had done to a member of his pack.  

_'We should kill this leech for what they did to Seth.'_

_'I wouldn't advise that, Jake. She's Caius mate; he would be enraged. Remember what happened with Victoria?'_

_'That crazy, blood-thirsty leech?'_

I nodded. _'She tried to avenge the death of his mate and wreaked havoc on us.'_

Jake looked at the blond vampire who was busy conferring with Aro and Marcus. _'So we kill the blond.'_

I tried to dissuade Jake. I didn't want to face the remnants of the Volturi intent on killing every one of us. They would consider the downed vampires on the clearing as war casualties and move on, but if we killed their leaders we'd have an endless war on our hands.

I smiled at him. _'We could, but it would bring Aro's wrath on us.'_

Jake motioned to the Volturi. _'He's angry already. This leech can see the future, she caused Arthur's death! She'll keep an eye on us with her freak powers!'_

I shook my head. _'Doesn't matter, Jake. She can't see the wolves in her visions. Besides, after today I bet Aro won't trust her premonitions.'_  

I read Carlisle's thoughts as he carefully set straight the Quileute boy's ribs. I nodded at Jake, urging him to face to the left. Jasper was holding Seth with tenderness, nodding at us as he started to walk away from the battle, bearing his precious cargo.

Jake looked at them, smirking in satisfaction when he noticed Alice was fuming.

\--

The Volturi had retreated; they formed a circle around their leaders while surrounded by the pack and my family. Jane was telling Aro what she had observed and the leader shook his head sadly. "I saw it all, _cara_."

I shouted at him. "Aro, surely you realize by now you can't vanquish us!"

Marcus put a hand on the cloak of the sanguinary leader. "Young Cullen is right. We are surrounded; it would seem our guard has proved to be particularly inept."

"I'm not at fault! I don't know how he did it!" Alec bristled while he glared at me.

Seeing the enraged expression on the handsome vampire's face, Jake took a step towards me. It didn't matter that he was naked; Jake would face the Volturi clothed with the dignity of an Alpha of the Quileute pack. In the aftermath of the battle my eyes greedily drank the gorgeous sight of my wolf.

Caius snarled, "We should kill all Children of the Moon! I hate them!"

Aro corrected his brother. "Dear, you know they aren't true werewolves but shifters."

"Doesn't matter, I hate them!"

"As I've told you, we can come to an agreement!" Carlisle walked toward the Volturi, followed by Esmée and Alice. The women didn't trust the Volturi like my father did, and I agreed with them.

The wolves kept growling, their fur bristling as they showed they were ready to take care of the Volturi. Their presence was exerting psychological pressure on the vampires.  

Realizing he was outnumbered, Aro relented. He turned to Carlisle. "What would you have of me, old friend?"

Carlisle motioned to Leah. "Won't you shift, dear? It concerns the pack and the Alpha should be present."

"I am the true Alpha, Doctor Cullen." Jake strode resolutely towards the Volturi. I followed him, leaving Athenodora behind. It seemed pointless to take her as hostage now, since the Volturi were ready to acknowledge their defeat.

Caius sneered.  "The little dog? I don't think so."

In midstep, Jake shifted and leapt on the blond vampire. The guards moved but they were too late. The wolf's huge jaws closed around the vampire's throat, silencing him at long last. Caius trembled in fear.

Jake sent me a mental message. _'Edward, ask them about the DVD.'_

_'You think they would use them against us? They'd be revealed, too'_

_'I don't trust these fuckers,_ sunquima _. Better get them to cough it up now when they're weak.'_

The mental imagery that accompanied Jake's words warmed me. There was trust and love in the simple Quileute words and I heartily agreed, Jake had proven to be _'my hope'_ time and again.

_'Glad you think so, Edward, but ask them.'_

A bit irritated at the wolf reading my thoughts, I asked Aro, "Where is the DVD you stole?"

The jaws of the russet-colored wolf tightened around Caius' throat and he screamed.

Aro sighed resignedly. "Athenodora?"

The small woman walked towards the leader. At a mental order from Jake the wolves stood motionless, allowing her free passage to the Volturi while she deftly took the disc from beneath her cloak. She handed it to Aro and the vampire turned towards Jacob.

"Here it is, dear wolf. I must say you've proved very adept."

Aware of Aro's intentions, I warned Jake. _'He wants to touch you and find your secrets!'_

Jake scooted away, keeping Caius' pale throat in his jaws.

I shouted, "Throw the disc! You'll understand if we're wary of your touch."

Shrugging delicately, the vampire did as told and threw the disk at Jake's feet.

After Emmett picked up the DVD, Jake shook his head forcefully and flung the blond vampire around as if Caius was a rag doll. With a mighty shove of the huge wolf, the vampire whirled through the air and hit a tall cedar with a loud thumping sound. The wolf turned and walked away, transforming midstep into Jacob.  

Crossing his arms, Jake turned to face the Volturi, defiance written in his face. "You'll leave us alone! You won't bother the pack, the Cullens or Bella anymore. She's free to do what she wants."

After conferring with Marcus and the chastised Caius, Aro nodded wearily. Reading his mind, I was about to object when I realized Aro's labyrinthine plans concerning Bella might actually help us.

Aro acknowledged the Alpha of the pack. "We'll do that."

"Do I have your word?" Jake spit out the next sentence. "Though I wonder if a bloodsucker's word is any worth."

Aro smiled sadly, and for a moment I could glimpse his millennial age in his weary features. "You have my word, wolf."

With this concession the battle came to an end.

\--

After the Volturi left the clearing with rather dazed expressions on their faces, I took off my pants and gave them to Jake. Though I enjoyed very much seeing him naked, I was a bit jealous of the effect the stunning wolf would have on others.

Jake took them out of my hand, smiling broadly. "Never took you for the jealous type, Edward."

I shuddered when I realized any secrets I might have would inevitably be explored by the curious wolf, who apparently had free passage into my mind.  Nevertheless I welcomed this warm mental link that was meant just for me. I felt Jake's thoughts swirling inside my head and my own mind inside Jacob.

There had been a time, not so long ago, when I despaired at the thought of remaining unheard and lonely. Playing eternally an unaccompanied sonata, a forlorn piano reflecting my lonely life. It didn't matter how richly the instrument sounded if it had no other company. Those melancholy thoughts were gone because Jake's mind darted around my own like a hummingbird.

I knew that as long as Jake was beside me, I would never be alone again. Bella had been an impenetrable wall and I could never know what she was thinking; whether she was obsessed by the eternal youth I offered her or by my charm. In contrast, I knew Jacob inside and out. I was sure he loved me for myself.

Bella could never truly understand me. She never understood that my behavior, which her friends thought was obsessive, in reality meant I wanted to protect her, to prevent her from being killed like Arthur. She was unwilling to get to know my real self.

Jake took the initiative to find out about me. Sure, as a result of his song he was able to read my thoughts; the funny thing was that he didn't need to do it. He knew me well enough before this fateful day; being able to read my mind was the icing on the cake.

I looked at him, his shapely body framed by the woods behind him, and I smiled. Jake had proved to be as sturdy and strong as those trees, able to withstand whatever the Volturi threw at him.

I frowned when I followed his train of thought, because he was keenly watching Bella. The mortal girl was between Alice and Esmée. Alice had given her the leather jacket and was holding Bella's shoulders while Esmée talked softly to her, asking her if she was hurt.

"Guys, what's going on?" Embry said, walking up to us. He was joined a moment later by Quil.

"Spill it, Jake. You two," Quil said, pointing at us, "are acting more lovey-dovey than usual."

Rosalie sauntered towards us, sticking her hands in her jacket. "Jake's fellow canines are right. What's up?"

"Hey, Blondie." Quil grinned at my sister, who shrugged nonchalantly before grinning briefly.

Seeing Quil reminded me of his traitor uncle. I frowned while I listened to the mental voices all around me. The Volturi felt like a disturbed hive, far away. They were a counterpoint to the strong, passionate voices of the pack and my family. There was no trace of the traitor, though. Had he escaped?  

I said, "Where's Abel?"

"My uncle?" Quil looked up and turned to face the copse of trees. "Saw him walking towards the trees but I was busy fighting the leeches."

Paul called out from afar. "Sorry Quil, I stumbled on his body. Abel's neck was broken."

Quil shuddered. "Didn't like him but he was my uncle. What was he doing here anyway?"

"Well, he was a traitor, Quil." Jake spoke bluntly, knowing that saying the truth now, however unpleasant and awful, was better in the long run. "He betrayed us. Wanted to twist my song so I'd imprint on Edward's child."

Embry whistled admiringly. "You have a child, Edward?"

I shrugged. "In the future, Embry. They had a vision I'd have a daughter with Bella who'd be Jake's imprint. They wanted Jake to imprint on my future child to get the powers of his offspring."

Quil hadn't listened to the explanation. He was in shock at the betrayal of his uncle. Embry noticed this and didn't say anything more; he wrapped his arm around his pack mate. "Doesn't matter about your uncle, Quil. We respect you for who you are."

Turning to look at Jake, Embry tried to distract Quil by asking Jacob, "So you finally heard the song."

Jacob nodded, his hand slipping naturally into mine. "Sure did, man. It was awesome!"

He smiled widely at me, his teeth shining in the moonlight as he squeezed my hand. "Edward wrote me the best song there's ever been."

I said softly, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Jake."

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Jacob's muscled torso in a tight hug. "I knew you'd like it, Jake." She smiled at me over his shoulder. "Had to give Edward some advice, he's such a fuzzy composer."

"He isn't, and that song's great!" Jake mumbled against her pale neck. "Thank you, Blondie! I'm glad you came through the fight in one piece."

I was a bit irritated at Rosalie's words, though I had to admit her advice had been crucial.  

"As the guy said, spill it, boys!" Rosalie said, taking a step back and frowning at us. She was delighted by the developments but she was also very curious.

Jake looked around the field. "Where's Leah?"

Rose motioned to the North. "She went to our home; she wanted to make sure Seth was all right."

"What did Dr. Cullen said?" Jake asked.

"I said that the young man will be fine." Carlisle joined our group, smiling at me. He had his right arm around my mother's waist. "Seth had two broken ribs, which I immediately set right. At home we have equipment so we can monitor his progress." He nodded at Jacob. "If that's ok with you?"

"Sure, Doctor."

 Esmée smiled at Jake. "Now if you will excuse us, dear.  I'll go and make sure Seth is doing well and is fed well."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen!"

Esmée leaned forward and kissed Jacob's cheek, afterwards patting it gently. I was amused to see him blushing.

"Call me Esmée, dear. After all, you're part of the family now."

"I am?"

I kissed his cheek. _'Sure Jake. She'll be feeding you lots of food in no time, you'll get very fat.'_

Jake growled, playfully hitting my shoulder. _'No way, man! You'll keep me thin.'_

As he walked away, my father said over his shoulder, "And call me Carlisle, Jacob."

\--

Alice approached us, gingerly holding Bella's arm. She sniffed haughtily. "I'm taking Bella home. The poor dear has suffered a lot."

Bella gently disengaged herself from my sister. "I can do it alone, Alice, thanks."

Smiling shyly at us, Bella wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Are you fine, Bells?" Jake touched her shoulder. "Did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

"No, Jacob, I'm fine, a bit dazed is all."

Obviously Bella felt out of place; I couldn't help but see her gaze straying towards our joined hands.

Bella shivered; she wrapped the leather jacket tightly around herself and then apparently changed her mind. "Won't you take me home, Alice?"

My sister nodded and the two women walked away into the night.

I could read in her mind how irritated Alice was at the fact that Jasper had left her to carry Seth on his arms.

There was a hint of jealousy in Alice's mind. I wondered if maybe her strong fixation with Bella wasn't something she did to compensate, to take her mind off her marital problems with Jasper.  

_'Good thinking about the pixie, Cullen.'_ Jacob's thought startled me so, I had to take a step back. I was struggling with the new link between our minds. Though it was exhilarating and refreshing, I felt the same irritation Jacob experienced when I read his mind.

_'Jake, stop reading my mind!'_

He smiled winsomely. _"Cant' wait to find out about your fantasies, man.'_

I groaned.

Rosalie impatiently tapped her foot against the grass. "Boys, come on! You're both acting weirder than usual." She narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

Emmett walked up to us and wrapped his arms around Jake and I. "So what's your secret, guys?" He poked my ribs. "Don't tell me Jake can read your mind?"

I nodded slowly, enjoying the startled reactions from the pack, Rosalie, and Emmett.

\--

"Did you see their faces, Edward?" Jake was sauntering through the empty warehouse, sniffing in disgust at the smell of burnt vampires. It would seem that Carlisle had been quite thorough before he returned home. It meant that Seth wasn't hurt badly and so my father hadn't been in such haste.

"They were funny, I must admit." I said, caressing his smooth wrist.

"Rose was a bit jealous, I noticed."

"She has always been close to me and now to you." I explained, opening the door to the parking space.

"Well, glad she was there. She must be great at baseball." Jake said, remembering her throwing him the device.

"She is, Jake. Wait until you play against her."

Jacob stuck his hands in the pockets of the pants as he walked barefoot in the grass towards his car. Rosalie's BMW was speeding away. She touched Emmett's shoulder, winking at us from the rearview mirror.

Jake yawned and his gaze strayed up when he heard the sound of a plane lifting up from the Forks airport. As he followed the red taillights that finally disappeared in the clouds, I didn't want to be anywhere else but beside him.

_'Same for me, with you I'm home.'_ He winked at me.

I enjoyed the sight of the wolf in the tight pants. As he strode towards the car, he was silhouetted by the moonlight. His bare shoulders moved gracefully while his legs took huge steps.  

It was quite a sight which I enjoyed more because of what we had gone through. Jacob had chosen me time and again; despite the Volturi traps he stayed loyal and constant. He was mine just as much as I was his, in mind and body.  

_'I feel the same, Edward. You stood by me and wrote me the song. It was your love that called me to it. Can't say how but I know it was you, man!'_

_'No, the song was about you.'_

Jake stood in front of the car _. 'Edward, you put your soul into the song and it showed. I'm sure that's how I can read your mind.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

He covered his mouth, but finally yawned hugely. _'When you wrote it, you made it your own, too. You wrote about us and it touched my soul.'_

I touched the rearview mirror a bit nervously. _'Are you sorry?'_

It worried me that Jacob would eventually grow tired of reading my mind and whatever boring thoughts I had.  

Jacob hugged me tightly. It would have been painful for a mortal, but to me it was a sweet caress. _'Never, Cullen, never.'_

Jake was sleepy. The stress of the mortal fight has taken its toll on him, he'd also fretted if his cunning plan to protect Leah would succeed. The constant worry that they would separate us or hurt Bella and the added anxiety of protecting her - all of it had been pretty stressful.  

"Let me drive, Jacob."

Jake touched gently the red paint of the car door and finally he nodded slowly. _'Only if you let me drive your car later. Wanna visit Seth.'_

I smiled at him while he walked gingerly to the passenger door, trying to avoid the pebbles of the parking lot. "I will, Jake, though I can't promise I won't be a back-seat driver."

"Whatever, man." He opened the door and got in.

As I drove us away from the lonely warehouse, he spread his arms and nodded at me. I turned on the radio and fiddled with the knob until I found an oldies station. A bit later, Jacob fell asleep listening to Joni Mitchell's _'Both sides now.'_  

I smiled tenderly at the sleeping wolf, who wiggled on the seat until his head burrowed against my shoulder. A strong feeling of protectiveness and tenderness washed over me. I loved Jake in all his many facets; from the strong man who had stood his ground so valiantly that day, to the sleeping boy that started to snore as I drove through Bogachiel Way.

I smirked at the erotic scenery that populated Jake's vivid dreams. He was full of surprises.

We truly were one and I would make sure that he stayed safe, forever.

I bent down to kiss Jake's forehead, whispering against the warm, soft skin, "Good-night, sweet wolf."

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

I parked in front of our house and turned off the motor, trying not to disturb Jake too much. The movement woke him up though; he smiled at me and stretched his arms while I enjoyed the view of his biceps flexing. My gaze slid towards his chest, greedily drinking in the sight of his sculpted chest, illuminated by the bright light from the windows. 

I couldn't help myself and my hands reached towards him; his warmth soothed me as my thumbs played with his nipples, teasing the little nubs erect.  

Jake groaned and playfully batted away my hand. "Edward, gotta find out about Seth."

Ignoring my scowl, he opened the door of his car and got out. He bent down and pulled on the cuffs of the pants. _'Damn, I don't have shoes.'_

I groaned at the sight of his pants stretching tautly over his delectable ass.

 _'Later, Edward.'_ My wolf thought smugly. _'I have to check on Seth.'_

He opened his arms, and then he absently rubbed circles on his chest, his hand sliding down towards his lickable abs. In the aftermath of the battle - having been so close to losing him - I was extremely horny and so was Jake.

 If I didn't do something to distract me I was going to have my way with him right there, so I rushed to him using my inhuman speed and lifted him up bridal style.

"Hey, man, lemme down!" Jacob protested half-heartedly but he didn't fool me for a moment. Even if I were unable to read his mind, the growing bulge in his crotch would have given him away. I held up his hot body and licked a path down his chest, pausing to nibble at the ridges of his abs. My cold tongue laved the delightful valleys while Jake writhed and panted, hiding his face on my shoulders. I delighted in the slightly musky taste of his skin.

I looked down at the precious body I held in my arms, my gaze sweeping from the broad chest to the torso I'd just licked, down his slim hips and long legs, to his feet peeking from the tight pants. He looked so good I wanted to devour him, never letting him out of my sight.

"Edward?" Jake said breathily while I carried him to the house, gently lowering him down at the threshold. I frowned at my bare legs; I'd nearly forgotten I had given my pants to Jake. I rushed with inhuman speed into the house and turned to the left, walking to the closet. Opening the door, I hastily grabbed another pair of pants and put them on.

Jake met me in the middle of the room. He grinned at me and that vision of raw, wild beauty took my breath away. The moment was spoiled when his stomach rumbled. The wolf shrugged nonchalantly and hit my arm playfully. "See what you did?'"

His warm hands framed my face and he leaned forward, tracing my lips with his tongue. My fingers played with his short, silky hair while he whispered against my cheek, "You make me hungry all over."

When the wolf's stomach growled again, I grabbed his arm and motioned to the stairs. "Let's see how Seth is doing, I bet Esmée has cooked something for you."

My thumb caressed his wrist as we walked into the bright living room. From the corners of my eyes, I saw Jake bit his lip as he watched the couch and clearly visualized our bodies intertwined. Shaking my head, I tried to keep my composure around the sexy wolf, a task that was becoming increasingly hard.

My ears picked up the conversation between Seth and Jasper. They were upstairs in the piano room.

We made our way to the stairs, but in the middle, Jake held me back. He reclined on the banister and leaned towards me, delicately tracing the shell of my ear with his wicked tongue. _'Can't wait to have you writhing under me!'_

_'In your dreams, Jake.'_

The wolf snorted at my response and we continued our way.

Jasper's voice distracted us.  "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Seth said cheekily, "Nope, man; recuperative powers and all."

The jarring sound of Seth trying to play the piano made me cringe. I puzzled my eyebrows when I read Jasper's mind. He marveled at the soft, smooth hands of the Quileute while he gently guided them away from the instrument. There was a mournful tone to the set of his mind though, and digging further I found out why. Alice had stormed out of the house just a few minutes before, saying she was going to Port Angeles to shop.

"You shouldn't do that." Jasper admonished Seth. "Edward doesn't like it when someone else touches his piano."

Seth rubbed his thumb over Jasper's hand, eliciting a shudder from him.

"Do you think Jake can play the piano now?" Seth asked wonderingly. "He can read Edward's mind and all."

Jake rested his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my body. Feeling the bulge pressing against my backside, I moaned while he nipped my neck _.  'D'you think it's true? Can I play it?'_

I leaned on him, my hands reaching back to cup his ass and press him into me. _'It took a lot of practice before I could do it.'_

_'You can be my sexy music teacher, Edward. Hey, I could even help you with the sonata!'_

_'In your dreams, Jake.'_ If the wolf thought I would let him mess around with my composition, he was wrong!

He wrapped me in a bear hug and lifted me off the floor, sighing against my ear _. 'My dreams? You're always the star, Cullen. The best wet dream I had was ---'_

Seth called from inside the room. "Come on, guys! You're making Jasper uncomfortable!"

"Not really, Seth," drawled my brother, "though your concern is awfully kind."

\--

Jake opened the door and we stepped inside. The room looked just as spacious and clean as before and the windows offered the view of the immutable woods. The piano stood in mute testimony to the many pleasurable hours I'd spent there. It was exactly the same as when I composed Jake's song, though so many things had changed in my life.

Now I was assured of Jake's love. My hands traced a path up his arms, finally resting on the shoulders of the man that stood by me and chose me. I grinned at Jake, enjoying the lively buzz of the link he shared with me, constantly surrounding me with his thoughts. It was akin to the soothing sounds of the piano and it let me know I wasn't alone anymore.

Jake was staring at Seth, wondering if the wounds of the battle had left any physical scar. The Quileute boy fidgeted under his friend's keen gaze, tugging the t-shirt which Jasper had given him. The bandages Carlisle had applied made it bulge around his torso.

Seth grinned at Jake and then looked at my brother. In his mind he was recalling the safety he'd found in Jasper's arms after the Volturi had surprised him and broken his ribs.

 Jasper smiled soothingly at him and then nodded at us.

"Seth, you ok?" Jake went to his friend and ruffled his hair, giving him a friendly pat on his shoulders.

"Sure, man. Doctor Cullen says I'll be good to go in two days."

I looked at Jasper, who was dreading the moment when Seth would go back to the Reservation. I wondered what was going on between them.

 _'Do you think they are--?'_ Jake kept his face carefully neutral as he voiced this question in my mind.

_'I don't know, Jake. Wouldn't surprise me because Jasper obviously enjoys Seth's company. Do you mind?'_

_'It's Seth's decision, I won't impose—'_

"Guys, do you mind not doing that mind thing?" Seth huffed, his hands making quotation marks in the air. "Jasper told me you can read each other's thoughts and all, but it feels weird when you do it."

Jake shrugged, shooting me a grin. _'Later, man.'_

"Ok, Seth." He went to the window and touched the glass, looking out at the stars. "Where's Leah?"

Seth patted his stomach. "She went to get some food."

I heard her thoughts and pointed at the door. "She's coming back."

Leah knocked. Nudging the door open with her shoulder, she walked in. She was deftly balancing a heavy tray loaded with food.

She nodded at us and turned to wink at her brother. "Kid, this is the last time I bring you food. Made you a good salad."

"Thanks, sis!" The boy grinned while his sister looked around, wondering where to set the tray.

I sighed and pointed grudgingly at the piano. "There."

Leah nodded and sauntered towards the instrument, but a thudding sound indicated the arrival of Emmett and Rose. Emmett was carrying a huge table which he set in the middle of the room.

He nodded at Leah. "There you go."

She brushed aside a curl of her alabaster hair before setting down the tray. There was a bowl with breaded fish and another with pieces of tomato, lettuce and other vegetables, next to a jug filled with olive oil. Jake licked his lips, his nostrils flaring at the delicious scent.

Seth used the wooden spoon to grab three fillets. Noting his friend looking at the meal, he motioned to Jake. "Come on, man! You must be hungry with all the fighting and stuff."

Shrugging, Jake walked to the table. He easily nudged the piano bench with Seth on it, moving it so it was parallel to the table before he sat down. He eyed the salad bowl and picked up a fork, waving it at Leah. "Thank you!"

Leah muttered low under her breath, "These guys are always hungry!"

\--

Rosalie glided towards the piano and leaned on it. She made a striking figure, her blond hair and alabaster skin contrasting nicely with her black top and jeans.  Rose tapped her left heel against the wooden floor while she frowned at us. She was very curious about Jake being able to read my mind, but she refrained from asking any questions at that moment because Jake was busy devouring the meal.

She turned her attention to Leah instead. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Leah crossed her arms.

"You seem; I don't know how to put it… happier? Even if that big guy over there." Rosalie pointed at Jake, who paused and waved his fork at her in mock anger. "Is the Alpha. Aren't you a bit disappointed?"

Leah's lips curved upward in a tiny smile. "Nope. Fact is, I wanted him to become the Alpha." She frowned at Jake. "Do you think those vampires will be back?"

"Can't really say." Jake covered his mouth and burped. "I don’t have visions like the pixie, but they retired with their tails between their legs. So nope, don't think so."

Leah tugged her t-shirt, her hands resting on her hips for a moment before she balled her fists. "Perfect! That means I can go to community college, once I get the hang of not transforming."

"I'll miss you, Leah," said Jake while he swiped the bowl with a slice of bread. "You've kept the guys in check, I'm sure you'd be a great beta."

I went to the table and laid my hand on my wolf's shoulder, kneading it while I raised my eyebrows at Leah.  "You seem content; I gather you've resolved some issues."

Leah rubbed her forehead, taking a deep breath.  She crossed the room to the window and stared pensively at the woods outside. "When I was running to get to you--"

"Yes?" Jake cocked his eyebrow questioningly.

"The bloodsuckers jumped on me, and suddenly Sam and the others attacked them."

This was what I had read in her mind, but I felt there was something else that would explain her elated mood just before the battle.

Leah muttered, "I've cursed the mind link that joins the pack so many times—"

Seth interrupted her, groaning. "You have, sis, a lot."

Leah snorted. "But now I'm happy for it. Sam was very worried about me. He jumped in front of the leech and just killed him." Her palm struck the window glass.

Seth pumped his fist in the air. "Way to go!"

"Sam didn't care if they'd hurt him just so he could save me." Leah said, wonder tinging her voice.  "Sam wanted to save my life, even if he died."

"Good for Sam," growled Jake. Despite Sam coming around and protecting the pack, Jake still had bitter memories of the time he faced Sam and fought with him.

"I realized he did love me, before he imprinted." Leah tapped her tennis shoe on the floor. "And that's been… liberating for me."

I nodded in understanding. Leah was bitter about the imprint because she felt Sam had never really loved her, that he just used her and broke up with her using the imprint as an excuse. It would agree with Sam's cavalier treatment when he didn't tell her right away he had imprinted on her cousin and left Leah to find out on her own. But if Sam cared so much for Leah that he wanted to defend her to the death - even if she wasn't his soul mate - that took a heavy weight off her heart.

"It gives me closure." Leah said quietly. "Now it's time to move on and find someone else."

"You're well rid of him." Rosalie said curtly while she smoothed her top. "The guy is really stubborn, reminds me of that school teacher we had in the sixties, I guess."

She turned to Emmett and smiled. "Do you remember? The woman threw us out of the classroom because of our clothes."

Emmett went to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Sure do, honey. You wanted to stage a sit-in."

Jake creased his eyebrows. _'Edward, what did they look like?'_

I sent him a mental image of their attire which made Jake laugh. He slapped his thigh and beamed at her. "You both looked so funny! Rose, didn't know you liked white go-go boots!"

Rosalie snickered, she mock-glared at him and raised her arms. "They were uncomfortable, but what's wrong with them? Mutt, you and Edward will drive me nuts!"

Emmett wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "Don't worry, Rose. I'll protect you from the big bad wolf."

Rose patted softly his cheek. "And who will protect you, dear?"

Jake made gagging noises. "You two, get a room!"

Rosalie had noticed the heated glances Jake and I exchanged. She shot a quick grin at Jacob. "You and Edward are the ones who should get a room!"

Jake shouldn't have said that. Their bantering made me picture what Jake and I did in the Seattle hotel. The wonderful way his warm body gripped me from inside, his moans as I thrust into his tight heat. I was horny as hell but I also worried. If Jake had become the Alpha, did it mean he would not bottom? I loved it when he made love to me, but the lovemaking in Seattle, the way his insides squeezed me as if he wouldn't let me go; I wanted that, too.  

I had forgotten our mental link, which was brought to my attention when Jake squirmed on the bench, trying to hide his burgeoning erection.

 _'You make me hot and bothered, Edward. When the Volturi guys were there, I didn't get your whole fantasy, you know?_ ' Jake smirked at me. _'The one with you as the naughty schoolboy who's fucked on the desk, after a good spanking.'_

Damn, I wasn't safe from the sneaky, prying wolf! I stuck my hands in my pockets, unobtrusively trying to rearrange my engorged cock. I was afraid I fooled no one, judging from the knowing looks of Rose and Leah.

I narrowed my eyes at the magnificent sight of the smirking wolf. So Jake wanted to play dirty? I would retaliate in kind.

_'Your dreams are instructive, Jacob. Especially the one where I fucked you over my piano.'_

Jake blushed, biting his lip as he wriggled his bottom. _'What can I say, man? The thought of your hands playing on my body, your whole attention on me is so hot!'_

After glancing longingly at the polished surface of the piano, Jake snorted defiantly. _'But your fantasy is hot. Your silk tie? It bound your hands, and your hair contrasted so nicely with the papers on the desk as I fucked you.'_

"Guys, what's going on?" Seth furrowed his brows, puzzled by our behavior.

 Jasper gently pulled his arm. "Let's go, Seth. Feeling well enough to take a stroll? When you've healed you can ride on the Ducati."

"Sure, Jazz." Seth rubbed his hands in glee.

"Just an hour, Seth," said Leah admonishingly. "Don't force your body. You're still healing, though you need the fresh air."

I stared at Jacob. I loved it that his concentration rested unwaveringly upon me, like it should always be.  I wanted to drown myself in those dark eyes and never emerge, to feel that smooth forehead and trace those eyebrows with my thumbs before I kissed those full lips.

 _'Don't distract me with your imagery! Give up, Cullen!'_ Jake wiggled his eyebrows. _'Wanna act out your fantasies?'_

I glared at Jake. So he thought he would win so easily this game of one-upmanship? I would prove him wrong.

 _'Your thighs were spread over the piano._ ' I cocked my eyebrows at him. _'The russet skin made such a nice contrast against the ivory keys and your wet cockhead jerked as you begged me to fuck you!'_

Jake bit his fist to contain his moan and palmed his crotch. He took a deep breath and smiled victoriously. _'The prints of my hands were all over your ass, Edward. Before I fucked you? I swiped my tongue over your hole before spreading your cheeks with my thumbs. Stabbed my tongue into your hungry hole…'_

"You want a drive home?" Rosalie's voice startled me out of our game. She approached Leah, giving me a salacious wink. "You've seen that Seth is healing fine. I guess you have school tomorrow."

 _'.. the slurping sounds I made as I ate you out nearly made you come._ ' Jake licked his lips, obviously enjoying my discomfort; my cock was throbbing in the confinement of my clothes.

"Sure." Leah shrugged, arching her eyebrows at our silent interaction. She had enough experience with the pack to know what was going on.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett by the sleeve of his blue track suit and they made their way to the door. Emmett winked lewdly at Jacob before nudging Rose's elbow. "Aw, you're a spoilsport!"

My gaze returned to Jacob and I smiled victoriously. _'Your hole was red and puffy, glistening with come and lube.'_

Rosalie diplomatically disregarded Jake's strangled moan and said loudly, "Boys, Carlisle and Esmée went out, so you have the house to yourselves. Don't break the walls, please!"

Jake and I nodded at her and they finally left us alone.

I licked my lips, which made Jacob shudder in apprehension. _'I gather it was the second time I fucked you, because your hole was sloppy and stretched nicely around me so I could thrust in and out with ease. Still tight as hell, though.'_

Jake rushed to me, upending the piano bench. He hugged me and easily lifted me up as he bit my neck lightly. _'You make me so horny; wanna fuck you right now!'_

I wrapped my legs around his slim hips. "I won't stop you, Jake."

He nipped the underside of my chin, laving a path down to my neck. His right hand snuck beneath my pants, sneaking down the curve of my left buttock until he reached my hole. I groaned against his hair as I felt the pad of his thumb pressing insistently against my entrance. His other hand tore at my shirt, freeing my skin so he could tongue the hollow of my collarbone.

"Down, Cullen," Jake said hoarsely. When he raised his eyes and looked at me, I noted his pupils were darkened with lust as he breathed heavily.

I slid down his torso and I planted my shaky legs on the floor. Taking a step back, he slid down the zipper of his pants and eased them down his hips. My mouth watered at the sight of the thick cock which bounced up against his abs. The purple, twitching mushroom head made me want to wrap my lips around it and caress it with my tongue.

Aware of my thoughts, Jake moaned and his prick twitched.

"Edward, too much clothes." He said raspily while he fumbled with the buttons of my shirt. I batted away his hand and undid them hastily. I was in such haste; I didn't care if the buttons went flying.

Meanwhile, Jake opened my zipper and hooked his thumbs around the waistband of my boxers; he yanked them down, together with the pants. He pulled them down my legs while I grabbed his shoulder to lift my foot and then the other.  

I loved Jake's aggressive stance. During our game of erotic one-upmanship, I had pushed him precisely to achieve this effect. After the Volturi menace, I needed his solidity. I yearned to feel him inside me, wanting the physical reassurance that he had chosen me and we had left the problems behind.  We would explore his fantasies but at the moment I wanted him to fill me.  

I glanced down at his thick cock, the head shining with precome. My thumb swirled over the crown, gathering the liquid which I brought to my lips. My hole fluttered when I smelled the musky scent of my wolf.

 _'Gotta have you now!'_ Jake went to the table, his cock jutting from his dark bush. He grabbed the jug with olive oil and poured it on his left palm. Then he coated his prick with the thick oil and wiped his hands on the linen napkin.  

I moaned at the sight of the glistening shaft and my hole clenched in anticipation.

Jake sauntered towards me. I expected him to kiss me but he did nothing of the sort. Instead his arm reached behind me and he spanked me, hard. I yelped involuntarily as he grabbed my thighs, lifting my body.  

Wrapping my legs around him, I felt so exposed I shivered when his cockhead prodded my opening without breaching the entrance. Jake moved my hips up and down, the tip of his cock tracing a path down my crack to my entrance and back again without entering. The wolf was teasing me and I growled at him.

Jake gripped my bottom, kneading my cheeks as he bounced me up and down, continuing the tease. He walked towards the wall as oil drops feel down from his cock. He pressed me against the cool wall, pausing for a moment to look deep into my eyes. He sent me a mental image. I saw my golden eyes obscured by pupils dilated with lust, my hair in disarray, my lips puffy from his earlier assault and the fading mark on my neck.  

"Do you see, Edward?" He whispered in awe.

"What?"

"How fucking beautiful you are! _Suquima_ , my hope."

"I'm not…"

Jake tried to shut me up by kissing me heatedly, forgetting our mental link. His lips caressed mine, his tongue touching my bottom lip, seeking entrance.

' _… beautiful.'_

I opened my mouth.

 _'Will have to convince you, then.'_  His tongue fucked into my mouth in aggressive thrusts, making me whimper in anticipation of the real fucking.

Jake pulled my cheeks apart and his hand touched my sensitive rim; continuing the journey downward he grabbed the base of his cock.  I whimpered and clenched my hole; this time I would tease him by trying to keep his prick from entering me.

Jake spread his legs which made me squirm. Gravity pulled me down until his glans touched my rim and slowly, ever so slowly, the thick cockhead penetrated me. I looked down at my lap, noting my angry, red cock twitching as his cock rubbed against my inner walls. I buried my face in his shoulder, mouthing against the heated flesh. "Fuck me!"

"God, Edward, you're so tight!"

My ring finally adjusted enough to allow a comfortable journey into my cold body as my rim spasmed against the invading shaft.

"Go on, milk my dick!"

I leaned forward, moaning as I was slowly impaled on the thick girth until my backside was tickled by his thick, wiry bush.

Jake's hand rubbed my chest, his thumb swirling over my right nipple as he bent down to bite the other one.

The wall was chafing my shoulders though. I didn't want to spoil the moment and didn't say anything, but Jake read my thoughts.

He turned around and walked towards the table while I was still fully impaled on his cock.  His prick stabbed against my walls as he walked. The swinging motions of my body caused his cockhead to prod repeatedly against my prostate which drove me insane. I kissed him hungrily, moaning against his cheek.

I was completely filled, my channel fighting to accommodate the thick shaft. At the same time I was aware of what he felt, my body sheathing his length and my cold walls rubbing against his sensitive cock.

The sensations intertwined so intimately, I didn't know where I began and where he ended. I was adrift in the moment, clinging tightly to his body and mind. It was completion and a beginning. Jake and I, we were yin and yang, complementing each other in an endless circle. Eternity by his side would pass as swiftly as the breeze in the woods.

Jake gently lowered me onto the edge of the table. He leaned forward and I moaned at the fleeting sensation of his shaft rubbing me exactly right where I wanted. Meanwhile, his arm swiped over the table and the dishes fell to the floor and broke in pieces.

He laid me down on the table and I shuddered when I noticed the hunger in his eyes. I was a meal to be devoured by my ravenous wolf.

 Freed from the constraints of gravity, Jake fucked me in earnest. With his forceful thrusts my body was rapidly pushed to the end of the table. I spread my arms and legs, trying to grab purchase with my hands. I held onto the edge of the table so he wouldn't fuck me off of it.  

Jake caressed my thighs and pulled them further apart, pushing back my shins until they rested on his shoulders.

"Wish there was a camera here." He said, bending down to lick my chest. "Recording my fat cock stretching out your hole."

It was too much; the new angle had his cock battering against my prostate, which the sexy wolf knew only too well. He rolled his hips at the moment of fullest penetration, wrenching a deep moan out of my throat. The physical sensations and his thoughts mixing with mine made me forget who was fucking whom.

My hand sneaked down between our bodies to touch my forgotten cock, but Jake beat me to it. He fisted my cock as he leaned down, forming a glove around my shaft while the smooth, hot skin of his torso touched my cockhead. I came with a shout, my rim fluttering desperately against the relentlessly moving girth. I hoped he would come at the same time but he didn't. His hips fucked into mine in a languorous motion. He wanted to prolong the experience but it was useless. My walls squeezed around him, holding the shaft in a vise that overwhelmed the poor wolf. He came a few thrusts later.  

He babbled in Quileute as his climax overwhelmed him. After it was over, he smiled down at me and I noticed he was sweating profusely. The drops fell on my skin as he wriggled his hips, smirking at my moan.

Jake's eyebrows drew together in worry. I quirked my lips, reading his train of thought. _'Was it good for you?'_

 _'You've no idea.'_ I kissed his cheek, trying to allay his lingering doubts. It was like him to doubt his magnificent fucking.

"Good," said Jake in a raspy voice as he took out his prick. He lay on the table beside me, his hand resting on my chest.  He turned to burrow his face into my neck, his right leg stretching out and covering my body in a possessive gesture he was unaware of.

He yawned as he came down from his orgasmic high.

"I'm hungry again."

"Figures."

"After I fix something to eat." His hand caressed my arm absently as he tried to imagine what Esmée had in the refrigerator. "Let's try the piano."

"You want to fuck?" My cock twitched at the imagery of Jake's legs spread over the piano.

"No I want to try to play it, the fucking comes after." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Think you can play me like the piano?"

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

Jake deftly cut tomatoes into thin slices as he prepared sandwiches. He wore one of Emmett's t-shirts and blue pants; he looked so gorgeous it was all I could do not to kiss him.

"Man, I lost my phone!" He grumbled while he fixed the sandwiches. "Damned thing cost me a lot, too."

"Don't worry, Rosalie got it." I took out his phone and the iPod which my sister had picked up from the grass. She had left them on the living room with a note. _'Wolf, I put songs you'll love. Rosalie.'_

"That's great!" Jake leaned over me, his hand briefly caressing my shoulder while he read. "Can't wait to hear them." He went to the pantry, rummaging inside it until he found the mayonnaise jar which made a clanking sound as he put it on the table, next to his big plate loaded with sandwiches.

"Want to sit here?" I spread my legs and patted my lap, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Nope, Edward. It's distracting and I'm hungry." Jake smiled and nudged my ribs. He fell to, wolfing down the sandwiches as if they were cookies.

I loved watching him enjoy his meal. The sex had been great but I cherished this easy intimacy between us; the way his body language told me I made him feel at ease, a fact I could also glean from his mind. It was obvious the big, gleaming kitchen made him a bit uncomfortable but he ignored the feelings while his mind gravitated towards me as an anchor.

Jake furrowed his brow in concern and stopped for a moment. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he looked at me with an earnest expression. "What about Bella? Won't the Volturi guys try to hurt her, to get back at us?"

I patted his back and smiled reassuringly. "I don't think so, pup."

He wiggled an eyebrow at me as he munched on his chicken sandwich. _'Why?'_

I picked up a spoon and toyed with it, pausing for a moment to frame my thoughts.

"I read Aro's mind when he was walking away." I snorted angrily at the thought of the Volturi forcing Jake to do their bidding and I spat the next words. "Despite his utter defeat, Aro still clung to that stupid vision of Athenodora's."

 _'Should've killed her!'_ Jake clamped his jaws on the sandwich, his mind fuming with anger. _'Damned guy still wants me to imprint on your daughter? That's crazy!'_

"Be that as it may, we can use his obsession. He won't do anything about Bella." I spread my legs and reclined on the chair. It was funny; Jake's informality was contagious. If I had been talking to Bella, I would've been way more formal.

 _'You mean, stiff?_ ' Jake smiled at me to take the sting off his thoughts.

I bared my teeth at the impudent wolf but he was right. With Jake I didn't need to put up a façade. In the heat of the battle and during our relationship he had seen me at my worst and it hadn't fazed him at all. He just shrugged and accepted me as I was, not without offering a sarcastic comment or two.

I put my elbows on the table and leaned towards him. "Jake, it's important for Aro that Bella remains unharmed and human, at least until she reaches menopause and can't have a child. When that time comes, Aro might kill her."

"He'll wait decades?" said Jacob, doubt tingeing his voice as he nervously fiddled with the linen napkin.

I nodded. "Aro takes the long, long view."

"So… we've got twenty years to hide her."

"I am sure Bella can lead a normal life until then." I ruffled my hair and looked to the ceiling while I shrugged. "Who knows? With time the Volturi might even forget about her."

Jacob took a sip from his glass of milk and started on the next sandwich _. 'That's convenient.'_

"About Seth…" I trailed off, not knowing how to continue the conversation. It was obvious that Jasper's interest on Seth wasn't exactly platonic. I also knew that Jake protected Seth like an older brother. I didn't know how he would take to a possible relationship between the two.

Jake looked up and gulped down his bite. He wiped his lips with the napkin. "What about Seth?"

I grunted in annoyance; the hungry wolf had been too immersed in the meal to read my mind! It would seem the food held all his attention. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Jasper and him?"

 _'I worry about that, man.'_ Jake finished the glass of milk and reached for the carton. After I nodded, he drank directly from it. _'Don't want people to turn on him.'_

"Will they?"

Jake growled, "Nope, the council has learned their lesson."

I leaned towards him and wiped the milk moustache on his upper lip with the pad of my thumb. Jake shuddered and leaned into my touch. The tender moment didn't keep him from continuing in an angry vein as he said, "They'll be shamed by Abel Ateara, the fucking traitor!"

Jake finished the third sandwich and started on the fourth.

I already knew the answer, but I had to ask. "If Seth and Jazz want to start something, will you stand on their way?"

"I won't." Jake shook his head. "Seth's free to do as he wants and I'll support him, won't ever dictate to him."

He scowled at me. "If Jasper hurts him though, he'll have me to deal with besides Leah."

I smiled reassuringly, seeing the angry expression on the wolf's face. "He won't; Jasper is a gentleman, trust me."

"He'd better be," mumbled Jacob as he finally pushed away his plate with the remaining two sandwiches. "Leah's pretty protective of Seth."

Jake's fingers strayed towards the iPod. There was a feeling of awe in his mind when he remembered the feelings evoked by the song I composed. They were tinged with poignancy because apart from his father, Jake had never had someone do anything that special and caring for him.

Billy would carve wolves and deer out of wood for Jake's birthday but his sisters tended to be indifferent, as I gleaned from the hazy recollections of his childhood. Later on, Jake had offered Bella small tokens of his devotion such as the dreamcatcher and the carved wolf, but they weren't reciprocated.

"You want to hear it again?" I pushed the device towards him, hoping to lighten up his mood. "I won't mind."

Jake shot me a wide grin. He edged his chair closer and wrapped his arm around me. "Nope, Edward. I've got the real thing now, man. Can't wait to hear you play it in the flesh." His hands idly traced a path up my neck and ear and he looked at me. "Your hair is windblown, always looks like you've come from a sailing ship."

Then Jake frowned, he was worried because he'd forgotten to do something and it nagged his mind.

I scowled at him when I read his thoughts. "You haven't finished your paper for the end of term."

"What can I say?" Jake shrugged nonchalantly. "Eng lit is kind of boring."

I grabbed the chance to talk about school. Jacob tended to live in the here and now but he needed to make plans for the future. I knew how proud and stubborn he was, so I had to nudge him gently into the conversation.

"Your grades are good, I see."

"I do well in math and physics." He toyed with the carton of milk, evading my gaze. "English, not so good. I have to finish Moby Dick because the teach wants an essay and with the Volturi and all, I forgot."

"I have it on my library, you could read it here."

Jake hated to be prodded to finish his homework like a kid. He pushed his chair away, curling his upper lip. When I saw his handsome, determined face, all I wanted to do was throw him on the floor and have my way with him.

I had forgotten he could read my mind, a fact I was reminded of when he punched my shoulder, hard. "Edward, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"It's hard with you near." I leered at my wolf. If getting him annoyed with me forced Jake to study so he could pass that class, I was all for it.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me and pushed the plate away. He reluctantly said, "Fine, fine. I'll read the damned book!"

* * *

\--

I scribbled on the music paper, biting my lip in concentration. Finishing the sonata would prove easy now because I could draw on my remembrance of the battle for inspiration. I had a wealth of sounds and imagery to choose from: Jake snarling at the Volturi; the cracking sound of the trees splitting open when the vampires and wolves were thrown upon them, the majestic trembling of the earth as the pack advanced from behind the thick trees like transatlantic steamships in the night.

Jake's thoughts were a reassuring, constant hum in the back of my mind. He was on the living room, wrestling with the final chapters of Moby Dick. He had struggled with nautical terms like hawser and jib. I had sent images at him which made it somewhat easier.

_'What's a boatswain?'_

I paused my writing. _'That's…'_

 _'Wait, I got it! Dad mentioned it when he talked about my uncle in the Navy.'_ Jake sent me a mental caress _. 'Sorry to disturb you.'_

_'It's no bother, wolf.'_

After a while, his thoughts faded. Jake was so caught up in the book, he hardly paid me any mind even though he was unconsciously absorbing the music I occasionally played. It felt as if he was right behind me, peering over my shoulder though he was really downstairs.

It got confusing when Jake finished the book. Within the span of a few minutes, he drifted in and out of consciousness. He was daydreaming; lost in flights of fancy in which he whipped the Volturi and then ran in wolf form through the forest. He shifted and then climbed up the trees, jumping from one sturdy branch to the next. I whirled through the trees alongside him, watching the wind ruffle his hair when he jumped from the tall cedar to the ground.

With a start, I realized I was caught up in his reverie. I was unable to dream but his mental pull had allowed me this moment of freedom from the drudgery of real life. I could let go of my worries and revel in the wicked imagery Jacob's nimble mind came up with.

It was a novel feeling after 90 years deprived of the magic of dreams. I wrapped Jake in my arms and launched him up into the sky, smiling at his twirling body as he landed in the shelter of my arms. I enjoyed the sight of his toothy grin until the earth opened and swallowed us with a crashing sound.

I woke up and shuddered, looking at the crisp paper and my pen which had fallen to the floor. I glared at the damn things which had yanked me from Jake's vivid daydream. Shrugging, I stared at the black and white keyboard until I returned to the task of composing.

I was a bit irritable; the real world seemed quite dull in comparison to his reverie. Soon enough, though, I was lost in the intricacies of knitting the melody. I added notes so they would fit with the rest of the piece as they weaved together, soaring up and down the scale.

I finished and cracked my knuckles in preparation. It was a habit from my youth I couldn't forego, though it reminded me poignantly of what I had lost. As I played the piano, the world dimmed and became indistinct in the trance-like state that gripped me when I was inspired. My fingers cajoled the keys, coaxing the music that had been my faithful companion for so long and had allowed me to keep Jake safe.

Every now and then I paused to add or cross off notes. The inspiration flowed so easily, it was as if a barrier had been lifted, allowing me the euphoric feeling I always felt when I composed.

My wolf's daydream had been fruitful. I tried to grasp the lightheartedness and buoyancy that enveloped me like Jake's arms; that ease which I had lost so long ago. It was exhilarating; I felt as if I had just come from a hunt, so easily did the thoughts flow from my mind to the paper.

In the final movement, there was a part where the music slowed down, like my wolf's footsteps as he approached Caius. When I envisioned Jake leaping and shifting into a wolf, I had the final passage. The sonata ended in a soaring note of triumph.

I lost track of the world as I fiddled with the composition until I penned the last note. I knew I would play around with the rough draft, adding and subtracting notes to make a glissando smoother, or a crescendo sharper. I would tinker with it in the years to come. It would never be finished, just like I hoped our love would never end. Adapting to the circumstances, it would shift both minutely and broadly.

I played with passion, immersed in the crisp sounds of the piano. I was so lost in the music that I didn't notice Jake approaching until his earthy scent hit me. He was leaning over my shoulder; his warmth soothed me as his breath tickled my neck, making me shiver.

 _'That sounds great,_ suquima _. By the way, Rose called on the phone.'_

_'She did?'_

My fingers caressed the keys as I smiled at the arousal coursing through Jake's body. He got all hot and bothered watching me play and I intended to use this information to my advantage.

 _'She wanted to know if she could return._ ' Jake paused and went on bashfully. _'Told her to come back in three hours.'_

"And Seth?" I whispered softly, knowing that Jake communicated mentally so he wouldn't disrupt the magic of the moment.

_'She said Jasper took him home. Rose and Emmett met them on the forest. She told me they looked flustered, as if they had just been kissing._

"Well, well." I shook my head, imagining the sight.

Jake couldn't restrain himself; he licked my neck, murmuring, "You look so hot when you play!"

I pushed the piano bench backwards and pulled on his arm so he ended up sprawled on my lap. My hands caressed the smooth chest and travelled down his torso, lingering in his abs. I wanted and needed him. I said in a hoarse voice, "I'm going to fuck you over the piano, since you like it so much!"

Jake moaned; he didn't answer because he was busy fumbling with the buttons of my shirt to get it open. And then his damned phone rang!

He took it off from the pocket of his pants and glared at it. "What the hell!" The look changed immediately into one of concern when he saw it was Bella.

He touched my cheek in apology and turned to the phone. "What's up, Bells?"

I groaned; it was quite frustrating to have an armful of Jake squirming on my lap and be unable to do anything! Of all the times, why did Bella have to choose this precise moment!

Bella said shrilly, "Jacob, I'm sorry!"

"Anything wrong? Are you safe? Are you at Charlie's?" Jake spit the questions like a machine gun; he didn't even give her time to answer. I would have asked more precise questions but I was afraid Bella would hang up on me; she didn't like me much at the moment.

"I'm fine, Jacob. Don't worry."

I mentally urged the girl to go on and tell him what was wrong so we could proceed with our foreplay, but all that thought earned me was a furious glare from Jake and a hard poke on my ribs. Really, the wolf paid too much attention to her!

His face softened when he hefted the phone next to his cheek. "So, Bella…"

She finally took the hint. Her voice came off hesitant at first but she ended in a confident tone. "I'm leaving Forks, Jacob. I'm going to Phoenix. I'll work part-time while I send applications to state universities."

I felt sad while I mentally bid goodbye to a part of my life I knew would never return. On the other hand, I was happy that Bella would go on and enjoy the kind of life that had been denied to me; the warmth of her nurturing family and the people she'd meet along the way. Hopefully she would find real love in a man that would be able to give her what she needed, if not what she so earnestly yearned for.

I came back to the moment when Jake sighed wistfully.

"That's great, Bells!" said Jake. "But why are you leaving?"

Bella said in a weak voice, "I'm sorry, but I can't stand being around you and him."

Jake was dumbfounded. An important part of him was sorry to see her go, remembering the friendship he'd enjoyed with Bella, the easy times when he nurtured her back to health. Then he remembered her distraught face in the battle, and his own feelings when he had seen us in the forest and believed Bella and I were together. He finally said, "That's… hardly surprising, I'll miss you though."

"Watching the two of you among the Volturi made me realize…" Bella trailed off and I could hear a rustling sound, as if she was holding the phone next to her blouse. She finally whispered brokenly, "He's there, isn't he?"

Jake grabbed my hand and took it to his lips, gently kissing my knuckles. "Edward's with me, Bella. He's listening."

"You two only had eyes for each other. It was… I don't know, as if the outside world didn't exist anymore." She added ruefully, "And then you started reading his mind."

Jake hefted the phone close to his face and the pale reflection of the screen on his smooth cheek made me want to caress it even in that sad moment. Trying to make her understand, he said tentatively, "Edward's song? It was magical, made me…"

"Please, Jake, don't!" said Bella sharply, and then lowered her voice. "I remember the days when he composed only for me."

Jake let go of my hand and shivered guiltily. "I really…"

"It's ok, Jacob." Bella took a deep breath, audible even through the miles that separated us. "I guess watching the fight made me realize you two are better with each other. I just…. don't want to witness that."

"I understand, Bella." Jacob said, very kindly. I was awed that he could be so empathetic, even now. He had always been there for her, not giving up one inch; just like he had stood up to the Volturi and defended our love to the last. I hoped I would be worthy of such unyielding, brave passion.

Bella said, "I want to make a fresh start somewhere else, a place with plenty of sun."

Jake whispered into the screen, "If you ever need me, Bella, I'll always drop everything to go and save you."

"Even from a problematic boyfriend?"

"Even from him!" Jake's voice broke as he added, "Just say the word, Bells, just say the word."

With the back of his hand, he brushed the tears that rolled down his cheeks, the poignancy of the moment made me envy that ability of mortals to express their sadness.

"You don't have to worry, I will save myself." She snorted and added wryly, "You'd probably beat him to a pulp anyway."

I couldn't help myself; leaning towards the phone, I said hoarsely, "Take care, Bella! Call Alice if you need anything."

She didn't reply directly. There was a dead silence for half a minute until she finally said, "Alice was with me but she stormed off a while ago. You have to watch out for him, Edward, now that Jacob has _your_ love."

The moment was very solemn. I guessed all of us realized our triangle had broken up at last. Bella was entrusting me to take care of her best friend, a task I was only too glad to accept. Jake's hand grasped my neck firmly as he nestled against my shoulder; I kissed his forehead and said softly, "I always will."

"I'll give you my address when I settle down," said Bella. I could imagine tears falling from her beautiful face as she choked back a sob and faintly whispered, "Good-bye Jacob … and Edward."

* * *

\--

After that wrenching farewell, the mood wasn't right for lovemaking. I still wanted to lose myself in Jake's enticing body but I knew we would have plenty of time later. Noting my wolf's sad thoughts, I tried to distract him motioning to the shelves filled with CDs. "There's a _Bloodtaste_ album there."

Jake nodded disinterestedly, though his curiosity was piqued when he noticed the OneRepublic CD. Soon he was pulling plastic cases left and right, eagerly asking me what I thought of the music.

The day was waning when he reached across the shelf and grabbed a classical CD. "And this one?"

"It's Mahler's Ninth Symphony." I shrugged nonchalantly but I knew my thoughts would betray my wistfulness. "I've loved it ever since I heard it on my grandfather's house… before Carlisle turned me into a monster."

Jake put it back with a sad expression. His thoughts were pensive but tinged with guilt. I wondered why Jacob felt remorse for something that occurred long before his father was born.

"Why do you feel guilty?" I finally said.

He said sternly, "I'm a bastard because I'm grateful for the thing that hurt you the most. I'm glad you were turned, ok?"

Jacob walked to the window and wrapped his arms around his chest. "I used to hate vampires so much, but if Carlisle hadn't turned you…" He shivered. "You would've died long ago and I would've never had the chance to know you, to fall in love with you."

Jake turned to look at me and the sight of his handsome face twisted in anguish took my breath away. "I'm selfish, Edward! Life's not worth living without you and I'm glad, so very glad I have you."

"I know you hate being a shifter but I'm glad for it." I went to Jake and stood behind him. Wrapping my arms around him, I held him tight but not forcefully. I laid my chin on his shoulder and stared at the window.

I studied our reflections on the glass, the dark and handsome Quileute and my pale face peeking above his shoulder, the living and the undead, a study in opposites joined by the warmth that shined in our eyes as we smiled at each other.

He leaned his head on mine and his reflection frowned fiercely. He whispered, "I'm grateful for your parents, Carlisle who turned you and Arthur who loved you."

We didn't say anything, enveloped in a comfortable silence.

* * *

\--

After dusk had fallen, I heard the screeching sounds of Alice's Ferrari pulling into our driveway. There was the slamming sound of her car door and then she was shouting, apparently to my brother.

"I can't see you anymore!"

"Honey, I'm sure…"

"Don't you honey me, Jasper!" said Alice shrilly. "You swim in and out of my visions, you began to disappear ever since Edward started showing interested in the damned mutt!"

"Is that why you tried so desperately to stop them?"

Jake raised his eyebrow, leaning closer to me. _'We should break them up so they don't fight.'_

_'No, Jake. I don't trust Alice not to turn on you, she's fuming.'_

_'Fine, fine.'_

"I'm losing you, Jasper!" Alice sounded desperate. "The future was perfect; it was arranged so long ago."

"Perfect for you, not me!" said Jasper. He was determined not to use his powers to soothe Alice's ruffled feathers. There was a kind of harshness to him, a determination that he didn't usually display in front of Alice.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"If you had trusted me instead of your visions, you would know I was unhappy long before I met Seth!"

"He's taking you away from me!" Alice slammed the front door. I could hear the clicking noises of her high-heeled shoes as she paced back and forth.

"He makes me happy!" Jasper snarled. Though he was an old-fashioned gentleman, he had fought valiantly in the Civil War. Alice was committing a glaring mistake if she underestimated Jasper.

Alice snorted. "I bet it's because he's all happy and bubbly!"

Jasper shouted. "No! Because Seth cares for me, because he's not selfish!"

"And I am?"

"Need you ask?"

"I've had it!" Alice yelled and there was a crashing sound when she pushed a chair to the floor. "You have to make a choice, either him or me!"

Jasper snorted disdainfully. "I'm tired of your bossiness and self-righteousness, Alice, it's very annoying!"

"So what if I take charge? Someone has to care for the family! Don't destroy the future I made!"

"You recall Rhett Butler's immortal words, don't you?" Jasper hissed, "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

Looking out the window, we saw Alice climb into her car, followed an instant later by the Ferrari's headlights piercing the darkness as she drove away.

"The pixie was very angry." Jake said. "What if she hurts Seth?"

"It's not her style. Alice plans to go and stay at the Denalis. She'll wait for Jasper to come to his senses and if he doesn't, she'll find someone more pliable."

"Better warn Seth anyway. The kid'll be prepared." Jake took out his phone and scowled at the screen. "Jasper had better treat him good."

* * *

\--

The next two months passed us by like the fleeting sound of a cherished song. Jake was busy studying for his finals. Rosalie and I were preparing the sonata which we would play in midsummer. The constant hum of Jake's thoughts kept me company and we called each other often.

I tried not to bother him too much because the exams were crucial towards his admissions prospect. Jake was also trying to persuade Sam to take on the role of interim Alpha while he went to college. Sam demurred until the council came down on favor of Jake.

I had tried to advice the stubborn wolf about which schools to attend and Jake settled on Washington State University at Vancouver. His eyes shined when he thought about the Mechanical Engineering curriculum.

With all those pressing tasks, we didn't see each other as often as we wanted. That would change, of course, when Jake and I moved to Vancouver. I planned to rent a house in Salmon Creek.

When Jake became overwhelmed by school or his Alpha duties, he'd often give me a mental shout and we'd go into the woods. So far we had made love in a lonely meadow hidden by an outcropping near the Quilayute and in the woods two miles from home, among other places.

Jasper and Seth became ever closer and it was Carlisle who told us about Alice. She stayed for a while with the Denalis before leaving them for another coven in Saskatchewan.

Sometimes I was sorry Alice kept away from us because we could have used her powers. She would have been able to tell us about the Volturi's plans. But then I would look at Jake, frowned in concentration as he turned the pages of a heavy tome and I would remember that Alice's pristine vision of the future was not the foundation of our victory over the Volturi. It had been Jake's sly, chaotic nature.

Finally exams were over and the day dawned in which Rosalie and I would play the sonata for our family and friends.

* * *

\--

Jacob shuffled his shoes on the wooden floor as he looked at his father. Billy moved his wheelchair minutely back and forth; he nervously pulled on the cuff of his plaid shirt and nodded at me. The gesture hinted Billy wanted to talk to me and since his mind betrayed the importance it held for him, I nodded back.

Quil and Embry jostled each other, unmindful of Rosalie's glares. They had learned that she wasn't unkind; they only feared her sharp barbs. The two stayed still until Rose turned her attention to the strings on her instrument and then resumed their roughhousing.

Rosalie turned to smile at Leah. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I had to come. I won't stay long, though." Leah said, "Have to work on my scholarship application. Jake already sent his but mine is due in two days." The Quileute woman tugged her skirt. She looked very beautiful in her green ensemble but it was obvious she was a bit uncomfortable.

Rose plucked absently the strings of her instrument. She was aware of Quil and Embry jostling each other but she ignored them. "I can help you, you know."

"You have experience?" said Leah succinctly. She gazed at Seth, mentally deciding he needed to get new shirts for his next year at school.

"Sure." Rose nodded. "I've written a lot of those, I can coach you on the language."

"It's just…." Leah shrugged nonchalantly. "I haven't done anything interesting, academically."

Rose smiled at Leah, her polished nails tapping impatiently against the gleaming wood of her instrument. "I wouldn't call leading the pack uninteresting. We'll just have to tell the essential truth while hiding the details."

Leah motioned at me. "Won't you stay for Jake and Edward's party?"

Rosalie snorted. "They won't miss me. Those two only have eyes for each other, it's sickeningly sweet!"

Jake stepped towards my sister and laid his hand on her shoulder, grinning broadly. "Too sweet? Says the woman who loves _'Close to you.'_ "

Rose mock-glared at him and reached up her hand to tug his tie back into place. "I'm sorry I filled your iPod with goodies, mutt."

Jake leaned down and hugged Rosalie tightly; then he kissed her cheek. "Sure, sure."

Rose's lips curled upward in a smile while he pushed him forwards. "Now go to Edward, he's glaring at me."

She looked sharply at me _. 'You're recording this, right? Emmett will return tomorrow. He hated to miss this but the poor man had to hunt.'_

I motioned towards Seth who was in charge of the microphones. The Quileute boy struck me as very responsible.

Rose smiled at Seth and turned to me _. 'Good, I'm sure my lovable bear will love it!'_

I rolled my eyes; if Rose thought Jake and I were the only ones who behaved 'sickeningly sweet', she was wrong!

 _'Don't mind Rosalie. By the way, Seth told me Jasper will wait until he's older.'_ Jake winked at me, fiddling with his tie. Though he was awfully uncomfortable, my wolf had insisted he had to wear a formal suit for the occasion. He looked dashing, notwithstanding his occasional squirming.

_'I told you, wolf. Jazz is a gentleman.'_

"Do you want some, dear?" My mother held a tray filled with delicious-looking cookies and Jacob grabbed a few, stuffing them into the pockets of his jacket.

"Thanks, Esmée."

She smiled at him and made her way to Seth. I couldn't help but notice how relaxed Jasper looked amid the roiling emotions of the mortals around him. Obviously Seth provided a soothing influence. The Quileute boy shot Jake a grin and held up a handful of cookies.

"Show off," muttered Jacob playfully.

Carlisle sat next to Billy and the two started talking about the hospital.

 _'Edward,'_ Jacob's thoughts were tentative. _'Thanks for lending me your car. I may have scratched it when I drove to school.'_

 _'What?'_ I glared at him.

 _'Kidding, kidding.'_ The infuriating wolf winked at me. _'Love it when you get angry. You look so sexy when your lips curl in a snarl.'_

I rolled my eyes. _'I have to admit the make-up sex is hot.'_

He sauntered towards me, looking very handsome wearing the jacket and tie. He bent down to whisper in my ear, taking a deep breath while he savored my scent. "There's something waiting for you in the Volvo's glove compartment.'

 _'I know.'_ I nodded smugly. _'An engagement ring.'_

Ignoring Jake's startled groan, I went on. _'I put another one just like it in your Rabbit.'_

He fiddled with the collar of my shirt and brushed my shoulders. _'Seems like nothing escapes you, Edward.'_

I smiled up at the tall Quileute, drinking the sight of the russet skin shining in the late afternoon. _'If it concerns you, nothing does.'_

Jake grinned unabashedly. _'Then you won't mind if I distract you with sexy images while you play?'_

"What?" I groaned out loud and when Rosalie snickered, I directed a sharp gaze at her.

"Time to start, Edward." Jake said firmly, " _Kwó pkalawoli."_

I caressed his hand. "I love you too, Jacob."

And it was with Jake's warmth surrounding me that I started to play the Accompanied Sonata. The power of the emotions that Jake inspired in me flowed through my hands and Jacob's mind soon joined me as the memories I used to compose the piece enveloped us.

I nodded at Rosalie from time to time, enjoying the way her blond hair shined as she nodded, lost in the melody while she plucked the strings of her cello.

Jake carefully turned the pages so I could concentrate on playing but he didn't have to. Long ago I had memorized the notes that were inspired by him, his body – in whatever shape - moving with that grace that only he possessed, his infectious grin when he looked at me in that special way, and those dark eyes shining with mischief and love.

Time flowed as briskly as the silver waters of the Quilayute, and soon I started to play the last movement.

Jacob squeezed my shoulders and my fingers deftly pressed the smooth piano keys as the long, flowing melody unfolded.

 


	24. Epilogue: Beyond the magical sea

* * *

The last notes of the sonata vanished in the air and my fingers lingered upon the keys, reluctant to break contact. It was a poignant moment, heightened by the presence of Jake behind me. He leaned forward and his warm breath tickled my cheek as he gently nipped my ear. _'This playing deserves a prize.'_

_'Thanks.'_

We were startled by the warm applause of our family and friends, and Rosalie's comments. "Way to motivate him, Jake!"

Jake hid his face on my shoulders and I could feel the heat coming from his cheeks as he blushed.

"Great, Edward!" Seth bounced out of his chair and walked up to us, clapping his hands. "You're a talented guy!"

"Thanks, Seth." I looked at him but I noticed that his attention was concentrated on Jasper. My brother had a satisfied smile on his face; he was basking in the good vibes all around him. For once, he wasn't tempted to pounce on our mortal guests because he was too enthralled by Seth.

"Hey, guys?" Leah walked up to me and awkwardly patted my shoulder. "Gotta go now. I've got something to do."

"Your application?" Jake squeezed my shoulders and leaned his chin on my head, fully aware that his woodsy scent and warmth were making me very horny. He obviously needed to be taught a lesson.

"Yep, there's an essay I've got to finish." Leah brushed her ebony hair aside and turned to look at Rose. "She's going to help me."

Seth pouted. "Sis, you're gonna miss the banquet!"

"Ignore these guys; all they think about is food!" Rosalie said, sauntering up towards me and laying her cello on the piano.

"Blondie, we have to feed. We need the energy." Jake smirked, patting his flat abdomen.

Rose raised one eyebrow at Jake and cocked her head at me. "I'll bet you're hungry for him right now."

"Don't make me hit you with your cello." Jake said, beaming at her.

Rose snorted and crossed her arms. "As if you could!"

"Gentlemen," said Jasper, smiling sweetly at Seth. "Our guests need to eat."

Rosalie beckoned Leah. "Good, because we need to work on that essay."

The two women walked out of the room. At the threshold, Leah turned and frowned at Seth. "Kid, don't be too late 'cause you've got school tomorrow."

"Aww, I wanted to see American Idol." Seth tugged the sleeves of his shirt, grinning.

Jasper nodded at Leah. "Don't worry; I'll make sure Seth gets there on time."

"You'd better, mister." Leah said sternly and then the corner of her lips curled upward in a rare, brilliant smile.

* * *

\--

"This was fabulous, Mrs. Cullen." Billy bowed to my mother and rolled his wheelchair away from the table. "But I must be going now."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Black, and please call me Esmée."

"Dad, do you want me to drive you home?" Jake put down his fork and napkin.

"No, Jacob, don't bother." He gazed sharply at me. "Your Cullen here can drive me home."

Billy's gestures and thoughts indicated he wanted to talk to me and I felt apprehensive.

It was a bit unnerving, not knowing what Jacob's father wanted to talk about. I nodded at Jake and walked behind Billy's wheelchair. It made a slight squeaky noise.

 _'Gotta oil it. Wonder if Dad had the leather armrest fixed._ ' Jake frowned at his plate and then grinned at me. _'He wants to talk to you, good luck!'_

When we reached my Volvo, I opened the passenger door and after Billy nodded, I lifted him by the waist to carry him inside. It felt strange, helping the man who had fathered Jacob. Billy looked tired and worn, and yet he had taken care of my Jake for so many years.

It wasn't only that Jacob had sprung from his loins but the way he had nurtured him, the values he had instilled on my wolf. The man I loved would have turned out a much different person if Billy had been another kind of parent; perhaps Jake would have been like Sam or Paul. So it was with utter respect that I helped Billy into the car.

We left the driveway and I turned on the radio, fiddling with it until I got a classical station. We didn't make conversation at first. When I saw Billy's fingers tapping a melody against the dashboard where Jake had put the engagement ring, I was startled. I hadn't talked to Billy about it.

I coughed and said nervously, "Sir, I left an engagement ring in Jake's car."

"I know, Cullen." Billy stared at me intently, fidgeting with the cuffs of his plaid shirt. "Jacob told me he was getting a ring for you and I gave him an heirloom."

He didn't say anything more as I drove far below my usual speed. It was a bit painful not to push the pedal and accelerate as I wanted to, but I needed time to discuss things with Billy.

"Thank you, sir. I take it you don't mind."

"No." Billy looked straight at the road and sighed deeply. "Have you ever wondered why I supported you from the start?"

"Can't say I haven't, Mr. Black."

Billy patted his trousers. "My body is frail enough as it is; on top of that, I feel it weakening."

"Perhaps if you talked with Carlisle?"

"There's nothing he can do, Edward," Billy said softly, his gaze straying to the woods on the right side of the road. "I'll be sad to leave this world but I've known it for years. Jake worried me, though, a whole lot."

He laughed mirthlessly. "Every father wants the best for his son and I'm no exception."

"Of course, sir."

"I'm sure that your kind, the Cold Ones, will keep on coming." Billy reclined on the seat, talking in a soft, intense voice. "Of course that means Jacob will keep phasing. He won't grow old."

"I see." I said thoughtfully but I didn't, really.

"My son is a strong man but he's also very intense and passionate." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Like you, Cullen. I imagined his anxiety, the anguish he would feel when I was gone, when most of the people and friends he knew would be dead and he would remain, alone."

I nodded solemnly and didn't say anything. The moment was too fraught with meaning to risk my shattering it by asking questions.

Billy tapped his fingers against the dashboard, a pensive expression on his weathered face. "I don't want my son to suffer when I'm gone. So when I noticed his interest in you and the fact that you were interested in him too, I decided to trust you."

He said in a sharp tone, "Do you know why?"

"No, Mr. Black."

"Because you've known sorrow, it's obvious by the way you behave. I'm sure you've seen things change beyond recognition, and felt time pass you by like a breeze."

I sighed sadly and for a brief moment I thought of the long decades that had rushed by me like the swift waters of the Quilayute. "That I have, sir."

"You'll understand what he feels and be his strength." Billy frowned. "I could've chosen to confide in Bella."

He scowled and his lips pursed into a tight line. "But I don't trust her, never have in fact. I don't think she could take care of Jake at all…"

Billy trailed off as his mind searched for the appropriate words. "Bella's too self-involved, too shallow to care for my son like he deserves. That's why, Edward Cullen, I gave you the song I made for Jacob."

And it was at that moment, when the road we were travelling wound its way among the luxuriant woods which went on for miles – the woods where I met Jacob for the first time as a partner, a lover – that Billy gave me his approval and benediction.

"I'm deeply honored by the trust you've placed in me, sir." I nodded and smiled sadly, picturing the bygone eras that would never return. In my youth I had imagined my engagement very differently. My parents and I would visit the house of the girl I had chosen to marry. There would be a lavish dinner and afterwards, in the presence of our families, I would have knelt and offered the girl a glinting diamond ring while my parents looked proudly at us.

So much time and experience separated the boy I had been from the man I was. Would my mother have approved of Jake? What would she have said if she met him, all proper and formal, donning the kind of stiff suit that was the fashion in those years? That train of thought led me to the concert and Jake rubbing the collar of his shirt, fiddling with the tie that felt uncomfortable against his neck. Even though Jacob disliked it, he wore it because he was burstingly proud of me, of what I had accomplished in the sonata I composed.

I could see my mother appreciating his gesture and Jacob's loving look in his eyes during the concert. She would have smiled indulgently at Jake's discomfort and offered her hand. Mom would have wanted the best for me, just like Billy wanted the best for Jacob. Across the decades that separated them, my mother and Billy were alike in their love for their children. Jacob had told me he was glad I was turned, just so we could have each other, and he was right. The circle was complete.

It was a poignant moment. I felt blessed by Billy Black's acceptance of our union. The loving memory of my mother lingered in my mind as the car ventured deeper into the woods. The leaves of the trees gleaming in the twilight escorted us on the road. A light drizzle started to fall and we were quiet, the only sound the pitter-patter of the raindrops against the windshields. Usually this would have made me sad, my mood reflecting the overcast skies and bad weather.

But confronted with this ineffable moment, I didn't feel too wistful or melancholic because of what awaited me back home. Jake's infectious grin and sarcastic humor, the expectation of seeing him, buoyed me up and kept me from being engulfed by dark memories of the past. The rain made me want to come back to Jacob, to listen to the sound of his voice. As had been the case since I became involved with my wolf, memories became a source of strength, not pain.

After we had arrived and I had put Billy back on his wheelchair, the Quileute opened the door to his house; at the threshold he paused and turned to me, saying hoarsely, "Look out for my son, Edward."

I nodded. "I will take care of Jacob, Mr. Black, always."

"Good." He nodded curtly and rolled his wheelchair back and forth, seemingly undecided about something. Finally he said, "Cullen, after I'm gone… I have a notebook in which I wrote down the legends passed down to my father and his father before him. Jacob knows about them. Use them well."

He wheeled his chair into the house to escape the drizzle.

"I will, sir," I whispered, struck by the solemnity of the occasion. The persons that mattered the most to Jacob, his father and Bella, had given their blessings. Billy Black had laid a heavy burden upon my shoulders, but I was only too happy to accept.

A surge of fierce protectiveness washed over me. No one would hurt Jake for as long as I lived.

Jacob held my soul on the palm of his hand. It was as simple as that.

* * *

\--

The house was empty when I returned. On the living room table there was a note from my mother.

_'Dear son, we've gone to join Emmett in the hunt. We will return in two days. Rosalie will join us after she finishes her business in Forks. Love, Esmée._

_PS. I left the fridge fully stocked for Jacob. His favorite stew is on the lower shelf._

I put the note in my pocket, wondering where my wolf was.

_'Edward, you read your mom's note?'_

_'Yes, wolf.'_

_'I'm taking a shower, why don't you play the piano some more?'_

_'Sure.'_

I walked up the stairs to the piano room. Rummaging through the shelf, I grabbed a music sheet which had a Chopin score and sat on the bench, cracking my fingers before I began playing.

Though I had played this piece countless times before, it was hard to concentrate after the first notes. Inadvertently or not, Jake was sending me images of the soapsuds travelling down the slope of his chest, winding through the ridges of his wet abs until they pooled on his groin. I bit my lip, moaning at the sensation when he soaped his cock and rubbed the shaft, playing with the foreskin to clean the cockhead as his thumb swirled around the crown. It was driving me mad and I was sure the wanton wolf was doing it on purpose! Obviously he wanted to play with me.

Jake soaped his buttocks while he hummed the Placebo song blaring from the radio. He unconsciously shimmied his hips to the rhythm.

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the polished wood of the piano. I wanted to run to the bathroom and fuck him against the tiled wall but Jake had stopped showering. He was toweling himself dry, studiously ignoring my lustful thoughts.

A scant minute later he padded into the music room, clad only on his black briefs. He was a sight that took my breath away. His hair was still wet from the shower, the toothy, boyish smile a stark contrast against his russet skin and his broad shoulders tapering down to his slim waist. I ogled those strong legs I wanted to feel wrapped around my waist as I fucked him. He smelled of clean soap and of Jake.

"Sorry, man, but it was hot." Jacob's tentative smile puzzled me. He felt insecure about our engagement, realizing the obstacles we would have to cross just so we could get married. With the law being as it was, it wouldn't be easy.

The winning smile melted my heart but his supple body awoke my wicked side. If Jake thought he could tease me like this and expect reassurance… well, he was right, but it would be the kind of reassurance we would both enjoy.

I palmed my erection, willing it to wait for what was coming. As Jake padded across the room towards me, I used my inhuman speed to get rid of my cumbersome clothes. Then I ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He yelped in surprise, sounding surprisingly like a puppy.

Unfortunately he caught this thought and hit my shoulders hard. He wrapped his legs around my waist and kissed me furiously, rubbing his burgeoning erection against my own as he bit my bottom lip. "Cullen, I'm not a puppy; you startled me is all."

I smirked against his lips, my right hand rubbing his shoulder blades while my left cupped his bottom. I rubbed the fabric that separated me from my tantalizing prize and yanked it viciously, smiling at Jake's surprised shout as the torn briefs fell to the floor. I kneaded his cheeks while he squirmed against me, trying to impale himself on my shaft. The pad of my thumb rubbed his entrance and I noted with surprise that it was moist.

_'You're wet?'_

Jake blushed and hid his face against my neck. "Your playing the sonata made me horny. It's been awhile since..."

"I plundered you, plowed that tight hole that loves to squeeze around me?"

Jake moaned and desperately wiggled against me. The touch of his hot, smooth chest against mine was delicious as our cocks rubbed. He was glad for the friction but it wasn't enough, he wanted more. His right hand sneaked below his thigh and grabbed my shaft. He was trying to impale himself but it was difficult because he was holding onto me.

I let him down gently and walked towards the bench, enjoying the moans that escaped his lips at the sight of my cockhead which was glistening with precome. I sat on the bench and opened my legs, looking pointedly at my lap. "Ride my cock."

Jake walked shakily towards me as I took a deep breath, savoring the heady scent of our mixed arousals. It was more intoxicating than anything I had ever known and it was made infinitely better by the sight of his jutting cock, wet with his own juices and twitching with desire. My wolf was hungry and I always took care to satiate his needs.

He held my shaft with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand while he swung his right leg to sit astride my lap. The bench was just the right height to allow him to do this comfortably but the soles of his feet slipped against the waxed floor; he hastily put his hands on my thighs to stop his fall.

"Let me help you." I grabbed his inner thighs and easily lifted him up, gazing down at his entrance which was twitching impatiently. _'You're hungry for cock, aren't you? You want my prick.'_

"Always," said Jake in a hoarse voice as he grabbed my waist and lowered himself until my cockhead pushed against his rim. The lube he'd used made penetration easier but he grimaced at the painful stretch.

_'Want me to stop?'_

"If you do, I'll kill you. Let me adjust." Jake glared at me and then looked down at his lap. He scooped up a pearly thread of precome that threatened to fall from his throbbing cock and lifted it to my lips. I sucked on his forefinger greedily.

His muscles trembled around me wickedly as gravity did its job, and he sunk slowly onto my cock until I was completely sheathed on his tight heat, which squeezed me like a fiery glove.

Jake rolled his hips and whimpered when my cock rubbed against his prostate. He wiggled, flexing his powerful thighs as he lifted himself and clenched around me, my shaft leaving his body until only my cockhead remained, rubbing against his rim. Then he lowered himself with a satisfied sigh, leaning forward so my abdomen slowly became smeared with his precome.

I drank in the heavenly vision of his supple body, a symphony of sinew, toned muscles and soft skin that only my hands could play. My nostrils flared as the musky scent of our coupling spurred me on. My palms roamed all over his smooth chest, my ears delighting in the grunts I coaxed from him as I played with his nipples and teased the little nubs. I couldn't get enough of Jake; my thumbs grazed the hollow of his collarbones, moving up to his graceful neck and down to his slim flanks, pearled with sweat.

The heat surrounding my cock felt like a furnace as I slid in and out of his body like it was made of melted butter. Jake was tight and wet; it was all I could do not to climax right then. But he whimpered needily and that was my undoing. I wanted him to come, to make him climax so strongly that he would never doubt he was mine for all eternity.

I grabbed his thighs and used my strength to move him up and down; his grunts and my moans mixed with the slapping sound of my thighs against his buttocks at the moment of fullest penetration. Jake's hands caressed my face and rubbed my chest, pressing against my body, urging me on in the same manner as his thoughts did.

_'Faster, deeper!'_

Jake bucked on my lap wildly. _'More, dammit!'_

He grabbed his cock when he was close to his climax and growled when I batted away his hand. Holding his right buttock with my left hand, I swung him up and down while my other hand fisted his shaft. He came with a howling sound that was music to my ears and his spasming walls massaged my shaft and squeezed me like a vise. It was more than I could stand. I emptied my essence into his willing body.

Our movements having stopped, I leaned my cold forehead against his hot, sweaty one. Jake groaned and looked at me with eyes shining with lust, and laid his head upon my shoulders. He mouthed my name while he nipped my neck, his channel milking my girth of the last residues of my orgasm

I kissed his hair and said, " _Kwó pkalawoli_."

Jake whispered, "I love you too, Edward."

My hands framing his head, I leaned forward and kissed his lids and cheeks, tracing a path to the fine stubble on his chin. I was hungry for him, I wanted to ride his cock too, and I wanted him to devour me. My soul yearned for him, to be entwined just like our bodies and minds were.

Jake's hot breath on my collarbone made me shiver. My fingers caressed his thighs, moving up to trace his abs which were trembling with the exertions of our lovemaking. His hands reached for mine and he intertwined our fingers, his thumb rubbing against my palm.

We stayed silent for a while and then I looked down, smirking at the sight of his spent cock which was twitching. My fingers gave it a fleeting caress and moved downwards to cup his balls, rubbing the wiry hairs with my thumb. Jake moaned against my chest and my errant hand reached down to the place where we were still intimately joined, my thumb rubbing his stretched and pulsating rim.

"You're so eager, Jake. I wish the men at that nightclub could see you like this, sitting on my lap with my cock still inside of you. They'd know you're mine."

My words affected him in the worst way. He wiggled on my lap, his cock slowly rising again as he moaned.

_'Would you like that?'_

He bit the shell of my ear. _'What I want is a second ride.'_

"You're insatiable, my needy wolf."

I lifted him easily and walked forwards until his back hit the instrument, disregarding the music sheets which fell to the floor on a heap. I gently lowered him onto the keyboard of the piano. Jake spread his legs wantonly, his limber body allowing him to do a split. I loved the contrast between his russet thighs, the gleaming wood of the piano, which framed his lower body, and the black and white keys. My gaze was irresistibly drawn towards his entrance, which was an angry red, swollen and pulsing.

"You're fucked out, Jake."

He moaned as I rubbed his used hole with the pad of my thumb, catching the mix of lube and come that slowly seeped from inside. I sucked my thumb and savored the irresistible flavor of our lovemaking.

Jake whimpered and spread his legs even more. He was trying desperately to hide something from me but it was useless. I arched my eyebrows. "You planned this?"

He nodded.

"You wanted me to fuck you over the piano?"

"Haven't thought of much else, ever since you told me." Jake said hoarsely, leaning forward and grabbing my arms. "When you went away? I prepped myself. Couldn't help it, man. I jerked off while I rode my fingers, imagining we were here."

His words made my cock itch with the need to fuck him. I wanted this intensity, this passion of his. It was much more than a need to possess his body, I wanted our spirits, our very souls to merge until we wouldn't know where we started and ended.

I waited, though, and asked him, "Why?"

"Because…" Jake didn't say anything more, but his thoughts betrayed him

I said incredulously, "You want to mark the piano?"

Jake fisted his cock. "When you play… you look so intense, Edward. Whenever you play, I want you to remember _me_."

His rim twitched and he smiled impishly, shrugging nonchalantly. "What can I say? Us wolves mark our territory."

"Even a piano?"

"Yep, now shut up and fuck me!"

"As you wish."

I guided my cock, wet with my own juices, towards his slick, loosened entrance. This time I slid right inside and started fucking him in earnest, careful not to be too rough. I knew Jake could take whatever I gave him but the piano couldn't. I didn't want it to break just before we reached our climax.

Jake was open and willing, his walls caressing me as I thrust in and out of his welcoming body. The piano was jerked backwards due to the force of my thrusts and Jake curled his toes at the moment of fullest penetration, when I rolled my hips and teasingly rubbed my shaft against his prostate. Our coupling elicited discordant notes from the instrument but I didn't care. I knew I would remember forever, like Jake wanted me to, the way our moans and grunts mixed, the intense look Jake gave me as he swirled his thumb around his cockhead, slick with precome.

I made a fist around his hand and together we squeezed his thick shaft while my hips thrust as if they had a mind of his own. We couldn't last long, the moment was too intense and wild and chaotic for that, just like my wolf.

I came first and spilled inside his pliant body. Looking down at the point where we joined, the sight of his rim pulsing around my shaft told me he would come soon. I rubbed my fist up and down his length with inhuman speed and he came all over his chest, the thick spurts of semen reaching even his chin.

I gathered his essence and licked it hungrily, leaning towards him to kiss him. I shared the taste with my lover.

I lifted his left hand and kissed each of the fingertips in turn, ending with a kiss to the simple, white-gold engagement ring I gave him.

I rolled the words on my tongue like a precious drop of blood. "I love you, my fiancé."

"So do I, Edward. Now please get off me!"

I did not crack a smile but inwardly I was laughing at his changing mood. Jake pushed me away and swatted my arm. _'It's not funny, man. I'm leaking all over your piano!'_

_'I don't mind, Jake. There will be other pianos to mark.'_

* * *

\--

**Vancouver, Washington  
Nine months later**

Jake wolfed down his fried eggs, glaring all the while at the newspaper. I could see what made him so angry; the state senate had rejected a bill to legalize same-sex marriage. It really put a bumper on our plans to get married. It was disheartening and Jake frowned, remembering the close-minded attitude he'd faced when Sam and the council opposed our relationship.

He mumbled, "Those fuckers!"

"Perhaps they'll come around," I said, remembering that Sam had indeed changed his mind enough to help us defeat the Volturi. It was providential that he and Jake had come to a grudging understanding, because it allowed the pack to function with Sam as the interim Alpha. Jake had told me he knew Sam wanted to start a pack of his own with Paul and Jared, but he would wait until Jake was back in Forks after he finished college.

"They might change their mind, Jacob," I said, looking out of the window at the park. "Just give them time."

"I know, it's very frustrating though." Jake grabbed the glass of juice and drank it while he looked at his watch. "I have to finish reading the chapter!"

He grumbled, "I'll do it after I come back from the auto shop."

"Why don't you wait until the weekend?" I was worried that Jake was pushing himself too hard. He was struggling with the math course and he held a job at a mechanical shop, having rejected my offer to help him through college. I rented the house though; otherwise we would have lived in a crowded apartment building.

"I can't. The math quiz I downloaded from the website? Looks hard enough as it is. I need to hit the books because this weekend you have to hunt, remember?" Jake smoothed his short-sleeved shirt and grabbed his leather jacket.

"I already made plans with Embry and Quil to meet us in the woods." He grabbed his bag and started checking the contents.

I nodded wearily. Last night, Jake had remarked that my eyes were getting too dark. He often accompanied me during my hunting; it was very relaxing to have him by my side. His packmates often joined us, even Leah when her schedule wasn't too busy.

On the way home, Jake and I would be on the lookout for any solitary meadow to indulge in lovemaking.

I grabbed the damned newspaper and folded it. "I can go next week."

"No," Jake shook his head and grabbed the bag which had his battered, second-hand notebook. "You have to hunt, I don't want you weak."

He stood behind me, leaning down to kiss my forehead while he ruffled my hair. "I love hunting time."

I sighed wistfully. With Jake's heavy course load, we did not have time to make love as often as we used to.

My phone rang and I took it out while Jake grumbled, "Who is it this time?"

Some classmates took to calling me during the day to ask for advice about their music projects. I should have learned to keep my mouth shut when the teacher asked for opinions about song structure in the Nineteenth Century!

I glanced at the picture on the phone screen. It was that shy brunette. "Hello, Susan."

Jake stomped out of the room and didn't glance back. _'Jake, what's up with you?'_

"Forget it," he growled without turning back. "See you tonight."

_'Jacob, wait!'_

But it was too late, he closed the door with a bang and the next thing I heard was the engine of his bike revving up and the tires screeching as he rode to school.

"Hello, Edward! Can you help me with—?"

"Sorry, I'm busy," I said curtly and ended the call, puzzled by Jake's reaction.

He had been irritated lately; it wasn't just the importunate girl. He wouldn't tell me why, though. He kept his thoughts to himself and that irritated me in turn. I wondered if it was the worry about the passage of the same-sex marriage bill, or was it something deeper? Was he struggling too much with his classes?

I fidgeted around the kitchen and decided to skip the damned Music Appreciation class. I didn't need it anyway, since my experience in music was superior to the bland tastes of the professor.

I had to find out what bothered Jake and if my stubborn wolf wouldn't tell me…

I took out my phone and made a call.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hi, Leah. Are you free today?"

"Lemme check my schedule." I heard the sound of rustling paper. Leah worked part-time as assistant to the athletic team in Clark College; it would serve her well since she was majoring in Sport Medicine. Finally she said, "I'm free for lunch. Don't have to work today."

"Where?"

"Stardust Diner? Where I met you and Jake last time, I have some coupons I can use."

* * *

\--

"And that's when Jacob stormed off." I finished, toying with the burger in front of me.

Leah grabbed a napkin and wiped her lips. "Let's see, Jake heard you talking to one of your devoted fans…"

I grumbled, "She wasn't a fan."

"Admirer, then. He had just read that the damned politicians shot down same-sex marriage."

"For the moment."

Leah lifted her eyebrows. "And you wonder why he's irritated."

"Jake can read my mind, Leah. He knows I don't care about these girls."

I pushed the burger towards her and pointed at it.

"But you take their calls." Leah took the catsup bottle and poured some on the meat.

"Out of politeness."

Leah bit the burger and mumbled, "Men sure are thick."

"I'm not!" If I sounded shrill, it was because I was worried about my wolf. I didn't want to add to Jake's woes. It was frustrating because I had thought that all our problems were solved after we defeated the Volturi. I had come to realize that was patently false.

Jake's irritation chafed me. I didn't want him angry at me.

"Remember when I met you guys here?" Leah pointed to the booth near the kitchen. "The guy sitting over there? He just up and left after you glared at him."

"That man wanted to make love to Jake!" I crumpled the napkin and growled. The day I let that happen, I would be really dead.

"So, what if Jake took this guy's call?"

"He wouldn't!"

I gulped when I realized Leah was right. Despite Jake's offhand remarks when my classmates phoned me, it was careless of me to take their calls.

I resolved to make amends to my wolf.

Leah sipped her cola drink and looked sharply at me. "That's not all, you know. There are things about Jake you ignore."

"I doubt it, Leah. You don't know what it is to have this bond I have with Jacob. I can read his mind, his very memories. Of course, he can do the same with mine. It's like having a twin soul." I smiled and reclined on the chair, basking in the recollections of my wolf.

"Right. The point is, you see Jake exactly as he sees himself." She finished her drink and put it on the table. "But I see him from the perspective of an outsider." She smiled self-deprecatingly. "I've had lots of experience, being an outsider."

I essayed a weak smile.

Leah nodded and said, "You weren't there when he was a child. I saw how vulnerable Jake was after his sisters just up and left. He was crushed, though you couldn't tell that from looking at him."

I glared at the table. Those pesky sisters of his were a nuisance. They had refused to come and take care of Billy when Jake was away at college. Fortunately Chief Swan, Sue Clearwater and other members of the tribe cared well for Billy.

"And then Jake met Bella." Leah pursed her lips in a thin line, her thoughts clearly expressing her opinion. _'That ungrateful bitch, hope she rots in hell!'_

"Bella is a bit like Jake's sisters, I'll admit." I crossed my arms, yearning to see my wolf again.

"And then you and he got together." Leah raised her eyebrows at me.

"But I won't ever take advantage of him!"

"I know, Cullen." Leah patted my hand; her slim, bronzed fingers a stark contrast against mine. I noted they were the same shade as Jacob's.

She said, "Jake told me about the time when he met you, that first night in the woods."

"And?"

Leah sighed exasperatedly, "Do you remember the circumstances?"

"Of course! I felt restless that night; I had started to have doubts about my marriage to Bella. I wondered if it was a good idea…" I trailed off, finally realizing what Leah was getting at. I furrowed my eyebrows in thought as I recalled that night. I had found Jake in the woods when I ran out of the house. I had been unsure about my engagement to Bella, and now he and I were engaged.

"Do you think Jacob is afraid I am getting cold feet?"

"I don't think so." Leah took out her phone and glanced at it, checking the time. "You guys have your mind link, so he knows you aren't afraid this time. But subconsciously…"

"I see." I made up my mind to look for ways to reassure Jake of my love and if that led to hot make-up sex, I was all for it.

"Stop smirking, Edward." Leah patted my hand and glanced to the left. "The waitress on the corner is going to swoon any second now."

I scowled at the sarcastic Quileute as she grabbed her bag and stood up. "I hope this helps you guys. Gotta go, I'm meeting Greg."

"One of your suitors? We haven't met him."

"I don't want you guys to do your big brother, macho thing and scare him away, he's very nice."

I frowned at her. "You introduced us to… what was his name? Michael?" The guy had been irritating as hell and a complete jerk, judging from his thoughts.

Leah smirked. "I wanted to get rid of him and you two did it perfectly well. Bye!"

She patted my shoulder and walked away.

It was a cloudy day, so after I parked the car I took a walk in the park. The damned phone rang again and I took it out warily. It wasn't a classmate though, but Rosalie.

She said a bit shrilly, "What have you done to Jake?"

"Did he call you?" I was getting very worried; if Jacob had called her it would mean he was really pissed off.

"He didn't. I called him because I wanted to know what was up with you boys. He was really curt, though, not his usual easygoing self." She said sternly, "So what did you do?"

I explained the situation and the insights Leah offered.

"Good that Leah is there. Otherwise I'd have to go and knock some sense into your thick skulls."

"I'll fix it with Jake," I said wearily.

"Fine. I already have my bridesmaid dress, you know."

I gaped at the phone. "I haven't told you yet…"

"Dear brother, if you don't choose me, Jake will. I'm so looking forward to it!"

* * *

\--

Jake came back just after sunset. I was browsing the web, a yellow pad by my side in which I had written down the addresses of hotels in New York City.

_'Edward, where are you?'_

_'Our bedroom, Jake.'_

He opened the door and put his bag on the bed. He stretched his arms and yawned. "God, I'm tired."

Jake walked up to my chair and leaned his chin on my shoulder. "Sorry I ran off in the morning, I've been under pressure and-"

"I know."

"Hey, what happened?" Jake picked up my phone which was next to the monitor and held it gingerly. The plastic case was completely cracked and it made a crunching noise when Jake put it on the table. "Looks like it was crushed by a car."

"I may have destroyed it." I smiled up at him. "Don't worry, I bought a new one. I'm not going to give the number to anyone at school though."

Jake frowned, fitting the pieces together in his head. "So no more calls from…"

"My admirers. I'm sorry, Jake; I should've told them to piss off."

"That wouldn't be polite."

"They don't matter."

"Should've told me you didn't want the phone, I could've have given it to Embry. He needs one." He grinned wolfishly. "Who knows? Maybe Embry would've hit it off with one of the girls."

I swiveled the chair towards the screen. "Your last exam is on the 27th, right?"

I touched the mouse and scrolled down the page.

"Sure, sure. Calculus, the toughest. Lucky me, it's the last one."

"You are free after that?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He pushed the chair away from the desk and sat on my lap. "Going to take me away someplace?"

He leaned down and nestled against my chest, frowning at the screen. "A map of New York?"

"I'm researching." I smiled at his reflection on the monitor. "And to answer your question, I've booked a hotel in New York."

"Why?"

"So we can get married there." I smelled his wonderful scent, which I hated long ago and now meant the world to me. "I don't want to wait until they change the law here."

"Really?" He beamed at me and his left hand cupped my cheek while his thumb touched my eyebrows, tracing a path downward to my cheeks and ending on my lips. I couldn't contain myself; I opened my mouth and when he pushed his thumb inside, I licked it greedily.

"You would do that for me?" said Jake, his tongue darting from his mouth.

"For you, wolf, I would bring down the moon and give it to you."

He kissed me softly, seeking reassurance and comfort. He whispered against my lips, "And I would choose you a thousand times."

* * *

\--

**First Beach, La Push  
Three months later**

I grabbed his hand, enjoying the sight of the golden wedding ring which sparkled by firelight. He was mine forevermore.

The night was clear and the bonfire threw shadows on the beach. Our stay in New York had passed in a blur. Really didn't pay that much attention, though I enjoyed sightseeing at night. The lights of the skyscrapers that seemed to reach the sky, the bustling night life, the rain. It had all been great. I was officially Mr. Cullen-Black. The thoughts of my husband had been a bit distracting though.

His thumb brushed my palm as he stood up and left me. _'I'm going for more beer, Leah is taking too long.'_

I smiled up at him. ' _Sure, sure.'_

I gazed around the bonfire at the faces of our friends and family. Quil and Embry were fighting over the hot dogs. Even after the feast Esmée had laid for us, those guys were still hungry!

I nodded at Seth, who was sitting next to Jasper. They made a striking pair, bronzed skin against marble. Seth nodded back at me and saluted me with his hot dog which he was eating with relish. The kid had a healthy appetite, just like me.

"Mutt, this is cold." Rosalie strode towards me, her blonde hair shining like liquid gold.

"Blondie, you're always cold!" I mock-glared at her.

Emmett's big paws encircled her slim waist. "I could warm you, honey."

She sat next to me and pouted. "I missed the civil wedding, Jake."

I gave her a one-armed hug. "Well, you had to go hunting that weekend. You looked great when we exchanged our vows here."

She smiled at me. "Really? Did you like the dress?"

"Uh, sure." Didn't know much about those elegant dresses but Rose looked good in everything, really.

My eyes searched for my dad, he was on the other side of the bonfire from Doc and Esmée. He was looking at the ocean.

"Be right back, Rose." I patted her shoulder and made my way to him. Dad had been a bit quiet at the reception at the Cullens.

I sat on my haunches next to his wheelchair, checking if it was in good condition.

"How's school, son?"

"Hard but I manage." We didn't speak for a while. "Are you eating well? Quil says he saw you—"

"Quil sees too much, son," he said gruffly. "Sue and Charlie take care of me, don't you worry."

He sighed. "It's a beautiful night."

"Well, it's ok for my wedding." I grinned. "Edward and I wanted to end the night here on First Beach. I want to show him the places I love."

He smiled at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I understand. I was the same with your mother, Jacob. Wanted to show her everything." He pushed my shoulder. "Now go and have fun with your friends. I've got to talk with Dr. Cullen."

"But you're good?"

"I am, now go!"

I walked towards the fire and exchanged high-fives with Quil.

He grinned. "Congrats on your wedding, man!"

I patted his shoulder. "Thanks, Quil. See you on two weeks."

Embry jostled my shoulders, wiping fake tears from his eyes. "You're all grown-up, man."

I shook my head and swatted his arm, walking away from the fire. I felt a bit hot so I chose a spot near the waterline and sat down.

Rosalie sat by my side again. "Did you enjoy New York?"

I shrugged. "Well, to tell the truth, Edward kept me in the room the whole time."

_'Did no such thing!'_

Edward sauntered towards us with his usual grace, holding a heavy beer keg on his right hand, Leah by his side.

_'Figure of speech, Cullen.'_

I wiggled my eyebrows at him, enjoying the sight I would never tire of. The striking pale cheeks, the golden eyes that glowed with love and the tousled hair that made him look as if he'd just been fucked silly.

_'It's Cullen-Black, Jake, and must you be so crude?'_

I grinned at him. _'Kwo pat, only for you.'_

Edward handed the keg to Embry and walked up to me. He caressed my hair while he stood there like a god descended from the mountains, and I leaned into his touch.

Rosalie snorted. "You aren't paying attention to me, I see."

"You should see them in Vancouver, Rose." Leah crossed her arms and shot me a brief smile. "They're—"

"More lovey-dovey?"

"I wouldn't say that. They're cute together, though."

I snorted and cocked my eyebrow at Leah. "Cute? Ephraim's heir got the council to allow the Cullens to come to First Beach. You think the Alpha is cute?"

"You're not my Alpha now, Jake."

Rosalie stood up and brushed the sand off her slacks. "Leah, let's go and leave the newly married couple alone."

The two women walked away and I could swear they were smirking.

"So they look cute?" Rose asked Leah, lifting her hand and waving goodbye.

"Ignore them, wolf, and come with me."

I grabbed Edward's hand and he lifted me easily.

We strolled through the moonlit beach and when I turned back to look at the bonfire, I noticed that the sea had washed away the print of our footsteps on the sand.

We sat down near a rock with the shape of a bear, sharing the silence that was interrupted by the waves lapping at the beach and the surf crashing against James Island.

I leaned against Edward's shoulder, enjoying the soothing cold that was a perfect counterpoint to my heat.

I pointed at the sea. "Have I told you about Kaheleha?"

"Not that I recall."

"He was the first Spirit Chief." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "He made the tribe take their ships out to sea and used the magic in their blood to defend against their enemies."

I motioned towards the waves, silvery in the moonlight. "The sea is magical for us. Gave us a route to escape." The sand felt gritty against the soles of my feet and I curled up next to Edward, wondering if one day I would see the other side of this ocean.

_'We will visit Japan, Jake. We'll travel as much as we can.'_

I smiled at him. "Read in one of your books something about 'sailing beyond the sea.'"

Edward lay himself down upon the sand and I followed suit, resting my head on his chest. He carded his fingers through my hair and for the moment, I wanted to purr like a cat.

He said in the smooth voice I loved, "It's a poem by Lord Tennyson:

 _My purpose holds_  
To sail beyond the sunset,  
and the baths of all the western stars, until I die."

He looked deep into my eyes. "Will you sail beyond the magical sea with me?"

"Forevermore."

I read the shift in his mood. Edward was remembering things long past as he often did, so I tried to cheer him up. I pointed to the sky. "Plenty of stars tonight."

I rolled off his chest and lay down facing him, drinking the sight of the handsome face of the man that healed my wounds and made me whole. Despite being a Cold One and my mortal enemy, Edward understood and accepted me. He held the other part of my soul so easily. Despite his moods and doubts, I loved him because he complemented me, because he made me strong.

He pointed at the trail of a shooting star above us. "Look, make a wish, quick!"

"Don't need to, Edward. I have all I ever wanted," I said, gazing into his clear eyes in which I could see the reflection of the crescent moon. His eyes held my love and hope and I felt deep fulfillment, something far beyond what a mere imprint could bring me because it was my choice.

I scorned the Volturi who thought they could ever force me to give up my hope, _suquima_. I'd rather choose death over leaving Edward, any day.

I leaned towards him and my mouth eagerly sought his lips.

He whispered, "I love you, Jake."

Laying with him on First Beach under the canopy of stars, I caressed his pale cheek and looked into his eyes as I repeated the vows I had said a few hours before. "My song was humble, Edward. You made it _ours_ , weaving your soul into the melody of my life just as surely as you've made me yours, and I know that our song will live forever."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
